Handling It
by ng59678
Summary: Drama, romance, action, angst, a cute baby. What more could you wish for in JAG, please read and review.
1. Default Chapter

For the purposes of this story Jordan and Webb have never died.  
  
0400 EST  
  
North of Union Station  
  
She started screaming.  
  
"HARM!"  
  
"MAC! Where are you? I'm coming." He screamed back. He was running as fast as he could to get to where he last heard her. Harm cocked back his gun and blew away the doorknob. He started to free her when he heard something ring. A ring?  
  
Ring . . . Ring . . . Ring  
  
Groaning, Commander Harmon Rabb Jr. USN, reached over to turn off the alarm clock, when he realized it was his phone.  
  
"Mac, what is it? Everything alright?" He said during in his half conscious state.  
  
"Commander Rabb?"  
  
"Speaking."  
  
"This isn't Mac . . . This is concerning a Commander Parker."  
  
"I am sure whatever Commander Parker has done this time can wait until morning, I can be reached at the JAG offices." With that he hung up. He was not sleeping well. His partner Lt. Colonel Sarah Mackenzie was on an overseas assignment for a joint operation between the military and the CIA.  
  
Ever since Paraguay, the idea of her working for those people made his head spin, nightmares came, and many sleepless nights. This night would be no different. He turned over in his bed and picked up a book off his night stand and tried to bore himself into sleep.  
  
0800 EST  
  
Falls Church, VA  
  
Everyone seemed amazed when Commander Rabb was seen in his office on time. Ever since Mac left, he was in every morning checking his email. He knew that she has assured him that the mission that she was going on was safe, but he still had a feeling that something huge was going to happen.  
  
'Snap out of it Rabb,' He thought, 'Pretty soon you're gonna be thinking you're psychic.'  
  
He picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello," the voice on the other side said.  
  
"Hi angel. It must be nice to sleep in huh."  
  
"Come on Dad, let me sleep in." Mathilda Grace answered him. She started calling him dad a couple months before when her father decided to terminate his parental rights. She loved them both, but it just felt right for her to call him dad. All she wanted for him to do now was to find himself a suitable other half.  
  
"Sorry sweetie, I needed to hear your voice."  
  
"Dad, did you get any sleep last night?"  
  
"Well Mattie, I did get a call last night at 0400."  
  
"Yeah, well I am real sure that is what is keeping you up. So what are you doing today?"  
  
"I have a staff meeting like now, and then I thinking on taking a long lunch and meeting you and Tom. It just depends on what cases get handed out today. But honey I have to go to the meeting now, you know, make a fashionable late entrance."  
  
"Dad I love you, hope to see you for lunch."  
  
"Love you too kiddo."  
  
Placing the phone back on the receiver he smiled, there were some perks to being a parent. He crossed the bullpen and met up with Lieutenant Commander Bud Roberts.  
  
"Commander, I hope you realize how lucky you were when you got to see your children be born, and to raise them from the beginning."  
  
"Only every day sir." He said with a smile.  
  
They walked into the staff meeting and took their usual spots. With the new admiral, came adjustments. He reminded the crew of Admiral Chegwidden, but the whole crew was somewhat reluctant to warm up to their new CO. Admiral Chegwidden was big shoes to fill.  
  
After normal talk about ongoing investigations and cases, the meeting was adjourned. The JAG crew was in the coffee mess area talking about the breaking news on ZNN about break-ins at fertility clinics, another hostage crisis overseas in the Philippines involving an American, and more stuff about North Korea.  
  
"Commander, there is an elderly man here to see you. He is sitting in your office."  
  
"Thank you Coates."  
  
Harm put his GO NAVY mug in the sink, and muttered something about missing Mac's sludge. He sighed and realized that this was going to be one long day.  
  
"Commander," the man said as he approached him. "We spoke last night. I have some papers I need you to sign regarding the last wishes of a Commander Jordan Parker."  
  
"Has something happened to the Commander?"  
  
"She has passed away in an automobile accident two days ago overseas in Germany. I am the executor of her estate."  
  
"I'm so sorry to hear this. Jordan and I ended our relationship years ago. I can't imagine her putting me in her will."  
  
"Commander, perhaps we should stand out here in the open. I just need to get your signatures saying I delivered the parcels. I left them on your desk. I am in a hurry and must go." The man started acting very agitated all of the sudden. Harm couldn't quite figure him out, but he figured he didn't want to deal with it today. He signed the papers after glancing at it. Just a note saying that Jordan's lawyer delivered said packages to him. The lawyers took the papers and walked out the doors. (A.N. I don't know delivering things to people after someone dies works, so I took some liberty here.)  
  
Harm walked into his office only to be floored by what was waiting for him. On his desk there was a baby sleeping in a carrier. Just as he turned around to catch the lawyer, Admiral Jonas was standing in the doorway. 


	2. Chapter Two

CHAPTER TWO

Harm snapped to attention, "Sorry sir, I did not realize you were standing there."

"At ease Rabb. Let me ask you a question, is there a baby on your desk?"

"Sir, yes, sir. A lawyer was just here to see me, and told me to sign some papers for a package that a late ex-girlfriend left for me. Apparently sir, the package was a baby."

"Rabb, when your old CO told me that nothing around here would be boring with you and Mackenzie around, he definitely wasn't joking. What is that baby's name?"

"I don't know sir. I just discovered it, about the same time you did."

"Well, check the diaper bag, maybe your ex left you a note in there. Come, pick up the carrier, and lets go to my office."

Harm didn't know what his CO had in store for him, but he was glad that he was beginning to show some type of personality. With Chegwidden's shoes to fill, it could not be an easier task. They received some stares as they walked across the bullpen, but hey – the bullpen was nothing but gossip anyway.

When they reached the Admiral's office, PO Coates stopped them. "Commander, it's Mattie's volleyball coach on line two."

He picked it up. "Hi Ms. Vargus . . . no its alright . . . yeah, I'm sure Mattie will love to meet all the girls . . . no problem . . . 8:00 tonight . . . okay. Thanks."

"Problems at home Commander?"

"No PO. Mattie will be meeting the girls from the volleyball team tonight for dinner at 1700. Ms. Vargus is going to pick them all up. This way Mattie can spend time with Tom for lunch, and still meet the team for dinner."

The Admiral smiled. He couldn't believe that Rabb had taken on a teenage ward just to do it, and had done it with such ease. He remembered when his daughter was a teenager and he just sighed. The sound of a loud wail was enough to bring Admiral Jonas out of his reverie.

Harm looked down at the baby.

"Well, Commander, are you going to stare at the kid, or pick it up?" Harm stared at his CO, and snapped back into reality.

"Sorry sir."

"Don't apologize Rabb. I remember what it was like when Raquel wailed all night. I came in looking half dead, and I am pretty sure you will too," the Admiral paused, "that is if you are planning on keeping your child. Take the rest of the day off. Go home, figure everything out. I will expect you here tomorrow, if you haven't arranged childcare, I am sure we can figure something out."

Harm stood at attention as much as he could with his "package" from the lawyer. "Dismissed." the admiral said.

Harm turned on his heels and headed home. He strapped the baby as well as he could in the car seat. "I can pass aerodynamics, and get a degree in both aeronautical engineering and law, but I can't figure out how to install a car seat?" he thought to himself. Satisfied that a nothing could move the child he drove home.


	3. Chapter Three

CHAPTER THREE

_Forgot disclaimers – Most characters don't belong to me, they belong to the production people in Hollywood, – but writing definitely doesn't pay the bills or my outrages tuition bill – All of the sudden the NAVY recruiters are beginning to make sense in my head._

_AN- Thanks to everyone who has given me reviews – I love the advice. If you have any ideas on where you want the story to turn, let me know, I will try to write in. I don't have children, and the ones I do spend time with are not infants, so pardon my guessing when it comes to some of these things._

North of Union Station

1100 EST

Harm juggled the baby up the steps with the diaper bag and his briefcase. He sighed relief as soon as he got in the door and set the baby down. He picked up the diaper bag and dumped out the contents: clothes, four diapers, 2 bottles, formula, a manila envelope, and a video tape.

He picked up the tape and put the tape in the TV/VCR combo that Webb left at his apartment years before. He picked up the baby and started the video. Jordan's face immediately popped up on the screen.

"Harm, if you are seeing this tape, I have decided to go through with a plan I cooked up in my head years ago." There was silence from her. "I have instructed my lawyer to send some things to you. This video, a manila envelope that contains several documents, and, this is harder than I thought, a little girl. The child you are holding on your lap right now, that is probably trying to stuff her whole hand in her mouth, is your child."

Harm gasped. He looked down at the precious life that he held in his lap. She was indeed sticking her entire hand in her mouth. He just smiled. His mom said he used to do that.

"Harm, pay attention," Jordan's voice filled the room. "I know you are wondering how this happened since we haven't been together for a long time, and you are probably going straight to Bethesda tomorrow morning to get a DNA test. I know I would. All of your questions will be answered. Go warm up a bottle for the baby. She doesn't have a name. I knew I was dying, so I never gave her a name. Normally I called her angel, sweetie, or babe. Nothing appropriate for a baby. I know my lawyer also said I died in a car wreck, that isn't true. I sent my car over a cliff, and am dying peacefully with dignity under an assumed name in a country estate. By the time you track me down, I will be dead anyway. Let it go."

Beep, beep. Harm's microwave went off. He pulled out the bottle and tested it on his arm, way to hot he thought. He turned off the tape and called the only person he could think of that could help him.

Ring, ring, ring

"Hello?"

"Harriet, and I disturbing you?"

"Sir, no."

"Harriet, call me Harm. I am calling you for advice."

"Did you finally get your head out of your six, and decide to do something about Colonel Mackenzie?" Harriet squealed with excitement, then as she suddenly remembered who she was talking to, she snapped back, "Sorry sir, I was out of line."

"Harriet, don't worry about it. I do need your help. See, I warmed up a bottle for 15 minutes in the microwave. Now it is too hot. How long do I warm it up for?"

"The milk should be slightly warm, about 45 seconds on medium-high heat should work" She paused, "Harm, why do you have to warm up a bottle?"

"Harriet, I need your help," He started to tell her but stopped," As soon as I finish the tape and feed the baby, I will be over."

"Okay sir." He hung up the phone and tried again.

He pushed play on the tape. Jordan's voice began to fill the room again. "Harm, be angry with me. I was really angry with you. You took away everything I had ever hoped for, a good man, a family, a house in the suburbs, a dog, and a SUV. You shattered my dreams to chase yours.

"About two years ago I discovered that even though I thought I could have children, that my ovaries were producing unviable eggs. About 18 months ago, I was stateside. A friend of mine was working in a fertility clinic right outside DC. She told me that a lot of military men and women store their sperm and eggs there. When they left me alone after some more tests, I slipped out of the room to their storage facility. I stole some viable eggs, and sperm. But more specifically, your sperm. Imagine my surprise when I saw your name on a file. The great Harmon Rabb Jr. storing sperm. I kept the eggs and sperm safe until I got back to Germany, where I convinced my friends to help me artificially inseminate myself. So, 14 months ago, I found myself pregnant with your child." Jordan started laughing. Harm started feeling sick to his stomach. He started burping his little girl.

"I took away the one thing you wanted most, a child. But the ironic thing is, I was never meant to keep her. I was diagnosed with cancer, and given the opportunity to abort the baby, or die. I chose the later. After I gave birth, on December 8, I was told only had a couple of months left, that the cancer had spread to my brain. Harm, be angry with me, but never take your anger out on your child. I now realize that I was only a vessel to carry this baby. You and another are meant to raise this baby. Try to find her real mother. Pick out a good strong name for her. I was crazy to try to do this to you. I will always love you Harm."

The baby started crying. Harm picked her up and started looking around his apartment. "Well kiddo, I have a ton of things I have to do now. We have to find a nice big place your me, you, and Mattie. I have to call your grandmother," Harm wrinkled his nose, "and I have to change your diaper."

Harm changed her diaper, picked up the diaper bag and left for Harriet's.


	4. Chapter Four

CHAPTER FOUR

_Disclaimers – Most characters don't belong to me, they belong to the production people in Hollywood, – but writing definitely doesn't pay the bills or my tuition bill – All of the sudden the NAVY recruiters are beginning to make sense in my head._

Bud and Harriet's House

Rossyln, VA

1300 EST

He rang the doorbell to be greeted by a pounding of little feet racing down the stairs.

"AJ look out the window first to make sure it is your Uncle Harm." Harriet yelled.

"Unca Harm!" Little AJ cried as he flung himself into Harms arms. Luckily Harm had put down the carrier. He shifted AJ to one arm and picked up the carrier with his free hand.

"Hey buddy, you want to meet someone?"

"Sure."

"This is my daughter," Harm said.

"Daughter?" AJ and Harriet said at the same time. "Unca Harm, what's her name?"

"Well buddy, I was thinking Nicole since she was born near Christmas."

"Huh?" Harriet smiled at AJ.

"Sir, I will explain. You see AJ your Uncle Harm, Aunt Mac, daddy, me, and you all believe in saints and miracles. Well, your Uncle Harm is going to name his daughter after Santa Clause, who is also called St. Nicholas."

"Oh, okay. I don't like Nicole for her first name though. Maybe her middle name. But the baby is pretty like Aunt Mac. That's what you should call her. Aunt Mac!"

Harriet looked a little sad, she was thinking about her baby she named after Sarah Mackenzie. "AJ go upstairs and play with Jimmy."

"Think about it Unca Harm, Aunt Mac Nicole. It sounds pretty." Harm smiled.

"Squirt go upstairs, and I will play with you later." AJ ran upstairs. Harriet looked at Harm.

"It is a beautiful name, Mackenzie Nicole Rabb. It's a mouthful, but lovely."

"Harriet, I love the name, but if it will bring you sadness, then we will think of something else."

"Oh, no, I love the name too. So there we go. Sir, how come this baby didn't already have a name?"

"Jordan wanted me to pick out a strong name."

"Jordan, as in Commander Parker?"

"Yeah the same one. Harriet, you should sit down. After twenty minute of telling the story, Harriet sat in shock. "So now, I have little Mackenzie, two diapers, two bottles, no toys, no crib, no room in my apartment, no baby food, and a teenager at home."

"Well Harm, nothing in life is ever boring with you. I'll ring the neighbor to come over and watch Jimmy and AJ. We will go to Babies Galore and get some basic things." Harriet arranged for a sitter and loaded up with Harm.

"Harriet, thank you."

"Sir, everything is going to be different with a baby, what is she almost five months? I can watch her for you while you are at work."

"Harriet, you are supermom. As much as I love the offer, and can't thank you enough, I will have to say, with twins on the way, Jimmy just learning to walk, and AJ going to school, you are going to have enough on your plate. Maybe when she is older, and won't depend as much on you. Right now, you are the closest thing she has to a female role model. I should really find her biological mom."

"Sir, isn't Jordan her biological mom."

"No, I must of left that part out." Harm kept his eyes on the road. "She stole some eggs out of the Bethesda fertility clinic. Mackenzie is not biologically hers. She is not listed as the birth mom on the birth certificate." Harm showed her the piece of paper, the birth certificate only had him listed as the birth father. He pulled up into the parking lot. Harriet smiled as Harm struggled with the car seat and managed to break the locking mechanism.

"Well, Harm, it looks like you will have to buy a new car seat. But those aren't that much."

Harriet loaded Harm up with clothes, toys, a pack-n-play, portable changing table, and books. They got to the diaper aisle, and Harriet smiled. "Lets see, Dad, what do you know?"

"Well," He picked up Mackenzie, "She feels as if she is around 30 lbs." He walked over to the package and picked some up with a triumphant flourish. "See, it wasn't that hard."

A couple of women watched Harriet and smiled. "That's good sir, however you picked up the most expensive brand, and she is probably more in the 15 lbs to 22 lbs category."

"What's wrong with the expensive brand. And so what if the diaper is huge?"

"Pampers and Huggies are the best brands. Never buy store brand or the expensive type, they will turn your summer whites yellow. Also, if you buy the diaper and its to big, it will fall off of her. We won't get a crib until you have a bigger place, assuming you want one."

Harriet picked up four packages. "This should get you started."

"See Harriet, this is why I have you with me today. What else do I need?" Nothing. Why don't you leave the woman up front your card, and go get the Lexus, so we can load it up." Harm smiled, and did just that.

The workers loaded up the Lexus and smiled. They made a killing in commission that day. Harm dropped Harriet off home and drove home to his place.

(AN-Obviously I have no clue what they do for surrogates when they give birth and what is actually put on the birth certificates in that situation)


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

_Disclaimers – Most characters don't belong to me, they belong to the production people in Hollywood, – but writing definitely doesn't pay the bills or my tuition – All of the sudden the NAVY recruiters are beginning to make sense in my head._

1700 EST

North of Union Station

He got finished unloading the Lexus, and had little Mackenzie down for a nap, and about dropped down dead when he realized that Mattie was getting ready to leave with her volleyball team. He then saw a little package that Harriet had picked up for him. There was a little note.

-Harm-

For all those little moments that you never

want to forget. A little token from me, the

boys and Bud.

Love

The Roberts

Harriet had really out done herself. She snuck a digital camera in and said that it would be real easy to send pictures to his mother.

He heard the knock on the door.

"Dad, it looks like you bought out the store. Where were you today?"

"Well Mattie, while you were out with Tom, I learned that I had a little daughter. I named her Mackenzie. Don't freak out." He said when he saw her expression, "It just means we will have to get a bigger place."

"Dad, do you want me to go back to Tom?"

"Mattie never. I love you as much as I love Mackenzie. You are my little girl, and always will be. Don't doubt that kiddo. Before you leave with your friends, I am going to take a picture with the new digital camera that Harriet got us."

"Dad, I love you." Mattie hung to his shirt.

"I love you too." He saw the van down below. He picked up the baby monitor, and the digital camera. Harm headed outside and greeted Ms. Vargus.

"If she gets in any trouble let me know."

"Mattie is always the poster child Commander."

"Dad is going trigger happy with his new camera, so can we get a shot?"

"Sure."

The group lined up, and Harm took some pictures, some tame ones, some crazy ones. The team all piled into two vans and left. Just then the baby monitor started to let out some soft cries.

Harm went back upstairs with a run. He got inside to smell that Mackenzie needed another change. He changed her, bathed her, and noticed his machine beeping. He hit the button and listened to the message.

"Harm, its Mac. Just want to call, talk to my best friend. I am breaking about a thousand rules right now to use this phone, but oh well. I will see you in a couple days Flyboy."

Harm smiled at the term of endearment used between them, but he couldn't help but hear the strain in her voice. This mission must be rough on her, he knew it was on him. Maybe tonight he would get some sleep.

Harm picked took some pictures of the baby, figured out how to download them, and called his mother.

Ring . . . ring. . . ring. . .

"Hello?"

"Hi Frank, it's Harm."

"Trish, its Harm, pick up the extension," he heard his stepfather say, "Harm, is everything okay out there?"

"Is Mattie doing okay?"

"Yeah, Mom, Mattie is fine. I have some news though, and you may want to sit down."

"Harm, I don't think you could shock your mother and I any worse than you running away to Laos."

"Can you check your email?" Harm asked.

"Sure, give me a minute." Trish walked over to the desk where her husband was sitting. They pulled up their email and saw the pictures he took of Mackenzie in her bath, and in her robe chewing a rubber duckie. "Harm these are cute. Who are they of?"

"Mom, Frank, Jordan stole some sperm from a fertility bank."

"The story that broke on ZNN?" Frank asked.

"Harm why are you donating sperm?" Trish asked her son.

"One question at a time. Yeah Frank, that's the story that broke. I didn't even think of that. Mom, whenever I go do my quals, I normally go and store sperm. While back in flight school, we learned that the high altitudes could hinder the possibility of pilots having children, so I decided that if it was the case, at least me and my imaginary wife would have some options." Harm paused, "But back to the original question, Jordan stole my sperm and some woman's eggs from the bank. More importantly, she has terminal cancer, and sent me my daughter." He then proceeded to tell them the story.

"Well Harm, it sounds like you are handling it the best way you can."

"Tomorrow during lunch, I am taking Mackenzie for a paternity test just to be on the safe side."

"Harm, there's no need for that. She looks just like you when you were a baby. Except the mouth and nose." Trish commented.

"Well, Trish it is better safe than sorry."

"Harm, we will be out there on Thursday. I will get the company jet so we can help you with everything. Besides, we haven't been able to see much of the lovely Mathilda Grace."

"You don't have to drop everything."

"Harm, we are your parents. We are going to come out there."

"Thanks Mom, I love you. Can I talk to Frank privately?"

"Sure baby." Trish hung up her extension.

"Yeah Harm what did you need?"

"Frank, lately Mattie has been calling me dad, and I realized I never gave you that chance. However, I am asking your permission so my children can call you granddad. You are the only one they will ever know."

"Harm, you are the closest thing I have ever had to a son, I would be honored."

"Thanks Frank. I know I haven't said it, but I love you too."

"You are welcome son. I love you." They hung up the phone and realized the power that these women were having in their life.

Mattie came home around 2010, and charged up the stairs to meet her new little sister. "Hey Dad, guess what!"

"What kiddo?"

"I am starting next fall on the team!"

"High five." Harm held his had high, and made Mattie jump for it. Instead he grabbed her in a hug. "I am proud of you, are you ready to meet little Mackenzie?"

"Sure."

Mackenzie was sitting in her pack-n-play looking drowsy, but trying her hardest to fight sleep.

"She's beautiful."

"She's getting sleepy."

Harm started singing to the baby.

_Daddy's little girl paints the world with her magic wand  
Daddy's little child breathes new life to the morning time for me  
Though we're apart, her thoughts follow me  
When I come home, Mackenzie smiles with the dawn  
Mackenzie smiles, and she radiates the glow around her halo  
When she plays, Mackenzie smiles  
On a summer day, Mackenzie smiles  
A new day, Mackenzie smiles  
  
Daddy's little girl ties a ribbon around my heart  
Daddy's little child waves goodbye to the ocean tide that sweeps me  
Though we're apart, she's a part of me  
  
Mackenzie smiles with the dawn  
Mackenzie smiles and she radiates the glow around her halo  
When she plays, Mackenzie smiles  
On a summer day, Mackenzie smiles  
A new day, Mackenzie smiles  
  
When I come home, Mackenzie smiles with the dawn  
Mackenzie smiles and she radiates the glow around her halo  
When she plays, Mackenzie smiles  
On a summer day, Mackenzie smiles  
A new day, Mackenzie smiles  
  
When the days have gone grey,  
Nothing's wrong when Mackenzie smiles_

"Dad, that was a great, if I was your daughter, would you have sang to me?"

"I will sing to you now, and you are my daughter. Mattie, never think otherwise."

_Daddy's little girl paints the world with her magic wand  
Daddy's little child breathes new life to the morning time for me  
Though we're apart, her thoughts follow me  
When I come home, Mattie smiles with the dawn  
Mattie smiles, and she radiates the glow around her halo  
When she plays, Mattie smiles  
On a summer day, Mattie smiles  
A new day, Mattie smiles_

"Dad you are such a dork but I love you. I love Mackenzie too."

Together Mattie and Harm put Mackenzie down to meet the sandman.

Harm and Mattie sat down for a cup of tea. If Mattie didn't have dinner with Harm, they normally sat down and had a cup of tea together.

"Mattie, how are you handling this?"

"Good, I really am."

"Well, your grandparents are flying in to help with finding a house. Since your school is a private school, I don't have to worry about zoning laws. So you can still start on the volleyball team. In fact, we might be able to move closer to your school."

"I'm thinking, we should buy a five bedroom house, in-ground pool, a fixer upper. An older place we can transform into ours. What do you think?"

"I think five bedrooms would be too large."

"Dad, there would be one bedroom for me, one bedroom for you, one bedroom for Mackenzie, and two bedrooms for guests. It would be perfect."

"We will see what we can find."

"When is Mac coming home?"

"This is out of the blue, two days why?"

"Well there are going to be a lot of changes, and I think she will want to know about them."

"Don't worry about it, I will let Mac know."

AN-Song doesn't belong to me, it's Molly Smiles from the Uptown Girls Soundtrack


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

_Disclaimers – Most characters don't belong to me, they belong to the production people in Hollywood, – but writing definitely doesn't pay the bills or my outrages tuition bill – All of the sudden the NAVY recruiters are beginning to make sense in my head._

_PG 13 for language_

Somewhere in Iraq

Unknown time, unknown location

Lieutenant Colonel Sarah "Mac" Mackenzie and her now ex-boyfriend Clayton Webb looked at each other. At least this time when the got taken for hostage, help would be coming soon. She hopped Harm wouldn't see this on ZNN

"Sarah you have to believe me. I thought we would be safe in a US ran prison. I never thought the prisoners would begin to riot."

"No Clay. I can't believe it, I need to stop saying yes to these damn missions." Her wrists were rubbed raw and now bleeding where the rope was cutting into her flesh. She had gotten a bad concussion from when the prisoner had hit her.

A man came in yelling something in Frasi, calling Mac a bitch and telling her she was dirty. He tied a rope around her neck, and started tugging on it. Mac with all her marine strength and pride refused to be treated like that.

"Go to hell," she said in Farsi.

"Allah will not allow this," he replied in English.

"All men who do not love their neighbors as they love themselves are sinning." Webb pointed out.

"Women are not equals here, and this bitch needs to be put in her place."

Mac got up to attack only to be pushed to the floor and kicked.

Webb started screaming, and a shot was fired as Mac lost consciousness. She felt herself drift into a happy state. She found herself walking around a two story house. Much nicer than the one she grew up in. She heard soft lullaby being sang, "when Mackenzie smiles" was the last bit she could make out. She saw Harm laying the baby down in the crib, and gesturing her to come home.


	7. Chapter Seven

CHAPTER SEVEN

Disclaimers – Most characters don't belong to me, they belong to the production people in Hollywood, – but writing definitely doesn't pay the bills or my tuition – All of the sudden the NAVY recruiters are beginning to make sense in my head.

0300 EST

A couple days later  
North of Union Station

Harm woke up with a start. Another nightmare. He felt Mac's pain. A nagging sixth sense told him to go turn on ZNN. He could see her so clearly. She was being held up, suspended by the ceiling being hit by a belt. He could see her lose consciousness, the men cutting her down, the thud to the floor. He saw her captures put a rope around her neck, and try to make her crawl on all fours. He heard Mackenzie wake up. Her little body obviously jet-lagged from the time difference in Germany. Well if he could hold the big Mac, he would definitely hold the little Mac.

He picked up his daughter, sang softly to her, and warmed up her bottle and made himself some coffee. This was going to be a long night.

"Hi Mackenzie, are you saving Daddy from a nightmare? Or is Daddy chasing away yours?" He sat down on the sofa, and tried to figure out how he would handle this newest dream.

He turned on ZNN and warmed up a bottle for Mackenzie. He starred at the screen. He saw Mac being forced into a compound, she was limping. God-she was hurt, but at least he knew she was alive.

"This footage was taken from a couple of hours ago. There was a prison uprising here at the US ran prison. Several prisoners are shouting for reform and say that they will kill one hostage at a time. We were able to make contact with a Lieutenant Colonel Sarah Mackenzie, a marine lawyer, who is fluent in Farsi and was here interrogating some prisoners. They have already killed on hostage, and will kill more. For latest on this story, you can visit our website "

Harm picked up the phone and tried everyone he knew, but no-one knew anything. He started packing his sea bag to go after her, but then he saw her name sake trying to prop herself on all fours, and then he thought of Mattie. He had given everything up for her once, and it almost killed him. He couldn't leave his children fatherless for a woman who didn't love him.

Same Place

0630

Harm must have dozed off, because Mattie came trudging in and woke him up.

"Dad, come on, get up."

"Mattie?"

"Dad, I will take care of Mackenzie if you jump in the shower."

"Mattie, what are you doing up so early?"

"Dad, I knew you would need help this morning, you haven't been getting any sleep again, so I set my alarm. I would stay and baby-sit, but I start my job as a camp counselor today. Remember, Gina's mom is picking me up at 0800, and you have to get to work. Go!"

"Aye ma'am." He saluted Mattie, and gave her a quick peck on the head. He was so worried about Mac and figured the quicker he got to work, the sooner he would find out about Mac. Mattie popped some toast in the toaster, jammed it up for her and Harm, feed and changed Mackenzie, and even remembered to put together the diaper bag for him. At 0715, Harm was running out the door with a piece of toast in his mouth, a diaper bag hung over his shoulder, a baby carrier in one hand, and a briefcase in the other. Mattie smile, and took a picture of him. She was going to frame that one.

"Bye Dad, love you." With that, Mattie locked up Harm's place and ran down the hall to start her day. She decided that tomorrow she was going to set her alarm for 0600 instead.

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, VA

0815

The admiral stood looking out his window and noticed Rabb running late. "I will cut him some slack this morning."

"What did you say sir?" PO Coates asked.

"Sorry Coates, I must have been talking to myself. You are Rabb's daughter's roommate correct?"

"Yes sir."

"How old is the oldest Rabb daughter?"

"Mattie, the Commander's ward, is 15 sir. A great kid. She actually set her alarm this morning to help the Commander out before she went to work herself. I only beat him hear because I left 15 minutes early, sir."

"Well Coates, it sounds like Mattie has her work cut out for her. I only hope she can handle all these new adjustments. Tell the Commander to see me as soon as he can get in here. It's okay for him to bring in the baby. Dismissed Coates."

"Aye, aye sir." Coates turned in left. Maybe working for this CO wouldn't be as bad as she thought. She entered the bull pen to see Commander Rabb watching ZNN while juggling a bubbling baby.

"Commander Rabb, the Admiral would like to see you. He said it was alright for you to bring Mackenzie in with you."

"Thank you Coates."

Harm dropped his briefcase, cover, and Mackenzie's diaper bag in his office. He looked at the picture of him and Mac at some state function and whispered, "I could sure use your help around now." Mackenzie started laughing and gurgling. "Come on, and lets go meet the admiral." He grabbed her and walked through the bullpen. He noticed that Bud wasn't back from the investigation in Norfolk yet. Harm made a mental note to stop by and thank him for the camera.

"Commander Rabb reporting as ordered sir."

"Well, you better get at ease as soon as possible Rabb."

"Commander, since Colonel Mackenzie is gone, I am going to ask your advice, take it as temporary Chief of Staff. Ah, I take it you decided to keep the baby?"

Harm wanted to explode and ask him about Mac, but he waited and figured it would come with time. "Yes sir. Her name is Mackenzie Nicole Rabb. Sorry I brought her in today. Mattie had to go to work. With your permission sir, I would like to take a long lunch to go to Bethesda to get the necessary blood work done, and to get her health checked out."

"That's fine. Rabb. Commander, would you be interested in a daycare in the building? I understand that many of our JAG staff have children, along with the Judges, and other personal in the building. I believe there is a 2000 square foot office on the second floor that is vacant. It has been something that Admiral Chegwidden had proposed about a year ago, however it just got approved about a month ago. Staff has been hired, but it could use a new coat of paint and other things. I was thinking since the JAG staff will reap the benefits, maybe after lunch, whoever is free can start painting?"

"That is an excellent suggestion sir. I am sure the staff will oblige, bring it up during the staff meeting. My mother and stepfather are arriving in tomorrow. If it isn't done, I am sure we can enlist their help."

"Excellent Commander. I take it you want me to add Mackenzie to the list of children enrolled," Harm nodded, "Also, I take it you have seen what is going on in Iraq. There is another reason I called you in here. Your daughter's name sake was taken hostage yesterday afternoon when some prisoners started an uprising." Harm sank to a chair. "Commander, its okay. She has already been rescued and is on her way to the states as we speak. She has a concussion, and was beaten, but other than that she was in good health."

"Thank you sir for the briefing."

"Bethesda will call as soon as she gets there, but she won't be allowed visitors until tomorrow because she still has to be debriefed by Langley. That's all. Dismissed." Just as Harm headed for the door, the admiral stopped him. "Harm, I know I haven't been here but just a month, but if you need help handling anything, please, let someone know."

"Thank you sir."

The rest of the morning went on without a hitch. Harm wanted to go into hero mode go get his marine, but he was satisfied that she was on a transport home. He had two women in his life now that made him think about running off anyway. Harm was just finishing some boring paperwork when a knock came on his door.

"Enter."

"Good morning sir."

"Bud, your wife was a valuable asset to me at the beginning of the week. I wanted to say thanks to you and her personally for the digital camera."

"Harriet is something else isn't she sir. So is everything she said true?"

"Yes. Jordan stole some sperm I donated because of being a pilot, and stole another woman's eggs. Now I have little Mackenzie here." Harm gestured to the baby who was napping in her carrier. "The Admiral wanted to start a nursery here, can you believe that?"

"I sure can sir. Admiral Chegwidden had talked about that, and had Harriet write up a proposal. Most military bases have daycares, and we should be no different. Since it has been quiet lately, I am going to help paint today."

"Well, the Admiral had me working on some cases that I will be plea bargained, so he and I came up with a color scheme." He showed Bud the sketches that he was working on. "And now I believe it is time for me and little Mackenzie here to see if she is really mine."

Bud looked down at the sketches. His mentor was certainly surprise. Harm had drawn an aircraft carrier with F-14s taking off with marines standing by. On the other walls, Harm had done color blocks of blues and greens intermingling the Navy and the Marines.

"Sir, let me help you with that. I am heading down for lunch anyway."

"Thank you Bud."

"Sir, she really is beautiful. Did you know that while you are having the DNA test ran on you, you can have it ran through the military system and see if you can find her biological mom?"

"That will be something to look into. Thanks Bud." Harm said when he got down to the car.

AN – I know that they probably don't keep DNA profiles for the purposes of my intentions on military people, but hey, it fits my story.


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

Disclaimers – Most characters don't belong to me, they belong to the production people in Hollywood, – but writing definitely doesn't pay the bills or my tuition – All of the sudden the NAVY recruiters are beginning to make sense in my head.

The ride to Bethesda was uneventful. All Harm wanted to think about was Mac, but he knew he had to keep his mind on the road for his children. He knew she would be landing sometime tonight. She was hurt – God, she probably was in pain, - but at least she was coming home to him.

1200 EST  
Bethesda Naval Hospital Laboratories

He walked down the hall with Mackenzie on his hip and checked in with the lab tech.

"Hi. I'm Commander Harmon Rabb Jr. I called this morning for an appointment to have a paternity test ran."

"Just great, another man who is trying to skimp out on paying child support," the lab tech said underneath her breath. Unfortunately for her he heard, and his nerves were already on edge.

"Stand at attention Lieutenant, I am a superior officer, and as such you will treat me with that respect. And as for you snide remark," Harm pointed to the newspaper that was sitting on the desk, "Things are not always what they seem." The newspaper headline read "Major Breach and Thefts at Fertility Clinic." Harm didn't care if people knew he had kept sperm at the bank. Every fighter pilot he knew did just to make sure that they could carry on the family name or leave a legacy.

The lab tech apologized profusely and gave him the paper work. As he was finishing up the paper work, another lab tech walked in. "Hi Commander. I am Lieutenant Blumenthal. I will be taking over for Lieutenant O'Donnel. I am going to apologize for her actions."

"Pleasure to meet you. I understand that you and the child in question want to be tested for paternity because of the thefts. I wonder how many more people will be coming in."

"Well Lieutenant, this was a little more of a special case."

"Understandable. Follow me." Harm picked up his baby and followed Lieutenant Blumenthal. The room was sterile and cold. "Normally Commander we would swab your mouth, and hers, but since there is so much uncertainty with her maternity and paternity, we are going to take blood."

Harm nodded and got his arm situated. Lieutenant Blumenthal placed on the rubber tubing and handed him a ball. "When I say squeeze, squeeze. Ready, squeeze." He started filling the tubes up with Harm's blood. It was over as quick as it started.

"Okay Commander. We are going to take the baby into the room, and get her blood. It will be a couple of days for yours. It can take up to a month to match her DNA having to go through thousands of people. But at least you will have an answer. I will call the center and get a list of women who have donated or stored to try to narrow it down, but if they don't comply it will take a while. Also, sometimes it hurts the parent more to see us stick the baby rather than the baby. I have seen grown Commanders faint."

"If you think it is best, then we will give it a try."

Lieutenant Blumenthal started to take Mackenzie out of the room when she started reaching for Harm. Harm felt his heart break, but knew she would have to get used to him not always being around. He secured the Band-Aid when he heard the unmistakable high screech wail of Mackenzie. Harm immediately got up and went to the next room and she immediately snuggled against him.

"Hey baby, did that hurt? Daddy's sorry." He rubbed her back and she calmed down. "I promise you, I will never let anyone hurt you."

"And you always keep your promises." A small voice said behind him.


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

Disclaimers – Most characters don't belong to me, they belong to the production people in Hollywood, – but writing definitely doesn't pay the bills or my tuition bill – All of the sudden the NAVY recruiters are beginning to make sense in my head.

Harm spun around and saw his Mac. Her face was a little swollen and she had bandages over her wrists, but there was a twinkle in his eye that made him believe that his Mac was still in her. She had never looked more beautiful to him.

"Oh my God, Mac, I missed you so much. Thank God you are alive. What are you doing down here? When did you get back? So much has changed in the past couple of weeks, there is so much I have to tell you."

"Slow down Flyboy. I just came in, and got sent straight down here for lab work to be checked for poison and other things. Then I get debriefed. Will I see you tonight?"

"Webb will be there for you," Harm said suddenly remembering the cold reality, she wasn't his to be there for. She was with another man.

"Harm, Webb and I were never going to work out. We are no longer together. Who's baby is this?" She said addressing little Mackenzie who was still recovering from her ordeal.

Before Harm had a chance to answer, the lab tech came out. "Colonel Mackenzie we are ready for you. Commander we will be calling you."

Big bad Colonel Mackenzie started panicking. "Harm, I know I don't have the right to ask you this, we haven't exactly been getting along in the past year, but don't go." She addressed the tech "I would like the Commander to escort me in."

"He can't. CIA hasn't debriefed you yet, and will not until tonight." Webb said coming from out of nowhere.

"Mac, I want to be there for you always, but both me and you know the rules. Normally wild horses wouldn't drag me away," Harm said. Just then Mackenzie who was just resting on his shoulder looked up and started whimpering. "Mac, before you go in there, we believe this darling baby may be my daughter. It's a long story." He shifted the baby around so Mac could see her.

"Harm, How? Who? When?" Mac started.

"I know there is a twist in the story, but Rabb we have to get her tested and settled in, and that will be after the mid-day visiting hours." Webb pointed out.

"Mac, I will come by tomorrow, I promise all your questions will be answered."

The tech took Mac by the wheelchair and took her in the room to start running tests.

Harm cornered Webb. "Not now Rabb."

"Now Webb. I swear, you keep getting Mac into trouble, only this time she got hurt, a concussion, slashes in her wrists, and probably some broken ribs."

"Harm I know, and trust me there is nothing to can say. We were arguing about you when we got captured, and we were distracted, and the prisoners we were interrogating started uprising. Next thing we knew we were getting tied up. Everything happened so fast. I swear I tried to keep a hold of her, and the prisoners ripped her out of my hold. Even though we are no longer together, I still didn't want anything to happen to her. We had broken up when she was given this assignment almost a month ago. She didn't want anything to do with the CIA, said nobody who worked for the company had a soul, but I wanted her for this assignment."

"If I didn't have to get back to JAG, or didn't have children to feed, I would be right here waiting for her, fighting you. But right now, you take care of her, and I will take your place as soon as the Admiral will let me." Mac had just been released and caught the tail end of the conversation.

"I know you will be flyboy. Go tell Mattie I will see her soon," Mac said as they were letting her out of the sterile lab room. "Harm, catch me up on everything tomorrow."

"Mac, if you need me, call me tonight, I'll keep my phone on vibrate."

"Harm, I will be fine now I am stateside." She yawned, and Mackenzie yawned. "My pain killers are getting ready to kick in and your little one just yawned." Harm was situating Mackenzie in her carrier.

"Yeah, I have to get back to JAG now. I will see you tomorrow. Get some sleep, you are gonna need it."

He walked Mac back up to the ER lobby, and once he saw she was safe, he felt he would be able to leave her. He looked at the little baby. "Well, you are down for the count." He looked at her sleeping form, and brushed the dark brown strands from her eyes. "My little angel." For the first time, he felt like he might be able to handle everything.

1400 EST  
JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, VA

They got back to JAG in one piece and met up with the crowd on the second floor. They were all painting the color blocks on the wall. "Seems like a slow week."

"Thankfully so sir. We heard from the Admiral that you saw Colonel Mackenzie. How is she?"

"Bruised, but it is our Mac."

"Where did you leave little Mackenzie?"

"Actually the Admiral wanted to keep her."

"Well, your little girls have everyone wrapped around their fingers. Commander, I just thank myself that you have two girls, and I will have four boys."

"Yeah, well I thank you for pointing this out." He grabbed a paintbrush and began to paint in the USS Seahawk. Around 1700 they finished working on the daycare center. Looking around they decided that a nice toy chest could be used. Bud called Harriet to see what she could find on the internet.

Harm went upstairs and to grab Mackenzie. The sight he saw was something he would never forget. The Admiral had the baby and was playing war with her. They had little boats inside a tub of water, and the admiral was trying to explain strategic battle plans to her.

"And then the USS Mackenzie would move into this position," the Admiral was trying to explain.

"Admiral, I hope she wasn't too much of a hassle for you."

"Well Rabb, I was certainly having fun with the princess here. And since I needed you to paint, it seemed like a great idea. She had about an hour long nap, and has been fed and burped. Don't look so bewildered. I have children. In fact, my 19 year old had too much fun in college her first year, so me and my wife have an 18 month old at home right now. Keep a close eye on that teenager of yours. Those daughters of yours are heart breakers. I would love it if you would consider me an extra uncle for the little tyke."

"Sir I would consider it an honor, and if I haven't told you, it has been an honor thus far serving under you. You know, I think I would have liked it better if they were both drab looking and not to bright, but as fate would have it, they both are gorgeous and bright. Ugh."

The Admiral started laughing. "Go home to your other daughter Rabb. Take tomorrow off since your parents are coming in, Colonel Mackenzie is being discharged, and we are slow. If anything comes up, I'll call you."

"Thank you sir."

"Dismissed."

Harm walked into his office and picked up his cell phone.

Ring . . . Ring . . . Ring . . .

"Rabb residence, this is Mathilda speaking, how may I direct your call?"

"Hey kiddo, order a pizza. I'm on my way home. You know how I like it."

"Gottcha Dad. See ya soon."

"Love you."

Harm strapped the baby in the back seat and drove home. He couldn't believe that Mac was finally back, at least within arms' reach, and she took some news about Mackenzie so well. Harm touched the bruise that was forming on his arm from the needle stick, reminding himself to be mindful of Mackenzie's when putting her into her pajamas. On the way home, he stopped by the store to pick up some diet soda and formula. He made Mackenzie her bottle and poured Mattie some orange soda after he got settled in. He watched his kids playing on the ground. Harm picked up the camera and started taking some pictures.

"Dad?"

"Yeah kiddo."

"What are you going to be doing with Mackenzie during the day when you are at work now that I am working?"

"Well, the Admiral has started a JAG daycare. Bud, Jen, me, and a couple of the other people in the building have painted it, and the staff is due to start next week. It will be great. At least when I am in town, she has a place to go. I am thinking about having Harriet watch you and her when I have to go out for long periods of time. Either Harriet or Mac."

The doorbell rang and the phone rang at the same time. Mattie ran for the phone, and Harm answered the door to pay the pizza man.

"Dad, Mac is on the phone for you."

"Thanks hun. Go get Jen. We will all sit down for pizza." He told Mattie as he picked up the phone. "Hey Mac."

"Harm did I catch you at a bad time?"

"I told you to call me whenever, what do you need?"

"I woke up, and for the first time in a month, I felt safe and warm. The doctors say they are sending me home tomorrow around 0900. Will you be able to come pick me up?"

"Anything for you Marine. The Admiral gave me off tomorrow. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. You know me, I'm tough. I can handle everything."

"Marine, you sound exhausted, you need to get some sleep."

"Harm," Mac started, but she didn't want to explain the real reason why she called was because she keep on having nightmares about the prison uprisings. Something was wrong with the way that prison was ran she knew it. Those prisoners were being mistreated, and she didn't know how she would tell the Admiral.

"Mac get some sleep. I will be there in the morning, me and little Mac in your chariot, ready to take you home."

"Thanks, Flyboy. Good luck with getting the kids to sleep tonight."

"Thanks Mac. Sleep tight."

Mattie walked back in the door with Jen. "Hello Sir."

"Jen, how many times do I have to tell you it's Harm when we are in the apartment?"

"Only once more sir."

"Do you guys feel like making some cash?"

"Where are you going to go sir?"

"Colonel Mackenzie just sounded like she was going through a rough period. I was just going to run to Bethesda for a couple of hours to keep her company."

"Sir, I will keep an eye on the girls. No charge."

"Diapers are kept underneath my bed, extra baby clothes are in the baby store bags in the corner, bibs are hung on the key rack, and burping rags are on top of the towels in the linen closet."

"Dad, I have it covered."

He picked up the keys. Mackenzie was expecting him to pick her up too and take her along. When he ran out the door, Harm heard the high pitch wail, and almost went back for her. This little girl was really pulling at his heart strings. He was standing by the door when he heard Mattie and Jen singing to her, and decided it would be best if she learned to be comforted by other people.


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

Warning – Graphic in light of events in Iraq. Rated PG-15 for that purpose.

Usual disclaimers, see previous chapters if you really need to know them.

May 1, 2004

1900 EST

Bethesda Naval Hospital

He stood outside the hospital and pulled out his cell phone.

"Rabb."

"Dad, Mackenzie won't stop crying she really wants you."

"Put her on."

Mattie held the phone up to Mackenzie's ear. "Baby, its Daddy. Listen, Daddy has to be here for Aunt Mac. I will be there tonight. I promise." Knowing full well she had no clue what he said, but hoped the sound of his voice would calm her down.

"Mattie?"

"Yeah Dad?"

"Put on a Disney movie, and just rub her back. Hopefully that will work. I will be home as soon as Mac falls asleep."

"She finally calmed down. She loves you so much, and so do I."

"I feel the same way kiddo. I have to go now."

Harm walked into the hospital. It felt like he had just left. He hated hospitals, the smells, the sterileness. The fact of the matter was it made Harm face his mortality. He started remembering his times that he was there. He headed up to reception.

"Hi when are visiting hours over?"

"You have about another hour. Who are you here to see?"

"Lieutenant Colonel Sarah Mackenzie."

"Room 420."

"Thank you."

Harm got on the elevator and found her room. He heard the soft sound of music coming from the radio. Martina McBride filled the room with a sweet lullaby, but it wasn't doing anything to stop Mac's nightmare.

Mac's Nightmare

"Sarah!"

"Harm!"

She felt herself getting ripped from his embrace. The prisoners were holding her tightly; their grip bruising her skin. She felt her hands being tied, the rope cutting into her wrists. She feared that they would rape her, but hoped that their religious beliefs would stop that. She searched the room, and saw Harm lying on the floor with a mask over his head. There man yelling in Farsi for her to comply, or else he would die. She stopped struggling against their hold, and did as she was told hoping to buy them some time. The prisoners hung her by a hook that was hanging from the ceiling. It hurt like hell, but she wasn't going to show them that. Just when she thought the brutal attack was done, she heard the crack of a belt, a familiar sound from childhood. A man was still standing over Harm, this time with a long knife.

"Say goodbye to your protector."

"No!" She screamed, as she saw him raise his knife to Harm's neck.

"Sarah, wake up, I'm here. Come on. Look at me."

Through her daze, she heard him calling to her, felt him holding her hand. She opened her eyes, and stared into a deep blue sea of comfort. His eyes could always calm her soul.

"They were whipping me. Harm, you were there. A man tried to behead you." She told him while sobbing into his chest.

"No, honey, I am right here. I'm alive, holding you. Look I'm real. And you are in the states. No one is whipping you." He held her tight wondering what she endured in that prison.

"The nightmare was so real. I just don't want to go back to sleep for fear of what I might see."

"Let me help you get your mind off of things."

"How do you plan to do that?"

"Do you remember the baby from this morning?"

"Yeah, I was kinda out of it. You called her your daughter."

"Long story, but here is the abbreviated version. Jordan found out I was storing sperm at a facility outside DC in case anything ever happened while I was serving. Well she stole my sperm, another woman's eggs, and inseminated herself. Mackenzie is the result."

"Weird that Jordan named her daughter Mackenzie. I know it's a modern name, but she hated me."

"Jordan didn't name her. Little AJ picked out her name. Mackenzie for his beautiful Aunt Mac and I thought of Nicole because she was born around Christmas. Jordan didn't want to pick out a name because she knew she was dying and didn't want to get attached."

"Harm, how do you know she isn't lying?"

"That is why I was here this morning with her. We were getting a paternity test. They are also going to check her DNA with those women who have their DNA on file."

"What are you going to do if the biological mother wants her?"

"Jordan's will specifically names me as the custodial parent, hopefully that will hold up even though Jordan stole the eggs. Let's not think about bad things. I have the cutest picture of Mackenzie and Mattie playing together." He pulled out the digital camera and started showing Mac the pictures. He handed her the camera and went down the hall to get a soda. When he came back, she was laughing so hard, it was hurting her ribs.

"Ow!" She said through the laughter.

"Hey marine, what is so painfully funny?"

"This picture." She handed him the camera. Harm had a piece of toast hanging out of his mouth, his uniform on, and his cover on. He was juggling Mackenzie in one hand, who wanted her daddy's toast, and his briefcase in the other with a diaper bag hanging around his neck. His eyes told of his bewildered state, they were as big as saucers.

"Hmm, this morning. First morning with Mackenzie having to take Mackenzie to work with me. Thank God for Mattie, she had enough common sense to come in and wake me up before work. She started her new job today."

"How is Mattie adjusting?"

"Fairly well. She hasn't said much. I think she is a little scared that if Mackenzie is mine, then I will love her less."

"Do you think Mackenzie is yours?"

"I would have to say probably so. She saw my name on the file, and stole the vile. She does look a little like me."

"Those blue eyes and dark hair are going to devastate the men of the world."

"I don't even want to think of my girls dating yet. It's hard to think of Mattie dating, and I think she is slowly going to start bringing up that topic."

Mac shifted to her side. Harm put his hand on her back, and felt her flinch. He saw angry welts on her back. "I'm sorry, did I hurt you?"

"No, you would never intentionally hurt me. I think I am finally beginning to understand that."

He held her hand and started making lazy circles with his thumbs in her palms. "Shut your eyes, and try to sleep. I will stay here until they kick me out."

"Harm you have children to go home to."

"Mac, I have a baby who is incredibly jet-lagged still, so she has been asleep for about an hour, and will wake up at about 0300 again. I will be there for her later."

He knew she was losing her fight with sleep. He watched her doze off. A nurse came in, and gave him an apologetic look. "Commander, its time for you to go. You can have her all to yourself tomorrow."

"Night Mac." He leaned down and gave her a kiss on the forehead. He would be there for her in the morning. He knew it didn't matter what had transpired between them in the past year, they were going to find their way back to each other.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Usual disclaimers – not mine, never will be, poor, broke, college student.

May 2, 2004

O740 EST

North of Union Station

Mattie was grateful to be able to sleep in until 0700. She trudge down the hall, and heard Harm singing to Mackenzie.

I've got sunshine on a cloudy day

When its cold outside, I've got the month of May

I guess, you'd say

What could make me feel this way . . .

"My girls," Harm sang out.

"Hey Dad, are you still going to drop me and Gina off at work before getting Mac? What time is Grandma and Granddad coming in?"

"Yes, I am still going to drop you to off, and your grandparents are coming in at 1200. Then if Mac feels up to it, then I will pick you up, drop Gina off, and we will all go out to eat at Vincenzos."

"Are we meeting with realtors tomorrow?"

"We will handle one thing at a time. I am planning on getting a listing, driving by those houses, and then seeing the ones we are interested in. Don't worry Mattie, I'm not going to leave you out."

"Since I didn't have time to make breakfast because of Miss Stinky over there, I am going to bite the bullet and get you Burger King."

"Yes! Getting a little sister is so worth this."

"Come one kiddo. Lets get going."

Harm was playing super dad all day. He dropped Mattie and Gina off and had to stop by a 24 hour supermarket to pick up some more baby food, and then was able to make it on time to Bethesda.

0900 EST  
Bethesda Naval Hospital

Harm pulled the SUV to the patient discharge area and got Mackenzie out of the carrier, and brought her in. Mac was sitting by the reception desk and filling out paperwork. A doctor was waiting with her. He saw Mac's face light up when Harm walked through the door.

"Hi, you must be her husband. I am Commander Wayne. I have some discharge instructions for you guys to listen to."

Mac didn't bother correcting him. "Commander Wayne, I am perfectly okay taking care of myself."

"Mac, you have had a concussion, a few broken ribs, and your wrists have had stitches in them. You are staying with me. Enough said."

"Harm, I can take care of myself," she said trying to make a point, she tired to get out of the wheelchair and got dizzy.

"Colonel, if you try something like that again, you are liable to fall, stay seated," Commander Wayne scolded. "Well, Commander it looks like you have your work cut out for you. Here is some antibiotic cream for the stitches on her wrists, bandages for her ribs and wrists, and pain killers for her back. The welts on her back should go down in the next day, they have already gone down some. She should be good to go. Colonel, try not to do any heavy lifting with those ribs and back. You maybe able to lift the baby, however I wouldn't until I felt almost 100%. Come back in three days to get the stitches removed. Please allow people to help you out. Have a nice day."

Just then the Admiral called Harm's cell phone.

"Admiral."

"Rabb, I know I gave you the day off, I need you in here for two hours tops. Don't bother changing into uniform if you are out already. Some logistical stuff with an airplane crash."

"Aye sir. As soon as I drop off Colonel Mackenzie, I will be there."

"See you in a few."

A volunteer followed Harm out to the car and helped get Mac situated.

"Mac, I am going to drop you off at my apartment and then run back to JAG for a couple of hours, I am needed for some paper work."

"Just go straight in. I can handle a couple of hours. I won't even do any work. I will just check my emails and return phone calls."

"Mac, that is work."

"Harm, I feel completely fine. If you drop me off, I will just do it from your place anyway."

"You win. To JAG we go."

"What about the baby?"

"She does fine there. I have a playpen set up for her in the office. She will conk out anyway in about 20."

0945

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, VA

"Commander Rabb reporting as ordered sir."

"At ease Rabb. I must say, it is weird seeing you in your civvies."

"Feels weird being here in the office not in uniform. Colonel Mackenzie came in, against my better judgment."

"Thank you for letting me know. I will stop by her office and makes sure she doesn't over do it. I just need you to review this video tape and audio tape on this crash. I am sending Roberts and Berringer out to investigate. I know Roberts has done this type of thing before, but this is your forte. Point them in the right direction. I need you active on this case, but with the family developments being as fresh as they are right now, you will just be over the phone. If it is necessary to send you out will it be a problem?"

"Sir, I have the utmost confidence in Commander Roberts, but if I am needed, I will have my mother stay in DC a while longer."

"Good. Dismissed."

Harm executed an about face, and walked into the bull pen. He walked back into his office and picked up the carrier with Mackenzie and headed to the conference room to use the VCR.

About an hour later, Mac walked into the conference room and heard Harm talking.

"Did you know that Daddy left Jordan to fly those? Yeah, he did. You know, Aunt Mac thought I left her, but I didn't. I would never leave your Aunt Mac. Did you see what the pilot just did there?" He point to the screen. "He powered down instead of adding power. You add power just incase you miss the wire and have to go around again. He powered down and lost a lot of altitude causing a big boom. Daddy did that a long time ago. It hurt a lot, and I was in traction for three months, and had to learn to walk all over again."

"Hey Flyboy. I didn't know that." Her stomach started growling.

"Hey Mac, I didn't see you there. The ramp strike is something I like to relive. As soon as I explain my notes to the Admiral and to Bud, I will swing by Beltway Burgers and grab you something to eat. Can your stomach handle that?"

"Yeah."

"Give me five." All of the sudden, Mackenzie started reaching for Mac. Mac reached over.

"Mac, do you think you should?"

"Well, hand her to me and we will find out. I promise, if I think I can't I will hand her over. But I need to hold her, she is just so pure and innocent."

Harm handed the baby over just as Bud and the Admiral was heading into the room to see Harm.

"Sir, Bud, I just finished up my notes. I could be pilot error or mechanical error. I couldn't figure out much. I wrote down what he should have done, but didn't do."

"Thank you for coming in on your day off Rabb. Colonel, I don't want to see you back until the doctor clears you. If I need you that badly, I will send paperwork home with you." Admiral Jonas said with a smile.

"Commander, while I as waiting for you notes, I took the liberty of pulling some local real estate listings. It only took a couple of minutes." Bud said when the Admiral had left the room.

"Thanks Bud. The Admiral did inform you I would be in touch?"

"Yes."

"Good Bud. Have a good day. We will see you when you get back."

1200 EST

Dulles International Airport

Washington, D.C.

Harm, Mac, and Mackenzie waited by the luggage terminal to see Frank and Trish. They spotted the couple walking hand-in-hand down the terminal.

"Mom, Frank, over here."

"Son!" Trish walked up and hugged Harm.

"Sarah, we heard about your terrible ordeal. Are you alright to be running around like this?"

"I'm okay ma'am. I need to start getting back to normal."

"There hasn't been a ma'am since Harm's great-grandmother. Call me Trish. Harm, hand me my beautiful granddaughter. Mackenzie Nicole. You have Harm's eyes!"

"Frank, is she always this gushy?"

"Just wait till you see what she brought for the kids. You'd think she bought out toy store."

"Mom, you didn't."

"Harm, they are my grandchildren."

"Lets go back to the loft, and get Mac and Mackenzie settled down."

They drove back to the loft. Both Mac and Mackenzie both drifted off to sleep. Harm picked Mac up, and his mom took the baby. Harm settled Mac in his room and came back out to visit with his parents.

"Harm we have arranged for a car and driver for the week. Harm you really need to get a bigger place."

"Mom, I know. I am working on that. I just don't know if I can afford much with the prices be as high as they are."

"Harm, your mother and I are going to help you out with that. You never asked for anything. You never asked for a car when you were sixteen, we didn't even have to pay your college tuition."

"What about Russia Frank?"

"You did what you had to do for the closure you needed. I'm just glad you told us that time instead of running off. I told you once, I may not have a biological son, but you are the closest thing I have to one."

"Frank, I can't."

"Don't do it for you then, do it for Mattie and Mackenzie, and the future kids you may have."

"We are jumping the gun. We haven't even found a place yet." Harm pointed out.

Just then, Harm's home phone rang.

"Rabb."

"Commander, this is Lieutenant Blumenthal down at Bethesda."

"Hello."

"We have your test results. I put a rush on them because of the way you were treated by Lieutenant O'Donnel. The test has concluded with 99.5% accuracy that you are the biological parent of the child in question."

"Thank you Lieutenant." Mackenzie had waked up from her nap and wanted to be held by her daddy. "Guess what Mackenzie, you are definitely mine." He blew a raspberry on her tummy, and she started laughing.

"Oh Harm, I am so happy for you." Mac said as she was stepping out of the bedroom.

"Mac, what are you doing up?"

"Well, I want to take a shower, but all clothes are back at my place."

"Mac, why don't me and Frank take Mackenzie to your place, we will pick up what you will need for a few days, and you can start a shower." Trish offered.

"Don't go to trouble on my account."

"Oh, no problem. I'm sure the driver will know where to go if you give us the address."

Harm started packing the diaper bag just in case. He reached under his bed for diapers, put fresh clothes from the Baby's Galore bag in the diaper bag, reached in the cupboard where his wine glasses were replaced by baby bottles and Gerber baby food.

"Well Harm, it looks like you have it figured out."

"Don't knock it. I have had an entire three days to become an infant's dad. With Mattie, at least I had time to adjust. Okay Mackenzie," he said lifting her from Trish's arms, "Be good for Grandma and Granddad. If she cries, sing her some oldies."

"Harm, I know it has been a while, but I think I can figure it out."

"I know mom, its just, you know."

"I know Harm. First time dads' are the funniest." With that she took Mackenzie and Frank out the door.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Usual disclaimers still apply

Harm finally thought he would be able to start putting things in a more orderly fashion when he heard Mac struggling in the bathroom.

"Mac?"

"Harm, I need your help."

He walked in there to see a very frustrated Sarah Mackenzie struggling to get her shirt off.

"What do you need me to do marine?"

"I need help with this shirt."

"Okay." He stood behind her and lifted the shirt up over her head. She was heavily bandaged. He vowed to himself that she would never be hurt again.

"Harm, can you help with the bandages. They have these bandaged real tight."

Harm handed her a robe. "Here, put this on, with the open side to the back. This way I can help you without causing any undo embarrassment on anyone's part."

She slid the robe one as he instructed, and he carefully began to unwind the bandages. His breath was hot on her neck. It woke up the feelings she had for him that she thought were long dead. 'Don't go there, he just got thrown into a ready made family. He wouldn't want to take on a mess like me. Besides, I can do everything without him, I am a strong independent Marine!' she thought.

"Mac, in case I haven't told you, this past month has been hell without you."

"Watch out sailor. You are actually beginning to sound like you need me."

"Sarah, I always need you," he stared deeply into her eyes. Who would ever want to hurt her? He quickly changed the topic. "Look all done. I have some baby wash in the shower if you want to use that. It has lavender in it, always calms the baby down."

"Why is the baby wash in the shower?"

"To cut down on time this morning, I took a shower with Mackenzie. She was up at the crack of dawn, and when I woke up again, it was already 0700."

"I wish I had a video camera for that one."

"Red light Colonel," He said with a smile. "Okay, I will leave a shirt and some sweats on the bed."

"Thanks Harm." She walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

'Sarah Mackenzie is taking a shower in the bathroom,' he thought like a hormone stricken teenager. He looked around his apartment and started straightening it out, amazing how much mess one little baby can do.

Harm walked out into the living room and saw the listings that Bud had printed out. There were a couple of houses in Bud and Harriet's neighborhood he decided to check out. There was also another one about five miles away from their place. It seemed perfect. He circled that one and called the realtor to make an appointment.

"Hello, Wong's Realty Olivia Wong speaking."

"I need to make an appointment to see the property that was on the internet."

"What time would you like?"

"Well, I have to pick up my teenager at 5:00, and she would like to see the house too."

"How about 5:20 tomorrow sir?"

"That's great. I didn't think you guys showed after 5:00."

"We show until 7:00 because of working people. Can I have your name?"

"Commander Harmon Rabb Jr."

"I will see you tomorrow."

Harm sat down the sofa and started resting his eyes. Mac came out of the shower and snuggled next to Harm.

1600 EST

North of Union Station

Harm awoke with the feeling of dead weight on his arm. Mackenzie was wailing in the bedroom, and Trish was trying to calm her down. He looked down and saw Mac lying on his arm. He shifted and wondered how she could sleep through the baby crying. The drugs must have really knocked her out. He got up.

"Hi Harm. I was trying to keep her quiet. She was doing great the entire day."

"I think she is jet-lagged still." He claimed her from his mother's arms. "You know what baby, we have to get your body adjusted to here. So you get to take a little nap. But then we are going to look at some houses with your big sister." Trish watched as he prepared a bottle.

"You know Harm, there were days I never thought I would get to see my grandkids."

"Well, she was born unconventionally. Think about what Jordan has taken away. I didn't know about her until a few days ago. I didn't see her birth, or help my wife through labor. I just always thought I would have a chance at that."

"You will one day Harm."

He saw that Mackenzie was fast asleep in his arms. He still had the pack-n-play put up, so he went to his bed, stripped down the covers, and used his pillows for a barrier. He looked at his watch and realized he would have to wake up Mac.

"Mom, where is Frank?"

"He is coming from the hotel darling. He put up our bags with the driver. When he gets here we will pick up Mattie."

He went over and woke Mac up. "Sarah, my mom is here with your clothes, and Mackenzie is asleep in my room, so keep it down when you are changing. I also called a realtor today, and made an appointment to see a house at 1720 tomorrow, and I guess we will see more during the day. I made reservations for Vincenzos today at 1900 at Mathilda Grace's request. Now if you don't feel like going," he started.

"Harm, I feel fine, I just needed a good rest."

"Just let us know if you need to come back here."

"I will Trish. Now let me go get ready, and we can go get Mattie."

Mac changed in the bathroom and she heard Harm getting Mackenzie ready. "Hi Mackenzie. I told you that you wouldn't get a long nap, we have to get you on Eastern Standard time baby, and right now, you operating on ZULU isn't helping Daddy out any. Looks like that needle stick caused a nasty bruise on my angel. I'm sorry baby, Daddy didn't want to hurt you." He kissed her tummy. "Do you want yellow or pink?"

"I think she looks good in the yellow, and pink is too girly." Mac supplied as she walked into the room.

"Pink it is." He put her in a buttercup yellow shirt and a pink jumper. "I figured a compromise." He tickled Mackenzie and she started to squeal.

They heard Frank walk in. "Come on my women, let's go get my other woman." Harm said to them.

"Women?" Mac said, punching him in his arm.

"Hey Mac, watch the bruise. Besides I'm carrying precious cargo."

"The big, bad Harmon Rabb hiding behind his daughter."

"Oh Mac, you wound me."

The playful banter was slowly coming back between the partners. Mac finally was able to see that no matter what happened in both of their lives that Harm would always be there for her.

Trish and Frank were waiting by the door. "Harm, we have her car seat in the Escalade. The driver is waiting for us downstairs."

"Thanks Frank." They watched in fascination as Harm locked Mackenzie into her car seat, and she smiled in fascination at her daddy.

They picked up Mattie who was excited to see what she got to go home in and Escalade fully equipped with a driver, "Dad are we going to go to Vincenzos?"

"Yeah. But first I am going to the baby store to pick up some clothes for Mackenzie. I only got five outfits the last time, and I didn't know she would need more."

"Good. It will keep you from doing laundry everyday."

They picked out some beautiful baby clothes for her. Trish went wild, as Frank had predicted, and then took Mattie out to pick out some new jeans and shirts.

"My daughters need bigger closets than me." He sighed.

"Well Harm, they are girls. All they need in life are 1)Good man, 2) Good careers, and," Mac started

"Lots of comfortable shoes." Harm finished. "How many shoes did my mom buy for those kids today?"

"Five for Mackenzie and three for Mattie."

"I own four pairs!"

"Flyboy, you wouldn't understand."

"Harm, darling, now you own five more pairs. Mattie and I thought it would be nice if we got you some running shoes, some loafers, and some flip-flops."

"Mom, I'm a grown man with children, I think I can buy my own stuff."

"Harmon David Rabb Jr. You are my child, and I will spoil you whenever I want to." He blushed at his mother using his full name.

Dinner was wonderful. Mattie was able to change into a new outfit which she couldn't help but gush over. Mac enjoyed it because for the first time in a long time, she realized that this was a family she could belong to.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN-Thanks to everyone who has reviewed lately. Here is an incredibly long chapter. Also, I promise before chapter 20 we will find out who the mom is. I meant for it to happen sooner, - I haven't written it yet - but I really wanted to develop the relationship between Harm and Mac, (I'm an H/M shipper all the way) it had to be rebuilt after the people in Hollywood almost slaughtered it.**

**Chapter 13**

0030 EST

North of Union Station

Mackenzie woke up the entire apartment with her cries. Harm reached down into the playpen and picked her up and started singing to her. Mackenzie immediately calmed down with her father's soothing lullaby with her name in it.

"Hey baby, why were you so upset?" She wasn't wet, she wasn't hungry. But she did feel a little warm. Mac woke up and was standing in the kitchen. "Mac can you bring me the baby thermometer?"

Mac brought out the baby thermometer and held it to her ear. "Harm she is at 100. She probably hadn't felt well the entire day."

He grabbed the baby Tylenol and put her in cooler pjs. "Okay Mackenzie, this one time you can sleep with Daddy." He sang her the lullaby that he had learned so long ago.

"Harm, where did you learn that lullaby?"

"My dad used to sing it to me. I don't remember him singing it to me, but my mom used to have a tape of him singing it to me, she sent it with all the other tapes. All I did was change some of the words."

"It's beautiful."

Mackenzie fell asleep right before her father fell asleep on the big recliner. Mac threw a blanket over them and fell asleep on the couch. The rest of the night was uneventful.

0900 EST

North of Union Station

Mackenzie woke up to find her grandparents in the kitchen. She started gurgling and woke up her father.

"Mackenzie, give Daddy another hour."

"Harm you were always a pain to wake up in the mornings."

"Hi Mom. Will you take Mackenzie's temperature. She was a little high last night."

"Mac woke up a couple of minutes ago. I sent her to the showers. She was looking so much better." Mackenzie went into her grandmother's arms. Trish stuck the thermometer in, "98.2 Harm."

"What was it last night?"

"100.1"

"She probably didn't feel well all yesterday, and had a 24 hour bug."

"Thanks for the reassurance Mom."

Harm waited for Mac to get out of the shower, and was getting ready to take one himself when he stopped her in the bedroom.

"Mac, I was thinking about us last night. And I know this sounds really weird, but I loved having you here with me, and I know you may not be ready to date since you and Webb just broke up, but I was wondering if I could take you out tomorrow night."

"Harmon Rabb, are you asking me out on a date?"

"Kinda lame huh."

"No, it's really romantic, and yes. But tomorrow, you have to let me spend it at my apartment. I haven't been there in ages."

"After you get your stitches out."

"Okay."

1200 EST

132 Jericho Drive

Rosslyn, VA

They all loaded out of the Escalade. This was the fourth house they had seen that morning. The house was nice, three bedrooms, two baths. The kitchen had older appliances and needed to be re-floored.

The realtor was real pesky too. She keep following them around. "This house is going at a real steal. $200,000."

"Thank you, we will be in touch."

Harm and the crew all left that house, and crossed it off their list.

"Maybe we should take a break and get some lunch."

"Good idea Frank."

"Harm, if you don't mind me asking, how much do you have in your bank account?"

"Well, Mom, about $3,000. Last year when I quit the Navy, I went a couple of months without working. Then I went to work for Mattie. And before that I was in the brig." Mac felt some pangs of guilt.

"Harm, you know it shouldn't be that low. You haven't even touched the trust fund that your Uncle Kyle set up for you." Uncle Kyle was Harm's mother's brother. His Uncle Kyle hated the fact that his little sister married a Navy man, but after Harm Sr. went down and left Harm and his mother alone, he set up a trust for Harm. Harm never wanted to use it because of the deep resentment that his uncle harbored for his father. Harm figured he would only use it in case of emergencies.

"Well, I got Mattie's schooling to think about. That is what his trust will be going for."

"Harm," Frank started, who had been silent, "Mattie and Mackenzie are the light of our lives, as well as yours. Keep your apartment, and lease it to Jen Coates at something she can afford. Your mother and I want to buy you a house of your choosing. I want my grandkids to have the best of everything. And as for college tuition, the day you told us about Mathilda, the company set up a college fund for her, and Mackenzie's is being set up as we speak. I hope this wasn't too presumptuous, but I never had to use company benefits before with you, so I want to use them on the grandkids."

"Frank, I'm speechless."

"Use your trust fund from your Uncle Kyle as retirement money."

"Frank, I can't accept this."

"Harm, please, as one father to another. Do what is best for you children."

"Well, you could always have an extra bedroom in the house for me and Frank," his mother piped up.

"You've got it Mom."

"Why don't we go to the bank, let me transfer money into the account, and then go get lunch."

1720 EST

1395 Kalmia Drive

King George, VA

The driver pulled up to a beautiful manicured lawn. It was being constructed, but Harm wanted to see it nonetheless. The realtor was sitting on the front porch waiting for them.

"Hi I am Olivia Wong. I am actually surprised that anyone would want to see this place."

"I'm Harm," he shook her hand. "This is my family. Mattie, my mother, Trish, my stepfather Frank, my partner, Colonel Sarah Mackenzie, and this is Mackenzie."

"Let me start you with the basics. The owner wants this home sold quickly, but it hasn't budged since it has been on the market, and he didn't even want to finish the construction. It is a newer home, started construction in mid 2001, halted in 2003. For completion, the floors need to be put in, walls painted, the cosmetics. It has the aged brick look, it will have around 3000 heated square feet, not including the furnished room above the garage, it is also heated. There is a triple car garage." She lead them into the home. "The last owner was having this home custom built for his wife. I will stay in the foyer so you guys can look around at your leisure."

Harm took Mackenzie and Mac and went up the stairs. There was a foyer upstairs to where they could look down to the downstairs. There was a master bedroom that had a huge walk in closet and a see through fireplace between the bedroom and smaller room off to the side. The bathroom and a garden tub and a dual head walk in shower. What Harm loved the most was there was a sitting area that was huge that was near a bay window. There was a door that connected to a small office, or could be a small nursery. They walked out the door of the office back to the hallway. The rest of the rooms upstairs would do nicely for Mackenzie's room when she got older or a room for Mattie. There were four bedroom upstairs and two baths.

They ran into Mattie and his parents on the stairs.

"Dad," Mattie whispered, "I love this place!"

"Mattie, we will talk about it later."

Downstairs they found a formal dining room, a living room, a huge kitchen. The kitchen was barely finished. Harm could see the places that would hold the appliances. He imagined stainless steel and hardwood floors. He imagined cherry wood counters and a grey faux marble countertop. There was a door leading to a screened in patio. He walked out there and saw an L-shaped pool with a water slide.

"This place must cost a fortune." The realtor just walked out the door. Mac went to go find Frank and Trish.

"It's actually a sad story why this house was never finished. The previous owner was an architect, and he was building this house for his wife. She worked in the wing of the Pentagon that was attacked. She was killed. His children convinced him to try to finish the house as a tribute, but after his son was killed in a car accident, he gave up on the house. It would have been beautiful house. He put in the L shape pool to for his wife Laura."

"Very touching."

"Your partner's name is Sarah Mackenzie?"

"Yes."

"I just heard her name on the news. She was caught up in the prison uprising wasn't she?"

Harm shuddered, "Yes she was. Very fortunate she was able to make it out of there."

Mrs. Wong, sensing a change in conversation started, "The owner is asking price almost $300,000. With allowances to get the house finished. The price is high due to the acres that come with it, I believe this house sits on almost 5 acres. I will call him tomorrow if you are interested."

"I am interested, but not ready to put down an offer. I have other houses to look at."

"Understandable Commander." Her cell phone rang, "Commander I have to take this, give me a minute please."

"Sure, Mrs. Wong."

His family was inside listening to the conversation. Mattie felt some hope. Mac knew this place was perfect for him, but was almost too big. They walked outside to the Escalade.

"I know you loved the pool Mattie, but let us look at some other places first."

"Okay Dad, but keep an open mind too."

"Okay Mats."

"Commander, Colonel, wait please."

"Mrs. Wong?"

"That was the owner of the house. He said that since the Colonel almost sacrificed her life in the war against terrorism, and that Commander Rabb had saved his youngest son's life once when he was aboard the Seahawk, something about leading a dirty nuke away, that he would sell this to you for $150,000 and the cost of finish construction. It was estimated to be around $50,000, for the electrician, the plumber, the floorers, the kitchen people, and the painters. However, he needs to know now."

Frank looked at Harm and nodded. "Harm, this is the best deal."

"Mrs. Wong, lets go and start the paperwork."

They got back to her office, Trish, Mattie, and Mackenzie went to find a soda shop, and to find a place to eat. Harm, Mac, and Frank stayed to work out the details. They met up with construction company that was going to send out a team of men in the morning. The projected time of finish was just a week.

0700 EST

North of Union Station

Mackenzie woke up and made her presence known. Luckily Harm had set the playpen next to the couch were he bunked.

"Hey there Mackenzie." She looked up at him with big blue eyes. "Lets go get some breakfast."

He started a pot of coffee, started eggs for Mattie, and warmed a bottle up for Mackenzie.

"Do you know how much Daddy loves you? This much!" He opened his arms as wide as he could when he put her in her high chair.

"You are such a sap Harmon Rabb. I was wondering how are they getting along at JAG without us."

"Well, I have been helping Bud with the investigation when he needs it, I have no active investigations at the moment, but I do have to go back on Monday. I have only had about three days off this week."

They heard the sound of Mattie unlocking the door. She came in wearing her camp uniform. "Hi Dad, Mac, Mackenzie."

"Mattie, eggs are on the stove, your glass of O-J in the fridge, and toast coming up."

"When did you become domesticated?" Mac questioned.

"For your information, I have always been domesticated. Remember my meatless meatloaf? Mattie, your grandparents are picking you up in the Escalade. They thought you and Gina would want to ride in style. Just you and Gina, the driver is going to drop you off and come back here."

"Deal Dad. Mac, this is so cool, I get to go to work with a chauffer." Just then Frank and Trish knocked on the door, and Mattie answered it. "You guys are so cool. I'm going to work now. Bye Dad, Love you. Love you too Mac and Mackenzie."

"Harm, what did you feed her?" Frank asked.

"Eggs, toast, but she is has coffee dripping into her at night."

They all went out to breakfast when Mac and Harm were ready. He noticed that Mac was healing nicely. "Hey do those stitches come out today?"

"They do. I made an appointment before I left."

"What time?"

"1100."

His phone rang.

"Rabb speaking."

"This is Admiral Jonas."

"Sir."

"I know I gave you the day off, but I need you here today. I have a meeting with the SecNav at 1300. Another case has come across my desk. Whenever Colonel Mackenzie gets back, I will need her and you one this one."

"Aye, aye sir"

"Mom, Frank, can you guys watch Mackenzie and Mattie until tonight. I am taking Mac out."

"Sure." Trish got this huge smile on her face. They decided that Mackenzie would spend the day with her grandparents. Harm told them not to do anything extravagant with her, but he knew otherwise.

Harm changed into his uniform. Mackenzie reached for her Daddy just as he walked out of the bedroom. "Now you want me, when you can get me really dirty? Come here wiggle worm." He grabbed a burping rag. "Daddy's little girl paints the world with her magic wand," he started to sing.

"Oh Harm, you remembered your daddy's lullaby."

"Yeah."

"You haven't heard that in years."

"Okay, Mom, Frank, I have to get going, get Mac her all de-stitched. Then I am at work until 5:00 tonight. If you need me, call," Harm said.

"Baby, we will be fine. Go, let me spoil my grandbaby."

"Love you guys," He held Mackenzie up, "Love you wiggle worm."

"Da!" she cried.

"She just said dad!"

"Yeah, uh huh. Harm you know better."

"I know Mom, but hey I can dream."

They went down to the Lexus. Harm drove Mac into Bethesda. "So Harm, where are you taking me tonight?"

"The only thing I am going to tell you is to dress comfortably."

"Okay mystery boy."

"I am going to pick you up at 1900."

They walked into Bethesda where she checked in. When the nurse called Mac's name, "Harm, you haven't left my side for days now. Please don't leave it now."

"Mac are you still having nightmares?"

"I had one last night, and I know I am being silly, but the nightmares are so real, and then I wake up and see you, and I know you are there, alive and well."

He looked into her eyes and saw fear. He knew what torture felt like, he had been there himself in China. He held her close.

"Thank you Harm."

The doctors were satisfied with her progress, the welts on her back had gone down, her stitches had healed nicely. They cleared her for limited duty starting the coming Monday.

Harm dropped her off at her apartment. She hadn't been there in the days she had been home.

"Mac, if you need me, need to talk to me, give me a call."

"Harm, they are just nightmares, I'm sure I will be okay."

"Still Mac." He had walked her up the stairs. He was right behind her. He whispered in her ear, "If you need me call."

She turned around and looked at him. He leaned down, and tilted her chin up. He kissed her ever so slightly on the lips. A kiss that showed how much she meant, without pushing her into the depths of passion. His taste still lingered on her when he turned around to leave. She stood there in the hallway "What are you getting yourself into Mac?" she wondered out loud.

1230 EST  
JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, VA

"Commander Rabb reporting as ordered."

"At ease Commander."

Harm stood at parade rest. "Commander, take a seat. How is Colonel Mackenzie."

"She is doing good. She has been cleared for duty stating Monday."

"Good. There are a couple of cases that need attention. I have put it off for a little bit, most of the research has been done. It will be discussed in more detail on Monday. You are acting JAG. Manetti and Matonni are opposing counsel on the conscientious objector case, they will probably come to you to have things wrinkled out. ZNN has been calling to get updates on Colonel Mackenzie. I have been saying no comment other than that she is doing fine. Rabb, I have confidence that you can handle anything that gets thrown your way." With that the Admiral left to go to his meeting with the SecNav.

Just as the Admiral predicted Manetti and Matonni were in the office squabbling out their case. Harm gave some sound advice, but hinted to look over the law a little closer. He called the lab to find out if there was any match on Mackenzie's biological mother, but there was no match yet, they did say that if a match were to be found though, the mother would be contacted first, and the mother would have to get in contact with him due to the confidentiality issues at the clinic where the eggs were stored.

He walked into his office, looking around he decided that it was time a more personal touch was given to his office. He saw a picture of him and Mac, and he gazed at it.

He wished he had Mac's impeccable timing. He would love to know how many hours they had left until their date, so he settled for his watch. He had hoped he wouldn't screw things ups with her.

"1630. Only thirty minutes until I get off."

"Counting the minutes Sir?"

"Yea Coates."

"The Admiral just called. It seems like he is letting everyone go early. His meeting with the SecNav is over, traffic is horrible, and he is heading home. He figures if he goes home, so does his crew if nothing big is happening."

"Go tell the crew Jen."

Harm left the office to go prepare for one of the biggest nights of his life.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Usual disclaimers apply

1900 EST

Sarah Mackenzie's Apartment

Georgetown

Mac heard a soft but deliberate knock on the door. "Wow Harm, you are on time today." Harm always knew that she was beautiful, but she took his breath away with the simplest outfit. She wore a pair of dark jeans that sat right below her waist, a garnet baby fit t-shirt, a brown belt, and brown boots.

Mac had always known that Harm was hot in his uniform, but who was she kidding, he would look good in a potato sack. He wore khaki slacks and a blue shirt that brought out the intensity of his eyes.

"I try," He said sheepishly.

"So where are we going?"

"That's still for me to know." He picked up the flowers he had down by her doorway. "These are for you."

"Harm, lilies?"

"Yeah. I know we met in a rose garden, but I saw Webb send you roses every time he had to go out of town, and thought maybe it had lost its meaning."

"Harm, roses will never lost its meaning when they come from you, but I appreciate your thoughtfulness. I will go put these in water."

After Mac had put the lilies in water, she and Harm headed out to start their date. She walked out to his car, and he opened the door for her. He was always the gentleman. He pulled out a scarf.

"Okay, I'm going to blindfold you now."

"Kinky," she said with a sultry voice.

"Red light Colonel," flashing his famous flyboy grin.

About twenty minutes later, they pulled up to the destination. Harm started leading her from the car. "Okay Mac," he stood behind her and whispered in her ear. He gently pulled off her blindfold. Before her was a beautiful picnic basket set on top of a huge picnic blanket that had two candles on it. He helped her sit down. They sat in a grassy knoll by the reflection pool. Across the way there was an outdoor orchestral concert getting ready to start.

"Harm, how did you set this up before hand?"

"Mattie and Jen. You just missed them driving away."

He sat down, and just then he heard her stomach growling. "Harm, you better not have packed that rabbit food you are so proud of."

"Only the best for you Marine."

He pulled out a green salad and handed it to her. "Flyboy, this better not be for me. I hate green things."

"Well Ninja-girl, you should eat healthy now, you are recovering."

"But this," he pause, "this is for me." He pulled a big, luscious, Beltway burger out of the basket.

"Harm!"

"Mac, of course this dead cow is for you, now hand over me my rabbit food."

"This is exactly how I imagined a first date with you to be. Food, the orchestra, the scenery, it is all perfect."

"Mac, you deserve perfection, because that is what you are."

She laid back into his arms after dinner. She started shivering and he wrapped his arms around her. He started running his hands up and down her to keep her warm.

"I wish you wouldn't have called me perfect. I'm really not Harm. My father once told me I was a mess like my mother, and that is all I would ever be."

"Mac listen to me. Everyone has their different perceptions of perfect. Your father didn't know what perfect was. You are perfect for me, and that is all that matters. Your grace, your intelligence, and the way you can put me in my place. All that is you, is my definition of perfection. Never let anyone tell you anything else."

"Harm, you outdo yourself all the time. You always know the right thing to say to me."

"Sarah, allow me to show you how much you mean to me." She shivered at the sound of him calling her by her given name.

"Harm, you proved that to me last year. The way you look at me, not with lust, but with respect and caring. The way you say my given name." She snuggled closer and closer to him. "You will always be there, won't you."

"I will always be there, even when you don't want me."

They listened to the music, and walked around the reflection pond. It was the most perfect night. At the end of the night he walked her up to her apartment.

"Harm, thank you best night I have had in the longest time."

"You deserve it."

He leaned in to kiss her, and tilted her chin up. Instead of looking into her eyes, he whispered, "Do I have a green light Colonel?"

"Red light." Ever the gentleman, he turned around to walk away.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Chapter 15**

PG-13 for language

2300 EST

Outside Mac's Apartment

She grabbed his arm and spun him around. "Damn, right it was a green light!" She flung her his neck, and her lips found his. He was neither demand nor lustful, as the cocky aviators normally tend to be, but it was tender, and lingering. He gathered her into his arms, and she buried her face into his chest. They went into her apartment, barely every breaking contact.

All of the sudden, Mac got a panicked look in her eyes and withdrew from Harm. She started shaking uncontrollably when the sound car backfiring could be heard.

"Mac, honey, what's wrong?" He crouched down to be closer to her.

"Damn it, I thought I could work through this. Harm, I think we are going to have to take this slower. I'm a mess right now."

"Oh, honey, I am so sorry, and I will take this as slow as you need. Let me hold you right now."

She fell asleep in his arms, his presence helping her through the nightmares for the night. He put her comfortably in her bed and slipped out later on. He knew he had to be home when Mackenzie came home the next morning.

0900 EST  
North of Union Station

Harm woke up the next morning in and empty bed, his mother and step-father were out in the living room entertaining a very much awake Mackenzie. She started reaching for him, he felt like his heart was overflowing, this child was a miraculous gift. It was a new day.

"Good morning Mom. Mackenzie wasn't too much for you last night was she?"

"Oh no, she was a perfect angel. How was your date?" Trish said with a huge smile on her face.

"Mom, I feel like it is going to be a brand new day, nothing can bring me down. Sarah was so beautiful in the moonlight, I can hardly describe it. It felt like a dream. But, I am so worried about her right now. We will be able to work things out, I know it, just perhaps not right now. I have a feeling that something really bad happened to her over in Iraq that she doesn't want to tell me, and until we work through that, then I will take it as slow as we need to. But I know that she is working through whatever it is." He always knew how much Sarah Mackenzie meant to him, but right now it was downright scary.

"Oh Harm, that's great about being able to work it out, not about the torture in Iraq. I'll call her, see if she is up, we will all go for breakfast to cheer her up. We want to look at the house, and see what they were able to do on yesterday. Go jump in the shower."

"Hand me Mackenzie, I'll give her a shower too."

He took his little girl and grabbed his robe and her robe with the ducks on it. He took her into the shower and reached for the Johnson and Johnson ® baby wash.

"Hey Baby, are you ready to be all clean for Mac?"

He cleaned himself first with his body wash and then took the washed her off making sure none of the soap got in her eyes. Then he put his shampoo in his hair using one hand. He got out of the shower and put on his dark grey boxers and black robe, and then put Mackenzie in her robe. As he was walking out Trish saw them through the glass wall in their robes and reached for the camera. She snapped a picture of them as they walked out of the bedroom.

"Great, just what I need, another blackmail picture."

"Mac said she would be here in about ten minutes and Mattie is getting ready also. So you better finish up. Give me Mackenzie, and I'll help you get ready."

"Thanks Frank, you are a lifesaver."

Harm dried his hair. He pulled on a pair of jeans and a button down white shirt. He was putting on a belt when Mattie walked in.

"Hey Dad."

"Hey there baby, you did a great job last night setting up the picnic."

"I take it Mac loved it?"

"She sure did."

"Did you kiss her?"

"Mathilda Grace, that is none of your business!" he exclaimed.

"Dad and Mac sittin in the tree, kissing," Mattie started to taunt. Harm walked up right behind Mattie and put her in a headlock and ruffled her hair. Trish was able to get a picture of that. Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Saved by the door kiddo." Harm went to answer the door, and Mattie ran to the bathroom to fix her hair. "Hey Mac!"

"Hi Harm. You look nice this morning."

"Well, my mom picked out my clothes," he joked. She went to swat him when he grabbed her arm and he began to tickle her.

"I knew it!" Mattie squealed.

"Mathilda, why don't we go down to the car with Frank to get Mackenzie's car seat put back in."

"Okay Grams."

"Harm, see you down there once you put your shoes on? I was thinking on going to Leigh and Lil's Café for breakfast." Trish said as she was heading out the door with Frank.

"Sounds good Mom."

Harm started searching his apartment for his shoes.

"Harm, this is a new side for you I haven't seen you ever have to search for your shoes before."

"Well, I got home last night, and kicked them off. My mom and Frank kept Mackenzie last night in the hotel with them, but I still got up at 0300 expecting to find her awake. So I started straightening up again, and I put them up underneath the kitchen sink," Harm said as he was retracing his steps.

"Come on Harm, lets go." They clamored down the stairs and met with Harm's parents. The kids were settled in to the car. Trish smiled when she realized life was finally right with everyone she loved.

"Marcus, take us to Leigh and Lil's Café," Frank said to the driver.

1030 EST

Leigh and Lil's Café

They had a nice leisurely breakfast. "Hand me Mackenzie." Harm told his mother.

He shifted the baby on to his lap, and she smiled at her daddy. He took a little of the fruit topping from the top of his crepes and put it on his finger. She tasted it and was completely delighted. "You liked that didn't you?" He blew a raspberry on her check and Mattie stole his whipped cream. Mac reached over and wiped Harm's chin.

"Can't take you anywhere, can I flyboy."

He reached over, "No more than you," he pointed to where Mackenzie had threw butter on Mac's shirt.

Frank came back from paying the bill. "Are you guys ready to go see what they have done on the house?"

"Yeah Grandpa. Let's go."

Mac smiled and looked at Harm, "Do you think she is excited?" Mac asked dryly.

"No," Harm said sarcastically.

1100 EST

1395 Kalmia Drive

King George, VA

They pulled up to the lawn to find the fireplace finisher out looking at some plans.

"How is it shaping up?" Frank asked the man.

"My men and I are getting ready to put the mantles on this Monday, that is actually the last thing that needed to be done. Most of the other things like wiring and plumbing were done yesterday," he replied.

Mac, Harm who was armed with Mackenzie, and Mattie walked into the house. The painters were in, and had put up the crown molding and painted the walls. Harm walked upstairs with Mackenzie. He brought her into the room he had picked out to be her nursery. He was having the room painted an off white. He put Mackenzie down on the hardwood floors that were just installed.

"Hey wiggle worm, what do you think about this room, I thought it would be perfect. Let me tell you what I am thinking about doing in her, and tell me if you like it." He grabbed her pacifier from the baby bag, "Right now its boring, but there is going to be lots of color in here. There are built in bookshelves and in the corner by your windows where I can put all your books and toys there, there will be a big chair for Daddy and Mackenzie to read night, night stories in."

Mac started laughing in the background. "Harm, come see what they painted your bedroom!"

He walked across the hallway and smiled. "What? It's a good color!" he exclaimed.

"It's Marine Green!"

"No, it's a sage green thank you very much. Besides, its an easy color to decorate with. Plus," he paused, and shifted Mackenzie into his other arm, "I gave liberty to the painters, and this is what they picked out. When they said green, I thought of a hunter green, not this," he chided. Mackenzie started squirming around. "Take her for me."

"Sure." He handed over his little girl over to Mac.

"DAD!" he heard Mattie's excited scream from the room at the end of the hall. He walked to meet her. Mac stood there in the room with Mackenzie. "You know what Mackenzie, your daddy is a real hard case to figure out. I have no clue what he wants from me right now." With that, she took the little girl and led her down the stairs.

"Yeah honey?"

"Can this be my room?"

"Mattie, you can have any room you want. Why this one?"

"Huge closet, a built in office area, a nook for my television, how great."

"I thought you would want the FROG to get away from your old man."

"Well Dad, around you I feel secure, not like with Tom who I wanted to be away from. You just being around makes me feel like I am worth something, and like I am important," she said quietly. "You have done so much for me."

"Mattie, you are my family. I love you, you're a smart, intelligent, and beautiful girl. I'm glad your picking a spot in the house closer to me. It just means I can keep a closer eye on you." He ruffled her hair and pulled her into a hug. "It is you who has done so much for me."

"Harm," he heard his mother yell from downstairs.

"I think when we move in here I am going to install a security system and an intercom." She started laughing, "Come on kiddo, lets run downstairs to meet up with your grandmother."

The flew down the stairs. It was amazing how much work was accomplished in the last couple of days. "What's going on Mom?"

"The realtor just called, and said that the house will be ready by next Wednesday. The owner knew the people, and had them drop everything that they were doing and put a rush job on the place. The building inspectors will give the word on that day. Also, the house is definitely yours. Not that we doubted it."

"How cool. Dad we have to start packing!" The rest of the day went by in a blur with plans to go furniture shopping next.

They walked into the closest furniture store. They went looking around. Mattie absolutely flipped when she found the perfect bedroom set and Harm said he would buy it for her. He went to look at nursery furniture, but his mom and Mac would not let him look. He ended up picking out furniture for his new room and decided that his old furniture would be used for one of the guest room. Since his room was suite style, he picked out some sitting furniture his room also. While looking at decorations, he picked out the perfect bedding set and accessories. This day wouldn't be shaping out so bad after all.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**AN-**Short chapter, I know, but read and review, the mom issue is coming up next!

**Chapter Sixteen**

0900 EST

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, VA

Mac was beginning to feel claustrophobic with everyone coming up to her and asking her about the experience. Harm, true to his form, had asked everyone in a very polite way to give her some space and had returned to his office when he heard his phone ringing. The weekend had gone great, they were able to pick out the nursery furniture and Mac and his mother had decided that they were going to do the wall decorations that would go with what Harm had picked out for the nursery.

The phone call was the daycare confirming that Mackenzie was enrolled. He had forgotten that since his parents were in town that they were going to take care of the girls until they went back to California, but informed the daycare that Mackenzie would be starting next week instead of this week. He then looked down at the file on his desk, the case Admiral Jonas wanted him and Mac to work on. He opened up the file folder and realized that this was going to be a rough case for Mac. He looked down at his watch and realized that he was going to be late for the staff meeting.

He went to the conference room and took his seat next to Mac. She gave him a smile. Mac handed out the newest cases and the admiral adjourned the meeting.

"Colonel Mackenzie and Commanders Rabb and Turner, I would like to see you three in my office now."

They stood at attention in the admiral's office. "At ease. Colonel, it is nice to see that you are almost back to 100%."

"Thank you sir. I am glad to be back."

"A case has been brought to my attention that is going to strike at the heart of this office. The terrorist uprising a week ago was helped by an American naval officer, a Lieutenant Ali Aslambad. He was a Muslim chaplain, and he was caught by a CIA agent last Thursday of giving information to the prisoners about the layout of the camp, and telling them our positions. He was not the only one involved, there were several more prisoners that we had detained that were UA military service members Corporal Regins, Corporal Jenkins, and Corporal. Mineras they will all be tried together. There are a total of four that will be prosecuted. Regins, Jenkins, and Mineras all attended the services of Aslambad. It is believed that after services, they cooked up plans to sell our troops positions to the enemy. I want Commander Rabb, you sit first chair, Commander Turner sit second for the prosecution," the admiral started.

"Sir, I..." Colonel Mackenzie started off saying.

"Colonel, hear me out. You will be called as a witness considering you were at the camp. I understand you were suspicious of activities concerning the Lieutenant. You are a witness to the uprising. Do you remember the faces of the men who attacked you?"

"Yes sir."

The admiral pulled out the pictures of the other men involved. Mac gasped when she saw the third picture, and felt the bile begin to arise in her throat. The truth would come out eventually. The man that attacked her and beat her was an American. "Permission to be dismissed."

"Permission granted Colonel." Mac saluted and left the room to collect her thoughts. Harm paled and clenched his fists.

"Commander Rabb, if you feel that you cannot keep your personal feelings out of this case, than I will reassign you."

"Who is defending?"

"The SecNav has assigned two people from the Pacific office, a Captain Allison Krennick and her partner Commander Don Johnson. He wanted to assign different people to prosecute outside this office, however I drew the line at that. I have the best team of people here."

"Thank you for the vote of confidence Admiral." Commander Turner said, "Commander Rabb and I will bring down these traitors."

The two commanders stood at attention and saluted when they heard the admiral say dismissed.

"Harm, you sit first chair on this one, but if there is any reason why," Turner started on his friend.

"Sturgis, I think I can deal with this. I can especially handle Captain Krennick. I am going to bring those bastards down."

"I am going to start with the legwork. Find some men who will testify to the identities of these men and what they were like, then I have court. I think you need to go talk to her." Sturgis left Harm standing in the middle of the bullpen. Harm started to walk to Mac's office. It was around lunchtime. It was time for her to eat.

Harm heard the unmistakable sound of her getting sick in her office. He waited a couple more minutes for her to get settled. He knocked on her door and waited.

"Enter."

"Mac," He walked through the door, he saw her slam a piece of paper down on the desk.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Chapter 17**

Usual disclaimers apply.

"Power down Marine. I'm glad you have your old spunk back, but there is not need to be angry at a piece of paper." He said trying to lighten the mood.

Mac looked at Harm. "I find out that men who are Americans beat me into unconsciousness, and now this." She thrust a piece of paper at him. He read it, and some recognition spread across his features. "I was going through my mail, since I have been out of the office for nearly a month. I was trying to clear off my desk when I saw this letter."

Harm read it aloud. "Miss Mackenzie: This will be in the news, and it will be better if you are braced. There have been several thefts of our client's sperm/eggs. Our records have indicated that it has been your eggs have been stolen. We are very sorry about this. If you have any questions, please contact our office." Harm seemed very puzzled by the idea of things. Why was she storing eggs? Why was she getting sick in her office?

"I'm sure you have questions Harm."

"You will tell me when you want. Let's go to lunch, we will talk about anything you want."

Harm led her away from the office. He realized everything was falling on to Mac so quickly, and he wished that he could take away her pain. He got her take out from Fu's House of Noodles and took her to a park.

"What do you need to talk about?"

"Harm, last year, when Clay recruited me to go to Paraguay, I went to the fertility clinic for options just in case I got injured. I decided then to store my eggs. I wanted to make sure that one day I could have a family. So that one day, we might make good on our five year deal."

"Mac, you don't have to explain to me."

"I need to talk this out, having a family is important to me. After Paraguay, I went to the hospital for a routine physical, and I found out that I may have a condition that may leave me to never have children, PCOS," she stated, "but it hasn't gotten to that point yet. Clay never wanted a family, and that is something we fought about. I meant everything I said at your custody hearing about Mattie," she said, and then needing a change in topic, "Where are you and Sturgis at with the case?"

"Mac," Harm started to want to comfort her, but she stopped him. "Sturgis is doing the legwork. Once we know what we are looking at, I am going to question witnesses while my mom and Frank are in town, I am flying out to the carrier. If it is more than two days, Sturgis will come out. I want to be in town for Mackenzie's doctor's appointment. Since I just got her, I want to make sure that she is developing right, and is up to date on her shots."

"I want to be part of the witness list. And before you try to protect me Harm, the jury of our peers needs to know what those people did to me. Harm, you need to know why I believe the prisoners started uprising. There was abuse happening in the camp between interrogator and prisoners. I saw the signs, and was planning on reporting it, but then all this happened. I wanted to tell Admiral Jonas but I "

"Mac, I know, those men over there who did this to you don't deserve to be treated any better, some do deserve torture. I will think about putting you on the witness list, and just for the record, abuse will be brought up in court because it was SOP for the CIA. I have to get going. Unfortunately, you know my questioning style, and I know Krennick's. This is why I don't want you on the witness list, but you will be on it per your wishes. She is going to be working on destroying your reputation."

"Harm, I think I can handle a blast from the past. Just promise me you will be careful when you go out there."

"I will be. If the abuse is worse, then I will report it."

They strolled back into the office after lunch. Sturgis was waiting for him in the conference room, and Coates had his flight information. "Harm, here is a list of people who have known the defendants. It will only take two days tops. I will be down with the Murray court marshal with closing arguments tomorrow, so then my time can be spent entirely on this case."

They worked until the end of the day. Harm had made plans to meet his parents at the house.

1395 Kalmia Drive

1745 EST

Harm was the first one at the house. The kitchen had been finished during the day. He marveled at how much work had been done. He ran his hands over the countertops, the kitchen had turned our marvelously.

"Dad."

"In the kitchen Mattie."

"Is Mac here?"

"No, she needed to be alone tonight. She said she needed time to think. It was a draining day. I told her where I would be though."

"What's going on Harm." His mother asked.

He picked up Mackenzie who had been reaching for him. She snuggled into his chest, and held on to him for dear life. "Hey wiggle worm. I missed you too. I know you got used to having Daddy around, but Daddy has to leave for a two days."

"Dad, No! We are supposed to move in this weekend. Nothing ever goes as planned, and something always happens."

"Mattie, I promise I will be home by Friday. Your grandmother and grandfather are here to take care of you and Mackenzie. I am just going to pick up some witnesses for an upcoming trial."

"Where are you going?" Mattie asked, almost timidly.

"To the Gulf, maybe a prison in Iraq to question some guards."

Mattie ran out the backdoor and stood by the pool which was filling with water.

Harm handed Mackenzie to his mom. "I need to go talk with her. She has never freaked like this before."

"Harm, before here was a real possibility that her and Tom would be reunited. Now, you are her father, and you have another daughter. Her life is perfect now," Frank explained to him.

"Thanks for the insight Frank."

Harm walked out to the pool. "Hey kiddo."

"Daddy, Mac was hurt real bad over there. My friend's brother died. Uncle Bud stepped on a landmine and lost his leg. What if you don't come back?"

"Oh, baby. I am not going to lie. There are things that go on in this world that are bad. You know it, and I know it. Your mom getting taken away from you was really bad, and now you are afraid I am going to be taken from you."

"Yeah."

"I can't promise I won't be taken from you, but I promise I will try my hardest. I love you, Mattie. I love you guys so much that I know I don't want to leave and miss out on any moment of your life. I want to be there for your first date with my gun out, I want to watch you graduate, and I will, but this is a part of military life. Honey it is only two days. We are lucky for that, it could have been longer. I leave tonight, and come back Friday morning. I will be here when we move on Saturday. Mattie, I want you to understand that even though we aren't a conventional family, you have a family. Mac, me, Mackenzie, your grandparents, and the family at Jag will all be there for you. You will never be alone."

"Mattie, your grandparents want to see you." Mac said from behind him.

Mattie gave her dad a kiss and walked inside. "How long have you been standing there?"

"I heard it all. I didn't mean to ease drop."

"I'm glad you heard."

"I would ask you not to go, but I know it's your job. Harm, I know you have always seemed bulletproof, but what are these kids what am I going to do if something were to happen?"

He saw the longing in her eyes, and couldn't figure out what to say. "Nothing is going to happen right now. I am going to nail these people though. As you said, it is my job. Mac, while I am gone, keep an eye on Mattie for me. I meant what I said about everyone being a family. You are as much as part of this family as I am."

"Harm," Mac started to say. He stopped her though.

"I need to go pack now. Have dinner with my parents, and give my baby a big kiss for me. In case anything does happen, I had my will revised a couple of months ago after I took custody of Mattie, now that includes Mackenzie. I want you to raise the kids, that is if you will."

"I will."

Harm walked inside and said his goodbyes. Mackenzie started crying immediately when she realized that her dad would once again be leaving without her. Everyone could see that this was the first time that Harm really didn't want to leave to go overseas.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Chapter 18**

1430 EST

Mac's Apartment

Mac walked back into her apartment after only working a half day at Jag. The new admiral learned as quickly as Admiral Chegwidden that breaking up this team was probably a bad idea. Mac did her work, but he noticed that she barked at anyone who seemed to be in her way. There was more to this duo then friendship he sensed, and the Colonel's bad mood had to gone from bad to worse when he told her she couldn't help with the case against considering she was going to be a witness. He sent her home after lunch trying to save the rest of the crew from a Harm-less Colonel Mackenzie.

She sat down on her couch and tried to calm down after the day she had. She was going to meet Harm's parents for dinner, but she was just having that bad of a day. Just as she settled in for a much needed nap, the phone started ringing. Hoping it was Harm she ran for the phone she had left in the kitchen.

"Hello?" Mac said into the receiver.

"May I speak to a Lieutenant Colonel Sarah Mackenzie?"

"Speaking."

"Colonel Mackenzie, this is Lieutenant Blumenthal from Bethesda Medical Center. I believe you should take a seat."

"Lieutenant, is there something wrong with my lab work ups?" She said feeling very apprehensive.

"Something along those lines. I have an interesting case on my hands. A year ago, your eggs were stolen from a clinic not far from here. I understand that the clinic sent out letters informing the victims of this crime. However, apparently, your eggs were not stolen by the same person."

"Oh my God." Mac said beginning to comprehend what was being told to her. When Mac had received the letter that her eggs had been stolen, she was upset, but at least she could think that her eggs weren't being used. Now there was a real possibility that it was used.

"I saw you talking to Commander Rabb when you were here weeks ago, and I am fairly certain that you two know each other. There is no easy way of saying this, but there was a DNA match with your DNA to his daughter's."

Mac sank down from the couch and found herself on the floor. "Have you already informed the Commander of this?"

"Well, this is a very different type of case. I did not want to divulge this information without your consent considering the ramifications of what this means. If you give your consent, then I will call him immediately," the Lieutenant stated.

"That will not be necessary. I will inform the Commander myself after this case is over."

"You know best Colonel."

Mac hung up the receiver to digest everything that was told to her. She looked at a picture that Mattie had given to her of Harm, Mattie, Mackenzie, and her all together in the park. There were so many things to figure out now. Harm hadn't tried anything since their date, and she wasn't sure if he wanted her anymore. Sure, they had spent time together, but no time alone, the kids were always around. She was also a little disappointed that there hadn't been any more romantic overtures on his part for the last couple of weeks. Was he already done with her?

She turned on the TV to try to calm her thoughts. It had been flipped to ZNN. She saw an explosion happen in Iraq. She closed her eyes and began to do something she hadn't done in a long time and pray.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Chapter Nineteen**

_Poor, broke college student, characters belong to people in Hollywood._

1730 Local Time

USS Georgetown

Arabian Sea

_First Night on the USS Georgetown_

Harm arrived on board and immediately went up to see the Captain. The bridge was relatively empty since it was dinner time, Stuart Dunston, the report was also on the bridge talking to the Captain. "Commander Rabb reporting as ordered sir."

"At ease Commander. Welcome aboard the _Georgetown_. I wish it was underneath more pleasant of circumstances."

"Me and you both Captain."

"We have acquired the men you had asked for. They will be at your beck and call."

Harm started to yawn the time difference was really bothering him, and right now it was time for Mackenzie to go to sleep. "Is the excitement of the ship to boring for you, or are we boring you that much Commander?"

"Sorry sir, tired from the travel." Just then an ensign walked into the bridge.

"Captain, there is a shore-to-ship phone call for Commander Rabb. It's the JAG."

"You can take it up here Commander."

He walked over to the phone, wondering what his CO needed he addressed him. "Admiral Jonas, sir?" He heard Mackenzie wailing in the background. "Is Mackenzie okay?"

"Apparently Rabb she really needs her father. I have her because I sent Colonel Mackenzie on assignment to Norfolk, and your step-father had an emergency with the NY branch of his company. I insisted I could watch Mackenzie until the Colonel got back, but she won't calm down."

"Put her on speaker phone, and I will sing to her real quick." He heard the phone click over.

_Daddy's little girl paints the world with her magic wand  
Daddy's little child breathes new life to the morning time for me  
Though we're apart, her thoughts follow me  
When I come home, Mackenzie smiles with the dawn  
Mackenzie smiles, and she radiates the glow around her halo  
When she plays, Mackenzie smiles  
On a summer day, Mackenzie smiles  
A new day, Mackenzie smiles  
  
Daddy's little girl ties a ribbon around my heart  
Daddy's little child waves goodbye to the ocean tide that sweeps me  
Though we're apart, she's a part of me  
  
Mackenzie smiles with the dawn  
Mackenzie smiles and she radiates the glow around her halo  
When she plays, Mackenzie smiles  
On a summer day, Mackenzie smiles  
A new day, Mackenzie smiles  
  
When I come home, Mackenzie smiles with the dawn  
Mackenzie smiles and she radiates the glow around her halo  
When she plays, Mackenzie smiles  
On a summer day, Mackenzie smiles  
A new day, Mackenzie smiles  
  
When the days have gone grey,  
Nothing's wrong when Mackenzie smiles_

The Captain had a hard time stifling his laughter. The man who had ice water running through his veins, and who could play tag with a dirty nuke was singing on his bridge.

"Sorry about the inconvenience Admiral."

"Well Rabb, you definitely have the touch when it comes to her. Make sure you get back here in one piece." With that the Admiral hung up the phone.

The Captain walked up to Harm. "Well Commander, first time away?"

"Actually, my fifteen year old is used to it, my almost five month old I think is experiencing separation anxiety."

"Why is she with the JAG?" Harm went into the long drawn out explanation of it.

Dunston sat back and listened quietly. "So Rabb, what you are telling me is that you are a victim of the thefts at that clinic."

"Apparently so Dunston."

"This would make a great story."

"Don't even try this time Dunston. I got fired last year from the CIA because of your little news story."

"Well Rabb, it seemed to work out for the best this time around didn't it." Dunston fired back.

"You're the man who landed the C-130 on the deck of the Pat? Now I know why you sounded so familiar to me." The captain said with dawning occurring.

The XO turned to him, "Harm was a hard SOB while we were at the Academy together. I wouldn't make fun of the man that has ice running through his veins even though he has a tender spot for his newly acquired 5 month old. That man played tag with a dirty nuke and saved my life, as well as everyone aboard the _Seahawk_ for that one. First DFC for saving Admiral Boone, second DFC for pushing a disabled Tomcat out of hostile territory, and a third for playing tag with that dirty nuke, isn't that right Harm."

"Sure is Stemple," Harm said looking at his old academy buddy. "If I may be excused now, I will go interview my witnesses."

"Dismissed." Harm saluted and left to grab dinner and to do his job.

"God, why is he not flying full time?" Dunston wondered aloud.

"Damn, we sure didn't think when we let him go." Stemple mused.

The investigation took two days, but the transport took a whole day with stops in Germany. But Harm was getting back to the States. He was excited to see his girls again. How he really did miss those smiles that would light up his entire world, because he knew he was their entire world.

The witnesses were prepped, and their stories corroborated the theory. Harm wanted to end this trial fast so Mac could get on with the rest of her life. He didn't want her to have to relive any of the pain and torture that she had endured. He had seen her battered, bruised, and broken in body. Her spirit though was another matter. Since the day he saw her outside the lab in Bethesda he knew that the Marine in her would prevail. He was glad though that she finally realized that he wasn't going anywhere soon. He wanted to make sure that Mac was herself again when he told her how he felt, how he wanted to date her properly, and how he wanted to do this relationship right.

He had called his mother to let him know he was on his way. His mother and Frank planned to stay until they were settled in their new home, and would make their way back to California. He was happy for all of their help, without them, he wouldn't have been able to handle everything alone. As he made his way to the baggage claim he felt a huge thud as he was almost tackled to the ground.

"Dad! You made it home." He saw his teenager propel herself at him.

"I promised didn't I?"

"Yeah. But on the news there were more stories about bombings, and I didn't hear from you. But Granddad said you were coming home, that you had enough sense not to wander around in a war zone."

"Oh Mattie, I will always try to come home to you."

When Mattie realized that Harm wasn't going anywhere, she let him go, and began rambling about the new house. She told him that the furniture for her bedroom, the nursery, and the rest of the house was going to be delivered. She couldn't wait to finally have everything she always wanted. Mattie had decided to surprise her dad by having the boxes labeled and ready to be packed so they could pack fairly quickly. All they had to do was to finish packing, and then they would be ready to move the next day. When they finally made it to the rest of the family, Mackenzie reached out for her daddy.

"DA!"

"Ah, you didn't forget me did you baby?" He brushed his finger against her cheek. He turned to his mother and Frank. "Thanks for watching the kids for me. I really appreciate it."

"Harm, we are their grandparents, we wouldn't think of it otherwise."

He was looking around for Mac, and realized that she was no where to be found. Frank saw him looking around, "Harm, she tried to get away from work today, but couldn't. She said to tell you though she wanted you to see you when you get to work after Mackenzie's appointment."

"Thanks Frank."

They dropped Mattie off at work so she could at least work most of the day at the camp, and then took Mackenzie to her check up. As they were leaving Bethesda, he saw Lieutenant Blumenthal. He stopped to address them.

"Lieutenant Blumenthal, let me introduce my parents, Trish and Frank Burnett."

"Pleased to meet you. Commander, I just wanted to let you know that we have found Mackenzie's biological mother. She said she would get in contact with you."

Harm, who secretly wished that Mackenzie's birth mother wouldn't be found, was a little frightened at the thought that someone might try to take his angel away from him. He held the girl a little tighter. "Commander, I hope I didn't bring you any unpleasant news."

"Thank you for the update Lieutenant." Harm left the lieutenant standing in the middle of the hallway. He strapped Mackenzie in her car seat and dropped his parents off. He said he needed to spend some quality time with his daughter.

1100 EST

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, VA

Harm walked into the office with Mackenzie on his arm. She squealed with delight when she saw Admiral Jonas. Harm gave Mackenzie a half-hearted smile.

"Commander, a word with you in my office."

"Aye, Aye." Harm followed the admiral into his office. He handed Mackenzie over to Coates, "Coates."

"No need to explain sir. Besides, what good is having a surrogate daughter if you can't do stuff like this."

He stood at attention in front of the admiral. "Sorry sir, I know I should have dropped Mackenzie off at the daycare."

"Don't worry yourself about that Rabb. At ease. Me and Mackenzie came to a little understanding when I was babysitting for Colonel Mackenzie while you were abroad," He pulled out a little toy, "This keeps her really happy, I discovered. What did you find while questioning the troops?"

"There was scuttlebutt around the camps that these men were sympathizers. When I heard this, I immediately called Commander Turner to put a trace on any email or phone records that could tie these men to those claims."

"How do you plan on proceeding?"

"I plan on charging them with articles 81, 84, 85, 87, 93, 132, and 133. We are ready to proceed as soon as possible."

"I concur with you. Make the big ones stick. As I have said before, I know that I haven't been here very long at all, but there is something bothering you."

"It's personal sir."

"Concerning?"

"They have found Mackenzie's biological mother, and whereas I can be really happy, I am worried that the woman may want custody of her. But my first, and foremost priority right now is this case."

"The reassurance was definitely needed Commander. Spend time with your daughter, but try not to cause an uproar in the office. Dismissed Commander."

Harm saluted and turned briskly on his heel, and went towards Mac's office. He saw Mac with Mackenzie. He smiled, he wished that Mackenzie was really hers. He stood in the doorway and watched Mackenzie grab for the rattle. Mac sensing there was someone behind her turned around, "Hey there sailor. I was teaching Mackenzie to think like at marine."

He clutched his hand over his heart, "My baby, a marine?? Never!"

"How was the trip Stickboy?"

"Well, it looks like I will be able nail these bastards."

"Good."

Mackenzie looked up at her father, and reached for him. "Hey baby. Are you ready for lunch?" She gurgled, and Mac's stomach began to growl, "It sounds like the both of you are ready for lunch."

"Well, you get to go change her, and I will make the bottle in the break room." Mac told him.

"Why do I get to do the dirty work?"

"Because she wants you, she adores you, and loves you," Mac answered back. Harm looked at her, and got this sad smile on his face.

"You know Mac, everything seems so perfect, and now, it might be all ripped away."

"Harm, you can't think like that. It doesn't work to be pessimistic. Let's go have a nice lunch with that adorable little girl of yours, and then lets get you packed after we get done with work."

"Sounds like a plan Mac." He gave Mac a hug. "I know I haven't been around lately, and I might be giving you mixed signals, running hot and cold, but Mac, I wouldn't be able to do things without you, and I wanted you to know that. I want to do this relationship right. I know that both of us have things we have to work through right now, so I have a suggestion. I told you I would go as slow as you needed, just let me know though if we are crawling."

Mac just squeezed him some more. At least she knew where he was coming from, and at least now she knew he was feeling overwhelmed by everything. She knew she could help him by telling him that she was Mackenzie's biological mother, but still felt like it was best if she waited until after the trial. She needed time to adjust. So much happened to her the past year, she knew it would only take a little for the bough to break. The last thing they needed was a mistrial to happen due to a slip up on their parts.

She watched him change Mackenzie on his desk. It was amazing how well they took to each other, it was like he had known about Mackenzie her entire life. She went to pick up Mackenzie as he grabbed her baby bag. To any normal person looking at them, the eye would have detected a perfectly happy family.


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Chapter Twenty**

0900 EST  
1395 Kalmia Drive

King George, VA

It was finally moving day. It's not like Mattie could have let Harm forget about it. She had woken him up at 0600 asking when it would be time to go. They had moved everything into the U-Haul the night before that they wouldn't need in the morning so Jen could get started moving her stuff into the "bachalorette pad" as she like to call it. Jen would miss having Mattie as a roommate, but they knew there would be plenty of sleepovers, especially with a baby in the big house.

Harm had only asked Sturgis and Bud over to help with the move, but much to his surprise, AJ Chegwidden was there, along with Admiral Jonas, Mikey Roberts, Clayton Webb, and a few others from Jag.

Harm walked up to them and greeted each of them.

"Sirs, you didn't have to come." He said addressing both retired Admiral Chegwidden and Admiral Jonas.

"Of course I had to come Harm," AJ said, "I needed to see the young woman who has finally gotten you to settle down. Besides, Mac called, and as her surrogate father, I wanted to make sure that no-one would be over working her."

"Well, Mac should be coming anytime now with Mackenzie and Mattie. Her and my parents decided to bring everyone breakfast. I hope they had the right count."

Admiral Jonas looked up, "Well I decided to come Rabb, because between you and me, I wanted to make sure that you got everything right. Besides, AJ and I wanted to swap stories of you." AJ started to chuckle.

"So Harm, Jonas has told me that you were going to prosecute the people who held Mac captive."

"Yes sir."

"Drop the sir. I am no longer your CO, its just AJ."

"Okay, si-AJ."

Admiral Jonas stood there listening to the conversation, "Does Jonas know about the old demons that may come out Rabb?"

"What old demons?" Harm and Jonas said together.

"Rabb! You haven't told him."

"Sir, I can remain completely objective, and my past will only lead to better prosecution of these people."

"Spill it Rabb."

"Yes, sir Admiral Jonas." He stood there ramrod straight. "Most of it is still classified, which is why it isn't in my service record, but 9 years ago, the Chinese held me captive, for a couple of days, and tortured me to find out what our policies were on Hong Kong."

"Harm, you can't divulge anymore information and you know that." Clayton Webb said has he walked up with a box in his hands.

"I know Clay. Trust me, I know, after working for the CIA, I know."

"Rabb, you should have told me earlier. I would have reassigned you, you are already to close to this case with you and Mackenzie being close friends already."

"Sir, I have told you, I can remain completely objective about this case, and my first hand knowledge on this will prove to be useful." Harm took the box from Clay and took it upstairs to Mattie's room. He looked around his older daughter's room and sunk to his knees. There were some demons he wanted to keep buried. It wasn't like he wanted to relieve all those haunting memories.

The three men stood there for a little looking at each other realizing the amount of things that Harm had to endure to get to where he was today. His life was finally coming to a comfortable place and was trying desperately to hold on to.

Harm got up and looked out the window and saw Mac pull up in his Lexus with his children. He bounded down the stairs to go meet them, right behind Mac his parents pulled up.

"Harm, are you already yelling at people, I pulled up and it seemed like you killed their dog."

"No Mac," he started.

"Sorry about the scowls Colonel, we were talking about some unpleasantries." AJ told them.

"Don't worry yourself AJ. Thank you for coming. Before Harm forgets his manners, this is Mackenzie Nicole Rabb. I think she finally calmed the beast in him." She handed Mackenzie over to her former C.O. He seemed so comfortable with a baby in his arms.

"Did you know AJ, the other day in my office, Harm wished that his children were ugly and stupid, that way no guys would hit on them. Unfortunately, Rabb has his work cut out for him."

"Hello there little miss. Well Rabb you are going to have your work cut out for you. Mattie here is blossoming into a fine young lady and Mackenzie will follow suit. You are going to be one those dads with a shut gun on the front porch when they go out on dates."

"Uncle AJ! Don't give him any ideas." Mattie started to whine.

"Don't worry Mattie, I don't plan on getting a shot gun," Harm smiled. He added a little wink, "I have my service weapon I plan on cleaning in front of your dates."

"Dad!" Mattie started.

"Mathilda Grace, whining is so unbecoming, besides, I'm sure he is only teasing sweetie. Now go up stairs and straighten out your room." Trish said putting on a smile.

"Yes Gram."

"Mr. and Mrs. Burnett how nice it is to finally meet you." AJ said greeting them.

"Admiral Chegwidden, it is a pleasure to finally meet the man that Harm has talked about over the years."

"Mrs. Burnett, Mr. Burnett, its AJ."

"Call us Frank and Trish," Frank said while handing him a croissant.

Mackenzie just then let out a wail, reaching for her father. Harm reached for her. "What's going on baby? Just need your daddy huh? Okay little sailor, lets go get you settled for a little bit." She immediately snuggled up and put her head down on his shoulder. He brushed the dark curls that were forming in her hair. "Daddy is going to put you in the pack-n-play in the living room with your cousin Jimmy. AJ is in there watching cartoons," he told her. Mac was standing there and handed him a freshly made croissant.

"Eat something before you pass out. You have been at this for hours."

"Thanks Mac. You take it easy too. You haven't been back all that long."

Mac looked at AJ and Webb. "So what is it that you guys were talking about? He was fine this morning when I picked up the Lexus. He was happy about the move, and now he seems to be withdrawing."

"As I said Mac, unpleasantries."

"Why are you being so cryptic Webb?"

"China," was all AJ Chegwidden had to say.

Mac put that in a little filing drawer she had in her brain. She would ask Harm about this in a while, when the timing was right.

1200 EST  
Harm's new place

King George, VA

They had most of the bigger stuff already moved in. All they had to do was unpack all the boxes now. Harm was in the kitchen and the two admirals had decided to do Harm's office. They were getting a hoot out of each other swapping Harm stories and making sure his office was in order, that way at least his office would be in workable condition before the start of work on Monday.

Harm had gotten bored putting the stuff away in the kitchen, so he decided to let Harriet and Bud tackle that, and he moved up to his bedroom. Knowing that Mackenzie would be needing a nap soon, he went into the living room to claim her from her two older cousins. Mattie was in her room blasting the music getting everything arranged the way she wanted it.

He knocked her door that was already adorned with the "Keep Out" sign. He groaned, and Frank started laughing. "Mattie, turn it down, Mackenzie is getting ready for her nap."

"Sorry Dad," she yelled through the door.

"You did the same thing when you were her age when we got the new house in La Jolla. Remember that. You were so angry at me and your mother for moving you away from your old neighborhood."

Harm nodded with a look of pain in his eyes. "I remember thinking to myself, if we moved away, and if Dad came back, he wouldn't be able to find us."

"I kinda figured that was the deal. Anyway, your mother wanted to storm into your room and tan you behind." Frank chuckled at the thought of Trish getting violent.

"And you stopped me. Frank said if I were to storm in there and give you a piece of my mind that you would just rebel even more." Trish said finishing her husband's sentence.

"Now that Mattie has calmed down that so-called music, I am going to put Mackenzie down for a nap."

"Well, before you do anything, I want you to come and see the nursery. Mac and I have it all set up and decorated. If you don't like it, you can change it, just not until we leave." His mother said. "Close your eyes."

"Mom," he started to protest, but when he saw how important it was to her that he was surprised. He held Mackenzie in one arm, and closed held his eyes shut with his hands. Mackenzie started giggling. Trish led him into the room.

"Are you ready to see what we have done." Mac squealed. "Open your eyes sailor."

Harm opened his eyes, on the empty wall, there were three different colors of light blues, yellows, and pinks color blocks, and each had a different word in it play, inspire, laugh, grow, learn, sing, and dance. The big bay window had the colors of the color blocks incorporated in the sheer curtains, on the ledge of the window were pictures of Mackenzie, Mattie, and Harm. There was the chair that Harm had picked out where he could read to her at night. The crib was a white painted wood on top of a rug that also had the colors in it. But what Harm loved the most was the book shelf that had several different story books on it, pictures of the family, and her stuffed toys. Above the changing table, Mackenzie's name was spelled out wooden letters that were suspended by colorful ribbons.

He hugged his baby close. Her eyes danced around the room. "Well baby, it looks like Aunt Mac and Grams forgot a very important element: planes."

"No we didn't Harm. Look inside of her crib." Mac said. He went over the crib and upon closer inspection, he found a stuffed F-14 sitting in the middle of it, also there was a mobile that they hadn't put up yet that had the F-14's as the center piece. Along the foot board panel, there was also a little mural of an F-14 flying off of an aircraft carrier. "If you look a little closer at that mural that me and your mother had done, 'Hammer' is written for the pilot name. That way it is like her grandfather is watching over her, and when you can't be around, she has a reminder of what you are doing."

"I can't take credit for the mural inside the crib Harm, that was all Mac's idea. She even found the stuffed plane. I wanted to keep it all pink, but she insisted on a little military tribute in here somewhere." Trish grabbed Mackenzie from his arms. "Until the paint fumes leave though, my grandbaby will not sleep in here." She left, leaving them alone in the nursery.

"Do you like it Flyboy?" Mac asked.

"Like it? No, actually, this is exactly what I would have done. I love it. You know me so well Mac."

"Anything for Mackenzie."

He looked at Mac and started laughing. "Hey Marine, you have paint on your nose." He touched her nose ever so slightly, and both of them could feel the electric charge. They immediately broke contact. Just then Harm leaned down and kissed her.

"I know I said we were going to take it slow, and we will, I just don't want to crawl."

"Harm," Mac started, "We have already known each other for eight years, I know not to push you, I think we have already done enough crawling." She cupped his cheek, and kissed him back. "Maybe this isn't the best of ideas with a retired admiral and our current CO downstairs."

"Probably not."

They released each other reluctantly. They would have to face everything soon enough. The rest of moving went on without incident.


	21. Chapter Twenty One

**Hey guys thanks for all of the support. Read and review, I'll post more often as long as I know there is an interest for the story.**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Trial TV was covering this important trial. It seemed like it was being covered in every angle. The witness list had been kept under wraps due to security reasons, and that was helping the sensationalism of the trial.

0800 EST

JAG headquarters

Falls Church, VA

Harm pulled up to the parking lot. His parents had left early yesterday and Mattie was being a big help with the baby. He wondered how much longer he had with his little girl. She was having problems sleeping last night, so he rehearsed his opening arguments in front of her.

_Flashback to the night before_

"As officers of the United States Military, we are all proud to serve this nation to keep it safe, to keep her citizens safe." Just then, Mackenzie started gurgling.

"You know baby girl, Daddy is having a hard time with this opening statement." He picked her up out of the playpen. She clutched his shirt and nuzzled into his chest. He sat with her in the chair from Pottery Barn that his mother had picked out.

"15 people died in an American ran prison in Iraq. . ." and the words just continued to pour out of Harmon David Rabb Jr. By the time he had completed it, Mackenzie was fast asleep in her daddy's arms.

_Back to the present_

"Come on little muse, I have to drop you off at daycare and get ready for a big day in court."

He reached around to the backseat and undid the carrier from the base. She looked at him with her big blue eyes. His heart melted, he knew today was going to be hard. He unlocked the doors and was immediately berated by reporters.

"Commander Rabb, can you tell us more about witnesses?"

"No comment."

"Commander Rabb, can you comment on all the charges."

"No." It was getting increasingly hard juggling the baby carrier in one hand and trying to push the reporters away with his other hand that held a briefcase. Just then a reporter was bumped, and ran into Harm with full force. Harm stumbled and dropped the carrier. Mackenzie started crying. Harm went into full father mode. "Back off, right now, or else," Mackenzie's wail got louder and Harm dropped to one knee. "Hey baby," he picked her up out of her carrier. He looked and a small bruise was forming where her body bumped against the straps of the carrier. He picked up pacifier from the diaper bag.

"Commander, who's the baby?"

"She's mine. I want you guys to leave us alone now. Answers may be given after the opening of the trial."

"Commander, are you married?"

Harm chose to ignore the rest of the questions that the reporters were asking and walked inside. Mac walked up to him and grabbed the diaper bag and carrier.

"I saw those reporters harassing you. Is Mackenzie hurt?"

"Shaken up, she has a little bruise where she hit the straps," Harm was telling her. Mac saw red.

"I'll kill them," Mac said. She saw him look at her weird. "Harm you love that little girl so much, and I hate the fact that she got hurt because of those people."

"I know Mac. Let's just get her up to the daycare now. This day is going to be hard enough on me and you."

They got up on the second floor and he introduced Mac to the manager of the daycare. He explained that Mac, Harriett, the Admiral, Bud, or Jennifer Coates would be the only people allowed to pick her up unless he was going to say otherwise. Bud was there dropping off Jimmy and AJ.

"Sir, Ma'am, good luck in court today."

"Thank you Bud."

Harm entered the court room and took his seat at the prosecution table. Harm during big trials started picking up the habit of entering the court room a couple minutes early to collect his thoughts.

"Hello there Commander," a sultry voice from the past came in from the back.

"Captain." Harm replied curtly back. She came up and sat on top of the prosecution table. "Captain, I don't believe we should be talking before a trial like this. It could be misconstrued."

Just then Sturgis walked through the door. "Well Captain, unless you are thinking of plea bargaining, I believe I have to trust my colleagues opinion." Harm threw him a look of gratefulness.

A couple minutes later, the trial started. Admiral Jonas sat in the back of the room for opening arguments with Bud. As soon as opening statements, Admiral Jonas looked at Bud and said, "So Commander, what do you think?"

"Well sir, the Captain made several points. But the Commander has always been known for be a silver tongue in the courtroom, and with the events of 9/11, the jury is going to be a little swayed no matter what."

The rest of the court day proceeded with battles being taped. The witnesses were kept in separate rooms so they couldn't see the television reports or know what was going on in the courtroom. The process was slow going, with Krennick objecting to almost everything. They barely got through half of their witnesses.

Jennifer Coates had picked up Mackenzie for Harm right at 1700, and she was waiting for them in her office. The admiral, realizing how close Harm and Mac were getting, ordered them to stay away from each other than seeing each other for professional reasons for the time being. He didn't want a mistrial happening for anything. Sturgis and Harm had decided that Harm would be the one to question Mac since she would be more comfortable with him.

"Hey Jen, thanks for picking up Mackenzie for me."

"No problem sir. I already strapped the carrier in to the Lexus and the baby bag is in there, so you should be ready to go now. Good luck with the reporters. They are at every door so there is no escaping them."

"Thanks Coates." He picked up Mackenzie and headed towards the door. The lights were blinding from the cameras, but Krennick was taking up most of the limelight. She stopped talking when she saw Harm step out with the baby. Just then the reporters zeroed in on Harm.

"Commander Rabb, how do you feel today's litigation has gone?"

"Fairly well." He said knowing to keep his answers short and sweet so he wouldn't give out any extraneous information that could be used against him in court.

"Is it true there are several more witnesses left to be called?"

"Yes that is correct."

"Commander, checking into your military records, it has shown you are not married, nor ever have been. But yet, you have two children, a teenager and a baby. How can the public trust a man that acts amorally to fight for truth and justice?"

Just then Admiral Jonas had heard it all. "Ladies and gentlemen of the press, Commander Rabb will not be answering any more questions regarding his family life, unless the commander feels it be so warranted." The SecNav was standing next to Admiral Jonas and he gave his nod to Harm.

"I don't understand what type of bearing my family situation has on the case, but I have no reason to lie," he shifted Mackenzie to one hip, "I have two daughters. If the reporter who first originally asked this question would have pulled up a court case several months back, they would have discovered that I adopted a 15 year old daughter. Her mother was killed in an auto accident, and her father relinquished his parental rights to me, he left her alone for months, and Mathilda wanted to stay with me. Mackenzie and I have been victims of a theft that took place at a clinic, I am sure all of you heard that story on ZNN several weeks ago. So I am what you would call the officer and a gentleman. Don't question my morality. That is all."

Mackenzie started crying, and Harm reached into his pocket and pulled out a pacifier. He noticed a piece of lint, so instead of giving it to her, he let her gum on to his finger. She immediately calmed down.

The SecNav looked at the admiral and said, "Well, even if Rabb doesn't win this case, which is highly unlikely, the image of single fathers in the military will now have Rabb as a spokesman."

The cameras followed Harm walk out to the car. He kissed Mackenzie on the forehead, and he handed her the Marine bear that Mac had made for her. He drove away to the new house that awaited them and the teenage daughter that came running down the steps.


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

0800 EST  
JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, VA

Today was the day that Harm dreaded, luckily the Captain Sebring had something come up in the morning so court was pushed back until 1000. After two days of court, he wanted nothing more than for this trial to be over. Mackenzie did her normal cry routine when Harm dropped her off at daycare, but then immediately settled in when she saw AJ looming over her.

He walked into the office where he was immediately cornered by Captain Krennick. "Well, well Harm, it looks like you have the whole world watching you now. Don't mess up." She pointed up to the television where there were images of Harm.

"Don't worry Krennick, I'm not planning on it. I perform well under pressure."

"I know you do," Krennick said.

"Red light Captain." Just then Coates stepped out of the office.

"Commander, the admiral would like to see you in his office asap."

"Thank you Coates."

He stepped away from the Captain leaving her in a state of daze. Harm walked into his CO's office and saluted.

"At ease Commander." The admiral said addressing him. The SecNav was standing behind him.

"Well Commander, the press has taken an interest in you. Seems like you are America's hero." Harm had a confused look on his face.

"Commander have you seen the news today?"

"Well sirs," Harm started off, "Mattie has a thing about starting the day off right. So in the mornings me, her, and Mackenzie watch cartoons together. Mattie said she has had enough bad things happen to her, and she doesn't like to start off the day with bad news."

"Sounds like you are raising a bright girl there Commander," the Admiral commented.

"Well Rabb, it seems like the public can't get enough of you." The SecNav started. He turned around and pointed to the television and turned it up.

This is Stuart Dunston of ZNN reporting on the court marshal of the service members accused of selling out their country. But it is not so much the case right now that has most of America talking, it is the lead prosecutor of the case, a Commander Harmon Rabb Jr. Commander Rabb started serving this nation when he joined the Naval Academy after high school... What is interesting to know ladies is that the Commander is now a single father. The SecNav turned off the television.

"Commander, America right now is watching your every move. You are being painted as a hero and a single father who fights for truth, justice, and the American way. Right now, in this time where America needs a hero, a Superman if you will, and it seems like you are it. You are putting a new positive light on our military, and we need it. Don't mess up Rabb."

"I won't let you down sir."

"Commander, we just wanted to apprise you of the situation, don't let the press find any kryptonite. Dismissed."

"Aye, Aye sir." He turned crisply on his heel and walked out of the office.

Harm, Mac, and Sturgis met one more time before court to go over her testimony one more time. Mac had decided to keep it abbreviated, knowing that a lot of details would shock Harm, but she wanted to protect him. Harm stopped her, "Mac, is there more we should know?"

"Harm, right now I just don't want to have to relive it twice in one day. I gave you a general overview of what I went through, but I will give more detail in court, I promise it won't derail your questioning."

Harm walked into the courtroom with Sturgis by his side. Captain Sebring walked in a couple of minutes later.

"The prosecution may call their next witness."

"The prosecution calls Lt. Colonel Sarah Mackenzie.'

Mac came in with a sure step in her. The bruises she had sustained on her face were healing, however there were marks on her neck that showed were the rope was placed around her neck. Her ribs were still bruised also.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you God."

"I do."

"Be seated."

Mac sat down as Harm stood up.

"Will you please state your name, rank, and current duty station for the record." Harm started.

"Sarah Mackenzie, Lt. Colonel USMC. My current billet is JAG headquarters."

"What were the purposes of you being over in Iraq during the month of April?"

"I was assigned to work with the CIA to retrieve information from prisoners on how the coordinates of our troops were being sent out."

"Can you describe what you observed in the camp?"

"While I was at the prison camp, a young Muslim chaplain was teaching to the imprisoned. There was some complaints among the prisoners of them being ill-treated."

"Objection your honor, what bearing does this have to do with this case?"

"Setting the scene."

"Over-ruled, you may proceed."

Mac continued, "The Muslim chaplain in question was Lt. Aslambad. He was seen several times passing out Muslim newspapers to the enemy and to the troops. The newspapers he was handing out had numbers circled that corresponded to coordinates. Embedded with the prisoners were several servicemen who went UA. They were able to blend in with the prisoners when needed, or look like servicemen. These men were then able to send out their newspapers. We were not aware of this until a day before the uprising. Then the mission was changed from how the information got out to flushing out the servicemen who were selling out their country. We didn't know who they were though until during the uprising."

"Could you identify the men in question."

"Yes."

"Objection, how do we know that Colonel Mackenzie can accurately identify the men, she has seen hundred of prisoners."

"I am curious to this to, Colonel will you please answer the question."

Mac looked down to the floor. She raised her eyes to look at Harm for strength. She didn't want to reveal everything that happened. She regained composure, "To understand how I can I have to talk about the uprising."

Harm spoke up, "Colonel, will you please describe what happened during the day of the prison uprising." Harm reached for some water and handed it to her.

She took a long gulp. "The day of the attack, Agent Webb and I decided to separate. We were clashing with each other's style, and had been fighting about a personal matter before we had decided to start questioning the people. I felt I could get more information from some of the prisoners if I was away from Agent Webb. We decided on adjoining rooms, that way Agent Webb and I would be within arms reach of each other. I was accompanied by a _guard_, or so I thought. Around 1500 hours, I retrieved a prisoner known as the Farsi word for Sun, Agent Webb retrieved the man known as Sky. While I was questioning Sun, I noticed that the _guard_ had a tattoo of the Sun and Sky. While I was taking a break from questioning and turned my back to retrieve Agent Webb, I felt a gun in the on my back. My _guard_ had handed his gun to the prisoner. My hands were tied behind my back. The _guard_ walked into the other room and injected Agent Webb with a drug. Then the uprising started. The guard looked at me and smiled, I would never forget that face. It was Corporal Jenkins. I had asked the why, and he just smiled, he then said we was going to introduce me to the friends he made while in boot camp, Sun, Sky, and their leader, Aslambad. They wanted to teach me how to be a good woman. Then he started preaching on and on about how women shouldn't be in the military, and then he backhanded me. While I was on the ground he tied a piece of rope around my neck so I would learn to be a submissive woman. He jerked me around with it for awhile." She unconsciously touched her cheek and neck.

The court room gasped, and the judge banged his gavel. "Order!" Admiral Jonas sat in the back of the room and watched Sarah Mackenzie gather all her strength to continue.

"If I may continue. The men left the room for a while, and during that time, Webb was thrown into the room with me and was revived. He told me about his prisoner, and we immediately put all the clues together. Just then, the four men came into the room. Webb immediately tried to get them away from me. But I was ripped from his grasp. Sun had noticed a hook on hanging from the ceiling. The guard and Sky picked me up and hung me by it. They were saying how much fun they could have with me." She looked up and saw Harm's reaction. He was standing stoic, but she could see the anger in his eyes.

"Aslambad stood guard at the door. The guard took his filthy hands and tried to undress me. But I fought back. I felt a big scar on one of their hands. The other man had a huge tattoo of a heart on his forearm that could be seen through his robe. Sky took the belt he was wearing and began hitting me with it. He hit me so hard, that I fell to the ground. I tried to get up to fight. I looked and saw a bullet wound in one of their calves as I was getting kicked. Then I heard the unmistakable sound of a zipper and laughing," she paused. "One of the men came towards me, and tried to bend me over a table. His hands were already going down my pants." She stopped again, and tried to choke back the tears from falling, but failed. Harm walked towards her and wanted to reach out to her, but he couldn't. He was hoping his physical nearness would help her through the memories she had to face, and he couldn't believe she was holding this all in her.

"I could feel his filthy hands on me, he turned me around so I could look at him. He said he did this so I could remember his face, he claimed it would be the last one I saw before I died, and then I kicked as hard as I could. He got back on top of me, and ripped open my BDU top and bit my right breast. He said he should have been breast fed as a baby. Agent Webb had woken up at some point and made his way to the adjoining door and unlocked it. Aslambad told the men to stop, and to get ready for war. The man who had failed in raping me had gotten really angry, so he just started beating me. He kept calling me a whore and a bitch. He told me that by the time the war was over I would be his. I tried to fight back, I kept telling myself I was a Marine and could defend myself. By then I was so tired, I couldn't fight back. I looked up, and saw Aslambad standing over Agent Webb getting ready to behead him. I screamed for him to stop. I heard a shot being fired, I felt getting hit really hard at the base of my head, and I went unconscious. The next thing I remember is waking up in a transport to Bethesda."

"Thank you Colonel." Harm tried to sound compassionate towards her, but the anger he felt for the men was overwhelming. Harm was grateful though that Mac was not raped during her hostage situation, but she was damn near close enough.

"The prosecution is handing in exhibits A, B, C, and D. These are pictures that depict the various marks that Colonel Mackenzie was able to identify. The first is the tattoo of the sky scene, which belongs to Corporal Jenkins. The second is a scar that was caused by a knife fight, belonging to Corporal Regins, the third is a bullet wound which belongs to Lt. Aslambad, and the fourth, a tattoo of a heart, belonging to Corporal Menkias." The entire room gasped. "The prosecution has no more questions for the Colonel at this time.

Captain Allison Krennick stood up and gave Mac a once over. "Colonel Mackenzie, in the past, have you ever experienced torture like this before?"

"I have, the information is classified on both accounts."

"Did you see anyone for this?"

"Objection, this does not pertain to the case."

"Goes to state of mind your honor."

"Over-ruled."

"I saw a therapist, but I was not diagnosed with anything."

"When you were at Bethesda, what was your diagnosis?"

"Four cracked ribs, a strained wrists, I ended up with stitches and a concussion."

"Colonel Mackenzie, if you received a concussion, isn't it possible for you to have hallucinated this in a dream?"

"Captain Krennick, if you had been through something like this before, you would hope it was a dream, but it wasn't. I have the scars on my wrists from the stitches, and it still hurts to cough. If I made it up, I wouldn't have these injuries, now would I. I doubt anyone in this courtroom would know what it is like to be tortured. But trust me, if you had been there, you would like to forget it, or try to convince yourself that it is all made up, but when you see the scars yourself, its hard to forget."

She stood there, forgetting that Mac was a lawyer herself. "Well, you would be wrong on that account Colonel, there is someone who understands torture. Anyway, back to questioning. You told a nice tale, how many tales like this have you told before. How do we know you aren't lying, you have lied in the past on the stand."

"Objection, badgering the witness." Mac screamed from the stand before Harm could get the objection out of his mouth.

"Sustained, Captain Krennick, one more stunt like that and I will hold you in contempt."

"Sorry your honor. No more questions." Krennick had to give up knowing that she wouldn't be able to attack Mac anymore on the stand.

"We will recess for lunch. After that I will hear arguments from the defense."

Harm went downstairs to retrieve Mackenzie for lunch. He needed to be with something as pure with as his baby girl. The entire world, due to the presence of the video cameras would know Mac's pain, and all he wanted to do was to make it better. Harm and Mac had decided to not see each other until the end of the trial. Krennick only had four witnesses though, her clients.

He mulled over his thoughts as he walked into the daycare. He decided that since a cold front was going through, and it was unusually cool for the time of year, so he would take her to the park for lunch.

Mac had beat him to the punch, she was down there staring at her daughter. 'God she is just so beautiful and pure.' she thought to herself when she picked her up.

"I'm going to keep fighting to keep this world a better place for you, I promise," she whispered into Mackenzie's ear. Mackenzie smiled at her. Just then, Harm walked through the doors. Mackenzie squealed when she saw her daddy walking towards her.

"She just adores you." Nikki the daycare worker said to him.

"Naw Nikki, I think it has to do more with the uniform. She doesn't squeal like this when I am home with her."

"I highly doubt that sir."

"I will have her back by 1300. Mac, I know the admiral told us to stay away from each other, but do you want to come?"

"Its better that I stay away from now, I wouldn't want to have the cameras catch us going out together. Keep her warm, will you?"

"Always."

Harm went out to the car to be greeted yet again by cameras. "No comment until after court adjourns for the day."

"Commander Rabb, tell us more about you and this little darling!" a reporter exclaimed.

"She's my daughter, I love her, what else is there to say. Now if you excuse me, I am going to spend some quality time with her."

He roared in the car and drove away. The retired Admiral Chegwidden had witnessed the entire confrontation and smiled to himself. Rabb was definitely learning in his older ways. He got out of the car and greeted his golfing buddy, Admiral Jett Jonas.

"Well AJ, you were right when you said Rabb was a piece of work."

"Yeah, tell me about it. It seems like the bear in him has finally quieted down." AJ commented.

"I'm not too sure about that one there. This morning during court when Colonel Mackenzie was testifying to the abuse she sustained, there was this look of anger in his eyes that I have never seen before."

"Mackenzie and Rabb have one of those relationships. Rabb has given up everything for her before, and he would probably do it again. Mac has followed him almost everywhere." AJ said thoughtfully.

"Is this why there is a note in my desk to make sure those two don't get separated?" Admiral Jonas questioned his old friend.

"I figured it could be my gift to them if they were to ever finally see what they mean to each other." He sighed, and they went to play their round of golf.

Unbeknownst to Harm, he would be followed to the park, where the cameras would yet again, capture his every movement with Mackenzie, every moment with Mackenzie was caught for the 6:00 news.

Commander Krennick's clients were guilty as sin, and she was going to have a hard time defending them. The only thing she could do was try to damage the reputation of the people that were put on the stands before with other testimony from her clients through her clients' testimony. Each time, Harm was quick to object each time slandering started to occur. By the end of the day, the trial was all but over with closing arguments to occur the next day.

Jen was standing by the door waiting for Harm to come claim Mackenzie when she got a call on her cell phone.

"Coates speaking."

"Jen, its Mattie."

"Hey Mattie, what are you up to?"

"Well, I was thinking, tomorrow Dad should be hearing the verdict of this case, and I was thinking since it has been a week since him and Mac have been alone, maybe you, me, and Mackenzie could have a girls night of shopping?"

"Mattie, I like the way your devious mind thinks. Here comes your dad now. Bye chick."

"Bye Jen."

"Commander, here is the little angel. The daycare worker said she had a nice long nap today."

"Thanks Jen."

"Commander, it has been a couple of weeks since I have seen Mattie, and no offense, but I have noticed how tired you have been lately. So, if you have no objections, I would like to take Mackenzie and Mattie out tomorrow. I figure you may like the time off for at least a couple of hours," Jen saw Harm raise an eyebrow, "Of course, if you would rather take Mattie bikini shopping tomorrow," Harm held up his hand.

"No Jen, that is perfectly fine, are you sure you want to take the rugrat?"

"Mackenzie will be fine."

She handed Mackenzie to him, and Harm reached into his wallet and handed Jen some money. "Here you go. $100 should cover the bathing suit and dinner. I better give some money to you now before Mattie hits me up for more." He smiled. "Jen you are a life saver, if you need more, Mattie has my card."

"Thanks Dad." Jen punched him in the arm.

A barely audible click of the camera could be heard.


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

The next morning, closing arguments were heard, and Harm was patiently waiting for the verdict to come through. He walked into his office and ran his hands through his hair.

"Flyboy, it is not that bad."

"I know. Mackenzie was pulling baby duty last night. I ended up letting her sleep in my bed with me. It was the only way either of us were going to get any sleep. She wasn't feeling very well last night. You know though, I can't imagine my life without her."

"Harm," Mac started, getting ready to tell him something she had known for a week and a half.

"Mac," they said at the same time. "You first Harm."

"Well, Jen is taking the girls out for the night. She is going to drop Mackenzie off at around 2100, but Mattie is going to spend the night for a girls night, so I was wondering if you wanted to come over for a dinner and a movie."

"I would like that."

Just then Coates came into his office. "Sir, the admiral wants to see me and you now."

"Ok. I'll see you tonight Mac."

He walked into the admiral's office and stood at attention. "Commander Rabb and Petty Officer Coates reporting as order sir."

"What the hell are you two doing parading around my office? I should bring you guys up on charges right now, unless you can give me a perfectly good explanation for this photo. At ease you two."

Harm looked at the photo from a tabloid paper. It showed Jen giving Mackenzie to him along with Harm passing on a huge wad of bills. The caption read 'Officer and gentlemen pays off baby's mother.'

"Sir, there is a perfectly good explanation for this."

"Good, there is a press conference in five minutes. What's the explanation?"

"PO Coates is taking Mattie shopping this weekend, and I was giving her money to for dinner and movies for her and Jen. Mattie looks to Jen like an older sister since they were roommates. With all due respect sir, I don't see why I have to explain myself."

The SecNav came in, "Since this trial has started, you have become Superman to the United States. You represent the hero in all of us Commander."

He turned on the television This is Stuart Dunston reporting from the front of JAG Headquarters were Commander Harmon Rabb Jr. He is the lead prosecutor on the case. Is the Commander a truth seeker, or a liar? Is he everything that he seems?

Harm had heard enough. "You know, I really, really hate Stuart Dunston. They are slandering me right now. I am going to straighten all this out, and then sue this paper for defamation of character."

Harm walked out into the limelights that were set up in front of the Jag offices, and the reporters immediately bombarding Harm with questions.

"Commander Rabb, can you tell use exactly how this child was conceived?"

"I was a victim of the thefts at the storage facility where many of the fighter pilots store specimen. The nature of a fighter pilot's job sometimes lower the sperm count, so we are all advised to turn in specimen every so often. I believe it was 100 men were victims to this crime."

"Commander, who is the mother of the baby?"

"Honestly, I don't know, but she knows who she is. I was informed that she would contact me."

"How did you come to find out about your daughter? How many more children do you think you have out there?"

"A lawyer of the woman who stole the sperm and eggs delivered the baby to me. As for how many children, Mackenzie and Mattie are the only children I have."

"Commander explain this photo that the whole world is looking at."

"Easy explanation. PO Coates is watching the girls tonight for me and taking them out shopping. I don't know about you, but I don't think I am too qualified to take my 15 year old out shopping for swimsuits, I would want her wearing sweats all the time, and that was just erupt WWIII in my house. I will say however that the paper who printed the lies about PO Coates and myself will be sued for liable. That is all, if you excuse me I have a job to do."

Captain Krennick stood back and watched the entire thing. 'Damn', she thought to herself, she thought for sure that Harm would be facing court charges for at least fraternization, however, he was holding a press conference to explain everything. This wasn't the Lt. Commander she knew from long ago.

Harm's beeper started going off in the middle of the press conference. He excused himself as the SecNav and Admiral took over for him. He had to be up in the courtroom.

He took his seat, and Mac sat behind the prosecution table. Captain Sebring was handed the verdict.

"The defendants will rise. This court finds you guilty on all charges. The defendants are sentenced to life in prison without possibility of parole. Guards take them away."

Mac swung over to the prosecution and gave Harm a huge hug. "Thank you Harm for taking care of my nightmare." Just then, Corporal Jenkins was passing by.

"If you think your nightmare is over, its just beginning. I would have loved to get my way with you, and one day I still will."

Harm went to move Mac behind him to protect her. "Touch her again, and your life sentence will turn into a death sentence." He snarled.

"Mac, I know you could have protected yourself, but there are days you just have to rely on me to do it."

"Actually Harm, thank you." The reverie of her words was there. She just wanted her night mare to be over, and with Harm standing by her side she could face anything, but she had one thing left to face, telling Harm about her connection with Mackenzie. How was she going to tell the man she loves that she was Mackenzie's biological mother.


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

**Chapter Twenty Four**

1700 EST

1395 Kalmia Drive

Harm pulled into his driveway. He would never get used to the idea of owning such a huge home with an oak tree in the front yard. On his way home he had picked up some pasta for him and Mac and some bread to go with it. He had also picked up the pictures that Mattie had put in for him.

He started making dinner for them when he heard Mac pull up into the drive. He watched her get out of the car. She looked so beautiful to him even though all she was wearing was a pair of jeans and a white baby-fit t-shirt paired with a brown belt and brown clogs. In her hands she held a funnel cake lightly sprinkled with white powder sugar complete with strawberries in the middle.

He walked up to the door to let her in. "Welcome Mac. This is the first time you have been here since the trail started. Let me show you some finished products." He took her on a quick tour of the house, he showed her Mattie room which still had the sign on the door saying Keep Out Or Else, he showed her the guest rooms that he had made up for his parents and various other guests. He then took her upstairs to the FROG.

The FROG had been converted to a large play area with Harm's old couch in it. He had even sprung for a large television and two papasan chairs so Mattie could entertain her friends one day.

"Harm, I thought you were going to turn the FROG into an extra apartment."

"I will one day, but I did this for Mattie for right now. I wanted her to have an area where she can entertain her friends without having to contend with Mackenzie's crying, and her getting into everything as she gets older and mobile." He heard the timer ding through the baby monitor which he had set up in the kitchen. Mac gave him a curious look. "Well these things come in handy. Mattie has already warned me though not to use it to spy on her."

Mac let out a short laugh, "Welcome to teenage-hood Flyboy."

"I know Mac, I know. Lets go eat. I have us set up on the screened in porch. Why don't you head out there and make yourself comfortable while I make us our plates. The salad should already be out there, and I will grab the dinner rolls. I made spaghetti for us tonight."

They made their way down the stairs. Mac went out to the patio while Harm busied himself with the dinner rolls. Mac sat in the patio and stared out into the pool area. She put crossed her hands over her arms, she flinched when she realized she had touched her bruises unconsciously. Unfortunately for her, it brought back the memories of the assault, and the tears started welling up in her eyes. Harm walked out and saw her backed turned to him.

"Fresh rolls and I brought out butter for you to put on them." He set everything down and looked into her eyes. His gaze followed her arms to were he saw the remains of a bruise, the shape of a hand almost. He could tell she tried to cover it up with makeup. He sank down in front of her chair and started thumbing away the tears. "Honey, let it all out. Trust me, it will make you a lot better."

Mac looked at him incredulously. "How would you know?" Mac pushed away from him and got up and ran towards the door leading to the pool. Harm instincts kicked into high gear and ran after her.

He caught up to her at the edge of the pool where she sank to the ground. "Baby, scream, scream at the world."

"It won't make it better."

"Yes it will, trust me I know."

"No you wouldn't. You haven't been tortured before! You don't understand what it's like."

He sank down next to her. He placed his hand on her shoulder, and brought his lips down to her bruise, and kissed her softly there. "Mac, never in my life have I wanted to win a trial so badly. I want to put these jerks away for what they did to you. If I you had let me closer to you, I would have been able to help you through this. Mac, you are never alone, and I don't want you to forget it."

"You would have gone off half-cocked like you did when I was in Paraguay if I had told you initially what they had done to me. I wanted to wait until the trial was over. I am strong enough to handle this on my own. Besides, no one I know can help me through this, no one knows what is like to be tortured, to want death so badly, that you begin to welcome the thought."

"You start wishing that you were dead. You even start reaching for the shards of glass on the ground. You can hear the voices in your head telling you that it would be so much easier, to succumb to the pain to go quietly into the night. Then there is that other voice in your head telling you 'Damn It. You serve the United States of America, you do not back down, and you fight, you fight for everything. These bastards are not going to win."

She looked into his eyes. She saw something behind the veil he was keeping up, "China!?"

"Damn, no one was supposed to ever bring that up again. It was perhaps the one thing that Krennick ever did in her life that was good for me. If it wasn't for her I would still be in that jail in Hong Kong."

"Harm, what happened?"

"Nothing in comparison to you."

"What happened, please tell me."

"Why do you want to know so bad?"

"How do you know what I am going through, and how come I didn't read about this in your service file?"

"It was classified. But, I'm gonna fill you in anyway. It was a year before you came to Jag. Meg and Krennick helped broker a deal to get me out of China. They had rammed my fishing boat, and held me a jail cell for a week. They fed me so many drugs, alternated between cold and hot, light and dark, SOP for torture. Except they let me think my father was in the cell below me. I didn't feel right for weeks. I can still hear Dad in my head," Harm looked away from her, he didn't want her to see the pain. "But this was nothing compared to what they did to you. Those bastards almost raped you."

"Harm, what they did to you was just as bad what they did to me. They messed with you head, feeding on your hopes and dreams that your dad was alive. I would have done anything to protect you from that."

"Well it was something you needed to know. I can help you heal, let me help you Sarah."

He held her tight. This time after being tortured, she understood why Harm had acted the way he did.

"I understand Paraguay now. You came to save me from what you had to go through."

"That, and other reasons Mac. Just know that I will always be here for you always." Why couldn't he just say that he loved her? How hard could it be to say those three little words.

"I understand that now. How am I ever going to repay you for everything?"

"Tell me that that everything is going to be alright with you, that is all I ever wanted. All I have ever wanted for you was for you to be happy."

"You know, I feel happiness right now, and I hope you feel it too after I get finished telling you this." Mac said turning deadly serious for a moment.

"Sarah, honey, what is it?"

"You know, there is really no easy way of telling you this, and I hope you will forgive me for keeping it a secret so long, I just wanted to wait until after the trial," she took a deep breath mentally preparing herself for what she was about to say, "Harm, I was told by a Lt. Blumenthal that I am Mackenzie's biological mother."


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

**Chapter Twenty Five**

"Mac, did I just hear you right?" Harm asked her, "You are Mackenzie's mother?"

The thunderheads started coming in. He heard the flash of thunder in the distance.

"Harm, I didn't know how to tell you. I wanted to tell you so many times over the past couple of days, especially when I realized what the reporters were saying about you and Jen. You can't imagine how angry I was when those reporters made you drop the carrier that day and the baby got bruised." She stopped and looked at Harm. She was having troubles reading his reaction. "Harm, tell me what you are thinking."

"I don't know what I'm thinking." The thunder started crashing. "Why didn't you come to me earlier? Do you not trust me? After all we have been through, you thought you couldn't trust me. If we can't trust each other how are we going to raise a baby together? Or do you even want to raise her together? How could you sit there for weeks and not tell me?" He wasn't angry, he just seemed defeated. He opened the back door of his house, and took off into a sprint.

"Harm!" she yelled. She watched his retreating form, and watched the lightening streak across the sky. She ran after him into the upcoming storm and let the rain pour down on her.

The rain was pelting his skin. He hated summer pop up storms. He hated weather like this, recalling crashing into the drink wasn't the fondest of memories. He reached the edge of his property.

She walked back inside and sank to the floor of the kitchen. They had just rebuilt a friendship, just started to find their way to each other. She found the tea kettle and started to make him some tea. She heard the call of the kettle, and just stared at it blankly with tears streaming down her face.

He walked into the kitchen and saw her drop a coffee mug on the ground. He was dripping wet and so was she. Harm walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I'm sorry for running off."

"I'm sorry that you think I don't trust you. I trust you with my life, you have been there for me. I thought telling you the truth right away may have caused a derail in the trial. We rebuilt our friendship over the past year, and we are finally moving to a good place, and . . . " she trailed off.

"Power down marine. Look, its okay, I realize that there has been so much happening in your life right now. You are still recovering from Iraq and then you get told that you have a baby. Trust me, it hits you like a ton of bricks, but honey this isn't the end of the world. It is the beginning of a whole new one. Let's both of us get out of our wet clothes, and talk. I'll put some sweats in the nursery for you."

After fifteen minutes he came down the stairs saw her form in the kitchen standing over the simmering sauce. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Out of all the women in the world that could have been Mackenzie's mother, I am so grateful that it is you." He nipped at her ear lobe. His breathe was so warm on her neck. "There is a lot we have to work out, but I am sure we will be able to. If you want, you can move in with us. There is plenty of room."

"Harm, slow down, I don't think I am ready for all this yet. I want to be a big part of Mackenzie's life, but I don't think I can move in with you yet. Just give me time. I don't even know if I will be a good mom, it is not like I had a really great childhood." She started off, her stomach started growling.

Harm laughed a little, "I can handle with you not moving in yet, at least you didn't say never. You know lets go eat. The rolls are probably cold, but I still have the sauce on low heat. I know that I said you should move in with us, and I still believe it. We are heading somewhere good in this relationship, it is all a matter of time. Consider it though an open ended invitation, all you have to do is be ready, no pressure Marine. And as for you not thinking you are going to be a good mom, well I had doubts about me being a good dad. I had two great examples, even though I haven't really let Frank in on that secret. My dad was a playful father, and Frank was the strong silent type."

Mac reached up, touched his face and kissed him. The kiss lingered between the two for a little bit, and she took him by the hand and led him in for dinner. "You know Harm, we will be okay won't we?" She asked him in between courses.

"Mac, we will handle this situation. I mean, you were shot, held hostage, and stalked all within the first couple of years of us knowing each other. How hard could it be to raise a baby together?" She laughed at the thought.

"We fight all the time though."

"We did fight all the time, but lately, we have both been learning how to see things in other perspectives. It's not like kids come with instruction manuals. You know this by being with Chloe. I have a feeling Mac that it will come naturally to you."

They were finishing up their dinner when he heard the motion sensor in the house start beeping. He knew that Mattie and Mackenzie had just walked into the house. Harm reached over and held Mac's hand. "Well Sundance, are you ready to go tell the girls the news? I think we should all just sit them down and tell them."

"Harm, do you think that is wise until we come up with a plan ourselves?"

"I just don't think we should keep this from the family. Jen is like a daughter to me, Mattie is my daughter, and Mackenzie is ours. Talk about a blended family."

The breath got caught in Mac's throat. She heard Mattie call out for her father. Mattie bounded up the stairs first. Harm noticed the look in her eyes. "Marine, you look like you are a deer stuck in headlights."

"DAD!" This time it was Jen that was yelling along with Mattie.

"Let's go in and tell them. We may have no definite plan, but I think a Lt. Colonel and a Commander can deal with what a Petty officer, a teenager, and a baby who adore the ground we walk on."

Jen and Mattie chose that moment to barge through the door. Jen was carrying Mackenzie who gleefully smiled and reached for Mac. Jen handed Mackenzie over to Mac. Mac who was still feeling apprehensive about the truth was standing there with her little girl in her arms. She sank back down in to her chair cuddling the baby on to her lap. "Harm?!"

He smiled at her. "Kinda hits you all at once. The responsibility, the love, the fear."

"Dad, are you and Mac talking in code again? Is there something I need to know?"

"Lets all go sit inside and me and Mac will explain everything."

They led everyone inside. Harm watched Mackenzie and Mac for a brief second out of the corner of his eye. Mackenzie was snuggling up on Mac shoulder, a sure fire sign that it was time for her night bottle. He didn't know what to do or what to say anymore. He was confused. Mac just got out of her relationship with Webb, for which he was thankful for, but where were they headed?

They walked into the living room. Jen spoke up, "Sir, ma'am, I will go wait on the porch."

"Jen, you might as well stay. I am sure Mattie will tell you and Gina tonight anyway at the sleepover." Harm stated.

"Okay."

Mattie sat down on the couch. Mac and Mackenzie sat next to her. "Mattie, Jen, and Mackenzie," Mac smile as she addressed Mackenzie. "A match for Mackenzie's mother was found. It turns out that I am Mackenzie's biological mother."

Jen looked stunned for a minute, "Congratulations sir, ma'am. That's wonderful news."

"What do you mean its wonderful Jen?" Mattie cried. She looked at her dad and then at Mac. She then bolted for the stairs and the solitude of her room.

Harm looked at Mac who was upset by Mattie's outburst. "I'll go talk to her, we need a dad/daughter moment. As for Mackenzie, she needs her bottle. There should be one in the fridge ready to be warmed. 45 seconds on medium heat."

"Okay Harm, I'll be up in a couple for reinforcements." He gave both his girls a kiss on the head and wondered what was up with his eldest daughter upstairs.


	26. Chapter Twenty Six

**Chapter 26 **

Harm bounded up to Mattie's room. He heard the unmistakable sound of rock music blaring out of her room. He knocked on the door, but she didn't answer. Taking a deep breath he steeled himself and walked in.

"Mathilda Grace Johnson, what was that display down there?"

"Harm, you wouldn't understand."

"What's up with Harm, you haven't called me that in months."

"Well you have it all now, a perfect little girl, a mother for her. Where do I fit in? You took me in and let me be part of your family, now I am not to sure I want to be part of it anymore. You can send me back to Blacksburg now."

Harm looked at her. He sank down to the ground. "Mattie, what is bringing this on? I love you."

"But I'm not your daughter."

"Yes you are. Honey, what is going on?"

"If I were your daughter, wouldn't I have your last name? You haven't even said anything about changing my last name, but Mackenzie has your last name." Tears were rolling down her face. "Now that you have a complete family, you don't need me anymore."

"You are right, I don't need you," Harm said, he put his arm around her, "I want you. I want you to be part of this family. If you wanted to change your last name, all you had to do was say something. I was going to bring it up around your birthday. Mattie, I love you. If your father consents to an adoption, I want to adopt you. If that is what you want. But honey, just to let you know, it is totally up to you."

"Daddy." She started sobbing in his arms.

"Shush angel." He rocked her back and forth until she calmed down. "There has to be something more."

"It's my mom's birthday on Sunday."

Mac stepped in through the doorway. "Well, if it alright with you, why don't we drive you down to Blacksburg and you can put flowers on her grave, and then you and your dad can take Sarah up flying."

"Can we Dad?"

"Yeah baby."

"You know Mattie, whenever you miss your mom, all you have to do is tell one of us. I know I can never replace your mom, but I would love to be your friend. Honey, me and your dad will be here for you."

"And so will I," Jen said. "I just called Gina to let her know we were running late."

"Okay, here is the plan of action. Jen, take Mattie and Gina tonight. I will pick them up tomorrow. The pool will be done with the treatment. I'll check it tonight, but I will call Gina's mom tonight and ask her if she can come over tomorrow night for a little swim, dinner, and a movie. Maybe she will consent to letting Gina spend the entire weekend with you. I finished decorating the FROG for you."

"Dad you are the best. I'm sorry about my outburst tonight. I just really wish that I was your real daughter."

"Oh honey, you are my real daughter." He drug her up to her feet and wrapped her in his embrace. Mattie had never felt so secure in her entire life, and the tears starting flowing again. "Mattie, why the tears?"

"Dad, you know, I haven't told you this enough, but you are my hero. Until a few months ago, I had no one in my life. I remember sitting there, and you had brought pizza. I had asked you what you got out of this, and you said me. I didn't understand it, and sometimes I wonder why you would go through so many problems just to have me. But thank you for fighting for me. Now I have a Dad," she said looking at him, "A Mac, which is just as great as a mom, and two sisters. Thank you Dad, can I take your last name?" Harm, Mac, and Jen had tears in their eyes.

"Oh, enough tears," Harm said. "We will sit down and talk about adoption when we can sit down with your real dad. But first, you have a slumber party tonight with your big sister." He tossed her the overnight bag that he had put together for her. "I think I got everything, pajamas, slippers, underwear, socks, jeans, t-shirt, popcorn, candy, hot coco, chips, and nail polish."

The girls started laughing. "What is so funny?"

"You Dad."

"Did I forget anything?"

"No."

"Oh, I put in giftcard for Blockbuster. That way you guys can go crazy." He picked up Mackenzie who was reaching for him, "You know, I smelled you a mile away. It must be time for a bath. Let us walk your sisters down." He walked them to the car.

"Jen?" Harm said to her.

"Yes sir."

"Enough with the sir. You are family Jen, you can call me Harm outside the office. I'm serious."

"Okay Harm."

"I called the security company yesterday and had them turn on the alarm at the loft. The code is 1025."

'S-Harm, I can't afford the cost of the bill."

"They are sending it here. You won't be seeing a bill. As your landlord I am legally responsible for your safety."

"But you aren't responsible for the bill."

"You have been there for me for quite a while Jen. I want to make sure that the girl I think of as my daughter is also safe. So if that means me taking care of this bill, then let me do it. It helps me sleep better at night knowing that you will be able to sleep easier."

"Thanks Dad." Jen hugged him.

"Adopted one, get three." He sighed, "I should adopt a son now. Living in this matriarchal society is going to be the death of me."

"Hey sailor, I heard that." Mac said bounding down the steps of the house. "I ran the bath water for Mackenzie." She walked around to Mattie's side of the car, "Behave, but not to well. Have lots of stories to tell me later kiddo. Listen to Jen, mind your ps and qs."

"Yes Mac. I love you."

"I love you too. Enjoy your night."

"You know Mac, in case Dad forgets to tell you, I think he is pretty crazy about you."

"Don't tell anyone, but I am pretty crazy about him too."

Mac and Harm watched the girls spin away in Jen's old Toyota. "I wonder how long it is going to be until Mattie asks me if she can drive the 'vette."

"Let's not think about that now."

Harm led Mac and Mackenzie inside. He gave Mackenzie her bath. Mac smiled. Bath time was somewhat of a ritual with Harm, she watched him with the baby. He held his butt-naked baby in his arms, Mac snapped a picture of them very discretely. Mackenzie was playing with his dog tags.

"Hey sailor, why are you wearing your dog tags?"

"These aren't mine. They are Dad's. There was someone who went over to Vietnam and Laos and found American servicemen's dogtags. I found my dads on a website several years ago. I switch them out everyday after work. Mackenzie likes the sound of them when they clink together."

Mac leaned in for a closer inspection.

Harmon David Rabb

Lieutenant, USN  
xxx-xx-xxxx

Roman Catholic

A pos

"It keeps my Dad close to my heart."

"You know Rabb, you never cease to amaze me." Mackenzie continued to play with the dog tags while playing in the bath.

"Okay, you have to promise not to laugh." He pulled out two washcloth puppets and was singing the itsey-bitsey spider to her. He wiped the suds from the baby and he kissed her feet. She started laughing, and so did Mac. Who would ever thought that the man who seemed so bullet proof could play Mr. Mom?

He went to go lie Mackenzie down and he read "The Three Little Pigs" while making the sounds effects. Mackenzie smiled and would laugh when he would blow the house down. He put the baby down in the crib and turned on her mobile which played "Anchors Away." Mac smiled at the entire scene.

He cracked the door and watched the lights on the monitor light up when she breathed. Mac looked at him. She reached up and kissed him hard. He deepened the kiss and had her pressed up against the wall. Her kisses started trailing down his jaw line. "Mac," he gasped for air. "Sarah, are you sure?"

"I have never been so sure of something in my entire life."

He led her into the bedroom, and putting the baby monitor on the nightstand he proceeded to take off her shirt. He stopped there to gaze at her beauty that was marred by bruises. She noticed that he was looking at the bruise that was partially covered by her bra. Looking down at the bruise herself she started shaking with a flashback

Flashback

The metal table was cold against her back. Corporal Jenkins had managed to get her BDU top open. His eyes feasted on her breasts. She started struggling against his hold, knowing it was no use with the 100 lbs he had on her. He held her wrists down and kept her legs still. He lowered his mouth down and bruised her breasts horribly. She held back her screams of pain.

End Flashback

Harm went to his closet and pulled out one of his old academy t-shirts. He slipped it on over her head.

"Harm, I thought I was ready."

"I told you, no rush." He went to the bathroom and put on a pair of night pants. He opened up the armoire and cut on the television. "Climb into bed and let me hold you."

Normally she would have fought him saying that she could take care of herself, but tonight was different. He had let her see a completely different side of him, that she decided it was time she let go for a little bit. She rummaged around in his drawers and pulled out a pair of boxers.

"Marine, you can borrow my underwear, but you can't use my toothbrush." He said to her as he walked into the bathroom after her. He found he was too late. He took the toothbrush from her and kissed her with all his might, foam and all.

"Harm, yuck!"

"Now you know how much I love you. I just let you use my toothbrush and I kissed you with foam." He grabbed swig of water and jumped into bed leaving a marine with their mouth agape full of toothpaste.

She slid into bed next to him, amazed at everything he was. "Did you just tell me you loved me?"

"I sure did, do you have a problem with that?"

"Harm, I love you too."

"It only took nine years, a baby, and a mouth full of toothpaste for us to say these words to each other."

0400 EST

A jolt of lightening caught Harm's eye. The crash of thunder came next. Harm looked at the baby monitor, and waited. Mac curled up closer to him. He never knew how well her head fit into the crook of his arm. The thunderheads started rolling in, and the lightening started striking more steadily. Then he felt Mac quiver underneath him.

"Mac, what's wrong?"

"When you crashed into the drink. I'm so sorry, it was my fault, if I didn't want you home in time for my wedding, than you wouldn't have to have been out there. I was so selfish. Every night it's like this, I have visions of you floating in that water, in the dark, so cold, holding on to that buoy. I was thinking he will never know how much I love him." He held her tight, whispering soothing thoughts in her ear.

"I love you too. Baby, I would move heaven and earth to help you realize that what happened is not your fault. While I was floating my only thought was of you. You are the reason I held on to the buoy."

"Harm, the baby!"

He heard the soft whimpering over the baby monitor. The power just then chose to go out, and Mackenzie's wails got louder. He grabbed a flashlight from underneath his bed. "I'll go get her."

He got up and walked to the baby's room. She was sitting up with tears rolling down her little cheeks. "Hey baby, did the storm scare you? Its just a summer storm." He walked into his bedroom, "Here go to Mommy while Daddy goes to the basement to flip the circuit breaker."

Mackenzie went willingly into Mac's arm. Mac had tears rolling down her face. "Mac, are you scared of the storm too?"

"No, this is the first time I have ever been referred to as Mommy."

_AN – If anyone is interested here is a site for dog tags, there are many more out _


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven

**It's my birthday, and I wrote something quick so be kind in your reviews - enjoy it, thank you to all who have reviewed, it is nice to read them.**

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

Harm came back upstairs and found Mac asleep with the baby safely nuzzled in the bassinet next to the bed that he kept in his room in case Mackenzie decided to stay up all night. He had talked to the pediatrician about Mackenzie's sleep patterns, but the doctor said it would just take her some time to get on a schedule, and just as long as she was happy and healthy, than that was all that mattered.

0800 EST

Mac woke up and smiled at the sight that was in front of her. Harm was asleep with Mackenzie on his lap, and she was awake watching MASH. Mackenzie smiled as Mac made her way towards Harm. She leaned down and kissed his check. He woke up and looked at her.

"Hey, sorry if we woke you. Mackenzie wanted to watch MASH this morning."

"Well, I reached for you this morning around six, and you weren't here."

"I hope you weren't disappointed, Mackenzie woke up and wanted her morning bottle, which she then decided she didn't want." He waved the full bottle in his hand. He put the baby in the bassinet. She looked at him and started to whimper.

"Hey, am I spoiling you to much?" He picked her up and she stopped whimpering. "I must be." He kissed Mackenzie on the forehead. "Does she feel warm to you again?" He handed Mackenzie over to Mac. Mac put a hand on her baby's head.

"Yeah."

Harm slipped into the bathroom and grabbed the thermometer. He put the thermometer in her ear. "Mac, its at 100.1 again. She seems to be getting little fevers lately. I'm gonna call my mom." He reached for the phone and dialed the familiar numbers.

"Hello?" A sleepy voice said over the phone.

"My God Mom, I am completely sorry, I forgot about the time change."

"Harm, who's sick?"

"Well, Mac and I woke up this morning, and Mackenzie is running a low fever again. Is it normal for her to have these almost every month? She ran a low fever about a month ago."

"Harm honey, you did that. You were fine, and you were an awful baby, you had the croup. I was up with you all night in a steamy bathroom. Your father was so sweet, he would come in and relieve me, bring water, or sing to you to get you to call down."

"Mom, I'm sorry for waking you up. I just freaked out."

"So, what is Mac doing there?"

"We had a late night. Call me when you are more awake, and I will fill you in on the details of everything. Sorry for waking you up mom, I love you."

"I love you too Harm."

They hung up the phone, and Harm went to the medicine cabinet and pulled out some baby Tylenol. Mac sat there and watched Harm give her the medicine and put her in the bassinet.

"What did your mom say?"

"To calm down, give her some medicine, and that I was worse."

"Ah," Mac sighed. "Becoming parents make you paranoid." She looks down at Mackenzie. "Harm, how can you love someone you just met?"

"How can you not? You know, before Mackenzie came along, I thought my life was complete. I had Mattie, and as a consequence of that Jen. I love those two, and I would never ever take any of that back. The moment I saw Mackenzie on my desk I was scared and confused. I went to sea duty soon after little AJ was born and was out with the CIA when Jimmy was born, so I this is my first real experience with a baby around five months. I wouldn't change any of it. It is innate. Loving Mackenzie came as easily to me as breathing, loving Mattie came so easy too. For the longest time, I thought what defined me was flying. My heart sores with love for my girls."

Mac got up and crossed the room. She traced the outline of his face with the pads with her fingers. He captured her hand in his bigger one. She leaned up and kissed him. "Well, now you must know I love you, I kissed you with your morning breath." Mac says to him with a grin on her face.

"Well Mac, I love you too."


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

_Sunday Morning_

_Rabb Household_

Harm muddled over his feelings. He loved his Marine. He knew he had since she helped him on to the helicopter on their first case. Harm listened to Mac and Mackenzie in the nursery over the baby monitor. Mackenzie finally had a mother who would love her and protect her with her own life. He smiled when he heard Mac blow a raspberry on Mackenzie belly – eliciting a joyful laugh from the infant. He sighed with contentment when he hard Mattie enter the room settling in to play with them.

"Mac, do you think Dad has told Gram yet about you being Mackenzie's mom?"

"I don't know sweetie. But the one thing I do know is to never rush your father, he will make his decisions in his own time and what he thinks is best."

"Mac, do you think my mom would be upset with me if I loved you like a mom? I mean, you gave me to Dad last Christmas, and I had hoped that you and him would always get together, and that would make you my stepmom."

"I don't think your mother would mind if you loved me, she would only want you to be happy. I'll let you in on a little secret, I think of you as one of my daughters to."

"Thanks Mac."

"Do you want to join me and Mackenzie for a walk around the land?"

"Well, Gina is still asleep in the FROG, I'll leave her a note."

"Okay Mattie, we will meet you downstairs."

She walked into the master bedroom to find Harm staring at the phone.

"You know you have to tell her sometime or another. I am taking the girls out, but then again, I know you used your little spy machine to ease drop," she said pointing to the baby monitor.

"Thanks for taking the girls. I will call her today, besides, she will be really happy."

"What if she isn't happy about it? What if she thinks I will beat the children like I was beaten?"

"Mac if I thought you was capable of beating children, I wouldn't have let you close to them, besides, you never did anything to harm Chloe. I think you are a wonderful mother. Calm your fears." He gave her a hug and said, "Go take the kids out while I tell my mother the good news."

"See you in an hour."

"Bye Honey."

"Bye Babe." She laughed at their terms of endearment.

He walked her down the stairs and waved goodbye to them. He reached for his phone and dialed his mother's familiar number.

"Hello?"

"Hi Frank. Is Mom around so she can pick up a connection, I have news I have to tell you guys."

"Trish, your son is on the phone with more news, find a chair to sit down in!" Frank said chuckling. "You know, your kind of news is bad for the heart son."

"Frank, I know, trust me, I don't look for these situations, situations find me."

"Hi Honey," Trish said picking up the phone. "I am sitting down next to Frank on the patio, now you can tell us your news."

"Well, Mom, Frank, Mackenzie's mother has contacted me."

"Oh my God." Trish muttered. "What does she want?"

"She wants to be a part of Mackenzie's life."

"How big a part?" Frank asked.

"Pretty big. I think me and her are going to figure out a way to work this out."

"We will pay her off!" Trish exclaimed.

"I don't think she get paid off Mom. Sarah isn't the type of woman to walk away easily from her responsibilities."

"Sarah?"

"Sarah Mackenzie, you met her." Harm said grinning.

"That is great news, tell Sarah I absolutely adore her. Fate has figured out a way to keep you two together." Frank commented.

"Harm, I am putting a package in the mail for you. You should get it tomorrow," his mom said.

"I'm glad you guys are okay with Mac being her mom."

"Harm, she is already a big part of your life. Be sure to call your Grandmother and let her know. She will want to have you and the family up for Thanksgiving."

"I'll call her soon Mom. I love you guys."

"We love you too son."


	29. Chapter Twenty Nine

**Chapter 29**

AN-Ah – its getting to be a long story, tell me what you think – continue – not continue?? Sigh- the real world. Forgive me for the lapses in time I had originally started this story to be set in May – but I still need the baby to be five months in July – you will understand later – so the baby will now be born in February – sorry guys! I also want to thank everyone who has reviewed-it helps keep me going.

Disclaimers – not mine, never will be, if they were, the show would be more shippery with more action – sigh

EST 1300

JAG Headquarters

Harm returned from lunch with Mac. He saw that the messenger had dropped off the package that his mother had sent to him. He opened it up and several things came falling out. He found a new package of pacifiers for Mackenzie, baby booties, his christening gown, and his mother's engagement ring. He looked at the simple solitaire and decided that it wasn't the right time and put the ring aside in his drawer. Mac came in to his office asking his opinion on a case when Harriett Sims came walking in looking as pregnant as ever.

"Sir, ma'am," Harriet knocked on the door to Harm's office. After the switches in Admirals, Admiral Jonas had done some office reassignments, so Harm ended up with a fairly bigger office than the closet.

"Harriet, you can call us Harm and Mac. You aren't in uniform. Please take a seat." Harm said, moving his office chair over to her. He figured it would be easier for her to get up with the arms.

"Harriet, what are you doing here?" Mac asked her.

"Admiral Jonas asked me to come in to discuss the annual 4th of July picnic. Everyone is expected to attend this afternoon staff meeting."

Just then Harm's phone rang. "Rabb speaking."

"Commander Rabb, this is Nikki down in the daycare."

"Hi Nikki. Is there something wrong?"

"Well, Mackenzie is being extra fussy, and she just seems to be needing either you or Ms. Mackenzie."

Harm hung up the phone.

"Harm, what's wrong with Mackenzie?" Mac asked. Since Mac had told Harm that she was Mackenzie mother, they had fallen into a routine to where Mac would spend the weekends at Harm's and would come in on most week days. They still haven't told everyone in the office, but had remembered when they told the admiral.

--Flashback--

"Coates, is the admiral free?"

"Sir, he and Admiral Chegwidden are getting ready to leave for their weekly lunch date. But, if you are going in to tell him, I am sure you can tell Admiral Jonas and Admiral Chegwidden at the same time."

"Sure Coates."

Harm and Mac stood at the door, and knocked. "Enter."

Harm and Mac walked into the room and stood at attention. "At ease." Admiral Chegwidden said. "Sorry, Jonas, force of habit."

"It's alright Chegwidden." He addressed his two officers, "What can I do for you?"

"Well sir, I thought it would be appropriate to tell you that Mackenzie's birth mother had contacted me."

"Why is the Colonel here? Is she representing you in a custody hearing?" Jonas asked.

"No, sir, there won't be one." Mac stated. "The mother has agreed to let the Commander keep Mackenzie underneath his care."

"That's a relief. I'm attached to that little tyke." Admiral Chegwidden spoke up. Since AJ had retired, in between his trips with Francesca he had picked up little trinkets, and would drop them by the Rabb and Roberts households. He would bring Dammit along and Harm would allow the dog to run around the yard.

"Well sir, I'm glad you have taken such an interest. Mackenzie just happens to be my daughter." Mac said. Jonas sat in his chair quietly. "Since I am still recuperating, and the Commander has set up such a lovely home for his children, I don't see how I would be a good mother, uprooting my child. However, I will be spending time at the Commander's house, and we didn't want it to lead to a court marshal."

"Well, thank you for informing me of the Colonel." Jonas said. "Commander, I envy you. You have three beautiful women who love you."

"Yes sir, I love them too." Chegwidden stood there in shock. He had waited for years to hear Rabb utter those words.

Mac stood there shocked, "You're former CO has informed me of your 'working' relationship, and don't look so surprised you two. Just as long as you can keep the relationship out of the office, do what you must for your family. Keep me apprised of any further changes in your relationship. I need to know if you guys decide to get married so I can see if there is a way I can keep both of you. If that is all, then you are dismissed."

The officers snapped a salute, and executed a perfect about face.

"Well AJ how did you know?" Jonas said reaching into his pocket.

"Well Jett, lets see I know my old staff well enough to know that Jen was smiling way to early at work today, and Harm and Mac looked anxious. When we were helping them move, I was holding Mackenzie, and I noticed a look that the baby gave Harm when she was tired is the same look Mac has at the end of the work day. Pay up."

Jett Jonas took out his wallet and pulled out a twenty. "Well, you sure called it. But I will win on the announcement of their engagement."

--End Flashback--

"Mac, Mackenzie is just needing her mom or dad." The words just slipped out, Harriet looked wide eyed. Mac looked at Harm and nodded. He jogged down the stairs to pick up the baby. Mac explained the situation to Harriet. She then decided it would be good to inform the entire staff to stop the scuttlebutt. Rumor had been flying the past couple of weeks.

JAG daycare

Harm walked down to the daycare and put in his security code in the keypad and reached the infant section. He found Mackenzie there crying her eyes out. He reached down into her crib and started stroking her back.

"Wanna come to work and see mommy, the Admiral, and your older sister Jen? Will that make you feel better?" He cooed in her ear.

"Well Rabb, I wouldn't mind having her in the staff meeting. What's wrong with her?" Admiral Jonas asked as he was settling in his grandchild. "My wife has a spa day, so I brought in Alina." He said gesturing to his toodler. He said goodbye to his grandchild has he walked out of the daycare.

"She didn't sleep much last night, might be cranky." He picked up her baby bag and shifted her so she was comfortable. He made his way up to his office to put down the diaper bag and to make his way into the conference room where everyone was assembling. Harm took a seat next to Mac, and Mackenzie reached for her mom. Harm forgetting his briefcase went out to go get it.

"You see, the Commander can't handle his own kids, I told you so," one of the support staffers started to whisper.

"Yeah, I bet he is taking advantage of the colonel." Another one said. "Why can't he just leave her alone."

Harm walked into the room and Gunny pulled him aside quietly. Gunny had informed the commander on what he had heard, and he wasn't please. He called the two ensigns front and center. The Admiral was standing in the doorway watching Rabb and Mackenzie rip the younger officers apart. He decided there was no way he could tear the duo apart. He realized that both of them would make great commanding officers.

The Admiral stepped into the door, and Gunny yelled for everyone to come to attention. "Rabb, good job son. Good to see becoming a parent hasn't made you soft. Colonel Mackenzie, Commander Rabb, I heard you guys wanted to make an announcement."

"Yes sir. We have known this now for a couple of weeks. Colonel Mackenzie is the biological mother to Mackenzie. The rumors can stop flying now."

"Consider that an order," the admiral added. "Congratulations again Colonel and Commander; now for the business at hand. I have received a call from the park that we have reserved for the 4th of July picnic. There has been a slight problem, a septic tank underneath the park has bust. Lt. Simms, it is nice to see you again. Have you made any progress with finding a new place?"

"Well sir, because of the late scheduling of the event, I couldn't find another venue. The picnic will have to be cancelled." Harriet answered.

Right on cue, Mackenzie started whimpering and reached for Harm. He gently stroked her back. "What did the picnic entail, and how large of an area did you need?"

"We have rented a jump castle, a climbing wall, a blow up obstacle course, a blow up ball pit, a small Ferris Wheel, and a teacup ride. We also have different booths for about a dozen games. The park was about the size of a football field."

"Well, I don't think we should cancel the picnic. In fact, if we open it up to the public and sold tickets, we could donate the money to a charity." Harm said.

"Rabb, we still don't have a place to hold it."

"When I purchased my house, we had a lot of five acres, and most of that is cleared because it used to be a horse ranch from what I understand. The old owners of the land were having a stable built on the back acre. My parents had purchased a couple of more acres right beside my lot for an investment area. We could use the land for the picnic if it is big enough."

"It's a generous offer, but I wouldn't feel safe letting your house be open to the public, things could go missing."

"Well, we could post a guard outside of the house, and one inside," Gunny spoke up.

"I also have a security system. As for bathrooms, I would leave the pool house open. All there is in there is a small tiled bar and a bathroom. I haven't stocked the bar with anything but junk food for the kids. However, by the end of the week, I will have a couple of horses. Mattie talked her grandfather into giving her equestrian lessons, and he went overboard and is sending out Trotter and Tommy. We could use Mattie's riding ring and allow the kids to have horse rides."

"Rabb, good thinking. But how will we get the word out?"

"Mattie works at a day camp, and could tell the parents there, and I am sure we could get the local churches and daycare to make the announcement." Mac spoke up.

"Commander, it's a great idea, but how are we going to raise the money for the food in such short time. We don't have enough funds for a large scale picnic." Harriet pointed out.

"Local grocery stores may donate some food, if we say we have a large corporate sponsor. I know that the Bi-Lo sponsors local places."

"Who could be that corporate sponsor?"

"Burnett Industries and Art Galleries." Mac stated. "Frank mentioned on the phone they were looking for a tax break the other night."

"Good thinking. I'll call Frank as soon as we get out."

"Rabb, why don't you call now? I can't give you another case until you clear up some, and there aren't really any that are pressing."

"Aye, aye sir." Harm turned to leave the room when Mackenzie reached for him and smelt her foul diaper. He picked up her baby bag and left the room.

"You turned him into a domestic ma'am." Harriet commented.

"No Harriet, I had nothing to do with that. Coates and Mattie had a head start with him way before I entered the picture. Harm should be back soon, he got used to changing those smelly things in two minutes flat. Also, this is Harm's mother's number. Give her a call when he says that it's a go. She will be more than happy to help you plan. You shouldn't do all this being pregnant and raising two more."

"Thank you ma'am. I will do that."

Back in Harm's office, he deftly changed Mackenzie with one hand, while talking to Frank on the other.

Ring. . . Ring . . . Ring

"Burnett Industries, this is Alma, how can I direct your call?"

"Hello Alma, this is Harm. I need to speak to Frank."

"Who are you?"

"Sorry, you must be new, I'm his stepson."

"Oh right, the Commander in the Navy. We have seen several pictures of you in his office. Right away Commander."

"Harm, its Frank. What's up?

"Well, the JAG Corps is looking for a corporate sponsor to help us with a picnic. Would Burnett Industries and Art Galleries be interested?"

"We would Harm. What is the picnic for?"

"Well, it was going to be a small 4th of July picnic. But then I got the idea of opening it up to the public, using the land that the house is one, and we are probably hire a life guard and riding instructor to take care of the pool and stable areas. We are going to charge admission and sell tickets for the rides and charge for the food. We are then going to take the profits and probably use the money for something like Toys for Tots."

"Sounds like a great plan. There are two stipulations. The Burnett Logo has to be displayed somewhere, of course along with whatever logo you guys may choose, and your mother and I should be there."

"Frank, I wouldn't have it any other way. You guys are always welcome out here. You know that." Mackenzie started wailing again.

"Harm, she is sounding a little ill today. Have you taken her in to the doctor's office yet?"

"Not yet. I'm gonna make her an appointment. She's been waking up in the middle of the night and running a low grade fever. Most of the time Tylenol works, but today it hasn't helped."

"Well Harm, you should go do that. Send Mattie and Mac my love."

"I will Frank. Thanks for doing this."

"No problem. We will get the ball rolling on the food and other expenses. Thanks for getting me out of a headache. Bye Son. Bye bye Mackenzie, Granddad loves you."

"Bye Frank."

He picked Mackenzie up and moved her to the pack –n- play and called an appointment in for her, something was right with his baby and he knew it. She fell asleep while he was making the appointment. Her pediatrician said he could see her at 1500. Harm picked up the baby monitor and picked up Mackenzie's diaper bag and headed back into the meeting.

In the conference room, the Admiral was going handing out the cases that would be handled by the junior staff. Harm walked in.

"Where's Mackenzie?"

"She fell asleep while I was on the phone making arrangements with Frank. I put her in the pack–n-play." He pulled out the baby monitor and placed it between him and Mac. "Burnett Industries agreed with two stipulations. The first one was they had to have a logo properly displayed, which isn't a problem. We could do a banner with the logo along with the JAG emblem, and the second one is that a representative of the company has to be here. So my mother and Frank are coming out for that week." He sighed, it was going to be a huge undertaking. It would be worth it though.

Harm pulled Jen and Harriet aside after the meeting. "Ladies, I need your help with something for the carnival." They put their heads together and started whispering while Mac headed off the meet with her client.

He got the rest of the day off for Mackenzie's doctors appointment. Mac asked to get the rest of the day off two, but the Admiral said she could go as soon as she finished her work. Harm walked into the pediatric office with Mackenzie. She immediately looked at the environment and started to get tears in her eyes. Harm settled her on his lap and calmly stroked her back. He started singing soft Beatles lyrics to her in the office.

Women in the office were looking at the tall Naval commander singing softly to his little daughter. They were beginning to take bets on whether or not he was married, and they didn't see a wedding band. The minute Mac walked into the office though they knew that she was the one for him. Mackenzie was lulled into a soft sleep.

"Hey, sorry, has she been seen yet?"

"No."

She leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She stroked her baby's cheek, and they waited.

The doctor's appointment only took thirty minutes when they were actually seen. The baby was diagnosed with acute otitis media. Harm was given ear drops for her, and they thanked the doctor.


	30. Chapter Thirty

**Chapter Thirty**

AN- For the purposes of my story, 4th of July is on a Friday

July 3rd

Harm's Place

Harm was given the day off the day before the carnival to sign for the things that were needed. Mattie wanted to skip work, but Harm wouldn't let her. He laughed at the thought of watching his pouty teenager sulk out the Gina's mother car. The items wouldn't be delivered until the morning, but he and some of the other men had volunteered to put together the items they needed for the booths and various games.

Harm had Mackenzie strapped into her snuggly safe to his chest. She had been feeling a little better since her ear infection. He hated seeing his baby in pain. Mac had stayed with them throughout the week to help with her periods of restlessness.

Harm was out with Mackenzie by the horse stables when he heard the trucks pull up to deliver the carnival supplies. He signed for the booths and the various materials they would need and told them to set everything but the perishables in the backyard.

He took Mackenzie down to the stables and feed the horses. He remembered the day the horses came in.

--Flashback --

"Dad!"

"Yeah Mattie?"

"The horses finally came can I run out to see them?"

"Yes ma'am you may. Make sure though the trainer runs the horses through the riding ring, and make sure they get put in the right stall. I'll be out in a few. Is Mac still up in the nursery with Mackenzie?"

"Yes sir."

"Okay, I've keep you long enough. Go see the horses."

Harm was making his was to the stairs when he heard Mac and Mackenzie coming down.

"Hey, there are my other beautiful girls. Are you ready to see the horses?"

"You know Harm, I can't believe you had horses growing up."

"Mac, I didn't have horses until I was around Mattie's age. I learned to ride to keep my mother happy. I rode in between football and basketball practice. But these aren't my horses. They are the offspring of my original Tommy and Trotter."

"I understand the name Trotter, but why Tommy?"

"Well you see the charcoal grey horse that Mattie loves?"

"Yeah."

"Well, he is the same color as my F-14 Tomcat, and his predecessor rode like my Tomcat handled." He laughed when she swatted him.

"Come one. If we can get Mattie to watch Mackenzie after dinner, if I bribe her with a dip in the pool tomorrow, I will take you on a ride tonight. We will scope out the rest of the land."

"Sounds like a plan sailor."

Harm walked out to the stables with Mac and went over the ground rules with Mattie, and told her if she were to ever break them, her riding days would be over.

Mac sat back and watched Harm in full father mode as he explained that even though she may have a hard head, it wasn't that hard.

He strapped on a saddle, put a helmet on Mattie, gave her a kiss on the forehead, and watched her go around the ring. He worried, but realized he did this as a kid, and that he could think of worse things for her to do.

--End Flashback --

Harm feed the horses, and watched Mackenzie squeal when Tommy came up and took a carrot out of Harm's hand.

"When you get older, Daddy will let you ride the horses."

He saw his mother and Frank walk up to them. Frank gave Mackenzie a quick kiss on the cheek and went over to pat the horses.

"Mom, Frank, why didn't you call, I would have picked you up."

"Nonsense Harm. Do you know how much time it would have taken you to get to the airport with the Mackenzie now? And how is my granddaughter's little ear infection?"

"Well, it's clearing up. She is on her last round of drops. Mackenzie still has a little cough, but the doctor says it is probably allergies, and not to worry."

"Harm, she should be inside resting." His mother asked.

"She came with me to the stables. She loves the horses, and it doesn't cause her allergies."

"Trish let the boy be. Harm, how long has it been that you and Mac have done something together without the baby?"

"Weeks. We know we have a built in babysitter, but Mac just can't seem to get enough of the baby."

"And neither can you," his mother said.

"Touché. I really do want to take her out tonight. We have been really busy with work, and then we get back her, all we want to do is watch the girls. Me and Mattie have been setting aside an hour each day to have Dad and Mattie time. Mackenzie isn't allowed and Mac isn't allowed. Lately it has been playing basketball together, swimming, or riding."

"You and Mac need some time alone though, and since you are spending the whole day with the baby, we figured that maybe we could take over tonight and take her back to the hotel."

"You guys aren't staying in the hotel. This is your home as much as it mine. I have you guys set up comfortably in the guest room. Most of the JAG crew is staying after the carnival to help with the clean up. I decided to put Jen in with Mattie, the Roberts are staying in the FROG where I have put a convertible couch, and Sturgis is taking the extra room that we are in the middle of fixing up."

"Sounds like you have a game plan all set up Son." Frank said with pride in his voice.

"Well, with a teenager as active as Mattie and a baby, I have to have some course of action."

"Well Harm, are you going to take Sarah out on a date?"

"I'll ask her when she comes over later. The admiral made it a half day at JAG, so Admiral Jonas, Bud, and Sturgis are coming over to help put together the booths for the games and food. Harriet and Mac are coming to do some baking to sell at the carnival."

"Well, I'm gonna take Mackenzie for a while and we are going to get her some new clothes. She is growing like a weed!"

"Mom, don't spoil her."

"I wouldn't dream of it. And I want to pick Mattie up some things she can use for the next school year."

"Mom, these kids already have everything they could want."

"I know, but if I can spoil my grandkids, then I will."

"Harm, don't try to stop her. She was talking about this the entire trip. Sometimes it is better just to let it go."

"Thanks for the advice Frank. Well, if you are going to take her, her baby bag is packed on my bed, and I'll put her stroller and car seat in the Escalade."

Harm got his keys and went to the garage and pulled out the regular baby stroller. "Harm, when did you get this stroller?" Frank asked while point to the jogging stroller.

"Well, when Mac is here on the weekends, she likes to go running with Mackenzie in the morning. Mackenzie gets a big kick out of it."

"Ah." Harm put together the other stroller since the Escalade had a big enough trunk for it to remain unfolded, and he strapped the car seat in.

"So where are you planning on taking Mac?"

"Aldo's in Baltimore. I know it is a pretty far drive and I am planning on surprising her tonight. Frank, I want to propose to her. I can't imagine my life without her."

"How do you plan on proposing?"

"That is a surprise, but I can guarantee you it will be something special. I needed help though executing it. It is going to be perfect."

"Good luck Son. Me and your Mom love her. Also remember, women enjoy the little things in life. I believe Mac would love to be surprised when you are going to ask, so just say what is in your heart instead of a rehearsed speech."

Trish walked up with the baby. She had overheard their entire conversation, and was excited. If her son thought though that he would be able to take Sarah out on a romantic dinner and spring this on her, he was going to need some help.

"Harmon, when do you plan on proposing to her?" Trish asked.

"That's a surprise. I had your engagement ring re-set in platinum, I also added two more stones on the side for our daughters. I have the perfect way of proposing to her. I came up with a plan that I know is going to work."

The morning went by slowly. His mother true to her word had taken Mackenzie out so he could get started putting a booth together.

"Harm, you are pretty good with a hammer."

"Thanks Frank, when I was younger I used to watch Dad help Gram out on the farm, and as I got older, I watched you in the wood shop. I know that I was a rotten teenager, but you were the best dad that you could be to a kid that wouldn't accept you. Luckily I have it so much easier with Mattie."

Harm's cell phone rang and he picked it up.

"Hello."

"Hi. This is Georgetown University Hospital. I am trying to reach a Mr. Johnson."

"Why?" Harm's started panicking.

"We have a Mathilda Grace Johnson in the emergency room. She is asking for her dad. She had a riding incident at her summer camp."

"I'm her father. I'm on my way." Harm hung up. "Frank, Mattie was admitted into the emergency room at Georgetown. I'm going to head down. I don't know what has happened to her, all I know is that she had a riding accident. Can you wait for the JAG crew?"

"Sure Son. Call me as soon as you can."


	31. Chapter Thirty One

**Chapter Thirty One**

_Georgetown University Emergency Room_

Harm rushed to the emergency room and burst through the doors. He ran to the desk. "I'm looking for Mathilda Johnson."

"Who are you?"

"Her legal guardian, Harmon Rabb." He showed his military ID.

"Exam room 4."

He ran to the room. He saw the nurse and Mattie's riding instructor from camp was with her. Mattie was looking groggy.

"Hey baby, Daddy's here."

"Daddy." She reached for him. He walked over to her, and kissed her cheek.

"Sweetie, I think you gave me a nice heart attack." He looked at her for the first time. She had her left arm in a sling, and her right leg in a cast. She had a noticeable bump on her forehead and a cut above her eye.

"Andrea, what happened?" He asked Mattie's riding instructor.

"Mattie was taking the kids on a trail ride. She was riding with one of the younger campers. There was a gunshot, and Mattie managed to get the camper off of the horse, but the horse was bucking pretty hard. Mattie was able to calm the horse, but while she was dismounting there was another gunshot, and it spooked the horse bad. The horse bucked hard and threw her. Mattie was doing everything right, the horse just was too spooked."

Harm swallowed hard. "She was wearing her helmet, right?"

"Of course Commander."

The doctor walked into the room. "Mr. Johnson?"

"I'm Commander Harmon Rabb. I'm her adoptive father." The doctor gave a skeptical look, and then when he saw how tender Harm was with his little girl, he began to ease up a bit.

"We are going to take her down for some CAT scans. We want to make sure that there is no permanent damage to her brain. We already took x-rays of her collar bone and ankle. The ankle wasn't badly broken and shouldn't take too terribly long to heal. She can probably have a walking cast by the end of the week." The doctor explained.

Harm held Mattie's good hand, and felt her squeeze when the doctor mentioned damage to her brain. "Don't worry honey, I have gotten so many concussions in my time, I think I am going on six."

She chuckled a little, "That explains a lot."

"Keep joking around Kiddo, and we will see if Santa visits you this year."

"I don't think Santa could top the gift I got last year."

"Did Santa get you a car?" The nurse asked politely.

"No, she got me a dad." Mattie said.

The nurse just smiled, really unsure of what to say. Harm went with her to the CAT scan suite. She saw the machine and looked at her dad with wide eyes.

"Daddy, please don't make me go in there." She pleaded with him, "Dad, don't make me go in there. Please, I hate little spaces." She repeated.

"Honey, look at me. I would never make you do anything unless it was absolutely necessary. Mattie, I never knew that you were scared of small places. You are fine when you are flying the Steerman with me. Honey, I can't go in the room with you, but trust me, if anything starts to happen to you, I will get to you within a heartbeat." She squeezed his hand again with reassurance.

"I love you Daddy."

While Mattie was in the scan, Harm tried to call Tom but there was no answer at his house, work, or cell. He then called the social worker on the case to let her know what had happened.

After the scan, they went back down to the emergency room. Harm sat on the edge of her bed, moving the hair out of her face. She had changed his life in an instant.

The doctor walked in with the scans, and showed them to Harm. "Mattie has a pretty bad concussion. I want her to stay awake for around 12 hours."

"When can I take her home?"

"As soon as I sign the discharge papers. Here is some pain medication for her wrist. The stitches are butterfly stitches, they will fall out in a couple of days. Also, she will probably have a bad headache the next couple of days. Give her some of these." He ripped out the prescriptions.

"Can you call these into drugstore so I can pick them up on my way home?"

"Why not Bethesda?"

"Because I'm only her legal guardian for right now, so I can't put her on my military insurance, but hopefully that will change in a few months."

"I will call these into the drugstore near your apartment."

"Thank you doctor." The nurse was situating Mattie in her wheelchair.

"Dad, I'm sorry."

"Honey, why?"

"I told you I would be careful, I promised, and I just couldn't get off fast enough."

He got down to eye level. "We know riding can be dangerous. But you did nothing wrong, and the horse was spooked. I am going to call the police to report the poachers though. There is no hunting in those woods. I am just so grateful you are okay. Besides honey, it is my fault. If I had let you skip work today, you wouldn't be here all stitched up and casted up. You do know I would trade places with you in a heart beat, right?"

"Yeah Dad I do. I am so glad you came today. Did you call Tom?"

"I tried all his numbers, but he was no wear to be found."

The social worker walked up talking to the other social worker of the hospital. "Commander, I came as soon as I could. Mattie, I need to talk to you alone, and the other social worker, Ms. Crane, is going to need to talk to your guardian. It's just routine. Don't worry."

"The camp already called on the poachers Commander." Andrea said. "That should take one thing off your mind. Mattie, I will see you once you get back to work. Bye."

Harm nodded and waved goodbye. "Dad, why do I have to talk, I'm to tired to do this now."

"I'm sure it will just be a few minutes Mathilda. Cooperate and the sooner we get to leave."

"Commander, I realize how hard this day has been. Can you tell me why Ms. Johnson was here today?"

"She got into a work related accident. She was riding a horse and work, and got thrown off."

"I understand you have horses at home."

"That I do with a riding instructor to teach Mattie and when she is older enough, Mackenzie, the proper ways of riding and how to avoid injury. Mattie started taking lessons last week, but already knew the basics."

In the room, Mattie was being asked many different questions. "Mattie, do you resent Harm for making you get a job?"

"No. He said it helps build responsibility, and it is a fun job. Today, I wanted to skip, but Dad wouldn't allow me to. He said that it shows good discipline to do things we don't want to do. I love him. My dad told me the sweetest thing today."

"What was that Mattie?"

"He said that he would take away all the pain I am going through and take it on himself. My real dad never said anything like that."

"Okay Mattie. You realize that this was just a formality, and that you Commander Rabb is not in trouble."

"Yes."

She wheeled Mattie out of the room. "Commander, Mattie, you guys must really care for each other. You got here within 25 minutes of the call. When you guys go to court again, this will look remarkably well on the court record."

"Thank you. I am going to take Mattie home now and pick up her prescriptions. You will be by soon for your next home inspection since you moved."

Harm gave her a nod and looked at Mattie. His cell phone started ringing. He looked down and realized it was his mother.

"Hi Mom," He said into the phone. "Mattie's will be okay. She has a concussion. We will have to keep a really close eye on her the next couple of days. I'm going to put her on the phone."

"Hi Grandma." The social workers realized that Mattie had found herself a great family. They nodded off and wrote up in the report it was a work accident, and Mattie received excellent care.

"Mathilda Grace you gave me a heart attack. How can I finish up shopping with you in the hospital?"

"Gram, finish up. My dad is taking me home as we speak."

Harm got the phone from her. "Mom, can you pick up some DVDs for Mattie. I think she deserves the new edition of _Dirty Dancing_ and whatever movies you think she will like." Mattie's face lit up as he hung up the phone.

"Dad, can we go now."

"Sure honey. I'm going to stop and pick up food for the JAG crew on the way home. What do you want to eat?"

"Mr. Ho's House of Noodles?"

"Works for me kiddo."

He got her home without incident. She was feeling dizzy, so Harm insisted that he would carry her in. Mac was waiting impatiently for them to come. Frank and the guys were out finishing up painting the booths.

"Everyone, they are here." Mac called out to them. She ran out to them. Harm had Mattie in his arms. "Mattie, honey, are you okay. Is something broken? Harm, why are you carrying her?" She kissed her on the forehead.

"Mom, you smell good today."

"No honey, it's Mac."

"I know, but can I call you Mom from time to time?"

"Of course you can baby. Mattie I was so worried about you today. I was hysterical." Mac gave Harm a long look. "As for me smelling good, your dad got this for me for Christmas last year he gets me perfume every year for Christmas. Maybe this year he will get me something different. Honey, of course I was worried about you. I love you, don't forget that. Let's get you inside and get you settled. Your grandmother has put the baby down in the nursery, but you are going to be settled in the pool house where me, you, Harriet, Jen and your grandmother are going to watch girly movies and bake snacks."

"Sounds great." Harm still had his little girl in his arms. He realized how close he was to almost losing her today. He put her in the pool house on the sofa bed that he brought in from storage. Mac had made up the sofa bed for her, making her promise not to fall asleep for at least ten more hours. He walked into the small kitchen and brought her a tray of food. He set down the tray of food, and gave Mattie a quick hug, he then left to go on a walk. Mac started to disperse the food to the rest of the work crew when she realized that Harm was no where to be found.


	32. Chapte Thirty Two

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

Same time

Harm's house

Third of July, setting up for the carnival

Mac walked into the pool house when she spotted Harm's mother looking off into the distance. She had went into the house looking for Harm, she had checked his bedroom, the nursery (where Mackenzie was playing soundly by herself), the kitchen, the basement gym, but Harm was MIA for a lack of a better term. 'I hope he doesn't close himself off to me again' she thought to herself. She held her daughter in her arms, "Mackenzie, what's wrong with your daddy? Did you keep him up last night again?"

Mackenzie smiled when she heard the mention of her dad. "Da!"

"Da, it's always Da, why not Ma?" She tickled her baby's feet and put her in the playpen. "What's going on with him Trish? Mattie's safe and sound."

"It is not my place to tell. Leave the baby with me, I'll watch the girls, you go to Harm. You should find him by the stables. Mac, don't push him to hard, this is one memory that he hasn't dealt with too much yet." Trish said cryptically.

She walked down to the stables, to find him sitting on the fence that ran on the back side of his property. She could hear him sobbing silently. Mac watched his shoulders rise and fall, shuddering ever so slowly with each breathe he took. It was tearing her heart out. She shed a tear for him. She walked up behind him and wrapped her hands around his shoulders. "Honey, it will be okay. You didn't lose her today."

Tears were freely flowing down his face. She hadn't seen him like that since they found out that Bud was going to be okay. "God Sarah, I could have lost my daughter today. I don't think I could handle losing her. Mattie gave me back my life, gave me a reason to live and love again, if I had lost her like Lane, well . . . " He trailed off hanging his head in his hands.

Mac stopped to listen to him, it hit her how much Harm defined himself now by being a father. "You didn't lose her today. She is a little banged up, but she is a tough kid. Harm, who was Lane?" She quietly probed him and ran her hands through his hair.

"Lane was my best friend growing up. His dad was killed shortly after Dad was declared MIA. We were inseparable because we understood each other's pain. Lane and I went riding one night, and we got caught in a storm. Lane's horse got spooked and threw him, and when another crack of thunder hit, I was thrown, and hit some rocks. I was wearing my helmet," He handed her a helmet that had a crack running down the center of it; the helmet had Hard Head written on it. "Trotter ran off to the stables, Lane's horse trampled over Lane. He didn't make it."

"Oh God Harm. You don't blame yourself for that do you?"

"It was my fault we were out there. I got mad at Mom. She was going to be gone for the semifinals for football. I was quarterback, and I wanted her there. Being around the horses always brought some peace back in my life. I ran into Lane down at the stables, and he followed me out as I angrily got myself ready to ride. We had been missing for a couple of hours when Frank figured there was something wrong. Frank found us out on the beach. He once told me I gave him a full head of grey hair that day. I wasn't ever going to ride again, but Frank said that if I let my fears control me, then I would never be able to live a full life. What Frank told me that day has given me so much resolve. I let Mattie ride because it is something she loves. I won't make her get back in the saddle, but I know she will."

Mac wrapped her arms around him and held him tight. "You have had enough loss in your life."

"I agree Son." Frank said from behind. "Mac, can you give me and him a minute, I need to speak with him."

"Sure. Mac picked up Harm's cracked helmet and walked into the stables to feed the horses.

"Frank?! How did you know where we were?"

"You know Harm, when I found you out on the jetty; it was the most horrible day of my life. Worse than the day we found out your ran off to find your father. You helmet was cracked down the middle, blood was seeping out, and you weren't responding to anything. I was so scared. The only thing I wanted to do was trade places with you. I knew you would be down here because I know you. You were thinking about Lane."

"Yeah."

"It wasn't your fault, and what happened to Mattie wasn't your fault. I put your lunch in the kitchen for whenever you are ready for it." Frank squeezed his shoulder. "You know, your mother was there for me when I found you. I was a mess. Even though you hated me, I loved you fiercely. Let Mac help you through this."

"I will. Thank you Frank for everything. Somehow, saying thank you doesn't even seem enough anymore." Frank gave Harm a quick smile and headed off to finish up setting up.

Mac came out of the stable when she saw Frank walk by. She walked behind Harm and held him. "You okay?"

He gave Mac a quick hug. "I love you. Thank you for this."

"Harm, we are a family, we are parents. I may not be Mattie's mother, but I was scared to death when Frank called the admiral to let him know. The admiral called it a day and told everyone who could to come out here and to help out." She told him as he went to stroke Tommy who gently nuzzled Harm.

"Mattie is a trooper. Go out with me tonight. Mattie already told me to take you out, so don't worry about her. Jen is going to stay and help my mom and Frank with the girls."

They walked back up to where everyone was finished setting up the booths enjoying the Chinese food that Harm had picked up. Jen, Harriet, and his mother were hovering over Mattie.

"Dad, Aldo's called to confirm your reservation for tonight at 7:00." Mattie relayed to him. "Were you going to take Mom out?"

"It was a surprise, but since your accident, I don't think I should. I need to be here for you."

"That's right Mattie. We should be here taking care of you."

"No. You are taking Mom out for a night on the town. Gram, Gramps, and Jen are here. I am fine. If you don't go, I will be mad. You guys haven't had any time for yourselves lately."

Mac sighed, "If your father says its okay, we will go. Where are we going?"

"Aldo's." Harm supplied.

"Harm, it's already 1400. I don't have time to go home, get changed, and for us to make it to Baltimore." Mac screeched at him.

"You can get ready here Ma'am." Harriet said.

"Harriet, I keep a couple of spare outfits here, nothing that would be appropriate for a nice dinner." Mac pointed out.

"Well, Sarah, darling, I thought of that when I heard Harm speaking to Frank. I hope you don't mind, but I took the liberty of picking you out a dress, and I picked up some makeup if you don't have any." Trish told her. Trish could be just as devious as her son.

"How did you know my size?"

"I used your pants size and your bra size to have the clerk help me."

Mac turned to glare at Harm. "What, I didn't have anything to do with that. I just thought a night away from my kids would be nice for once. If you want me to cancel, I'll call the maitre de right now and cancel. Besides, I can keep an eye on Mattie this way."

"Don't you dare." Mattie said. "Dad, I'll be fine. Gram is here, Jen is here. Go, have fun with Mac tonight."

Mac looked at everyone and agreed she would go. Harm was grateful that his mother had gone the extra mile and thought of something he wouldn't. He left the women to talk in the pool house.

He heard the baby crying over the monitor just as he cracked open a beer with the guys in his kitchen. The guys started laughing at him as he put down his beer bottle and started to prepare her baby bottle. Harm bounded up the stairs and brought Mackenzie into the kitchen. He sat down on the bar stool and gave her the bottle, as he picked up his beer.

"So, has being a father changed you Rabb?" the retired Admiral Chegwidden asked. He had come in to help them with the carnival. The rest of the men were sitting there waiting for an answer.

"Well, Mattie and Jen eat junk food like it is going out of style, Mackenzie costs me an arm and a leg in diapers a week. There are struggles to get Mattie out of bed on time for work, and Mackenzie cries at night. In all honesty sir, it has made me a better man," he answered. He started burping Mackenzie. "I couldn't imagine my life being any better." Frank had his hand on the intercom button, and the women heard his response in the pool house.

Mattie looked at Mac, "You know, I'm crazy about my dad, and if you hurt him . . ."

"You know Mattie, I have loved your father for so long, I don't even remember a time where I did not love him. Even to this day, your dad still amazes me." She heard him tell the men he was going to go to the nursery. That is when Frank let his hand up on the intercom. Mac slipped away to go see the man that she loved.

She walked up behind him in the nursery and watched him play airplane with Mackenzie. As he brought her into descent Mac wrapped her arms around him. She nibbled on his ear, and whispered, "You are the love of my life."

He gazed into her eyes, and put the baby in the crib. Mackenzie sat there and watched her parents kiss. She clapped and laughed with delight.

AN-Review and let me know what you think - keep going??


	33. Chapter Thirty Three

**Chapter Thirty Three**

**AN- Want to see Mac's dress? I love ?5FencodingUTF8&n1036592&vglance**

1700 EST

Harm's House

King George, MD

Harm had taken his shower downstairs at his mother's persistence. The women wanted to be upstairs to help Mac get ready. Harm had situated Mattie in the living room and had put Mackenzie in the pack-n-play. His mother had gone above and beyond the call of grandmother hood. She had not only bought Mattie 15 DVDs, but she also got her a portable DVD player to watch them on. He put on Shrek on the big TV though keep the children occupied. Harm was pacing waiting for Mac to descend the stairs when he heard a knock on the door. He looked out the window and saw Admiral Jonas and Admiral Chegwidden conversing on the front step.

"Sir, did you come to check out the progress of the carnival?" Harm said addressing Admiral Jonas.

"AJ filled me in on the progress. How is Mattie doing?"

"She has a concussion, but is doing fine. Coates is going to stay and help my parents with things."

"Rabb, I received a call from the SecNav. It seems that he will not allow you to drop your fight status this year. It seems that the Navy is trying to keep up the fighting forces for the war on terror. I have been at his office all day trying to talk him out of it, but he won't allow it."

"When do I leave for my quals Sir?"

"Unfortunately, you leave within the next couple of weeks for the Patrick Henry. Captain Ingles is looking forward to having you."

"I suppose I can get Jen to help Mac watch the kids. My parents can't stay any longer than Tuesday. Is it okay if Mattie goes to JAG? She won't be going back to work until next Monday." Harm asked.

"I could use some extra filing hands. I'm sure Coates wouldn't mind the help." Admiral Jonas said smiling.

Harm invited everyone inside. He insisted that they stay for dinner, they had ordered enough for everyone. Admiral Jonas and Admiral Chegwidden looked up the steps and saw Mac exiting down the stairs.

"Rabb, you are one lucky SOB." Jonas said under his breathe.

Sarah was wearing a full length black lace dress. She held a clutch purse in one hand, and was wearing stiletto heals. He extended his arm out and guided her down the stairs. Harm was wearing a dark grey suit with a dark blue shirt and tie that complemented his eyes. Mattie sighed and realized that their family was going to be complete. He looked at Mac. "You take my breath away." He gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Give me a moment."

He walked away from her and walked into his office. Mattie came in after him. "Dad, are you going to give Mac what I think you are going to?"

"Sure am Kiddo. I have been holding on to this for much to long." He opened up the wall safe and pulled out a small slender box. He nodded at Mattie, and she walked and sat down on the couch, and watched her father walk behind Mac and place a black pearl pendant around her neck. "While I was stationed on the Pat 4 years ago, I saw this in a local shop while on liberty, and bought it. I have held on to it, waiting for the right moment to give it to you."

She looked at him and smiled. Mattie snapped a picture of the two. Admiral Jonas walked into the kitchen to pretend he didn't see the electricity between the two. Harm gave his arm to Mac and walked out to the yard when they saw a stretch limo.

Harm turned around and looked at his mother. "Harm, I wanted this to be a perfect night, I had Marcus trade in the Escalade for a stretch limo."

Mac was standing there in awe. "I have never been in a limo before."

"Well it will be a first night for a lot of things. Just let me make this night just for me and you." As if right on cue, Mackenzie reached for her parents and started whimpering.

Mac reached for her girls. Mattie hugged Mac, and Harm protected himself with a burping rag and kissed Mackenzie goodbye. "Mac have a good night with Dad."

"Honey are you sure you will be fine?" Me and your dad can do this another night."

"Yeah Mattie, if you are feeling bad at all, I'm not going." Harm said.

"Dad, Mom, go, have a great night . . . Do I have to make that an order?" Mattie said in her best AJ voice. She looked at her Uncle AJ. "Sorry Uncle AJ, I couldn't resist."

"She's right. Go, or I will make it an order," their old CO said.

"Okay." They turned away from their family and walked away. Waving goodbye on the front porch stood their family, albeit a nonconventional family, but a family – Admiral Chegwidden was supporting Mattie, Admiral Jonas was holding a leased Dammit, Harm's parents, and their girls: Mattie, Jen, and Mackenzie. He looked at Mac, and smiled. "There is our family."

"I know Flyboy."

The ride in the limo was exquisite; they had non-alcoholic champagne and strawberries on the drive to Baltimore. Half way through the drive he looked at Mac.

"Our love is so magical."

"I sure hope not. Love can sometimes be magic. But magic can sometimes be an illusion. And if this is an illusion, I don't know what I'll do."

"You know, I am the luckiest man alive. I love you, and that is not an illusion."

He looped his arm around her, and drew her in close. Just then, Always by Bon Jovi came on, and he started singing it to her in her ear.

"And I will love you always . . . . Take a look at my face/There's no price I won't pay to say these words to you," he sang.

The song ended and he held her close in his arms. Her perfume of lavender and vanilla made her irresistible. She was thinking her life was perfect, she could smell his Drakkar. The limo driver put down the partition and announced that they were at the restaurant.

Harm looked at his watch. "Sarah, we have a about a half an hour until dinner. There is a small jewelry store next to the restaurant, I would like to go and get Mattie a small gift."

"Sure no problem."

People on the street took notice of the handsome couple walking with their arms linked. They were envious of the obvious love that flowed effortlessly like a river between the two of them.

They walked into the store. Harm walked over to the counter that had a variety of bracelets displayed. A salesman looked at the couple and discretely walked over to them.

"Hello, I am Hansel. How may I help you today."

"Hello. My name is Commander Harmon Rabb, I am looking for something special for my fifteen year old."

Hansel had a gleam of recognition in his eyes. "Well Commander, we have a fine selection of sweet 16 presents that would do nicely for a father/daughter momento. May I suggest a stunning platinum plated charm bracelet."

"Yes Hansel that will do nicely."

Mac walked over to a display of picture frames. Harm caught her looking away, so at that moment, they went to the register to ring up his purchase. He discretely handed a small package to the Commander. "The young Ms. Coates was in here today inspecting this. She said it would do splendidly."

"Thank you for your discretion. Also, I would like to have a five-by-seven frame engraved with a special inscription if you can do so by the end of tonight. The driver will be in with further instructions."

"As you wish sir."

Harm left all but one package with the clerk, and called Marcus to let him know to go by the jewelry store to pick up the packages for him. He led his Marine into Aldo's to enjoy their night away from the children.

Aldo's was raved among the locals and revered in the papers. It was situated nicely on Baltimore's inner harbor. They were seated in a small dining room where they gazed into each other's eyes. The waiter came and read the specials. Harm ordered the Zuppa di Pesce alla Calabrese which consisted of Day Boat Filet of Fish, shrimp, scallops, clams, mussels and potatoes in tomato-infused bouillon. Mac ordered the grilled prime filet mignon, with seared hudson valley foie gras, Italian black truffle, porcini and wild mushrooms sauce with four cheese risotto. Harm handed the menus to the waiter and held his hand out to Mac. He took her hand and pressed her palm to his lips.

Mac could see in the intensity building in his dark blue eyes. He put down his water goblet and gave her a dazzling smile that would always make her go weak in the knees. The sting quartet started playing an all too familiar song, "Unforgettable." He helped her up to feet and gracefully led her to an open area where they could sway to the music. Since they were in a small private dining room, it felt like they had the whole room to themselves.

"Je T'aime," Harm whispered to her.

"Harm, I don't know French," she sighed into his chest.

"You know Farsi and Russian. I know French. It means I love you." He held her close forgetting the outside world.

The waiter placed their food on the table and waited for refilled their drink orders. Harm led her back to the table and pulled out her chair. Before sitting, he gazed into her eyes. "I could get lost forever in those eyes." She murmured.

They sat down and ate their food in companionable silence. Harm brought out his cell phone only once to make sure that Mattie was doing fine. After dinner they walked around Baltimore's Inner Harbor and took in the sights that were all around them, the lights, the water, and the boats. She started shivering and he reached from behind and put his jacket around her shoulders. She sunk into him, and he placed a light kiss on her neck. The sensation that she felt on her delicate patch of skin there would forever brand her forever his.

0015 EST

Harm's house

The limo ride home was uneventful. Mac spent most of it lying in Harm's arms. Upon arriving at the house, Harm didn't want to wake his most precious package of the night. Marcus gave him the packages and bid him farewell. Harm got Mac up the stairs and into the room he dubbed "theirs." Even though Mac didn't officially live with Harm, he still thought of it as their room.

He placed her on the bed, and removed her shoes. He placed Mattie's present on the night stand, and went down to his office. He finished wrapping up Mac's gift and found her standing in the doorway yawning. He quickly put the package behind him. She was still in her dress.

"Sarah, honey, you should go to bed now. We have a huge day tomorrow."

"Not without you."

He went into her open arms and hugged her close. "I never want to let this night end."

"What is in your hand Flyboy?"

"Something I got for you. Let's go to the bedroom, get ready for bed, and when we are safe and sound in the bed, I will let you open it."

He handed her the present, and picked her up. He carried her up the stairs, mindful not to make any noise. He went down the hall and checked on Mattie. She was asleep with Jen lying next to her and _The Sound of Music_ playing. He checked his watch, it had been 12 hours since the incident. He breathed a little easier.

He walked into Mackenzie's room and checked on her. She was a perfect sleeping little angel who would soon be up terrorizing the house.

He walked back into his bedroom and found the love of his life waiting for him so she could open her gift.

"Well, you waited long enough."

She tore open the silver paper and gold bow to show the silver frame that Harm had purchased earlier. The inscription read Nunc Scio Sit Quit Amor.

"What does the inscription say?"

"It's Now I know what love is."

Inside the frame was a picture of them taken earlier in the day. Harm had put the necklace on her, and she was touching the part of her neck where the pearl fell. He was standing behind her placing a kiss on her bare shoulders with his arms around her waist. Now Harm and Mac really knew what love was.


	34. Chapter Thirty Four

**Chapter Thirty Four**

0900 EST

Harm's House

King George VA

The morning came too early for Harm. He looked at the woman that was tangled up with him. He pondered why they had slept tangled with each other, holding on to each other for dear life, in a bed that was as big as a lake. As she stirred in his arms, he held her even tighter, willing the sun to go down.

He knew right then he could hold her forever. If he untangled his arms and legs from her prone form, he would be missing her presence immensely, but alas he untangled himself from her and slipped on a shirt. "What are you doing getting out of bed?" she asked him still sprawling out in his bed, the soft yellow sheets a stark contrast to her olive tone skin.

"Well, its Friday, we have a vacation, don't you want to run with Mackenzie?" Just then her high pitch wails started. He smiled at Mac, and went to retrieve her from the nursery. Mackenzie was sitting in her crib crying as if the world was coming to an end. "Come on baby, daddy and mommy are enjoying our break." He picked her up and went down into the kitchen. He made a pot of coffee when he noticed that Admiral Chegwidden was asleep on the couch. He took six mugs and put them on the counter. The hot brown liquid started spilling out of the coffee maker, and as if on cue, Mattie, Jen, AJ, his parents, and Mac came down. Mac was wearing her jogging outfit.

"Thanks for the coffee hun." Mac said reaching over and kissing him on the cheek and grabbing the baby. "Has the little Marine been fed yet?"

"Fed, diapered, cleaned, and her jogging outfit is on the top of the dryer. Try not to jiggle her as much this time. I know how you like to dance with her in the middle of the park. I folded up the jugging stroller, it's in the Lexus. And she is not a marine, she is a princess who flies fighter jets."

"Oh you know me so well." Mac went by Mattie and kissed her on the forehead. "Do you feel well enough for the carnival today?"

"Yeah. I guess, I'm bummed though, Dad said he won't let me ride today."

"Well, at least it is only until you get an all clear from the doctor. I figured we could skip the father/daughter ride for the day," he said, watching her face fall, "But, we could do a father/daughter breakfast, maybe at Cracker Barrel if that is what you want."

"Dad, you are the best!" She hobbled her way up the stairs to get ready.

"Good morning sir. I hope we didn't wake you up last night."

"Sorry for crashing like that Harm. No Sir, I'm retired remember, and standing in your house in a pair of your pajamas."

"Mackenzie had spit up all over AJ's shirt, and she flung baby food all over his jeans. So I did a load of laundry," his mother explained. "He was so tired, I made up the couch for him seeing that he lives a good 45 minutes away."

"That's fine."

"Well, everyone knows where the showers are. The carnival is scheduled to start at 1300, fireworks are being set up behind the stable. The horses are going to be in the stable and they should be fine." Mac came back with Mackenzie dressed in her jogging outfit.

She handed Harm the baby for her second cup of coffee. "The rides should arrive at 1000. AJ, you are staying right?"

"Of course. I'll make sure things run as smoothly as a ship. Go attend to that bubbly teenager. Mac have a good run. The showers will be free by the time you guys get back. Go, it's an order," he said with a smirk.

Harm bounded up the stairs and tossed on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. He ran down the stairs and found Mattie waiting for him. "New 'vette or old 'vette, your choice."

"Old 'vette. Top down."

He gave her a high five and helped his little girl down the porch steps in time to wave goodbye to Mac and Mackenzie.

The retired admiral and his parents watched the father/daughter pair pull out of the drive. "You guys did a good job raising him."

"Really?" Trish asked, "I always thought he was a royal pain in the six." She joked using a navy term that Harm Sr. would use with her.

AJ laughed. They walked inside to find Jen straightening up. "Come here my other granddaughter," Trish said to her.

Jen walked up to her. "Yes ma'am. Do you need something?"

"Don't ma'am me. You can call me gram. You know I think of you as a granddaughter to me. Yesterday with all of the fuss with Mattie, me, Frank, and Harm forgot to give you something."

"Gram, you don't have to do that for me."

"And you didn't have to help my son out for the past couple of months." She handed Jen a set of keys.

Jen just starred at them. "I can't accept this. I don't accept charity." Everyone knew her car needed more repairs then what she could make, not like her salary could afford it.

"Of course you can. Frank is the owner of several car dealerships."

Frank looked up, "Well, if you can't accept it, then how about I make a good deal."

"That seems reasonable, but I still don't think I could afford a," Jen looked down at the keys, "Jeep Liberty?! I know I won't be able to swing that."

"You have a dollar?"

"Sure," she handed him a dollar.

"Okay, it's been paid for." Frank winked at her. "Jen, we are your family. We love you regardless of blood too. If anything we understand it is that it isn't blood that makes you family."

AJ smiled at the scene. He knew that his former yeoman didn't swallow her pride easily. He gave Jen a fatherly smile.

"Jen, honey, the car will be arriving around noon." Trish said. "Why don't you get ready for the day, and the men will clean up the coffee. I'll start some French toast for those who want it."

Trish called the Roberts and Victor Galindez to invite them for brunch. They agreed.

The JAG family was going to a carnival today.

**The Cracker Barrel Restaurant**

**0945**

"Dad, do you think Grandma and Grandpa have told Jen yet about the car?"

"I think so Kiddo. Speaking of gifts," he pulled out an oblong box. "I saw this last night and thought of you."

She unwrapped the box and pulled out the bracelet that he had chosen for her last night. She pulled it out, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. On the bracelet he had picked out several charms – an anchor, a ship, a horse, and a biplane. "I figured we could add charms as we saw fit." He put the bracelet around her wrist.

Their food came out and she was so hungry she started shoveling the food in her mouth. "Did you not eat at all last night Mattie."

"No, last night I was so nauseous, I didn't even try."

"Eat up Kiddo, today is going to be a long day."

**South Point Park**

**1000**

Mac and Mackenzie whirled down the path. Mackenzie was squealing with delight and clapping her hands. She stopped at the swings like she always did and picked her up and pushed her in the swings.

She swung her and tickled her feet eliciting a beautiful laugh that came out of her mouth.

She saw the flyer announcing the carnival and fireworks for the Toys for Tots. She smiled at the good that the JAG crew was doing. She heard several parents in the park talking about the fourth of July carnival.

Mac picked Mackenzie up out of the swing and slid with her down the slide. She saw one of the parents walk up to her.

"Aren't you Colonel Mackenzie?"

"Do I know you?" She said switching Mackenzie to another hip.

"No, I saw you on TV during the trial. I just wanted to say that I admire your courage."

"Oh, thank you."

"Isn't that Commander Rabb's baby?"

"Yes, I am," Mac stopped her thought for a moment and then said, "I am helping the Commander out considering he is swamped with the carnival today." She was proud of her child, but didn't want the entire world knowing just yet.

"Do you know if the Commander is taken? I have been thinking about going to his house several times, but always stopped myself."

"I believe he has recently started seeing someone."

"Oh."

"Are you taking your kids to the carnival today?" Mac asked politely changing topics.

"I'm planning on it."

"Good, the money raised goes to an awesome cause." She walked away with Mackenzie in her arms.

She raised her up and jiggled her in the air singing her a silly song as they pranced and danced back to the stroller. She strapped her in the stroller and jogged back to the car.


	35. Chapter Thirty Five

AN-Hi guys. Thanks for all the reviews, greatly appreciated. Here is another chapter. I was going to post sooner, but the real world caught up in the forms of exams and had to spend a greater part of the weekend studying. Enjoy this, I know I enjoyed writing it. (PS - They will be getting engaged soon)

**Chapter Thirty Five**

1100 EST

Harm's House

King George, VA

Harm pulled into the driveway right after Mac did. He helped Mattie out of the car. Over the top of the house he could see that the Ferris wheel was up and he could see the ticket booth being resurrected. He helped Mattie up the stairs of the house where Mac and Mackenzie were waiting for them.

"Hey Mac, you are looking all sweaty. How's my baby girl?" He tickled her tummy. He lifted her up and smelled the sour milk. "Mac, did you jiggle her again?"

"What, she loves it. It is only in the car when she gets a little sick." She smiled at him. "Besides she loves wearing her bananas and milk in the park."

"Ugh. I'll take her in the shower with me so she can get clean again, I guess I'll take downstairs. It looks like my mother has already laid out our clothes. You would think she would let me pick out my own clothes."

"Well, flyboy, she has laid mine out too."

Mattie started laughing at them. "Wait a minute, mine are down here too. Gram!" Mattie shouted as she got inside. "Mac, did you see what dad got me?" She dangled the bracelet up.

"It's beautiful." His mother said descending the stairs looking like a million dollars. "Mathilda darling, you really shouldn't scream like that. It isn't good for the vocal chords. Now what do you need?"

"Mom, why are our clothes laid out?"

"Naturally, to make sure everything is in good working order," AJ said coming out of the bathroom downstairs. "You guys are running late. Commander, I suggest you get ready, you have to debrief the security crew who are coming in 30 minutes. Colonel, you have to help Harriet with the bake goods stand."

Harm and Mac looked at each other and grabbed their clothes. He grabbed a diaper for Mackenzie. While putting things up in his house, he had learned that he needed to keep certain things accessible for easy access. He kept diapers in the nursery, in his bedroom, in a basket in the hall closet, the pool house, and his office. His mom laughed when she realized how many hiding places he could find. He went into the downstairs bathroom and took his shower.

Harm walked out of bathroom a couple minutes later after singing Jailhouse Rocks to Mackenzie. He was wearing a pair of cargo khakis and a navy blue polo shirt. Mac was coming down the stairs wearing a white linen A-line skirt that fell mid calf and a yellow three quarter length sleeve baby fit shirt. Mattie came down after Mac wearing a pair of bootcut jeans paired with a brown belt and a t-shirt that sported the American flag. Harm picked up the dress that his mother had bought for Mackenzie, a little navy blue dress, trimmed with white with dandelions all over it. They stood in front of his mother for inspection.

"Ok Mom, does this meet your inspection."

"Yes, and don't you guys look darling. I couldn't resist myself yesterday when I went shopping."

Harm looks at his mom, and said, "I think you should start resisting yourself."

Jen came in wearing almost the same outfit as Mattie, just with a red shirt with the American flag on it. "Commander, the Admiral just pulled up. Gram, thanks for the clothes."

"Okay, thank you Jennifer. Watch the baby Mac, I have to go find shoes."

"No you don't Harm, I got all three of you new Rainbow flip-flops. Your shoes were so old, I wanted to replace them."

"Trish, I don't know what to say other than thank you." Mac said.

"I want to get a family picture," AJ said as he walked into the room. Jen started to slip out of the room. "That includes you too Jennifer." Harm's parents, Jen, Mattie, Harm, and Mac holding Mackenzie all stood in front of the staircase. AJ snapped the picture. "Mr. and Mrs. Burnett, you have a very lovely family."

"Yeah, I think Mom and Frank did well raising me," Harm said. "Now if you will excuse me, I am going to check on that little surprise we talked about."

Frank stood there stunned for a moment. Trish looked at her husband. Mac handed Mackenzie to her grandparents. "You know, to this day, he is still amazing me."

"Mac, I know the feeling." Frank commented.

"Jen, get out here!" Harm called to her. Outside there were two Jeep Liberties fully loaded. Jen and the entire JAG family along with his parents stepped out on the front porch. "I am assuming my parents have already told you about the car."

"You were in on it?"

"Of course. I picked out the color – the green one."

"Well, tomorrow morning, after we get finished cleaning up after the carnival I would love to take you out for a ride, and to lunch," Jen said to her former roommate. "If it is okay with Harm of course."

"Yeah Jen, its okay with me."

"Frank, what is the other car for?" Mac asked him.

"Well, Harm and I thought we could sell off raffle tickets for the car, winner gets the car."

"It's too much." Mac said.

"Well, it is a last year model that hasn't sold yet, and it has 4,000 miles on it from test drives. So, we can use this as another tax write off," he explained. "Harm actually came up with the idea."

They set the car up in the front lawn, and Jen moved her new car off to the garage area. They watched as a group of Marines dropped in. Harm walked over to them, and gave them the rundown, and gave them a list of people who would only be allowed in the house. The JAG crew all had to work an hour at the booths, and other military personal around the area all pitched in. It was the SecNav's idea. The Harm and Mac would take the first hour at the ticket booth. They all went to their places and waited for the people to start coming.

1300 EST

Harm's House

Fourth of July Carnival

Harm, Mac, and Mackenzie worked the ticket booth for the first hour. The tickets were 50 cents a piece or 25 for ten dollars. The children of the military personal could by an armband for 10 dollars and ride as many rides as they wanted, but still had to pay for games and food. The SecNav arrived at the carnival followed by the ZNN crew.

Harm and Mac stood up to greet him. "Sir, how can we help you?"

"ZNN is going to do a piece on how the military helps families all over the world, including here in the US. I thought this would be a feel good piece."

"That's fine."

"Who is the owner of this house?" The SecNav asked.

"Actually sir, I am." Harm answered. He was surprised that the SecNav didn't know that it was his place. "All the shots have to be outside, I don't want anyone watching the news in Leavenworth seeing the inside of my house, or the house for that matter."

Harm's parents walked up behind them to take Mackenzie around the carnival. "Harm, we are here to relieve you of Mackenzie."

"Thanks Mom. It's about time for her lunch. The guard knows to let you guys in the house. Mom, let me introduce you to the Secretary of the Navy. Mr. Secretary, this is my mom, Trish Burnett, and my dad, Frank Burnett."

"It is a pleasure to meet your both. Mrs. Burnett, may I say that the country is forever indebted to you."

"I know," Trish answered. "But, we all know that there is a price for freedom. Now, Mr. Secretary, would you like it if I were to show you around Harm's home. I believe Admiral Jonas is talking to the head marine guard inside."

"That would be lovely Mrs. Burnett."

Frank stood there for a moment looking at the child he has always regarded to as a son. "Harm, thank you for introducing me like that."

"Frank, truth of the matter being is that I was rotten to you. I never gave you a chance, but you are my dad in every sense of the word."

"Still, thank you." A crowd of people were coming up to buy their tickets. They gave each other a nod, and with that Frank went to join his wife.

Mac looked at him and said, "You know, I think becoming a father has made you soft."

"No, being a father to a teenager and a baby changes your perspective. You should know that. And it's true, he is my dad. I don't think I can ever really call him that title, but at least now he knows how I feel."

The rush of customers was getting closer to the ticket booth. Harm and Mac's moment was lost in a sea of people wanting to buy tickets or bracelets. They sold so many tickets in the first hour, they lost count of how much money was actually collected. Harm got on the radio, and called for the marine guard to change out the lock boxes. When they were relieved by the next group of people, Harm went off to find his family.

It had been decided since Harm and his family had donated the land that they wouldn't have to pay for anything. Harm grabbed Mac's hand and led her into the backyard where the SecNav immediately spotted them.

"Commander, I must compliment you on your beautiful home and beautiful family."

"Thank you Mr. Secretary."

"Do you think you could meet up with the rest of the JAG officers and your parents down at the stable? We thought it would be the best place to set up so we didn't capture your house in any of the shots."

"We are on our way."

Harm and Mac made their way down to the stable. "Harm, look at all these people. I never expected such a turn out."

"Neither did I." They stopped and gazed at the American flag that Harm had started flying the day that they bought the house. He even went as far as getting a pole resurrected for it.

"It's beautiful isn't it." Mac commented.

"It wouldn't be my color choice," he joked, "But what is beautiful are the women and men serving underneath it. I can think of one beauty in particular."

She swatted his arm. "Dad, Mac, we are all over here. Come on and do this stupid interview so we can get back to the fun."

Harm and Mac stopped their moment of reverie when they hear Mattie's voice. He took her hand and led her to the stables.

"Rabb, it is always nice to see you. Tell me, how did you end up hosting a carnival?" Chuck de Palma asked him.

"How did you end up covering a fluff piece?" He countered back.

"He didn't." Stuart Dunston said from behind. "I did."

"I'm here with my granddaughters. She wanted to ride the horse." Chuck said. "These are friendly creatures right Rabb?"

"Of course. Can we get this started? Mackenzie has to go down for her nap soon." Harm said.

Mac was holding her daughter on her hip. For some reason, Harm couldn't resist himself. He walked over to her, tilted her chin up, and kissed her. "You are so beautiful."

Harm and Mac was totally oblivious to the world at that moment. The camera started rolling, and the JAG crew started talking about how the carnival had started out as a simple picnic, and then escaladed into a project to raise money. Stuart got the interview he wanted and told the camera crew to stick around to capture more of the events. They had resurrected a dance floor with a DJ where they would be able to call everyone together for the raffle.

Harm's mom walked up to them, "You guys did a really good job."

"Thanks Mom. We couldn't have done it without the backing of you and Frank."

"Well, we do run a business Harm. You know, a business that supported you for awhile too."

"Yeah Mom I know."

"Trish stop harassing Harm, and let him be. Why don't me and you go to the dance floor and go cut a rug."

"That would be lovely Frank," Trish answered him.

"Thanks Frank," Harm mouthed to him.

Mattie found another camp counselor, and they went their own separate ways, but not without giving her father a hug.

"Max, keep an eye on her. If she gets dizzy find me straight away."

"I will sir."

"Thank you."

Harm and Mac decided to go to the dance floor where he found many people beginning to gather for the beginning of the dance contest. Harm's mother walked up to the DJ and whispered something in his ear. Harm had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach when it came to his mother. The contest started Harm and Mac sat on the bleachers in each other's arms. They contest consisted of three different dances: the cha cha, the mambo, and the tango. They were going to be judged by a local dance troop that came in and wanted to volunteer at the carnival. Harm thought this event had Harriet written all over it. They watched the contest progress. The camera crew from ZNN even stayed to tape a portion of it.

The mambo portion of the contest came on. Harm's mother was sitting in the next to him with a look on her face. Jen came down and sat next to them.

"Sir, ma'am how are you enjoying the contest so far?"

"It has been delightful to watch. Who came up with this idea?"

"Actually sir, it was mine. I always loved dancing."

Just then, a face from long ago appeared next to them.

"Hells bells, if it isn't Jason Tiner." AJ said.

"Jen, I entered us in the mambo, are you ready to show these old timers what being young still feels like?"

"Sure Jase." Jen winked at her family, and started dancing with Tiner. Mac watched them move. It seemed as if they were doing the dance from _Dirty Dancing._

At the end of their dance, even their old CO was up on his feet applauding the officers he had come to regard as his children.

"Are you two together?"

"No, I ran into Jason at the library at school and told him about the carnival. He wanted to come in a surprise everyone." Jen answered her former CO.

The judges looked at each other and they nodded to the DJ as a signal to show they were ready to judge the next dance, the tango. Harm was playing with Mackenzie and wasn't listening to the DJ.

"The Tango is one of the most sensual dances that are danced in the world today. But it did not start off as so. The story of the Tango, as so it is told is that is started off with gauchos of Argentina. The gauchos would go to the crowded bars in Argentina after work to ask the women to dance with them. Since the gaucho didn't shower, the woman would often dance in the crook of his right arm holding her head back. The women would dance with their hand close to the man's pocket as if for asking for payment for dancing with them. The curvy fashion of the dance originated due to them having to dance around the rounded tables of the night club.

Now we call upon the couples to get ready to show off their flirtatious dancing. We have a Raymond and Nikki de la Cruz, Jesse and Anita Longthorn, and Harmon Rabb with Sarah Mackenzie."

Harm and Mac's heads shot up. The rest of the JAG crew sat there and hooted at them.

"Mother!"

"Well Harmon, Frank and I did pay for ballroom dancing lessons for you, you might as well use them."

"I'm wearing flipflops. Besides you made me take ballroom dancing due to all those stupid functions you made me go to."

"Come on out and join the other two groups, Sarah and Harmon wherever you are!" The DJ called them.

Mattie came up with Max. "Dad, Mom, I got different shoes for you. Please Dad, you never told me you could dance. I have heard stories about you two dancing at different events. I would dance, but . . ." she pointed to her cast.

"Colonel, Commander, do I have to make it an order?" Admiral Jonas said showing up with Alina, his granddaughter.

"I guess not sir." Harm and Mac while holding Mackenzie went out onto the dance floor and waved to the crowd. The judges took a good look at them, and the crowd clapped.

They took their seats as the first couple did a very stiff rendition of the tango. Harm put on the pair of shoes that Mattie brought out to him, and Mac was adjusting the straps on her shoes. "Commander, it is a pleasant surprise to learn you have talents other than flying." Admiral Jonas joked with him.

He watched the second couple dance on the floor. He smiled, they definitely had the rhythm down. He was thankful that the DJ kept switching the tango music. His mother winked at the DJ as he announced Harm and Mac's names.

"You with me on this Marine?"

"If there is one thing they taught us in boot is how to dance!" she laughed smiling at him.

"Well, now I know we are going to lose." Harm walked past the DJ stand to get to his side of the dance floor. He noticed a bouquet of roses on the record stand and discretely picked one up.

Tango417 (True Lies Tango) came on the loud speakers with Mac diagonally opposite of him on the dance floor. The sound of the strings came on and Harm found Mac's eyes from across the room, and he made his way over to her. He stopped over in the middle of the dance floor, and beckoned her over with his finger. As if a magnet was pulling her to him, she glided to meet him in the middle.

He pulled the rose out from his back pocket, and ran it down her check, and placed it in his mouth. Right before the piano stomp, she ran her hand up the material of the polo shirt, across the hard planes of his chest. She cupped his cheek, heard the infamous piano stomp, placed her hand on the rose, took it from his mouth and stomped five times and placed the rose in her mouth. He grabbed her, shoving her body into his. She ran her hand down to his thigh, and grabbed and pressed her body into him.

Harm and Mac never lost eye contact. They moved in a curvy motion across the dance floor in quick succession with the music. Her head was placed in the crook of his arm. At the very end he dipped her low, ran his hand up her side, he cupped her cheek, took the rose for her mouth. He gave her kiss and handed the rose to her. She laughed.

"Well Colonel, I definitely went to the wrong boot camp." He whispered in her ear, causing his breath to touch her neck, eliciting a feeling she never knew before. Unbeknownst to them, the crowd looked on in silence, watching the sensuality between the two rush in like the ocean tide. It was Stuart Dunston who broke the silence with an applause and a standing ovation from the crowd. Harm went back and sat with his parents leading Mac off the dance floor.

"Well Harm, if I had known you could dance so well, I would have made you dance with me more," his mother said. "Thank you for doing that with him Sarah. I hope he didn't step on your feet too much."

"Well, I did get a thorn in the mouth."

"Where did you learn how to dance like that Mac," AJ asked.

"Boot," She said laughing.

TBC


	36. Chapter Thirty Six

AN-I hope you guys enjoy this.  The ideas just keep coming for this family, and it is shaping up to be pretty long, so if you don't like long stories, sorry!  I might even write a prologe for this story, but haven't quite made up my mind on that yet.  Enjoy, let me know what you think.

**Chapter Thirty Six**

1900 EST

Harm's House

Fourth of July Carnival

Harm and Mac went over to where his parents were sitting in the tent where the dance floor was.

"We just sent out the order for everyone who purchased raffle tickets to come to the tent to see who won. Also, we are going to do the customary sponsors of the carnival spiel," Harm told them.

The Emcee made the announcement for the rides and merriment to cease for a couple of moments as AJ, Admiral Jonas, and the SecNav took their places at the podium.

People gathered around the tent, and Harm, Mac, Mackenzie, Jen, and Mattie all sat together as a family.

"First off, we want to say thank you for everyone who has come out to make this fourth of July carnival a huge success. The total money raised for the Toys for Tots campaign will go to buying Christmas presents for those children who are not as fortunate as our own. We want to thank the Rabb family for allowing us to use the property after the event was supposed to not occur." There was a round of applause.

"We also want to extend a warm thank you to Burnett Industries and Galleries for their corporate sponsorship. Without their help, we would not have been able to hold this event." There was another round of applause.

"We want to announce the winners of the dance contest, who will be giving repeat performances during dinner tonight. The winners of the cha cha are: Diana Weston and PO Les Lyles. The winners of the mambo are PO Jennifer Coates and Ensign Jason Tiner. The winners of the tango are Commander Harmon Rabb and Lt. Colonel Sarah Mackenzie."

The winners went up to receive their prizes: three day cruises around the Eastern Caribbean.

"Now I would like to call up the JAG officers, Commander Rabb and his family, and his parents to draw for the various raffles." Everyone made their way to the stage.

Mackenzie started giggling with delight. Harm's parents were told to draw for the winner of the baskets that held different prizes. Mattie and Jen were told to draw for the winner of riding lessons. Harm and Mac drew for winners of spa days, Harriet and Bud drew for winner of a free month of childcare, and the Admirals drew for the winner of the Jeep Liberty.

The winner of the Liberty was Mattie's friend from camp, Max, who was surprised that a five dollar raffle ticket won him a new car.

After dinner was served, the crowds sat and watched the dance winners perform one more time. Harm and Mac were as sensational as the first time they performed. Harm's parents told them that they would watch the baby for them so they could have a couple of hours alone.

Harm walked up to the first booth of games which were pop the balloons with a dart. Harm and Mac each took turns seeing who could pop the most balloons. They saw a child standing by watching them in awe. They combined their prizes and gave the stunned child a huge bear dressed up in fatigues.

Harm saw the cotton candy machine and got this goofy grin on his face like a kid waiting to open their gifts on Christmas. "Hey Mac, can you get in line for the jump castle, I'm gonna go relieve my parents of Mackenzie."

"Okay babe, I will see you in a little bit."

"Okay honey." He left her standing at the end of the line and found his parents holding her in the picnic area. "Hey, I'm hear to claim squirt from you." He picked her up and held her close to him. "Are you ready to fly with Daddy?" He walked over to the cotton candy stand and picked up some for Mac. He had this big goofy grin on his face when he caught up with her. She was the only person standing at the jump castle.

He walked up behind her and held and with one hand he presented the blue fuzzy substance to her. "Hello there." He kissed her on the cheek and took a little bit of the cotton candy. "I'm think I am going to expose Mackenzie to the jump castle." He slipped off his flip flops and stepped inside. The marine who was taking tickets greeted him. "Commander, we have cleared the jump castle for you."

"Thank you sergeant."

He nimbly got into the jump castle. "Are you coming Mac?"

She got into the castle after him. Securely holding Mackenzie, he started jumping a little and then jumped even higher. Mackenzie was letting out high pitched giggling as she grabbed on to her dad's dog tags. Mac was sitting in the jump castle. Harm settled down and put Mackenzie on the floor of air. She tried sitting up and squealed when she couldn't. Harm picked her up and sat her on his lap.

"Oh, I love all of my girls."

"Harmon David Rabb!" He heard his mother. "What on earth are you doing with her?"

"I'm giving my baby a taste of flying."

"That's exactly what I am afraid of."

"Oh Mom, Dad did this with me when I was younger."

"Yeah honey I know." Mackenzie reached for her mom. Mac laughed and got her from Harm's arms. She tickled Mackenzie feet and danced with her in the air castle.

Mackenzie started to get a little fussy and Harm's mother offered to take her in and give her a bottle. Trish and Frank wanted to fix some tea and get ready to watch the fireworks from the deck of the house.

Harm took Mac by the hand, and they walked around the carnival. They saw several of their friends working the game booths.

"Hey Rabb, whose stronger you or Mac?" Sturgis yelled at them. Harm walked over to the test your strength booth.

"I am," they both yelled at the same time.

"Mac, you may be able to kick someone's butt, but there are several scientific studies showing that men have more upper body strength." Harm explained.

"Well old man," Sturgis started out, "Come on up and prove your point. Win her something."

"Sturgis old man, I bet you couldn't even win anything for Varese doing these games."

"I don't see Mac carrying around anything."

"We gave it away to another little child." Mac explained.

"Well, step up and test your strength Rabb." Harm picked up the rubber mallet and hit the target. The metal piece slid up and hit the bell. Sturgis smiled and gave Mac a stuffed F-14.

"Great another F-14 for Mackenzie. If we aren't careful our gorgeous little girl's first word will be Tomcat."

"Naw, it is Dad. She says it all ready." Harm said smiling like only a proud father could.

They walked further down and saw Bud working a ring toss. "Ma'am, Sir, try you hand/eye coordination. Bud deftly threw a ring around the neck of the bottle. "Its really easy."

Harm handed Bud a ticket. "Okay, if I get this Mac, what would you like?"

She pointed to a heart that had the design of the American flag on it. He looked at her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Harriet started squealing. Harm got the ring around the neck of the bottle and Harriet gave her what she wanted.

"Where to next?"

They played several more games. "Step up and go fishing," Jen and Mattie yelled from their station.

Mac smiled at Harm. "I think this is one where I can win you something!"

"Mac, you don't have to win me anything. Besides you won Mattie a charm for her bracelet at the shooting game."

"Well I want to." Mac walked over to Jen and Mattie. "Okay girls, give me the fishing pole." Mattie handed Mac a pole. The girls took their positions behind the wall, and Mac threw her line over the edge. Mac waited patiently for the girls to tug at the string, while waiting Harm looped his arms around her waist. The girls tugged at the string, and Mac reeled in her prize.


	37. Chapter Thirty Seven

**Chapter Thirty Seven**

Mac stared at the prize at the end of her pole. Harm with his hand still wrapped around her waist, drew her closer, and whispered in her ear. "I love you Sarah. I want to wake up every morning with my arm numb because you are sleeping on it. I want you to be the last person I see before I go to sleep every night, I want to breathe in the scent that is only you. I want you to borrow my toothbrush, I want to kiss you every morning with toothpaste in your mouth, I want watch you smile in your sleep, I want to wipe away your tears always. I want to be your partner for life, and if I don't ask you this, I would making the biggest mistake of my life. Marry me?"

She turned around to face him and buried her head in his shirt. She looked up at him with tears started flowing down her face, and he thumbed away her tears. He reached for the ring hanging on the hook of her fishing pole still. He tilted her head up and kissed her.

She looked at him, and memorized the features of his face, the dazzling smile, the way his eyes delved into hers. "Yes" she whispered back. He slipped the ring on her finger, and she threw her arms around his neck, and kissed him. He picked her up and swung her around in circles.

"SHE SAID YES!" He yelled. He kissed her again. He set her back down on the ground and brushed her hair out her face. He slipped he ring on to her finger.

For the first time Mac looked at the ring. It was beautiful. It was around a carat, cut in a pear shape. It was set in platinum with two side trillion diamonds framing the larger diamond. "Harm, the ring is beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you."

Mattie hobbled out to her dad. "Dad, I heard the verdict. Congratulations Dad, Mom."

"Thank you Mattie." Mac told her. "I want you and Jen to be my bridesmaids."

"How cool." Mattie said. She hugged Mac. "If I can't have my real mom, I am glad I have you as a step-mom. And that is the next best thing. I love you Mom."

Jen called out from behind the booth. "Sir, Ma'am, Mattie is dizzy and getting a headache."

"Thank you Jen for alerting us." Harm looked over to Mattie.

"Dad, I hate having a concussion. I feel sick, like I want to throw up. If I ever want to have children, I want to be reminded of this experience."

"Sweetie, I hope you don't want to have children for a long time. Why don't you and your friends go up to the master bedroom and watch the fireworks from there?"

"Are you sure Dad?"

"Are there going to be boys?" Jen asked, "If there is, I will chaperone with Tiner."

"Thank you Jen."

"Mattie be mindful of your grandparents. They will probably be on the covered deck watching fireworks."

"Where will Mackenzie be?"

"They will probably keep her."

"Okay Dad."

"Jen take care of her," Mac ordered.

"I will Colonel. By the way, congratulations on your engagement."

"Thank you Jennifer."

Harm and Mac watched Mattie and Jen walk off together. They stood in line for the Ferris Wheel. He bought her another cotton candy. They got to the top of the wheel, when the ride jerked to a stop.

"Are you folks okay?" The ride operator yelled up to them.

"Yeah," Harm yelled down. "How much longer will we be up here?"

"Well, the gear shaft is stuck. Probably about 15 to 30 minutes."

They were the only people on the ride. People were getting ready for the fireworks. Harm yelled down to the guy, "If you can wait to fix that, we can watch the firework from up here." Harm swiped a piece of Mac's cotton candy.

"Hey!"

He took the cotton candy from her and tilted her chin up. He brought his lips down to hers, and lightly placed a kiss there. The DJ started playing music to get everyone geared up for the fireworks, "Thank You for Loving Me" by Bon Jovi came on, telling everyone to grab their loved ones and to find a place to watch the fireworks.

"I love this song," Mac murmured and Harm brought his arms around her.

"I love this song too." Harm started singing along with the lyrics, "Thank you for loving me, when I couldn't fly you gave me wings."

Mac brought her lips to his. "Thank you for loving me Harm. I know I'm not perfect."

"I meant it Mac. You give me wings, you make my heart soar. I love you so much." Harm responded, and they got comfortable from the top of the Ferris wheel in each other arms to watch the fireworks.

People watched the fireworks boom all around them as "Proud to be an American" started playing over the loudspeakers. Mac started shaking in her seat high on the Ferris wheel.

**Flashback**

The guns were erupting all around her, and she stood there bravely like any marine would.

"You whore! American women think they can have it all! Well you can't." Corporal Jenkins tied a piece of rope around her neck and tugged it until the momentum made her drop to her knees. Dust flew around her as she hit the desert floor.

"Stand down Marine – That's an order!" Mac demanded in her best drill sergeant voice.

"I don't take orders from women!" He kicked her back down as she was getting up.

**End Flashback**

Harm held her tight as she was shaking, he knew another flashback had claimed Mac's mind.

"I said stand down." She whispered, Harm held her running his hands through her silky hair.

"Mac, it will be okay. We will deal with this together, I promise. There is nothing our love can't overcome."

"I know, just hold me for right now." She whispered as the flashback subsided. "I feel safe in your arms. It is going to take a little time for me to get over what happened."

He held her close and placed several kisses on her head. "I would protect you forever if you let me." She turned around and kissed him.

The Ferris wheel started whirling and the man let them down right after the finale. There was an announcement over the loud speaker for the beginning of the square dance.

"It wasn't really stuck, now was it?" Harm asked the ride operator.

"No, I just figured you guys deserved the best seat in the house, considering it is your house and all."

"Thank you," Mac said to the man.

Harm picked his bride to be up, and swung her over his shoulders. "Harm put me down."

"No can do, we have to go square dance." They went out to the dance floor and found his parents swinging around Mackenzie. Harm took her and danced to Cotton-Eye Joe with her. At the end of the song, he told his parents that he was going to take her up to the nursery. He kissed his parents good night and took Mackenzie upstairs with Mac.

The marine guard recognized them, and let them in the house. He heard Mattie giggling away with Jen, and he heard the boys in the kitchen bringing them popcorn for a movie.

"Mattie honey, we are back. We'll keep Mackenzie in our room so you can be really loud." He said walking into her room.

"Thanks Dad, we will try to wrap it up soon. Sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite!"

"You too."

He got back to his room to find Mac fast asleep wearing her clothes. He changed the baby into her sleeper, and changed into his boxers. He woke Mac up, and she changed into one of Harm's shirts. He dropped a quick kiss on her head and curled up next to the love of his life.


	38. Chapter Thirty Eight

AN-First off, I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, it makes my day to find out that people are actually reading this story and enjoying it. I am almost finished with the story, looks like it will be around 55-60 chapters, we will see when the ideas run out. Thank you for following the story thus far.

**Chapter Thirty Eight**

Mac woke up the next morning securely in Harm's arms, she was lying on one of his arms, and the other one was wrapped around her midsection.

"I wish we could stay like this forever," she heard him whisper.

"We could if we just didn't let them think that we were awake." She answered him back.

He caught her staring at the ring he gave her last night. "Do you like it?" he asked nervously.

"I love it. It came from you, and from your heart."

"It was the diamond that my dad gave my mom. I had it reset. The two diamonds on the side represent our two wonderful daughters."

"You are a romantic man deep down inside Harmon Rabb."

"Don't let it get out. Before you get all mad at me, I have to go for my quals in a couple of weeks. I have been trying to drop my active flight status but was told with the country at war, I was not allowed to."

"Harm, flying is a part of who you are. I won't ask you to give it up ever." She had flipped over on her side and he nipped at her ear.

Mackenzie started crying in the bassinet. He picked her up. "Good morning to you too baby. What, you want mommy to change you?"

"Harm!" She picked up her baby and walked into the nursery.

He walked down the stairs and found his family communing over a cup of coffee.

"You know Harm, we thought you and Mac would sleep all day!" his mother exclaimed.

"Sorry, we were taking care of Mackenzie." Mac said bounding down the stairs. "How would everyone feel about breakfast out today to celebrate a successful carnival and our engagement?"

Harriet started squealing and Trish was beaming. "Sarah, so how did he ask you?" Trish asked full of curiosity.

"I won it as a prize. It's a beautiful story. I'm sure Jen and Mattie were in on it."

"That we were ma'am." Jen replied. "But it was all Harm's idea."

"Well, I say in light of my son's engagement, we are all going out for breakfast," Frank said. "Son, you did good. Congratulations."

"Thanks Frank. Okay, let's all get ready."

Admiral Jonas had come by earlier in the morning to assist with the clean up of what was needed. The community had done a good job of helping clean after the equipment was taken down. The two admirals hung behind in the kitchen.

"Okay AJ you were right. I guess I owe you the next couple of games of golf."

"Jett, when you know these people as well as I do, it is easy to guess all of their moves."

They piled up into the cars and set out for a nice leisurely breakfast at IHOP – The International House of Pancakes. They walked into the restaurant and the waiter immediately saw who they were.

"You are the JAG crew and Burnett Industries that ran the carnival yesterday. My children thought it was wonderful."

"Thank you." Admiral Jonas said.

They sat down at the table, and they ran an impromptu meeting talking about the success of the carnival. Overall the carnival raised $37,000 for the campaign of Toys for Tots. They talked about the next fundraiser and how it would be more low key than the carnival. Just then, Mackenzie started coughing again. She reached for her daddy in misery. He excused himself from the table and held her close and rocked her on the rocking chair outside. Mac came out with the baby bag and handed him the thermometer.

"Harm, how is she doing?"

"It's just her allergies again I suspect." He gave Mackenzie a kiss on the forehead now that she was lulled into sleep. "She has no temperature."

"Good." They walked back together into the restaurant and told the story of their engagement. About an hour later, Mattie begged her dad to let her and Jen spend the day together, and he agreed. He packed up Mackenzie and strapped her in her car seat inside the escalade and went back to his house with his parents. Mac took the car because she needed to go into the office to finish up a case she was working on, she went in to her office in her civvies, and just figured she would sign in and grab a pass.

His parents walked on up to the guest room to straighten things up, and he headed up to the nursery to straighten it up. He put Mackenzie in her crib and started singing a soft lullaby to her as he picked up her newly acquire F-14. He caught her watching him.

"Do you like it when Daddy sings to his baby?" He picked her up and wiped her nose. She turned her head away and frowned. "Miss Priss is learning what she doesn't like." He finished straightening up the nursery and took her downstairs to his office so he could finish up a brief.

_Same day_

_1400 EST  
JAG Headquarters_

_Falls Church, VA_

Mac was sitting at her desk working trying to work, but her eyes kept catching sight of the ring that was nestled on her fourth finger. She couldn't remember a time that she felt happier.

The marine sergeant who was also serving the duty with Mac came in to check on her. "Ma'am, just checking to see if you are alright."

"Everything is just fine Sergeant, dismissed."

He executed an about face and Mac went to check her email. She found an email from Harm and smiled. He had sent her a picture of Mackenzie playing on the mat in the home office. She smiled as she looked at her baby.

She stifled out a yawn. The late nights were beginning to catch up with her. She decided to take a small nap in the office. She decided to lay down on the couch and close her eyes.

_2000 EST_

_JAG Headquarters_

Harm was working himself into a frenzy when he realized that Mac wasn't home, so he had his parents watch Mackenzie as he ran into HQ to see if she was there. To his relief, he saw his car still sitting the parking lot, but knowing that she could still be hurt, he ran up the stairs to her office.

He looked around and found sleeping on her couch. He was relieved. He started to shake her to rouse her.

She was in the midst of a nightmare again. The nightmare that had plagued her most nights. She was back in Iraq in the interrogation room that had become her torture chamber. The cold metal against her cheek was so real to her again. The wayward Marines were shaking her trying to get her to cooperate. She looked up and saw that Harm was getting ready to be beheaded.

"Please don't hurt him, I'll do what you want." She whispered. She repeated it again and again. Mac woke up with a start and her eyes were moist. She looked at him in a daze.

"Sarah, its Harm." He pushed the strand of her hair out of her beautiful face. "Look in my eyes baby." He put her hand to his heart. "Feel this, and know that it is real." Mac fell into his arms, and he held her on the floor of her office.

"Harm, why can't I get past this, I'm a Marine. I should be able to handle this."

He held her close, "I don't know, but we will get through this together, Butch and Sundance, Robin and Batman, Husband and Wife. All of them pairs, inseparable. I will help you through your nightmare."

"Thank you for being Harm."

"Thank you for letting me be Harm." He smiled at her and helped her get up. "You are beautiful with runny mascara." He kissed both her cheeks and whipped away the black smudges for her. He placed a kiss on the palm of her hand. "We are meeting my parents and our daughters for dinner. I need to feed my Marine."

"Yes you do." She laughed as he led her by the hand out to his car.


	39. Chapter Thirty Nine

**Chapter Thirty Nine

* * *

**

Monday

0800 EST

JAG Headquarters

Harm and Mac walked into the office together. She was planning on going back to her apartment, but figured that she should spend time with Harm's parents before they left for California again. They walked into the bullpen and headed their separate ways to their offices.

Coates stuck her head in Harm's office.

"Sir, Admiral Jonas would like to see you and Colonel Mackenzie now."

"Thank you Coates."

"Sir, if you don't mind me asking, I would like to come by tonight to prepare dinner for the family. It would be a nice way for me to say thank you to Gramps for the new car."

"Jen, I believe we have plans to go out to eat, but we would be delighted if you were to join us."

"Thank you sir, I will take you up on the offer."

"Mattie was no problem for you yesterday? If she begins to pester you, let me know."

"Sir, in all honesty, I love hanging out with Mattie, you guys are the family I have always wanted."

They chatted their way across the bullpen and told Mac about their meeting. They knocked and waited for the admiral to give his crisp greeting.

"Enter."

They walked in a saluted both the SecNav and the Admiral. "Have a seat you too." The SecNav said. "Rabb, I am sorry I had to disapprove your request to give up your flight status. With the country at war, we can not allow our fighting forces to give up any man power."

"I understand sir."

"You leave on in two weeks for the Patrick Henry. Colonel Mackenzie, here is a case we need you on. Translation for the CIA."

"Sir, with all due respect, I will not work for the CIA anymore. I have daughters to think about."

"I didn't realize. However this is perfectly safe. You will be aboard the Patrick Henry working on the translation with another officer. The transcript is just too large for him to do all by himself." The SecNav paused, "Colonel Mackenzie, I just realized you said you had children."

"Yes sir, well an infant daughter, Commander Rabb's daughter actually. I was found to be his daughter's biological mother."

"Twist of fate. Anyway, I noticed the engagement ring. Congratulations are in order than for you two. We will figure out a way to keep you two together. The press would have a field day if they found out that the Navy was breaking up the dream team of lawyers. I have a meeting in an hour." The SecNav left.

The Admiral broke in, "There is also a case I need you two to investigate out there. It is a sexual harassment suite, per se, Lt. Commander Emily Graves against the someone on the ship, specifically due to being stalked on the ship. She doesn't know who is stalking her."

"Admiral, I request to have Colonel Mackenzie taken off of the case, there is too much history here."

"Commander, I can take care of myself, I'm a . . ."

"Marine, yes I know this. But, it doesn't stop me from worrying."

"Harm," she began.

"Enough you two. I am sure the colonel knows what she can handle. Besides, you will be there watching her six."

"Coates has your travel arrangements." The two officers gave a crisp salute and executed an about face.

"Harm, who is going to watch the children?"

"Well Coates can until her night classes, and then we will have to hire a sitter."

"Or I can help her out," a familiar voice from the past said.

"Sergei!" Mac cried out and started speaking fast Russian to him.

The Admiral was getting ready to leave for his lunch break when he saw the Colonel talking to a man in Russian. "Coates, who is that man?"

"I believe he is Sergei Zhukov, Commander Rabb's younger brother."

Harm went up and embraced his younger brother. "I have been looking for you for months. I kept trying to call, I wrote, I had no clue where you were. Are you okay?"

Sergei got this sad look on his face. "My mother was killed by rebel forces, Galina was also killed several months ago. They captured me, and when I was rescued, I left immediately for the only family I knew. You." Harm embraced his younger brother. "Why would they kill your mom and Galina?"

"I was working along side many Americans to help capture several key terrorist. Many had Russian ties, so that is where I got called in. Being the alleged son of a Vietnamese POW and the brother of an American Navy officer, I was heavily recruited. We found secrets of stockpiled biological weapons. They unleashed a deadly virus on the village." He said quietly. "They didn't have a chance. Everyone in the village died."

Clayton Webb came in beside him. "It was Ebola. I found Sergei after he was captured and decided enough was enough. His father was an American service man, his brother is a decorated hero also. We got him out on the fourth of July. Sorry I missed the carnival."

"Webb, this is the second time you rescued my brother. I know we have always been at odds, but thank you just doesn't seem enough."

The Admiral came up behind Rabb. "Rabb, did you set up a sitter for the children?"

"I think we have it covered now."

"Take the day off, and take Coates and Mac with you, I know there won't be any work done while you are gone anyway. Enjoy the rest of the day with your family. Sergei welcome."

The Admiral made his way toward Capitol Hill to pull some strings. He heard Sergei's story and decided it was time that he became an American citizen if it is what he wanted. Sergei wondered outside to sit on a park bench and to wait for his brother.

"Coates?"

"Yes sir?"

"I am going to take Mackenzie shoe shopping, she has already out grown her shoes. While me and Mac are getting things for her, will you escort Sergei around the mall and help him pick out some new things? I will call my mother and Frank to let them know to bring Mattie to meet us. Sergei knows about Mattie, but he doesn't know about Mackenzie."

"Okay."

"Thanks Jen."

Harm talked to his brother and explained that him and Mac would have to get ready for their trip to the Pat, but it would only take them an hour and that Jen would take him to the mall. He walked over to the ATM to withdraw money.

"Brother, I do not want your money."

"Do you have a job?"

"Not yet."

"Do you have a place to sleep?"

"Not yet."

"Do you have anything other than the clothes on your back?"

"No. I will figure out a way to repay you."

"You are my brother, and you are helping me out with Mattie while I am gone. That is enough." He handed his brother some money. "I am just glad you are safe. We are meeting my mother and her husband for lunch." His brother got a startled look on his face. "Don't worry. It is about time Mom meets my little brother."

"If this is what you want Harm."

"Of course." He led his little brother to Jen's car where she was waiting in her civvies.

"Ready to go when you are Sergei."

"Thank you Jen."

"No problem."

Harm waved goodbye to his brother and Jen then trotted into the building where he found Mac and Mackenzie waiting for him. "My girls ready to go?"

"Sure we are Daddy. I changed her diaper and she is all ready to go."

"Come here Angel. You are meeting your Uncle Sergei today." He held his little girl. She looked up at him with her big blue eyes and giggled at him.

"DADADA" she babbled.

"You know Harm, I think she likes you best."

"It's because she is a daddy's girl." He did his routine that he always did when putting her in the car seat. He was more careful than her than he was doing a pre-flight check Mac always joked with him.

He called his parents on his cell to explain the events of the morning. His mother took the news of his brother being in town better than what Harm expected. She knew how important family was to him, and Sergei was after all family.

They met up with Harm's parents and Mattie. Jen and Sergei had secured them a table at the local 50's diner. Harm came walking in with Mac and Mackenzie. Sergei was puzzled.

"Did you find a baby at the mall?"

"Funny Sergei, she is mine and Mac's daughter." Harm told him the brief version of how Mackenzie came into his possession when his parents and Mattie walked in.

"Dad, Mac, Jen, Uncle Sergei!" squealed Mattie.

"How is the bump on the head Kiddo?" Harm asked.

"Fine. Dad, you didn't tell me that Uncle Sergei was coming." She sat next to her Uncle. "Can you teach me some Russian?"

"Anything you want." He replied.

"Sergei, I want you to meet my mother Trish, and my stepfather, Frank."

He stood up and greeted the people. "Mr. and Mrs. Burnett."

"You have his eyes. Please call me Trish and you can call him Frank."

"Trish, my mother told me he spoke of his beautiful wife back home. He was right, you are very beautiful. He always dreamed of coming back home to you and my brother."

"Thank you Sergei. I am grateful your mother could bring him comfort. Harm told me what happened." Surprisingly she hugged the young man. "If you need anything while you are here, let me help you. Think of me as your stepmother, technically, that is what I am. Only I won't be the evil stepmother."

He looked somewhat confused. Mac broke in and translated in Russian. Sergei looked at Trish, and spoke to her, "Thank you Trish."

Mackenzie started laughing at that moment because Mattie was tickling her feet. Harm looked at her. "Mats, you get her to spit up, and you will be cleaning it up."

"Dad, yuck."

"Which reminds me, Mac and I have to go away for a couple of days in a couple of weeks, I have to do my quals, Mac is going to investigate a case as soon as her caseload lightens. Your grandparents are only a phone call away. Jen and Sergei will be staying at the house to keep an eye on you guys. Your Uncle AJ is going to stop by, and Uncle Bud and Aunt Harriet will probably check in. But I need you to help out with Mackenzie a lot."

"Geez Dad. You think you would call in an entire fleet to take care of me."

"I tried." He ruffled her hair and kissed the top of her head. "I just worry."

"Dad, promise me when you are in the air you are going to fly smart and not do anything crazy."

"I won't do anything out of the ordinary for me. I promise."

"Like that makes me feel any better." She muttered underneath her breath causing Mac to laugh while drinking her coke.

"You know, she has you there flyboy." She kissed his cheek and everyone laughed. He sighed. 'Oh yes,' he thought, 'I need to have another child to be on my side.'


	40. Chapter Forty

**Chapter Forty**

_Same Time_

_Local 50's Diner_

"What did you just say?" Mac asked him.

"Did say that out loud?" Harm asked, mentally slapping himself on the forehead for saying he wanted another child.

"You sure did." Mattie piped up. "You want to have more kids!"

"Well, yeah, I guess so. But let's not push it. Mackenzie is still only a baby, and we should get married first before we have anymore children."

The waitress arrived with their food and the family ate their food in companionable silence. After dropping his parents off at the airport, they headed back to the house. Jen drove Sergei in their car. They decided that since they were going to have to, for the most part, live together, that they should get to know each other.

"Jennifer, you must have the wrong house, my brother does not live here."

"Yeah, he does live here. It seems like we beat them home, do you want a two cent tour of the house?"

"Two cent?"

"Do you want me to show you around the house real quick?"

"Sure, I would like that."

Jen started off upstairs. "This is Mattie's room. She enjoys her privacy." She picked up a picture, "These are Mattie's biological parents. Her mother died in a car accident. She still has nightmares, but she won't admit it."

"I know the feeling," Sergei admitted softly.

They walked down the hall and Jen pointed out the guestroom and the master bedroom. "This is Mackenzie's room. Trish and Mac designed this nursery."

"Where is everything kept?"

"The diapers are in the closet in the pink lined wicker basket, her blankets are normally kept folded underneath the changing table, her bottles are in the kitchen, and her pacifiers are kept normally in Harm's pocket."

"This is a beautiful nursery. I had hoped that me and Galina would have children, but the rebels took that all away from me. Now all I have is Harm."

"I know the feeling Sergei. My life hasn't been the best, my mother died when I was young, my father didn't want me. I got into a lot of trouble, and your brother straightened me out. He was all I had. But now we both have Mattie and Mackenzie. His parents are great. This family is made up of people who had no family, who now have each other."

"Do we have each other?"

"We sure do."

"Thank you for making me feel welcomed here Jennifer."

"Sergei, you are very much welcomed. I will be here for you. Whenever you need to talk about Galina or your mother, I will be here to listen."

"Thank you."

"Sergei! Jennifer! We are home."

"We are upstairs." Jennifer called back. They walked down the stairs. "What took you guys so long?"

"We had to stop by the hardware store to make Sergei a key for the house and we had to stop by the feed store to pick up some food for the horses."

"You have horses brother?"

"Sure do. Do you ride?"

"Yes."

"Well, why don't you and Jennifer take the horses out? I would, but I am going to take the girls out for ice cream and then finish up some of the administrative cases I have."

"I would love to do that."

"Thank you for helping out Sergei."

"Well, we are after all brothers."

"Which reminds me, there are a couple of rooms you can have for a temporary room until you get set up. There is the guest room down stairs, there is the FROG, or you can have the pool house."

"FROG?"

"Furnished room above the garage. It isn't quite finished yet, but it is going to be an apartment since it has a separate entrance."

"Jennifer, where will you be staying?" Sergei asked.

"I'll take one of the guestrooms."

"Harm, I will set up in the guestroom downstairs so I can help with the girls while you are gone."

"Okay Sergei. We will go out tomorrow and pick out your own choice of bedding so it feels like your own room. I have to talk to Mattie about giving up her cool place to entertain her friends, but when I get back I am going to finish the FROG if you want. So you can have some independence."

"Thank you. I believe Jennifer and I will take out the horses now if that is okay with her."

"That works just fine for me Sergei."

Sergei and Jen drove down to the stables taking down the feed. Sergei had this far off look on his face. "You miss them don't you?"

"It has happened months ago. Galina was beautiful, but she was not what you would call my one and only."

"Then why were you married to her?"

"She gave me comfort when I needed it the most."

"How did you know she wasn't your one and only?"

"It may sound funny, but I always dreamt of a lovely woman, long brown hair, soft gentle brown eyes. A smile that would bring me to my knees."

"Galina was none of these?"

"She loved me, but she never smiled, she was always sad, always in mourning for her brother that died when they were young. I thought I could save her. I thought I loved her, but I grieved the loss of my mother harder."

"You are like your brother. Both of you think that you can save your women. You are destined to marry a strong woman who can help you through everything." She flashed him a smile. "Your brother is getting married to a Marine Colonel, certainly not a woman who is fragile. They lean on each other, and that is what makes them strong."

"Can I lean on you?"

"Yes you can Sergei." Jen smiled at him and engulfed him in a hug. "You are going to be fine." She held him as all the tears came flowing out. She suspected he was overwhelmed by his past and everything that happened in the past couple of months.

_Meanwhile back at the house:_

Harm and Mac went upstairs. "Is it true that you want more children Flyboy?"

"Yeah. I love Mattie and Mackenzie, but I feel like I have so much more love out there for more children. Think about everything we missed with Mackenzie, her birth, her first breath. I missed watching my wife growing big with a living symbol of our love." Mac reached up and silenced him.

"That had to have been the most beautiful words I have heard."

"Well, my mother raised a romantic son. So what do you think, should we allow Mattie and Mackenzie to keep running our lives, or should we work on having another baby?"

"We will definitely try to have another baby as soon as we are married. I want to be the mother of your children."

"You already are." He kissed her with his tongue sweeping inside her mouth. He deepened the kiss, and swallowed Mac's moan. "I love you." He sighed carrying her upstairs. He figured that they would make the most of the week and a half they had until they went out to the carrier and couldn't sleep in each other's arms.


	41. Chapter Forty One

**Chapter Forty One**

_USS Patrick Henry  
__0900_

Two weeks later, the COD landed on the Patrick Henry with a thud. Harm and Mac climbed out and went to the bridge to see the Captain.

"Commander Rabb and Colonel Mackenzie reporting as ordered sir." Harm said.

"At ease. It is good to have you back on the Pat, hopefully this time you won't be landing a C-130 on my deck."

"No sir, this time only Tomcats."

"I heard you wanted to get out of your quals this year Rabb. It's not like you, something up?"

"Nothing really sir, just getting older, and having children changes your perspective on what is important."

"Understandable Rabb. I see the Colonel here is sporting a nice rock on her finger. Congratulations Colonel. Who is the lucky man?"

"Commander Rabb, sir." She said to him.

"Congratulations to you both. Colonel we have you set up with a translator working on some classified documents. Ensign Mills will escort you to the office. Rabb, you know what to do. The case you guys are here to investigate can wait. I will make sure you get your quals done in time to investigate this case Rabb. Ensign Galbox has put your things in your staterooms. Dismissed."

They turned to leave, and Harm turned to Mac, "Isn't there something you need to say to me before you go into your office Mac?"

"Don't kill yourself up there." She said smiling at him.

He gave her a look. "And?"

"Oh, good luck, don't dump it into the drink again. I don't know if I will be able to find you this time."

Captain Ingles stood there listening to their banter. He always knew their relationship was beyond a working relationship. "Colonel, you were the one who found the Commander last time?"

"Yes sir. I was also the reason though he insisted on flying through that weather, and I didn't wish him luck time, so it has become a tradition now between the two of us."

"Good thing you are here."

* * *

Harm left to suit up to complete the first set of traps. He walked out of his stateroom and smacked into Mac. "Hey Mac. Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." 

"It's okay Harm. Be safe, come home to us."

"I will." He set out for the ready room and met up with Skates. They headed out to the Tomcat and ran through the preflight check. Mac stood up on vulture row watching him. Captain Ingles stood out there with her.

"How goes the translation?"

"Pretty easy. It's in Russian, so it is going smoothly."

"You really do care for him don't you?" he asked.

"He is the air I breathe," she replied. She watched his tomcat catapult off the ship.

"Harm is a damn fine pilot. Now that he has you and a family to go home to, I am sure that he will not do anything out of the ordinary while up there. For a while, after his ramp strike, everyone doubted that he was the real deal. Then, he pulls off saving Admiral Boone's life. Your fiancé is the real deal."

She stood there. "Thank you for that vote of confidence sir. I will finish the translations, and then Harm and I will crack the harassment suite."

"You and he are a good team, I have no doubt that you will figure this out."

"Thank you sir."

She stared at the sky and prayed that he would be coming home. Mac walked back into the office and started working on more mundane tasks of doing the translations. Mac was sitting at her desk when she noticed that she had a new mail message.

_To: mackenziesc usmc.mil  
__Fr: mattieaviation  
__Sub: See what you daughter did_

_Hi Mom, Hi Dad,_

_Hehehe, Mackenzie was trying out her throwing arm.  
__Uncle Sergei was having Mackenzie try a new cereal that  
__Gram had bought. These are the results._

_I love you guys. Come home soon. Uncle AJ, Uncle Bud,  
__Aunt Harriet, Jimmy, and little AJ came by today while  
__Jen was in class. I think you and Dad went overboard  
__with the checking in. Tell Dad I would email him, but  
__I figured you would be at the desk more._

_Uncle Sergei and Jen are trying so hard to be good substitute  
__parents. Don't tell them, but they are doing an okay  
__job. They keep letting me and Mackenzie get away with  
__most everything._

_I love you guys._

_Mathilda Grace Johnson_

_PS: Tell Dad we need to change my last name soon._

Mac opened up the attachment. There was a picture of Mackenzie turning away from the cereal spoon, and another one of her flinging the bowl toward Sergei, then one of Mackenzie wearing the bowl on her head. Mac started laughing hysterically. Just then Harm walked in.

"Hi beautiful." He said to her realizing that she was alone in her office. "I landed safely. I just figured you would want to know."

"Do you want to know what your daughter did?"

"Why is it they are my daughters when they did something bad, but your daughters when they are doing something brilliant? Which one by the way?"

"Mackenzie."

"Ah, my sweet darling angel, whose smile can light up any bad day of the week, who steals my hear, who can do no wrong? The same baby?"

"Ah, the sweet darling caused a mess in the kitchen. Are we paying Sergei enough?"

"Free boarding until he gets figures out what he wants to do. How is Mattie doing?"

"She said she is fine, and she wants to change her last name to Rabb."

"I know. I need to talk to Tom about formally adopting her. He gave me parental rights, but didn't completely terminate his rights. I still want them to spend time together, but when I was at the hospital the doctor gave me this look, and seemed weird about giving me info on her."

"That must have driven you crazy."

"It did."

"When is your next set of quals?"

"Night traps. I am on my way to getting dinner. Do you want to join me?"

"Well, you know what they say about flyboys in their flight suits."

"No, what?"

"That it makes me go weak in the knees."

"So that's what turns you on."

"You know it."

He quickly grazed his lips over hers. "Let me go feed my Marine now."

He helped her out of her chair and glanced around like a naughty school boy. He dropped her folders behind her desk and both went behind the desk to put them back in order. He touched her face and kissed her. "Being with you is so much better than flying."

"Coming from you, I am going to take that as the biggest compliment ever."

They straightened up the folders and headed out to the mess hall. Harm and Mac ate together and made pleasant conversation with Skates who told the story on how Harm had saved her skin a couple of times. Harm and Mac said goodbye and he walked out to do his preflight check. He glanced up at vulture row and caught her staring at him. He gave her a wave that she caught. She waved back and watched him fly off.

It really didn't take long for Mac to get the linguistic officers caught up to where it was manageable for them. She grabbed a cup of coffee and headed back out to vultures row. She watched him catapult off for his third night trap. She saw the catapult malfunctioned as he was flung off. Mac dropped her coffee cup then she heard the familiar roar of the engines.

The captain was standing on vulture row with her. "Damn, how did Rabb pull that off? The normal pilot would have had to eject into the drink." She started picking up the pieces of the coffee cup. "Colonel leave it. I would have dropped my mug too."

Mac went to get up when the ship lurched and her hand went into a piece of broken mug. "Damn it." She pulled the piece of ceramic out of her skin.

"Colonel, go down to sick bay and get that looked at."

"Sir, I need to stay and make sure he gets back down."

"Damn it Colonel. You have the same stubborn streak as your fiancé. Come here." She stood next to the captain and he wrapped her hand in a handkerchief. "I don't need you bleeding all over my ship. The minute he lands, I will tell him to meet you in the infirmary."

She watched him come in and catch the one wire. She saluted to the captain and he told her to get going.

Harm climbed out of the cockpit and helped Skates down. The saluted immediately when they saw the captain. "At ease you two. That was some great flying Rabb, I am going to write an official statement for your record. Colonel Mackenzie is in the sick bay."

Harm dropped his helmet on the deck, forgetting military protocol and ran down for her. Skates shook her head after him. "I think he loves her Sir."

"Genius aren't we there huh Skates."

"Just stating the obvious, Sir."

Harm entered the sick bay. "Mac, Mac!"

"Right here flyboy. I don't think I have ever seen you so worked up. It's just stitches. Only three sub-Q stitches."

"All I knew is that you were in the sick bay, and I got so worried."

"Imagine my worry when I saw the catapult malfunction. I didn't think you would be able to pull up the plane. I was so worried, I dropped my mug, and when I picked it up, I cut myself."

He held her tight. "Technically, I hurt you then."

"Harm, don't think like that, okay?"

"Okay."

"We have a case to crack starting tomorrow, and two beautiful girls to get home to."

"Let's go get dinner, and then we will figure out how to catch the stalker." They left to go get dinner, and they went back down to the JAG office in the ship.


	42. Chapter Forty Two

AN – I decided to try to add in a little more substance that would kinda be like the show – we will see how this works. (Even though this season we aren't seeing much H/M interaction) Still AU though. Tell me what you think.

**Chapter Forty Two**

0800

Aboard the Patrick Henry

Friday

Harm walked into the JAG office to find Mac asleep at her desk. They had spent most of the time yesterday going over the evidence that had been presented to them. Today they were planning on interviewing their only witness, Lt. Commander Emily Graves. He heard her whispering in her sleep begging her dad to stop.

"Dad, please don't I swear I will be good!" she cried in a hushed whisper. Harm walked over to her and brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

"Colonel, wake up, time for breakfast." He told her.

She woke up, her brown eyes were seeking his blue eyes. Mackenzie had his eyes and his smile she thought groggily. Everything else was all her. "Harm?"

"You fell asleep at your desk, you were having a nightmare."

"Really?"

"Want to talk about it?"

If there was one thing that Mac learned with Dr. McCool it was to talk a little more, so she volunteered a bit of information. "I got this creepy feeling that someone was watching me last night, but I ignored it and continued working on the case. I must have just fallen asleep while trying to piece some things together." Harm raised his eyebrows. "I guess you were talking about the nightmare. I had a dream about my fifth birthday, nothing big."

"Okay," he said still feeling that there was something quite not right.

They had breakfast together in the mess hall. "What's wrong Harm?"

"Oh nothing, I got a call from Sergei, Mattie is learning Russian, she may hold a conversation with you when we get back." He said deflecting the topic that he was worried about her.

"How's Mackenzie?"

"She is a little sick. Jen and Sergei are giving her baby Tylenol, and making an appointment for her."

"Harm, she has had a cough for weeks. Our baby is sick."

"But she is there with her Uncle Sergei and Jen. Look, she is in the best hands possible. Let's just wrap this case up and get home for in time for her appointment."

"Okay, Harm, I agree, I have to get my head on. I have been staring at this case forever, and there seems to be something eerily familiar about Commander Graves."

"How do you mean?"

"Just kinda like I knew her in another life."

They had an appointment to meet Lt. Commander Emily Graves at 0900. Harm sat there looking at the picture of Emily Graves. She had a striking resemblance to Mac. Both olive skin tones, wavy brown hair that fell to the shoulders, and they were around the same height. She was still working on her quals.

"Mac, I have a bad feeling, I want you off the case. Please, don't argue with me. You two have a resemblance to each other."

"Harm, I wouldn't worry about it. I haven't been on board long, and nothing has happened. And yeah, we may look alike." She looked at the pictures.

"Mac, you felt like there was someone watching you last night, and then I walked in her and found you having a nightmare!"

"I knew you would over-react. I have suppressed a lot of memories, and some come back in the forms of dreams. That is what I was dreaming about. My fifth birthday wasn't the best. My dad got drunk and threw the cake everywhere. My mom got a nice backhand for getting me a puppy."

"Baby doll," he said quietly, "I am going to make sure all your birthday's now are great birthdays. I will never do that to you or our children."

"Harm, I know. Your hands are not capable of hurting. I love you for that."

* * *

They finished their breakfast and headed down to the offices to begin working on the case. They were sitting in the JAG office when Emily Graves came barging in.

"I demand something be done now! I can't live like this, and it might begin to affect my ability to work!"

"Stand down Lt. Commander Graves." Mac ordered.

"Okay Graves, what has you worked up?" Harm asked.

"I was suiting up when I found another note attached to my flight suite."

They placed the note in a ziplock bag and looked at the note.

_Emily,  
__I dream of having you every night. I want  
__to screw you and make you scream my name.  
__I can make you squeal.. You and the  
__pretty new lawyer. See you in my dreams._

Harm looked at the note. 'Sarah, you are going to be on the next transport."

"Sarah Mackenzie?" Emily asked.

"Lt. Colonel Sarah Mackenzie." Sarah said.

"Sarah Mackenzie as in Joe and Deanne Mackenzie."

"Yes." Mac said suspiciously.

"I'm your cousin. Emily O'Hara. I haven't seen you since your fifth birthday party."

"Wow. I'm sorry Emily I have blocked out most of my childhood."

"It's okay Sarah. I know you didn't have it all that great. I used to beg my parents for you to come stay with us."

"So tell me what has been going on with your life?"

"I got married when I was 21 to a wonderful man. He was killed in the September 11 attacks in NYC. I decided to take a leave of abscence to mourn his loss, and then I had to take maternity leave to give birth toour child, and I just got finished with schooling."

"Emily, I am so sorry."

"Sarah, I knew you didn't have life any easier. I saw you on television, the trials. I just didn't put two and two together."

"No I didn't have an easy life, but now that we have found each other, we will continue keeping in touch. Now let me catch the bastard that is doing this to you."

Emily turned to Harm, "You must be Commander Harmon Rabb. I have seen you fly. Wonderful work."

"Thank you, but I am a better lawyer."

"I know, thank you for putting those traitor behind bars."

"It was my job. And I am going to make sure that we catch this person."

"Okay. I have to finish my quals."

"Commander, we will be in touch."

Harm looked at Sarah. "He is going to be coming after you now. Sarah, please, I don't want to leave our children motherless."

"I don't want to leave our children fatherless. I am good at watching your six, and you are good at watching mine. Together, like the team we once were we are going to bring down this person."

Harm and Sarah racked their brains trying to see if the evidence could lead them anywhere. Each time it was a different medium: typed notes, email, photos of Emily on liberty. No finger prints, no forensics to go on.

Mac's laptop popped up with a new email message.

_I am watching you._

Harm saw her tense up and read the message before she had a chance to close it. "Damn it. Mac, I refuse to leave you alone on this ship. It will give me a chance to see who watches you. Let's find out who has access to you cousin's area."

They piled up a short list of people who it could be: RIOs, pilots, or maintenance people. Harm looked down the list of suspects and cross referenced it with people who had liberty the same day that had Emily had liberty, which left them with a list of 8 people: 2 RIOs, 4 pilots, and 2 maintenance people. They called Emily into the office.

"Commander Graves, do you know Derrick Waters, Gavin Telpo, Harry Iverson, Stanly Albermarle, Kyle Jeffers, Lucas Abrams, Dwanye Houseman, and Tyrone Little?"

"Houseman and Little work on the aircrafts, Kyle "Nails" Jeffers is my pilot sometimes, I would trust him with my life. We grew up together throughout high school in Chicago. Lucas Abrams normally is another guy I am normally paired with, right now we are doing quals together. Stanly and Harry are also pilots in a different squadron, and Derrick and Gavin, we went to RIO school together. Good guys."

"Thank you Emily."

They all went to officer's dining hall together to grab a bite to eat. Harm wasn't feeling all that hungry so he grabbed a diet coke and a banana. They sat together. The captain stopped by.

"Commander Graves, you bear a resemblance to Colonel Mackenzie."

"She is my cousin sir."

"I didn't know that."

"Neither did I. I haven't seen her since I was five. It won't affect my objectivity on the case though sir."

They brought the captain up to speed on the progress of the investigation. They set up times to meet with each of the suspects, and even met with some of Emily's friends to find out if she was stable. She did have a hard time after her husband's death, but it was to be understandable.

About an hour after dinner, and setting up meetings with all the people, Harm and Mac decided to call it quits for the night. They went up to vulture row to watch the stars and the planes take off and land. Up there they could also talk openly about the case.

"I don't know what to think Harm. I have no clue who could be doing this. I just want to catch him. I don't want my nephew to grow up an orphan. Being stalked is a scary thing Harm. It takes away your independence."

"Honey I know. Don't think about Coster."

"I won't." He drew her into his arms and kept her close. "I refuse to let anything happen to you." Unbeknownst to them, a someone was watching them below.

TBC


	43. Chapter Forty Three

**Chapter Forty Three**

_AN-I don't actually know if Harm could sit RIO, I know he has a couple times with Admiral Boone and Mac has rode in the back seat, but it fits my story, so . . . _

The next morning, Mac and Emily weren't feeling to well. Upon going to the sick bay, they found out there was an outbreak of food poisoning. Turns out there was some contaminated meat used in yesterday's spaghetti. The meat was only used in the officer's wardroom, and only those who ate the spaghetti were filling ill.

Harm sat with Mac and held back her hair as she was throwing up whatever it was she tried to hold down. "Harm, we need to finish up this investigation."

"I know Mac. After lunch is the first interview. They are going to be coming to the office since you are under the weather. I already informed them of it. I don't want to worry you, but the captain also told me this morning I was going to have to sit RIO for a couple of the pilots whose RIOs are sick. I think I am actually filling in for Emily. It is a simple recon mission."

Harm looked at Mac's face, and tried to gage her reaction. "Harm, orders are orders. Have fun up there flyboy, and just come home so you can hold back my hair again."

"I don't have to go to the ready room until a couple more hours. I will stay with you until then. Let me help you." He took a cold wash cloth and pressed it up against her forehead, and planted a soft kiss there.

"I don't deserve you."

"I think it is the other way around, I don't deserve you."

"We really need to investigate this case." He helped her up from the cold steel floor. She fixed her hair. Since another officer had thrown up on Mac's last clean uniform, she had to wear one of Skate's clean flight suites. They went up to vulture row to talk about the case, she also thought the fresh air would help settle her stomach. The ship hit some rough seas and she lurched into his arms.

"Thanks for catching me."

"I will always be there to catch you Mac."

"Where is Emily?"

"Sleeping off the food poisoning."

He brushed the hair out of her face. "Come on Mac. I have to go get a piece of fruit in me before I go fly this mission." They left vulture row unaware of the pair of eyes that were watching them from deck.

"Are you disappointed you aren't flying it, and sitting in the back seat."

"No, as I said, it is routine. And besides, if I need to grab the stick back there, I can."

Harm mulled the ideas over in his head who could be stalking Mac and Emily as he munched on a fruit salad. Mac bit at some saltine crackers and ginger ale. He gave Mac a quick kiss on the cheek when no one was looking and excused himself to go get ready for the days mission.

He took a seat in the room. The CAG went into the ready room to address the squadron. "Everyone, I want to introduce you to Commander Rabb, JAG."

Harm stood up. "For those of you who don't know, Rabb has extensive combat flying skills, and 3 DFCs. He is also filling in for our sick RIOs. So in all intensive purposes, he is saving this mission. Harm?"

"Yes sir?"

"You will be paired up with Nails. Hammer and Nails. I think you guys will make a good pair."

"Yes sir."

Harm held his breath as he listened to the mission. They were to go in, sweep the area for combative forces to find out if the area was safe for ground troop movement.

"Rules of engagement?" a younger pilot addressed.

"Hammer, as resident lawyer?"

"Pretty simple, don't fire unless fired upon. I don't want to have to defend another hotshot."

Before leaving, Harm approached the captain. "Captain Ingles?"

"Rabb, thank you for filling in."

"No problem sir."

"You are always in the right place at the right time."

"Seems so sir. There is something I need to ask. Colonel Mackenzie has been receiving threatening emails along with Lt. Commander Graves. I want them both placed under Marine protection, just in case. They both are under the weather with the food poisoning, and Mac is questioning some of the suspects today."

"Understandable. I will send a marine to the office. She is going to be one pissed off marine."

"I'd rather have her pissed at me for 48 hours than something else happen to her."

He gave him a quick nod and ran out to the deck.

"What kept you Hammer?"

"I needed to brief the captain on the progress on the investigation."

"Oh."

Harm looked up at vulture row and found Mac looking down at him. She waved and blew him a kiss and sent a prayer up to heaven that he would be coming back soon. She turned and walked back inside. Nails looked up just in time to see Mac's retreating form.

An hour into the interviews, Mac figured that none of the people they were interviewing were the stalker, two of the men didn't know Emily very well, the other 5 men were all together at a club during their liberty. Emily had said she had trusted Jeffers with her life. Mac and Emily went together to talk about the case over a cup of coffee. "Emily, what can you tell me in depth about Lt. Commander Kyle Jeffers?"

"Nails is his call sign. I have known him since high school. Mom and Dad had moved us to Chicago, per Dad's orders. I was the new kid in town, attending a private Catholic high school. I didn't really fit in until Mom made me try out for the cheerleading team since there wasn't a gymnastic team at the school. Kyle and my husband, Louis, were best friends. Louis was popular. He once told me when he saw me it was love at first sight. Kyle and Louis used to joke around about how they used to fight over me after football practices.

"When Louis and I got married, Kyle was our best man. Louis was on a business trip to NYC at a training session for the company he worked for in their Trade Center office. He was on the top floor. He didn't stand a chance. He called me on his cell before he died." She started chocking up. Mac went over to comfort her cousin.

"Emily, I can't imagine."

"I was getting ready to get out of the military, when I found out I was pregnant with Brennen. It was a mixed blessing really, to be pregnant with his baby while he was buried underneath the rubble. At least a part of him, his legacy, would still be alive. My CO at time was informed of the situation. He told me he couldn't lose good officers like me, not now, and that I should take time, and transfer to an inactive reserve unit. If I wanted, I could come back in time. After Brennen was born, May 11, 2002 exactly nine months after his daddy died, Kyle was my birthing coach, I was so lost, and I couldn't pull myself together, not even to take care of my son. Kyle was given emergency time off. He held me, and told me everything was going to be okay. I miss Louis so much. Brennen looks so much like his dad.

"Kyle was my safety net. He helped me with Brennen so much. Last year, he proposed, and I said I couldn't. I was still in love with Louis. After that, Kyle got withdrawn, and drunk more often then not. I got my parents to look after Brennen when I got assigned out here for six months. To my surprise, Kyle was out here. I was so excited to have him back in my life."

"He sounds almost too good to be true. Was Kyle ever jealous?"

"Well in high school, all the time. Would get upset and throw things. He went to anger management and it cleared right up. Sarah, you don't think Kyle is the one who is doing this? When he got drunk, he told me he would stop at nothing to have me." A slow recognition was dawning on Emily. "Oh my God."

"I think he was in love with you, and still is. Where is Kyle now?"

"He is flying right now with Harm."

Sarah ran to the bridge, she was aware of the marine guard with her. 'Damn it Harm, always trying to make sure I'm safe, but what about you.' "Captain Ingles, I need to get in radio contact with Commander Rabb. Commander Graves and I have found out who the stalker is, and Commander Rabb needs to know."

"Colonel, right now is radio silence. We will have them back online in twenty minutes."

"Damn," she muttered. She stood on the bridge and waited.

_Meanwhile in the air_

"So Hammer, I heard you were a ladies man?"

"I used to be, now I have kids, Mattie is fifteen and Mackenzie is five months, and they make it hard for me to date." He stated, not wanting to tell his relationship with Mac.

'Bastard,' Kyle thought to himself. 'To bad I am going to have to kill you.' "A teenager huh. You must have been fresh out of flight school when you had her."

"No, she is adopted. She needed me I was there. How about you anyone special?"

"I thought there was about a year ago, but she shot me down."

"Why?"

"She was still in love with her dead husband. You know who it is, Lt. Commander Graves. I guess now that is a good thing, considering we are in the same chain of command now. No man can have her on the ship." Harm noticed him stiffening.

Just then, Harm heard Mac on the radio circuit.

"Harm?"

"Yeah Mac."

"I am so pissed about this marine guard, I'm gonna kick your six later flyboy. I received a call from Lt. Zuzello. He says hi." She said cryptically.

The light bulbs went off in his head. "Tell Zuzello's son Andy I said I am thinking about him, and I will bring him back something cool from this deployment. Mac, we are going to be back on the carrier in about thirty. We will wrap up this case tonight."

Zuzello was the RIO that was killed when the pilot used a bad oxygen ring to kill him. Harm was sitting RIO, that meant that Jeffers had to be the stalker, and Mac figured it out.

Harm played on Jeffers' insecurities to receive more information. "Commander Graves seems like a nice girl. I have spent some time with her while we were on board. I am hoping she will come out for a visit when you guys dock in Norfolk."

"She is one of the best RIOs out here." He said wistfully.

"How long have you been in love with her?" Harm asked.

"Almost 18 years. I watched her marry my best friend, and I will be damned if I let her go off with a playboy like you with a ready-made family waiting."

"I don't want Emily. Trust me, I have enough girls in my life to have to deal."

"If I can't have her, you can't have her."

"Nails, what are you talking about?"

"I saw you wave to Emily today while she was standing on vulture row."

"That was her cousin, Colonel Mackenzie. My JAG partner."

Jeffers let out an evil laugh. "It doesn't matter, they are one in the same! I wanted to have both of them, I knew it the minute I saw her step off the COD. I watched her while she slept in the JAG office. So beautiful. You have no clue what you are missing out on. But since I am sure you have figured out that I am the one causing Emily and Mac's problems, I am going to have to kill you and me. I refuse to go to jail."

"You are talking crazy. What are you going to do?"

"Commander, do you remember you ramp strike?"

"Nails, don't do it. I can plea bargain this case, you won't have to go to jail." Harm said, trying to hide the panic in his voice. Another ramp strike was something that he did not want to go through.

"Why in the hell would you help me?" Nails turned back on the radio. "Now, shut up so I can do this."

The LSO could be heard telling Nails to call the ball and to be ready for landing. Nails told the LSO he was ready and began his descent at and started dipping dangerously low. Harm decided to take control.

"Damn it Nails. What the hell did you do to my controls?" Harm reached for the stick, to find in nonfunctional.

"I downloaded a virus last night, only comes up after we are catapulted off. Your controls are fried." He started laughing manically.

'Oh shit, this can't be good.' The plane started dipping even lower. Mac and Emily had come out to the flight deck to arrest Nails when he landed, and was watching all this happen. Harm started working through the eject sequence praying he had enough time to go through it. He pulled the handle and shut his eyes, hoping he was able to do it in time. He closed his eyes, and his last thought of was family.

The LSO was yelling into the headset to pull up. The plane would have hit the edge of the ship if it hadn't dipped at the last second, but the ship didn't dip enough in the swells of the ocean.

"HARM!" she screamed over the screeching metal and tried to run to the plane.

_AN: Read and review - I love reading what you guys have to say - hopefully I will post more soon._


	44. Chapter Forty Four

**Chapter Forty Four**

_USS Patrick Henry_

_Same Night_

"Harm!" She screamed as she was brought down by another explosion.

"Did he eject?" Emily screamed. She saw the firemen over at the scene putting out the raging inferno.

They looked up in the sky and saw two chutes heading towards them. One chute was caught in an updraft and the pilot would end up in the drink, and the other pilot would end up on the deck. Both pilots looked as if they were just rag dolls flapping helplessly in the wind.

Mac looked up and saw a parachute heading towards them, he cleared the fire, but landed with a sickening crunch on the deck. The captain had run out to the deck. He couldn't catch her before she ran out to the parachute. He helped her unhook the harness, and pulled the parachute off of him.

"Colonel, is it the Commander?"

"No." She screamed. "He must have been the one caught in the updraft. Have you sent out a SAR team yet?"

"We are on it Colonel, we are sending out a zodiac now to retrieve him where we have his homing beacon."

"I want to be on that zodiac."

"I knew you would be."

It seemed like forever waiting on the zodiac to retrieve Harm. It felt like the last time he had to eject, and she just kept praying that he would be alright. They saw the chute before they actually spotted Harm. A couple of the men cut Harm free from the chute and pulled him into the zodiac.

"He's not breathing." Someone shouted over the sound of the ocean. Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion from that moment. The medics started performing CPR and mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. Then the most beautiful sound she could ever hear came from him, a cough. He had spit out the sea water that was invading his lungs. He didn't regain consciousness, but he was breathing on his own.

Mac started shaking as she was looking for a pulse, and sighed with relief. The medics came rushing over to work on him as soon as they got him on board of the Patrick Henry.

"Let him go Colonel. Let them do their jobs. We have to call your CO, and then down in sickbay, you can sit with him." The captain pried him from her arms. The captain sat there, "Colonel?" Mac stood there in a daze, she saw his blood on her hands; he must have gotten hit in the explosion.

Mac was not sure if her knees would hold her, and stars swimming before her eyes. She fainted into the captain's arms due to pure exhaustion and no nutrients in her body. The captain looked her over and found a piece of metal sticking out of her shoulder blade. "Damn." He carried her down to sick bay himself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Down in the sick bay, the men where working frantically on Harm. He had a deep gash in his side, various other bruises, and a concussion from what Captain Ingles could tell. A nurse saw the captain standing there, and rushed over to him.

"Captain?"

He put Mac down on the gurney. "This is the Commander's fiancée. She was down on the deck. A piece of shrapnel hit her. We didn't realize it when we were attending to the Commander. She was also hit by the food poisoning today, so she wasn't eating today."

The doctor went over to Mac and assessed her injuries. The metal didn't go in too deep, and she was taken care of fairly quickly. She started to stir, and wake up to see Harm wearing an oxygen mask, and he was unconscious. "Harm!" She started to rip the IV from her that was re-hydrating her body.

"Colonel, don't touch that." Captain Ingles said. "I was there for his first ramp strike. It was much worse. I was the CAG on the ship when it happened. He is strong Mac," he said using a term he never used with her. "He'll be fine. He is a fighter."

Harm's eyes fluttered open. "Sarah" he whispered, and he fell back into unconsciousness.

"He has a concussion, a broken ankle, and a dislocated hip. He is going to need stitches in his side. But other than that, he seems to have skated through this okay."

"I want to be with him as soon as I can be."

"Colonel, it doesn't help to sit with an unconscious man, he won't hear a word you say."

Captain Ingles looked up, "I doubt it with those two. I suggest you let her be near by anyway. When Commander Rabb wakes up, he will probably want her, if not get out of bed to find her."

The nurse nodded and set a chair next to Harm's bed. Mac immediately took up residence in it. She held his hand and started whispering to him, "You know Flyboy, it's a good thing Mattie isn't here, she would be so made at you right now! So you have to wake up soon and show me those beautiful blues."

Mac put her head down on his chest and heard his heart beating. She understood why this was Mackenzie's favorite place to fall asleep, it was so strong and reassuring. Sometime later, Harm woke up and felt Mac's head on his chest. He ran his fingers through her hair and knew that everything would be okay.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Patrick Henry_

_0900 local time_

_Mac Nightmare:_

Mac started screaming. The last thing she heard was the sound of metal screeching on metal, and the marine guard trying to catch up with her. She felt something hit her, but she didn't care. All she knew as that she had to get to Harm. The flames were all around her. "Harm, hold on, I am trying to get to you. Please honey, hold on. HARM!"

_End Nightmare_

Harm heard her screaming and boosted himself out of bed. He reached over and picked up her hand and gave her a quick kiss on the palm of her hand. "Sarah, wake up, you are just dreaming." She had ended up curled up in the chair next to his bed.

She looked up with her eyes that always bore into his soul. She started crying. "I almost lost you yesterday. I felt so lost, so helpless."

He inched himself over on the bed and motioned for her to come sit on the bed with him. "You didn't. I'm here, alive, and too stubborn to die."

"Amen to that Commander. I was just checking up on you. What happened up there?"

"Captain," he said, both Harm and Mac were trying to get up to attention.

"Don't try you two. I understand."

"Sir. We had completed the mission, and we were making idol chitchat. He had asked me about my personal life, and I told him about my girls. I pointedly left out my relationship with the Colonel because we had suspected him in the case. Something just didn't seem right with him. I knew he knew Commander Graves before they were stationed together. That is when Mac called and told me Lt. Zuzello. Mac, that was ingenious."

"Who is Lt. Zuzello?"

"He was a RIO a couple of years ago. His pilot killed him using a defective oxygen ring. Since I was sitting RIO, she hoped I would remember this and put two and two together." Harm supplied.

"The pilot was in love with the RIO's wife, and killed him for it." Mac filled in for Captain Ingles.

"Now it makes more sense. It was smart to think of using a case. I was wondering how you were going to let the Commander know without letting Commander Jeffers know. How are you two feeling?"

"Better than the last time I had to eject out." Harm answered, shuddering remembering his first ramp strike.

"Like I got hit with a piece of metal in my shoulder."

"Well, all things considering, I think you guys faired pretty well. I called Admiral Jonas to let him know of the events last night. He is waiting to here from you two when you are up to it."

Harm spoke up, "What happened to Jeffers? Did he make it?"

The Captain looked down. "No."

Harm shifted and sat ramrod straight. Mac knew that look on him. "Harm," she said softly, "don't go blaming yourself."

"You know Mac, that is the hard part, I can't blame myself for this. He tried to kill me. I would have left you and the girls alone, that is what I feel guilty about."

"But you didn't." Mac being the stronger of the two leaned over and put his hand over her heart. It was a simple gesture, but for Harm it helped him realize that he had so much in his life in the present, not to dwell on the past.

The doctor on the ship came in. "Look at you two. Colonel, you will be allowed to leave sick bay today, but my guess is that you won't. Commander, you will be allowed to leave a little bit later as soon as I am satisfied that you are okay. Commander, how do you feel about crutches?"

"Hate using them. I am king of the one crutch technique. I have a five month old at home, and I think I would have a hard time running back and forth. And carrying her up and down the stairs would be difficult. "

"Commander, you are going to have to find more help with you being not as mobile as you would like with your cast."

"Well, my younger brother is in town. He will be willing to help with the kids."

"I was unaware that your father and mother had any more children." Captain Ingles said, knowing of the Rabb family history.

"They didn't. Sergei is my half brother, Russian born. Dad was held captive there until he escaped. Sergei is staying with me for the time being."

"I'll help you out after work flyboy." Mac said, pointedly ignoring that she was there most days of the week any way. They had talked about moving in together, but decided to wait a little longer into their engagement.

"It seems you have everything covered Commander. Try to use two crutches as much as possible. You dislocated the hip on the side which we casted. I don't want you to be putting undo pressure on that hip. Colonel, the stitches in your shoulder are going to have to come out in about a week. Call Bethesda when you get back and schedule an appointment. Considering what transpired last night, I think you two escaped with very minor injuries. When does their COD arrive?"

"I would have to say there was a higher being out there looking out after you two. I have your transport coming in at 1500 Sunday. Commander, about your quals, either these guys aren't training well enough, or you are just one damn good pilot. You scored the highest on your quals." The Captain stated.

The next morning:

An ensign came in to give them some clean flight suits. "We wanted you guys to be comfortable, and the laundry service is backed up right now."

"It quite alright." The doctor left, but was recalled through the help button because his most amusing patients were trying to get flight suits on with various mobility problems. He called the nurse to help Mac, and he ended up having to rip open the pants leg for Harm's cast.

Harm grudgingly took the crutches and Mac and him made their way out to make the phone calls. "We need to call the Admiral to let him know about the incident."

"I know. We should probably also call Mattie and Sergei so they don't freak out." Mac answered back to him.

"I'll call the kids, you call the Admiral."

Ring. . . Ring. . .

"Hello, Rabb residence."

"Jennifer, it's Harm."

"Commander, it is good to hear from you. The Admiral called last night and told us you and Mac were in some kind of accident. Sergei has been worried sick, Mattie hasn't gotten off of the couch because she is so worried, and Gram and Grandpa were worried too."

"Jen, keep holding down the fort. How is Mackenzie?"

"Her cough keeps getting worse and more frequent. I took some emergency family leave time to help Sergei out with her, and I was able to make her an appointment at Bethesda for Tuesday morning 1000."

"Thank you Jennifer."

"No problem Commander. I am going to put Mattie on the phone, she is dying to talk to you."

"Okay. Bye Jen."

"Bye Harm."

"Dad. Where's Mom? What happened, are you two okay?" Mattie said freaking out over the phone.

Harm smiled at the idea of her calling Mac mom. "Slow down honey. Both me and Mom are fine. I have a broken ankle and Mac's shoulder is a little tender from having to get stitches."

"Dad what happened?"

"That is a story for another time. Me and Mac aren't leaving you anytime soon though, and we will be home soon, I promise you Matts."

"Good to know. I can't stand anymore of Uncle Sergei's cooking. Tell Mom I love her. I love you too Dad."

"I love you too honey."

AN-I couldn't kill off anyone – just yet – I have plans for them. R and R


	45. Chapter Forty Five

**AN - I am really sorry about that guys. I was in a rush this morning to get to finals and well, opps. I may have to change or at least add something to fifty five now (i have written that far, but haven't proofed, or made it perfect by my standards) Here is the real forty five.**

**Umm - thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I appreciate it. Thank you TC for pointing out that it does take longer to heal(give it in to brain freeze due to exams - yeesh - I thought I sped up the timeline in the story, but when I was editing I may have taken it out for some reason - I should know this, I work in rehabilitation (slaps self on forehead) However, enjoy the story, even though I do have mistakes (which are by the way, all mine)**

**Chapter Forty Five**

Monday afternoon

Andrews Airforce Base

DC area

Mac and Emily shared goodbyes before she had to board the COD. They made each other to promise to stay in touch. They understood that with everything that was happening in the world it was important to have all of your family. It was a draining week.

Harm and Mac stepped off the transport at Andrews and were greeted by a very sick Jennifer Coates, another person of their extended family.

"Ma'amb, sirb, the abmirald would like to see you as soon as bossible."

"Alright Jen. Do you have a cold?"

"No sirb, allerbies."

"How is Mackenzie?" Mac asked

"Her cough is getting worbse and more frequent. Sergei says he has heard something like it before in Russia, but he can't place it. Her appointment is tomorrow." Jen handed Harm the appointment card –achoo-. "Mattie has gotten a new job at workb. They put her in the canteen and in charge of arts and crafts for the time being." She said whipping her nose.

"That's wonderful." Mac supplied. Jen picked up their sea bags and threw them into the government issued blue sedan. "Coates, we could get those."

"Ma'amb, your shoulder is injured, sirb, you have a crutches, and while I am sure you are more than capable, think of it as a little sister doing something nice for her older siblings. The children missed you terribly. Sergei even tried singing to Mackenzie in Russian, it was hilarious. Her face was priceless."

"I'll bet." Harm said.

_1300 EST_

_JAG Headquarters_

_Falls Church, VA_

Jen ushered them into the admiral's office. "Commander Rabb and Colonel Mackenzie reporting as ordered sir."

"At east you two, for god sakes Rabb, how did you stand at attention with your crutches?"

"Very carefully."

"I got rave reviews of your flying from Captain Ingles. He tried to sway me to letting you be TAD for a while, but we are too backed up here. Have a seat." He gestured towards the chairs. Harm sat down and felt that he sat on something. He pulled out one of Mackenzie's pacifiers. He gave his CO a curious look. "Sergei was getting stir crazy with the children, so he brought them in for a half day."

"Oh. I hope it wasn't a problem sir."

"Actually it was my idea. Coates had mentioned the children getting bored, so Mattie came in and helped with some filing. You have a smart child on your hands there Rabb."

"Thank you sir."

"I am giving you guys the rest of the day and a half day off tomorrow for Mackenzie's appointment. Go see your daughters, and take Coates with you, she is looking miserable." He got on the intercom and alerted Coates of what was taking place.

_1400 EST_

_Harm's House_

_King George, VA_

Jen, Harm, and Mac pulled up to Harm's house. The looked out and saw Sergei holding Mackenzie on the swing that Harm had installed several weeks before his deployment. Sergei tickled Mackenzie and talked to her, "Hey there Mackenzie look who is home." He flipped her around to face her daddy.

"Da!" She squealed and reached out to him, she wheezed a little breathing in.

"Baby of mine! Come to daddy." He held her close to his heart, and she immediately felt safe with him. "Does Mackenzie know how much Daddy missed you?" He blew a raspberry on her stomach. Mac stood there watching the scene. Harm definitely would walk on water for any of his girls. Mackenzie looked up, from her daddy's chest to which she was snuggling on.

She reached out to Mac. Harm handed Mackenzie over. "Look at my baby! You grew so much. Mommy missed you so much, yes she did! Uncle Sergei must have taken really good care of you." Mackenzie smiled at her mom and then let out the cough that both her parents were dreading to hear. Mackenzie just seemed so uncomfortable.

"Colonel, if you will allow me, I will put Mackenzie down for you." Sergei said.

"Sergei, don't call me Colonel, call me Mac, and yes, will you please put her down. I want her to rest a little bit."

Harm and Mac went upstairs to place their bags down and to change out of their uniforms. Mac had changed into her jeans and one of Harm's Navy t-shirts when she heard him struggling in the bathroom trying to wrestle on his jeans.

"Mac?!"

"Flyboy, having troubles maneuvering?"

He walked out of the bathroom in his favorite F-14 t-shirt and threw his jeans at Mac. "I can't get my jeans over my stupid cast."

She walked to his closet and pulled out his tear away exercise pants and snapped them on him. "If you want to wear jeans tomorrow, we will cut up a pair you don't really like to wear."

He took grabbed her around the waist, and mindful of her stitches, he pulled her close. He heard Sergei in the nursery putting the baby down, and she wouldn't stop coughing. He walked into the nursery and put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Harm, this cough is not a normal cough." His brother tried to explain.

Harm picked her up and rubbed her back. "Mackenzie, you have to stop coughing for daddy." He held her close and sang his father's lullaby to her.

A couple of minutes later when Mac realized she no longer heard Harm, she went into the nursery to check on Harm and the baby. She found Mackenzie being lulled to sleep by her father's heart beat, and Harm fast asleep on the overstuffed chair. She kissed him on the cheek and headed downstairs to see the rest of her family. Jen and Sergei enjoying their tea. Sergei flashed Jen one of the patent Rabb smiles, and she watched Jen grow weak in the knees.

"Jennifer, you should take some medicine for your allergies and lay down." Sergei said.

Jen was being put under by the medicine she took earlier in the day and ended up not arguing with Sergei. He helped her up to the guest bedroom. Mac laid down on the couch and caught a nap before her teenager came home from work.

_1630 EST_

_Rabb Household_

_King George, VA_

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" Mattie yelled as she took her hair down.

"Mattie, honey, I am in the kitchen, your dad is conked out by his pain meds, your Uncle Sergei and Jen are in the FROG watching TV." Mac called out.

"Mom, it's good to have you home. I can only take so much of Uncle Sergei's cooking. What is for dinner tonight?"

"I am making pasta primavera and chicken cutlets. Here help me cut up the tomatoes for the pasta." She groaned when she moved her shoulder a little more.

"Mom, what happened to you and Dad out there?"

"I think that is a story best left up to your dad to tell you. Go wash up and wake up your dad and little sister, I'll go and get Sergei and Jen."

"Okay Mom."

An hour later, dinner was ready, and Sergei was helping a rather disheveled looking Jen down the stairs. She had sleeping when Mac called up to them; Mattie came down the stairs and settled Mackenzie into her high chair. Mac looked up the stairs and found her fiancé, king of one crutch, with hair pointed in every which direction making his way down the stairs.

"Why did I have to buy a two story house?" he grumbled.

"Dad, come on! I'm hungry." Mattie yelled, making his head pound. Sergei patted her arm.

"Beautiful niece, I am sure my brother has a pounding headache. Why don't we serve the salad as he is coming down."

"Okay Uncle Sergei. Sorry Dad," she said to him as he made his way down the last two steps.

"It's okay Mattie." He sat down at the table and watched her eyes do a once over. The family started eating their dinner, and Mattie couldn't take her questioning eyes off of him. "I guess your mother decided to let me tell you about the accident. To make a long story short, I filled in as RIO, the pilot decided to commit suicide while I was in the plane with him and it hit the deck." Mattie didn't pretend to hide her shock, and his brother and Jen tried not to show any emotion. "Mattie, I made out fine."

Mattie looked at her dad with a shocked expression. "You don't get it Dad." She pushed her way off the table and hobbled her way out to the deck. The sun was getting ready to set. Mac came out to her.

"Mathilda Grace Johnson, what's meaning of that display at the table?"

"Dad is larger than life sometimes, you know. When Admiral Jonas called, I thought the worse, and it didn't help there were no details." Harm came out with Mackenzie and Sergei and Jen followed. "Dad," she turned to look at him, then watched the setting sun, "I'm selfish."

He put an arm over her shoulders. "What makes you say you are selfish?"

"I want you all to myself, and I am angry that it will never happen. I know you have a loyalty to serve and protect this country, but what about your family? How do you think we feel? And then I realized that if you didn't do what you do, you wouldn't be you. Does that make sense Dad?

"Of course baby. Mattie, I may not always be here physically for you and Mackenzie, but I will always be in your heart and memories. I am grateful for every moment I have with my family. I love you, and I am sorry I seemed so cavalier back there about the crash. It scared me too, I thought I may never get back to you and your sister. Baby, you, Mackenzie, Mac, Sergei, and your grandparents were the people on my mind the minute the plane hit." He grew silent. Mattie leaned her head onto his shoulder. Harm and his family sat on their porch and watched the sunset. They were silent just enjoying the presence of each other.

Harm and Mac helped each other up the stairs. He got up to the room and started to get ready for bed. Mac just sat on the sofa in the nook area. "Harm, honey?"

"Yeah sweetheart?"

"What was going through your mind while you were in the plane?"

"Is it really necessary that we have to rehash this Mac? I mean, I hate reliving crashes. But, if I didn't survive this crash, then it would have been much worse than if I didn't survive my first ramp strike. I would have left behind my girls, and that was the last thought as I pulled up my handle. I saw Mattie's graduation, Mattie's wedding, Mackenzie first steps, I heard her first word. Your smile, God, your smile was the last thing I saw as the canopy opened. I love you so much." Tears were streaming down his face. "Hold me please Mac." He whispered.

She walked over to the bed and wrapped him up in her arms and held him as if there was no tomorrow.


	46. Chapter Forty Six

**Chapter Forty Six**

AN – I know a little bit about whopping cough, and from everything I read on it, this seems fairly accurate – if not, I must apologize.

0300 EST

1395 Kalmia Dr. (Harm's House)

King George, VA

Harm had heard Mackenzie coughing in her nursery. His brother was right, it was definitely not a normal sounding cough, and that caused Harm to worry. Mackenzie wasn't getting much sleep due to her discomfort so Harm picked his guitar up and started playing to her. She fell asleep on his chest, with a cough escaping at regular intervals.

Ham retrieved the snuggly from the top of the closet when the manila envelope that had come with Mackenzie tumbled down. It was amazing that it had only been a few months since his beautiful little girl had entered his life. She let out another cough. Harm let out a sigh. He had to get some sleep too, unfortunately the last crash and the circumstances surrounding it was accounting for many sleepless nights.

He walked into his room with Mackenzie still secure against her father's chest. Harm heard Mac tossing and turning in their bedroom. She had went home to her apartment, but ended up coming right back to his place. She smiled sheepishly and gave an excuse on how it would be easier to go together to the Bethesda then it would be for her to drive there. He knew secretly it was because she wanted to be close to the baby and she wanted him to hold her.

Mac yet again was in the throes of a nightmare. She had endured so much in the past couple of months, Harm honestly didn't know how she found the strength and courage to get up in the mornings. His eyes fell over Mac's body, the stitches from the shrapnel of the explosion clearly visible through the thin straps of her night gown.

Her nightmare was vivid again.

_The Nightmare_

"Please don't hurt Harm!" she screamed. There was nothing she could do though. She fought with all her might against the men that were holding her captive.

Lieutenant Aslambad held the knife to Harm's neck, grinning evilly. Then it was no longer Aslambad, it was Jeffers. Whispering for her to say goodbye to him.

_End Nightmare_

"NO!" she screamed. Her screamed jolted Harm and Mackenzie out of the sleep they were enjoying on their balcony. Mackenzie started crying, and it jolted Mac out of her nightmare. She wondered out the open balcony doors and found Harm trying to calm the baby down.

"Harm, I'm sorry. I have to handle these nightmares."

"It's okay Mac."

"Let me take her," she said. "You look exhausted."

He agreed and Mac started downstairs with Mackenzie while Harm caught a couple of hours of shut eye.

_1000 EST  
Pediatric Clinic, Bethesda Naval Hospital_

_Bethesda, MD_

"Commander Rabb, Colonel Mackenzie, we are ready to see your daughter now."

Sergei had came with to help out. They were going to take him to look at colleges in the area after the appointment.

The doctor entered the small examination room where Mackenzie was clinging desperately to her father. "Hi. I am Dr. Anton Polinsky. What seems to be the problem with Mackenzie?"

"She has had a cough for several weeks now. Sergei has been watching her while her father and I were overseas. He may be able to tell you more than us. We were told it was allergies." Mac spoke up.

Harm spoke up, "This may sound funny, but her color is wrong."

"Commander, as her primary caregiver, anything you say is important."

Sergei started speaking with his thick Russian accent. The doctor held up his hand and started speaking, /Let's speak in Russian. This may be easier to help figure out what is going on without you trying to translate it all into English./

/I agree, Russian is easier in this case. I heard this type of cough before. We heard it during training for the Army, I was trained many months ago for emergency medicine. It almost sounds like whooping cough. But it may be my overactive imagination./

Mac gasped when he heard Sergei, and Harm gave her a stare. "What Mac?"

"Colonel, let's not be too hasty. Most of the time, babies have natural immunities up to six months, and Mackenzie is only 5 months old. Besides she has had allergies in the past. I am sure it is nothing. Are you her biological mother?"

"Yes."

"Well, immunities should pass from mother to child during breast feeding and through the placenta."

"Doctor, I am her biological mother, but I didn't give birth to her."

The doctor looked perplexed. He put his stethoscope up to Mackenzie chest and got alarmed. He took her pulse/ox and found that her oxygen levels were low. Then the coughing spasm came. The doctor reached over and put on a mask and gave one to everyone in the room.

"Commander, I need your consent to draw blood. I believe your daughter may have whooping cough. I also need to draw blood from everyone who has been in contact with her over the past couple of weeks. Is she in daycare?"

"Yes, but she hasn't been in over two weeks."

He looked at the nurse, "Go to the daycare, and ask about any other sick children."

"Sergei, good call," the doctor said. "I want to get her started on oxygen, and it sounds like she may have pneumonia. I want her admitted now."

The tears started flowing down Mac's face, and she fell into Harm's arms. "Harm, oh my God."

"Stay with her, she will be scared if she does not see her parents. I will call Jen, she wants to know what is going on, and I will be back soon," Sergei said. He had to remain calm for his niece's sake.

"Thanks Sergei."

Harm held Mac close. The doctor came in to give them some facts. "Colonel, Commander, the lab has confirmed the diagnosis of pertussis. It is contagious. Do you have anymore young children."

"I have a fifteen year old. But she hasn't been sick."

"Okay. When she gets here I have to draw blood. I heard she is the youngest one at the daycare, that is probably why she has gotten it."

"Isn't there vaccines?" Mac asked.

"Yes, and Mackenzie was scheduled to come in a month for that shot. This is why she contracted it, young children are very prone to picking up illnesses. Also, she has pneumonia, and we are going to put her in on oxygen so she can continue moving oxygen around her system. We are blasting her with antibiotics. Your brother has a very keen ear. I would have called it allergies too and treated her with antihistamines and kept her overnight for the pneumonia."

The doctor left the room leaving Harm and Mac to collect their thoughts. Sergei walked through the door. "Brother, if I knew, then I would have brought her in so much earlier. When Jennifer had problems with her allergies, I thought it was the same. I'm sorry. Harm, you need to call Trish and Frank. They have been calling every night since you left."

"Sergei, keep an eye on Mac will you?"

"Of course brother."

"Sergei thank you for saving my little Mackenzie. I owe you." He embraced his brother and walked to a cell phone safe area. He was going to hate this call.

"Brother, you owe me nothing, she is my niece."

Ring . . . Ring

"Burnett residence."

"Maria, I need to talk to my mom and Frank."

"Hold on Harm." He heard Maria in the back call his parents to the phone.

"Harm what is it?"

"Mackenzie is in the hospital. She has been diagnosed with whooping cough."

Frank immediately got on his cell, took the rest of the week off of work and secured a flight out on the company jet. Trish stayed on the line talking to Harm. Frank jumped back on.

"Harm, we have a flight in an hour. We will meet at the hospital."

"You guys don't have to come out."

"No we don't, be we are her grandparents."

"Thanks Mom, Frank."

Harm walked back inside to find Mackenzie finally resting peacefully. Sergei looked up. "I called Admiral Chegwidden; he is meeting Mattie after work to bring her here."

"Thanks for covering that Sergei."

The medical staff had put Mackenzie in a private room due to her being contagious and brought in rocking chairs for the tired adults to sit in. Mac caught a quick nap as Harm reached into the crib and stroked her cheek.

"Mackenzie, Daddy loves you so much, and when you get better, we will all take a trip to your great grandmother's. You would love it up there. I did. Please baby, I don't know what I would do if I couldn't see your sweet face. You have to get better soon. My sweet angel." He voice started cracking raw with emotion. He didn't know how much longer he could stay strong.

Mac woke up and heard him pleading. "Harm?"

The doctor came in right at that moment. "I have the blood results back from the rest of you guys. You are looking healthy."

"Thank you doctor."

The JAG staff all came in to get tested for exposure, and though they all wanted to go in and see Mackenzie, they understood. The doctor allowed Jen and Admiral Jonas in to see her and draw their blood.

"Commander, Colonel, unfortunately I can't give both you guys off at once, we are too back logged." Admiral Jonas said explaining the situation at work.

"But sir," Mac started.

"But, here is a compromise, half days of family leave, one in the morning, one in the afternoon, and administrative cases that can be worked on from here. However, if something big lands, I will need you guys back, understood?"

"Aye sir."

An hour later Mattie came in with AJ, and they too were also subjected to getting their blood drawn. Right after they came in Frank and Trish came and knocked on the window. Harm went out to greet them.

"Mom, Frank, I have to get out of here. Mac and Mattie need to eat, AJ and Admiral Jonas will stay with Mackenzie."

"Okay Harm, I understand." Frank motioned to Mac to come out, Trish escorted her son downstairs to his car.

"Harm," Trish started addressing her son, "Tell your father I said hello, and I miss him terribly. Hopefully he will tell you this is not you fault, and there are just some demons you can't fight."

"Mom," he started.

His mother held up and hand and interrupted him. "When you were a baby, your father got this horrible feeling. He walked into your room, and saw that you were turning blue. You were choking on a piece of cracker, and you dad saved your life. The point behind this is that your father was looking out for you when you were a baby, and he will be looking after his granddaughter."

"Thanks Mom. I know you want to go in and see Mackenzie, but she could get you sick. If the doctor allows it, make sure you are masked up, I don't want you to get infected." He hugged her and jumped in his Lexus. He picked up the phone and dialed Catherine Gale's number. "Catherine, I need you to find a number for someone, a Jordan Parker, probably living underneath an assumed name in Ireland."

"What for Harm?"

"She is Mackenzie's birth mother, and I need some health information for the future."

"Okay Harm, but from one parent to another, don't go ballistic when you call her about stealing your sperm. She gave you your daughter."

"I know Catherine, but little Mackie is sick, whether or not she is alive, I don't know, but on the off chance she is, she should know that Mackenzie is sick. Can you call her first and ask her to call me at my office?"

"Sure Harm. I hope Mackenzie gets better. I will try to find her."

"Thanks Catherine."

"No problem Harm." He didn't know if he was making the right decision, but he knew he would have to get this information just in case Mackenzie ever became sick again.

He drove the familiar route to the Wall. He killed the engine, and turned around in the back seat and saw his little girl's stuffed F-14 and he buried his head in his hands and sobbed quietly to himself.

He walked among the ranks of the men who had given up their lives for their country and he touched his dad's name. "Dad, my baby, she's sick. I don't know what to do. I feel so powerless. If I could give up my life for her I would. Dad, don't admit this to anyone, but I love waking up in the middle of the night and rocking her back to sleep, I love smelling like Desitin, and love kissing her chubby little cheeks." He sank to the floor. "Dad protect her." He sent his prayer to the heavens. From somewhere deep inside, Harm gathered all his strength and picked himself back up and drove back to the hospital.


	47. Chapter Forty Seven

**Chapter Forty Seven**

AN-Thanks Alicia for the info – the stuff I got was off a CDC site, and they said that it was rare of an adult to catch whopping cough. Also, they said that in severe cases, a child could die (not going to happen here – but coughing fits stink)

So let me clear things up, okay, so lets say she caught it at the daycare two weeks ago (still puts her in the contagious stage) – picked it up because she was the only one not vaccinated yet – the rest of the whopping cough is taken from a case study I had in undergrad premed classes.

0800 EST

Bethesda, MD

Harm and Mac had told everyone to go home the night before, and they stayed with their little girl overnight. During the night, Mackenzie started another coughing fit, causing the monitors to go crazy and her pulse ox dropped dangerously low, and her heart rate to go erratic.

Mac and Harm could do nothing but sit there and watch the coughing fit take over her little body. Harm threw the one crutch he was using across the room and sank to the ground. Mac put her arms around him, "Damn it. Do this to me, not to her, she is just an innocent baby." He pleaded with God. Mac put her arms around him. "I would change places with her in a heart beat." Mac looked in his hands and saw the little stuffed F-14 that they had won at the carnival.

"Listen to me Flyboy. She is our daughter, and that makes her part Rabb, which means she is stubborn, and she is part marine, so that makes her incredibly stubborn. She is going to get better. Now, I am going to go to the house, pick up our uniforms that way we won't get charged with UA. Also, don't forget to take the antibiotics that Dr. Polinsky gave you, we don't need someone else down from work."

"I love you Mac."

"I love you too Harm. Take care of her okay, and I will be back as soon as Admiral Jonas allows me to leave."

Harm watched her get up to leave, and the doctors came out to tell him that Mackenzie had a bad coughing fit, but it was unlikely that any damage occurred during the brief period she as having problems breathing.

He put his mask back on, hobbled back into the room and sat back down on the rocking chair asking God and his dad to help Mackenzie through her battle. Mackenzie woke up several hours later and reached for her daddy.

"You are just like your mommy, you need Daddy to hold you in the mornings." He picked her up from out of the crib. He started singing to her softly and opened up the blinds so she could see out there. "Mackenzie, you see out there, it is a huge world that you need to see. When you get better, I am going to take you around the big bad world."

Frank and Admiral Chegwidden had slipped inside. "Harm, that sounds wonderful, but I doubt she will remember. Your mom is waiting for you in the hallway with food. When was the last time you ate?" AJ said to him.

"Breakfast yesterday." He replied with his head hanging down.

"Harm, please eat."

"Yes brother, eat. You cannot take care of Mackenzie if you can't take care of yourself." Sergei said to him as he entered the room with the doctor.

"Yes Commander, so far, your brother has never missed a diagnosis. I have come to draw more blood and to take her to x-ray to take pictures of her chest, I want to check on the pneumonia."

"I am going to stay with my niece while you go to take care of yourself."

"Okay." He squeezed his brother's shoulder, conveying the message of take care of her. AJ nodded and said he was going to stay with Mackenzie too.

Harm and Frank took off their masks and they went to go meet Trish. "Harm what was the doctor and Sergei talking about back there?"

"Sergei didn't tell you? He came with us to the hospital yesterday and was telling the doctor he suspicions. The doctor didn't seem to think it was whooping cough, and thought it was pneumonia and allergies, but he ran the tests anyway. Sergei got it right."

"So Sergei saved Mackenzie's life."

"Seems that way," he said biting into his omelet. "I feel bad we were supposed to take him out to look at colleges. But with everything with Mackenzie, I don't think we will find on in time to get him started for the next term."

"Harm, we'll take him out."

"Thanks Mom, Frank. I will tell him about it."

Sergei came and found them after the test were ran on Mackenzie. "Harm, Trish, and Frank, the doctor would like to speak to you."

They all went into the family waiting room. "Commander, we have some good news. Mackenzie's pneumonia is responding to the treatment and the bacteria is beginning to recede. Mackenzie should be strong enough to be released in about a couple weeks if nothing goes wrong. Mackenzie could end up having seizures, breathing problems, or have brain damage. We are going to keep her in an isolated room, and you are going to have to continue with the precautions, but I am remaining cautiously optimistic."

Harm took a little bit to digest the information, and called Mac, who then informed the admiral and Jen. They all came during lunch and they sat in the room watching Mackenzie through the glass. For a man who barely had any family at all, he now didn't know what to do without them.

He changed into his uniform and went into the Mackenzie's room. She seemed to recognize him better with the uniform on and he held her. "Okay listen to daddy Mackenzie. He said shifting to his other shoulder. "Daddy has to go to work or else I won't be able to buy you your heart's content. Don't scare Mommy. I know Mommy is a Marine, but she is your mommy first, and she is scared for you. No more coughing fits, okay. Be that little marine, and kick this disease butt? Daddy loves you so much." He put her in the crib and watched her until she fell asleep.

"Commander, I need to see you in my office as soon as you get back to Falls Church. There is a small case." Admiral Jonas told Harm after filling his prescription.

"Yes sir."

"Commander, do you need a ride back to JAG?" Jen asked.

"Jen, I can take myself."

"Well, I was going to come back to the hospital and meet Sergei for dinner after work and after he gets back from college hunting."

"You and my brother huh?"

"We will see sir. I don't want to jinx it. But yeah, I like him."

"That's nice Jennifer, and yes, I would like that ride to JAG." They rode to JAG making idle chit-chat.

Harm was able to clear the case that the admiral gave him within a couple of hours and was able to have the petty officer plea bargain in the drunk and disorderly case to forfeiture of one day pay.

Harm was getting ready to leave his office when he heard the telephone ring.

"Rabb speaking."

"Harm, it's Jordan."

Harm hid his surprise, in the back of her mind, he had believed she was dead. "Hello Jordan. I thought you were dying."

"I am Harm, I only have a couple of months left. I was trying to not call, but after a Ms. Gale called and asked me to call, I wanted to know how the baby is doing."

"Mackenzie is doing fine. That is what I named her."

"That's a good name, named after Colonel Mackenzie?"

"No, named after her mother."

"Mac is her mother?"

"Yes. Why, didn't bother looking at whose eggs you stole Jordan?"

"Harm, I didn't know, I swear. I just wanted to have a child."

"I have to thank you though Jordan. That little girl has brought me so much joy and happiness."

"Harm, I want to see her."

"No Jordan. Out of the question."

"I am her mother!"

"I am her father, her custodial and biological parent. Mac is her mother, who has been there for her the past two months. I love that little girl more than my own life and I refuse to let Mackenzie be subjected to any more of this. I don't think it would be wise to travel with her right now."

"Why?"

"She has whooping cough and is hospitalized."

"Harm, she is not fine!"

"Where you vaccinated? Did you breast feed her?"

"No, my mother didn't believe in vaccinations, I was home schooled, and until I joined the Navy, I didn't get any shots. And no, I didn't breast feed her. Is Mackenzie alright?"

"No, but she will be, I have to go Jordan. My baby needs me right now. Thank you for doing the right thing and sending her to come live with me, but as of right now, I no longer want anymore contact with you."

Harm disconnected the phone and met Coates by the elevators. "Sir, are you alright."

"I'm just fine Coates. Let's go do you can meet Sergei for dinner. I will pick up dinner for Mac."

"Sounds good Commander."

Harm got on his cell phone and called the Chinese food place that was close to the hospital.

He walked in and Jen was carrying the packages of lo mien since he was on crutches when he caught Mac standing outside Mackenzie's room.

"Mac did she go into another coughing fit?"

"No Harm. I just couldn't watch the doctors start another IV on her. Our baby is being fed through tubes when she should be getting fed by a bottle or baby food! Our baby is fighting a disease, and all we can do is stand here." Mac melted into his arms, and he was caught her.

"I was wondering when you would freak." Harm said holding her. He saw the look Mac was giving him. "It's not what I meant. I crashed into a carrier a week ago, you were recovering from food poisoning, you were in an incident overseas, our baby is hospitalized. It is a lot of stress." The doctor overheard this and decided for their sake he was going to send over a psychologist.

She sighed, "Then, why am I the only one crying?"


	48. Chapter Forty Eight

**Chapter Forty Eight**

**One week later:**

Harm and Mac after yelling at each other for 30 minutes decided that seeing the psychologist would be a good thing. There relationship was strong, but even a rock can split apart if water freezes in the tiniest of cracks. They set an appointment to meet them after they got checked out for their injuries. After the doctors checked Harm's injuries, they decided to put Harm in a walking cast so he could maneuver better, and then it was off to the psychiatrist office for them.

_Inside the psychiatrist office:_

Mac sat down in the office. She agreed with Harm that they should probably see a psychiatrist together, at least for one session and then they would see where it went, under one condition though, it had to be Dr. McCool.

"Commander Rabb, it is a pleasure to finally meet you. Colonel Mackenzie has told me about you."

"I hope most of it was good."

Mac gave him a smile and laughed at him. "Of course it was good."

"So what is the latest installment of your life, in other words, what brings you here today?"

"Our daughter is sick." Mac said quietly, "And we don't think we are handling it too well."

"Let's not forget her nightmares." Harm piped up.

"My nightmares, last night you were the one having nightmares." Mac said defensively.

She brought out the foam baseball bats. "Time out you two. Now use these to hit each other – lightly."

Harm looked aghast at her. "No. There is no way I will ever hit Mac, or my children even with a foam bat." Mac smiled and hugged him.

"This is why I love you so much." Mac whispered. "Dr. McCool, I don't think we will need the baseball bats."

"Okay. So let's try this again. When did you have a baby Mac?"

"It's a long story, but she is here now, and she is mine, and she is sick."

"And there is nothing we can do about it. I hate that. All the things I can do in the world, and I can be sick for her. I can't take away Mac's nightmares because I couldn't save her from it. So help me Mac, I couldn't save you from it." Harm interjected.

"I couldn't save you from crashing into the deck. I wanted to put the whole night in rewind and tell you not to get on that plane! I was scared."

"So you both are scared. I thought in your line of work you couldn't be afford to be scared, so it is something that new to you."

Harm looked down. "When you get scared, you lose control, and you die in my line of work. I have to be strong for my family."

Mac held his hand. "We can both be strong together, and be scared together. Harm let me in."

"I know Mac. But you have to let me in too."

"The nightmare I had last night, it was the same. You were being taken from me. The nightmares are always different, but the matter is that you are always being taken from me."

"Baby, I will always try to be here for you, I am scared for you. We have had a lot happen to us in the past couple of months. We have had a child dumped on our doorsteps, we thought Clay was dead, only to come back from the dead, you were captured, I got rammed into a ship by a suicide fighter pilot, it is enough to make anyone crack. And now, Mackenzie is sick."

Mac looked at him. "Why didn't you let me know that you were scared? I was trying to put on a brave face because you let out that there was nothing wrong."

"I don't know. I didn't want to be weak. Our entire we have had to put on brave faces Mac. I started when Dad went down and I was the man of the house. You have had to be strong your entire life."

Dr. McCool smiled, and realized that the two had serious communication issues. "It sounds like are prime candidates for PTSD. I don't think you have it severe enough for medication. I will set aside time, but I for some reason, I think you two will be too stubborn to use it. It also sounds like you have to be better at communicating emotions to each other, you can lean on each other and you need to talk to each other, it may help with the nightmares you two are having. Talking is a powerful tool. Call me if you need anything. Let me know how Mackenzie is doing."

"Thank you Dr. McCool. I may take you up on some sessions, and Harm may come along, I will call when I have time to schedule an appointment."

Harm looked at Mac and admired her courage. He stood up and shook the doctor's hand and hurried back to his baby's room.

He found his parents and Sergei inside of the room. "Brother, tell your parents that I do not need their money to go to college."

"Harm, tell your brother he is more stubborn than you."

"What are you guys arguing about?"

"Sergei went to Georgetown University and toured the campus. He loves it there, and did the preliminary application, and the dean of the college said that it looked good."

"Wait a minute, he filled it out today and got accepted today?"

"Yes, I just happened to know the dean fairly well, we took classes at Berkley together." Frank filled in. "Sergei had taken some classes in Russia, and they were able to get verbal confirmation and a faxed transcript over. But Sergei won't accept any tuition help."

"What program did you want to get into?"

"Right now, I want to do pre-med. I took two years of it back in Russia. I got interested in it after being trained in the Army. But when I was recalled last year to help out with the mission, I figured I could go back later. I can't get into the program without two letters of recommendation though, but I can get started with regular classes regardless. But I do not want your parents' money."

"Sergei, you saved our granddaughter's life. It is for everything you have done. Please." Trish said.

Sergei looked at his adopted parents and then to his brother, "Only if I can pay you back later on."

"Accepted. Let me call John to let him know."

"Sergei," Dr. Anton Polinsky addressed him walking into the room, "I will write a letter of recommendation, and I am sure a Lt. Commander Beckit will."

"Thank you all."

A couple of days later:

Harm took his Tuesday and spent it at the hospital. He found the doctor in there. It had been two weeks since his baby was admitted into the hospital for a disease that had plagued children for the longest time. His parents had flown back to California realizing that there was nothing that they could do, but promised to come out in a month for a week before Mattie started school again. Mackenzie was getting better. The doctor said the bacteria was leaving her system, and her coughing had become less frequent and not as severe. It looked like she was going to pull out just fine.

He cradled Mackenzie in his arms, and she giggled a little just like she used to. He smiled down at his little girl that he loved more than his own life. Mac had watched him cradle Mackenzie so gently.

Mac walked into the room and wrapped her arms around the both of them. "She is not going to disappear Harm. You know, we can't protect her from everything."

"Guess who I heard from the other day." Harm said putting Mackenzie in the crib.

"Who?" Mac said reaching her hand into the crib and rubbing Mackenzie's back.

"Jordan. I had Catherine Gale find her, and had Jordie call me because I wanted to know birth and other health information for the future. Don't be mad. She asked to see Mackenzie."

"What did you say?" Mac replied calmly.

"Absolutely not. She wanted me to travel to where she was."

"Why didn't you say anything sooner?"

"Because I didn't know how you would react. Jordan unfortunately is the mother listed on her birth certificate, and because of that, we can't always rely on our health information. I did it to protect Mackenzie."

"I know you did, I'm not mad. In fact I was thinking about doing the same thing. I just can't believe she wanted to see our baby."

"Look, Jordan is to sick to travel, and I refuse to let her see my baby again."

"Good, because if I ever get my hands on her, even though I love Mackenzie, but she stole the experience of us having our first child together, of you seeing me pregnant with your first baby."

"I know Mac, but I look at our giggly, bouncy, princess, and I realize that if I didn't have her my life would be missing something. She helped bring us together."

"I know. I love Mackenzie so much, I would die for her."

A week later, Mackenzie was discharged home, and the admiral was feeling gracious and allowed Harm and Mac to take the rest of the day after lunch off.

They walked into the pediatric ward as they did every day for the past three weeks. They had to go to the hospital a couple days before so Mattie could get her walking cast taken off. She was happy to be free of the contraption.

"Commander, Colonel. I hear that Mackenzie is going home today."

"Yes, that she is." Mac said. Harm had spent the night before washing all of Mackenzie clothing and all of her sheets, and all of the toys that he could fit in the washer. He knew that it was unlikely for her to contract it again, and that she didn't pick it up that way, but he figured better safe than sorry.

1900 EST

Rabb Residence

King George, VA

"Mackenzie, look we are home."

She clapped her hands with delight. The doctors were worried that Mackenzie would have to deal with the complications that were closely associated with the disease, but she seemed to be okay. Harm hobbled up the front steps and held the door open for Mac. The past couple of weeks they had been taking turns staying with Mattie and Mackenzie, and they were happy just to know that they would all be underneath one roof again.

They walked inside and found The Roberts, Jen, Sergei, AJ, Admiral Jonas, Sturgis and Varese in the kitchen around a cake. "Welcome home Mackenzie!" little AJ exclaimed. "Uncle Harm, Aunt Mac, Mommy and Daddy said that Mackenzie was real sick."

"Yeah buddy, she was."

"I drew her a picture." Little AJ handed his Aunt Mac a picture and she looked at it. It was a picture of the house with a rainbow over it with Mattie, Mackenzie, Harm and Mac standing out front. "This way Mackenzie won't want to get sick again." AJ explained.

"Well AJ, I think your Uncle Harm and I will frame it and put it in her room. Does that sound good buddy?"

"Yes."

Mackenzie who was still a little wiped out due to the infection let out a long yawn. "I think I am going to put her to bed now." Harm said to Mac. Mac nodded and proceeded to cut the cake for the guest. Everyone enjoyed their cake and said goodbye to Harm and Mac. They all knew it was going to be a short get together, but they wanted to see Mackenzie well.

"Mom, there is left over fettuccini with chicken on the stove for you and Dad. I left the chicken out of Dad's side. I didn't want Uncle Sergei to cook again, so I tried." Mattie said while helping clean up.

"Thanks kiddo. You have been a trooper throughout this entire ordeal. I just want to say, you have been a great daughter Mats."

"Well Mom, you have been a great mom. You know, I was thinking. I am lucky. I had a great Mom and Dad before, and circumstances beyond my control took them away, and I just want to say, that even though you are my second Mom, I don't think of you as any less. Do you think Tom will let Dad and you adopt me?"

"Mathilda Grace, I love you so much." Mac reached over and engulfed her in a hug. "I couldn't ask for any better daughter. I don't know if Tom will, but we will get the ball rolling on it."

Harm stood in the hallway listening to their conversation, he didn't mean to ease drop, he was just there. He walked into the kitchen and found them still embracing and engulfed his two women in his life with a hug.

"Harm, dinner is on the stove. Our daughter made us dinner!" Mac said.

"Thanks Mattie. How about you go straighten up your room while me and Mac eat dinner, and then come down. We will all watch a movie tonight."

"Dad, you said that I had to start going to sleep earlier because of school starting in two weeks."

"I know, but think of this as a reward for being such a great daughter." He smiled at her. "Where is your Uncle?"

"He went out with Jen." Mattie answered. "You know, it only took them a month to figure out what it took you 9 years to figure out!"

"Mattie go up stairs, and clean your room!" Harm said throwing the cleaning rag at his teenager.

"Aye, aye sir."

"Come down when the room is ready for inspection."

"Dad?"

"Yes."

"I need you to sign a permission slip, it's in your office, and I need you to talk to Tom about formally adopting me. Oh, the permission slip is for me to attend summer camp for NJROTC at school."

"Are you sure you want to do NJROTC? I don't want you to do this because you think it is something that will make me happy, I want you to do it because it makes you happy, and it is something you want to do."

"Yeah Dad. This is what I want to do. I thought about it all summer long."

"I'll sign it for you Matts."

Mattie went upstairs and cleaned her room while Harm finished straightening up the kitchen. He looked at the baby monitor that had the lights going whenever Mackenzie was breathing. He stared at the monitor realizing at that moment that he could breathe easier.

TBC - -


	49. Chapter Forty Nine

**Chapter Forty Nine**

_One month later:_

Everything was finally right in the Rabb household. Mac had decided that even though they had decided to wait to move in together, that it she needed to be there for every moment that she could be to watch the children grow. Mac had moved in with Harm a couple weeks later. They now had a bustling house every morning. Sergei and Harm had decided to turn the FROG into an apartment for Sergei. It worked out perfectly because the FROG had a separate entrance to it from the garage, but could still be accessed from inside the house. Mattie grudgingly gave up her "cool" space but said it was well worth it to have her uncle around. They even took the first steps to formally adopting Mattie.

_Flashback_

Harm had called Tom a week ago to address the topic of adopting Mattie for good. They had decided to go to lunch together, the three of them.

"Tom, there is something we need to talk about." Harm said to him over lunch at Uno, Dos, Tres. "I would like to be able to formally adopt Mattie."

Tom sat there and didn't really express much of anything. "Tom, you will always be my father, and it doesn't mean that I want to stop seeing you every so often, it just, Harm has been so good to me, and I would like to be able to be his legal daughter."

"Harm has done everything to help us out. Why don't you want me to be your dad?"

"You will always be the dad to the little girl who worshipped you before the drinking, but Harm is the dad who helped me be a little girl again when it was ripped away from me. Harm has been able to provide me with a good home, a great school, two sisters, a huge family, and a woman who regards me as her own child too. I want to legally be a part of this wonderful family."

"I'll consent, because it is the best thing for you. I don't know if I can stay on the wagon, and I need to just concentrate on me." Tom said not showing any regard for the child that was biologically his.

Harm sat there and was happy that he was going to have Mattie in his life for good, but was upset that Tom didn't even put up a fight for her.

They ironed out some details and Harm called the lawyer to let her know that he would be officially adopting Mattie and to get the papers started. They walked to the car and Mattie let out some tears.

"What's wrong sweetie?"

"Why didn't he fight for me Dad? He just let go so easy, if he turns back to the bottle it will be my fault."

"Honey, Tom did what he felt was right for you, and what you asked for. That is all you can expect for a father to do. If you wanted to go back to live with him, I would be sad, but you are a woman now, and I would have to respect your decision. But you wouldn't be able to get me out of your life quickly."

"No Dad, I want to live with you."

_End Flashback_

"Mom, are we going to go back to school shopping?" Mattie yelled from the top of the stairs.

"As soon as Harriet gets here. She is going to drop of the boys and they are going to have a boys day out, and we are going to go to the mall."

"Sounds great."

Sergei and Harm were sitting in the kitchen enjoying their coffee. "Tell me brother, how did you end up with such a beautiful fiancée, two wonderful children, and a beautiful house?"

"Just lucky I guess." Harm answered smiling at his brother. "If someone told me a year ago my little family was going to grow, I would have laughed at them. Life is so good right now, I am waiting for it to fall out from underneath me."

"Oh baby, you can't think about that kind of stuff." Mac said walking into the room. She had walked up behind him and looped her arm around his broad shoulder. "What are you doing with AJ and Jimmy?"

"I think we are taking them to the national zoo."

"Sergei, what are you planning on doing with Jennifer?"

"I am taking her out to a lunch and then we are going to go rollerblading around the park."

"Be careful. We finally got everyone out of casts and healthy, I don't need another trip to the emergency room."

"Yes older brother."

Mackenzie could be heard crying over the baby monitor. "Harm can you get the baby?" Mac asked from the laundry room.

"Sure honey." Harm bounded up the stairs to the nursery and found Mackenzie in her play area with her lips pouting. "Hey Mackenzie. Daddy's here. Did you get tired of playing with all your toys." He picked her up and looked her over and found a small bruise forming on her arm. "Where did you get this from?" He set her down and watched her play, and then saw her get her arm caught in the locking mechanism. He scooped her up and walked into Mattie's room. "Matts, I need you to watch Mackenzie for a couple of minutes."

"Sure Dad. Let me grab some clothes for her, and I will change her."

"Thanks Kiddo. You are a good older sister."

Mattie held Mackenzie and walked into the nursery and watched her dad tear down Mackenzie's play area. "Dad, what are you doing?"

"Mackenzie just got bruised when she was playing in here. I won't have anything that can harm you kids in the house."

"Dad, you worry too much."

"Da!"

"Well Matts, that is what a dad does. Thank you for dressing your sister."

"No problem dad. Have fun with the boys today."

"Don't run up the credit card too much."

Mattie and Mackenzie were two steps in front of Harm as he hauled the play fence out of the house. "Harm what are you doing with her play fence?"

"It was bruising her. That is what caused the screaming this morning."

"Good investigating Harm. So that is where she was getting those small bruises from. I noticed one the other day during bath time."

"I'm glad we figured that out. I guess I will just have to find a different play area for her. Which reminds me, don't let Mattie walk all over you today. Her grandmother just bought her a new computer, but that doesn't mean new computer games. Also, she can get three pairs of jeans to start, sweaters, and a nice coat."

"Harm, I think I can handle shopping with Mattie."

"You haven't been shopping with Mattie yet, not on a shopping spree day. Trust me on this." He was telling her as he walked the discarded play fence to the curb. They saw Harriet and Bud pull up.

"Ma'am, sir." Harriet addressed as she got out of the car.

"No ranks today." Mac said first. "I thought it would be easier if we took Harm's Lexus, and then Harm and Bud could take the minivan, that way we don't have to switch car seats and all."

"Good plan Mac." Harriet answered. "If you are ready to go, we can get to it."

"Okay." Mac said. "Mattie, can you bring Mackenzie out?" Mac shouted to the house.

"Yeah Mom." Mattie appeared a couple of moments later with Mackenzie in hand with the diaper bag and Mac's purse. Mackenzie squealed out when she saw her dad again.

"Da,da,da,da!"

"Come here Wiggle Worm." Harm swung her high in the air and caught her.

"She won't still try mom?" Harriet asked.

"She has on a couple of occasions, but she only babbles dadada, when Harm is around. I think she knows that makes him happy. We figure we wouldn't rush it." Mac said watching Harm do his "pre-ride" check with Mackenzie as he put her in the car seat. Mac walked up behind him. "You do that so well, maybe one day we will have to let Mackenzie be an older sibling."

"Mom, Dad, yuck! There are other people around." Mattie said.

"Okay Mattie we'll can it. Just remember what I said about not going overboard with this whole shopping thing."

"Yes sir."

Harm leaned down and kissed Mackenzie on the cheek and then kissed Mattie on the forehead. "You two be good for Mom and Aunt Harriet. I will see you at home for dinner."

Mac leaned up and kissed him. "I love you flyboy."

"I love you too Mac." In that instant they both knew that this was their paradise.


	50. Chapter Fifty

**Chapter Fifty**

_0800 EST  
__JAG Headquarters  
__Falls Church, VA_

Harm and Mac pulled up to the office after their perfect weekend with the kids. They had gotten Mattie all squared away for school which would soon be starting. Mac had an early morning meeting with a client so Harm unstrapped Mackenzie from her car seat. "Say bye bye to Mommy"

"Ma," Mackenzie echoed back. Mac heard as she was going to the building. She ran back and gave Mackenzie a huge kiss.

"Mommy loves you baby. Be good for Daddy and Nikki."

Mac ran upstairs and Harm dropped the baby off at the nursery. He dropped his briefcase and cover in his office and made his way to the break room to grab a cup of coffee. "Commander, the Admiral would like to see you in his office ASAP."

"Thanks Coates." Harm dumped his coffee in the sink. It tasted like sludge, the new guys must have made the coffee. Harm approached the Admiral's office and walked in. "Commander Rabb reporting as ordered sir."

"Have a seat Commander."

Harm sat down. "Commander, I have been fighting with the SecNav for weeks on this but unfortunately there was nothing I could do to change this."

"Change what sir?" Harm asked getting a nauseous feeling.

"You have been temporarily assigned to the USS Patrick Henry, to the air wing. It seems that with fighting is going to continue. The Navy is falling a couple of pilots short, so you are it."

"Damn." Harm muttered. "I need to tell Mac."

"I will have Coates send her in."

A few moments later, Mac came walking in through the doors. She greeted the admiral and was old to take a seat.

"Colonel, I was just telling Commander Rabb that he is TAD to the Patrick Henry. He will be in their air wing."

Mac let out a quick gasp and then quickly recovered. "How long sir and starting when?"

"He is to go out in two weeks, for a period of no less than three months but no more than one year."

Mac stood up abruptly. "Permission to be dismissed sir." Harm could tell that something wasn't quite right with Mac.

"Dismissed."

Mac quickly exited and Harm looked at his CO. "Rabb, I am giving you two weeks to put your affairs in order. Update your will, do whatever you deem necessary. I am reassigning all of Mac's and your cases. As of 1700 today you and her are placed on leave. You have two weeks. This week the colonel will be on administrative cases this week that can be worked on from your home office. Next week I will put her on family leave."

"Thank you sir."

"Dismissed."

Harm left the office to find Bud standing by the bathroom door. "Sir, Colonel Mackenzie is in there."

Harm went into the bathroom to find Mac hunched over the toilet throwing up her breakfast. He wet his handkerchief and pressed it to her forehead. He sat on the floor and held her tight. "Mac, honey, I am so sorry."

She clung to him. "The call of duty right."

"My duty to my family means so much more."

"But you can't deny your duty to the country right?"

"I do have a duty to my country, but I love you and my girls. I'll resign my commission if you want me to."

"I don't want you to. Promise me you will fly smart."

"Always."

He knew he was breaking protocol but he tilted her chin and kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too. Now lets get you off this cold bathroom floor and dry your eyes. In one hour we get to pick out our 6 month old to finish up her infant vaccinations, and I know that you are going to cry when Mackenzie starts crying."

"It's not like you good job keeping the tears at bay." She countered back at him.

"Yeah I know, but this is for her own good. Did you know the first time I took her to get her blood drawn, there were tears in my eyes when I heard her cry?"

"Mackenzie has always had you wrapped around her little fingers."

"Don't tell her that though, she could really take me for a spin."

"Kinda like our teenager."

"Kinda like that. Oh, you get to explain to Mackenzie how this was for her own good, because whenever I do, she gets all teary eyed on me, and I brake down and buy her a new toy."

"Well, I'll take this time since she is only six months old. But you get to do it when she is older and we ground her for her own good. You walked into that one."

"Yea I did."

"Harm, I need to go ask the Admiral for time off."

"Already done, one week administrative cases that can be down from the comfort of our home, and then next week you are on leave. I was thinking about taking the kids up to Gram's farm."

"Splendid idea Harm. Now let's get out of the bathroom and face what is to come." Mac suggested.

"Okay." Harm led Mac out of the bathroom and gave her a reassuring smile. He looked around his office and pulled out the picture of Mattie, Mackenzie and Mac. He placed that picture in his briefcase. That would be one picture that would be taken with him to the _Henry_. He then requested a moment of the admiral's time.

"Sir, I need someone to verify the changes in my will."

"Very well."

"Nothing major really. I'm in the process of adopting Mattie officially. She will be a Rabb hopefully by the time I return. Mac had guardianship of the two girls and that will remain. Mattie and Mackenzie will split the liquid assets I have in the bank, which will remain in trust for them until they decide where they want to go to school, even though I am sure Frank already has that taken care of. I think that is it." The admiral signed off in Harm's will. "I will have my office cleaned out by the end of the day."

"Why? I'm not going to replace you. The temp is only going to work here for a couple of months, and you will be back," Admiral Jonas said.

"Thank you sir."

"Rabb, fly safe out there and come home to your beautiful girls."

"Thank you sir." Harm said standing to leave. He stopped at Jennifer Coates' desk. "Jen, I need you to come to the house tonight. There is a family announcement I have to make over dinner. That is if you don't have plans."

"No problem at all sir. Is there anything you want me to pick up for dinner on the way there?"

He took out his wallet and handed her forty dollars. "I think this should be enough. I need you to pick up dessert."

"Okay sir."

1500 EST

Somehow Mac managed to make it through her rough day of work and picked up the administrative cases from the admiral. He gave her a sympathetic smile. "Mac, have faith in Rabb."

"I have complete faith in Harm sir. It just the people that are over there shooting at him I don't have faith in." She said with a sigh as she stood at attention and walked out the door.

"Colonel, collect your fiancé, your daughter, and go get her vaccinated. Don't let the angel cry too much will you, and keep Rabb from breaking down. Last time he got her blood drawn, he bought out half of Toys R Us to make it up to her."

Mac laughed, "Somehow I can tell I am going to be the bad guy with her."

Mac walked into Harm's office and saw him staring at a picture that was taken at the carnival. The looked so happy together. "Mac, sorry, I didn't see you standing there."

"Lost in thought of better days?"

"You could say that."

"Hey flyboy, the admiral told me to collect you and Mackenzie and to head home, so grab what you want to take with you, and we will be our way. I'll grab Mackenzie and meet you by the car. Then we will take her for the rest of her vaccinations."

"Okay Mac."

Harm walked around his office doing a once over, knowing that he would be back, but still feeling uneasy about this assignment. He walked out into the bullpen and found Jen standing outside his office, Sturgis, Bud, the support staff, and even Harriet were gathered. Mac had entered carrying Mackenzie.

The admiral walked out to the bullpen with AJ Chegwidden following, he had come to take Admiral Jonas to the driving range. Harm was wondering what was going on.

"Commander, I just gave the news to the staff, they wanted to say farewell and good luck."

Harm smiled at everyone, "I will be back again. Don't worry." He saw Mac and Mackenzie standing by the exit. He started to leave and his colleagues fired off a salute out of curtsey and respect for the man who was going to the trenches so to speak. Harm turned around and the admiral gave him a slight nod off. AJ raised his eyes to the heavens. He got on the elevator, and the bullpen quietly got back to work.


	51. Chapter Fifty One

**Chapter Fifty One**

_1700 EST  
1395 Kalmia Drive  
King George, VA_

Mac had put down Mackenzie for a quick nap while Sergei went to the store to pick up some spaghetti sauce. Harm and Mattie had gone out for their ride, and Mac sat on the sun porch waiting for someone to be come back.

Harm and Mattie were the first ones to return, he and Mac had decided that they were going to have to tell Mattie together. They walked up and Harm and Mac asked Mattie to take a seat.

"What's wrong?"

"Mattie we have something to tell you," Mac started off gently.

"You guys are breaking up?!"

"No, Mattie, it's nothing like that." Harm answered. "But, I got orders to go to the Patrick Henry."

"What case is it?"

"It's not a case Mattie. I am being assigned to fly in the air wing for at least three months, but no longer than a year."

Mattie's face completely fell for two seconds, and then she completely recovered. "Fly safe up there dad, and I will see you for your two week r and r soon right?"

"You can bet on it Matts." He gave her a hug, and then she quickly excused herself so she could scrub up for dinner.

Mac and Harm looked at each other. "Harm, she isn't handling this very well."

"I know Mac, I know my daughter very well."

"Did you call your grandmother and make arrangements for taking everyone up there?"

"Yeah. She is looking forward to meeting Mackenzie and Mattie. I haven't been able to make the time for the girls to see her yet."

"She must be so excited."

"She is. She is also excited to meeting you."

"I am looking forward to meeting the other Sarah in your life."

Jen came to the door knocking with a chocolate cake. Sergei had met her in the drive and Mackenzie had awaken, and Mattie was doing her older sister duty. Mattie came down a couple minutes later and found her dad with the cake on the server with the spaghetti ready to go.

"Dad, Mackenzie has been changed and powdered."

"Thanks honey."

The family sat down to dinner with Harm and Mac at the heads of the table, Sergei and Jen at one side, and Mattie and Mackenzie at the other. "Jen, as you are aware I am being transferred for three months." Sergei let out a small gasp. "I was wondering if you could stay here while we went to go visit my grandmother."

"No problem Harm. I'll even feed the horses for you. Don't worry I won't ride them, I know how you feel about riding alone, but I will let them run the ring."

"Thanks Jennifer. Sergei, Gram really wants to meet you, and I know you have school starting on Monday so I figured we would fly you up if you want to go. There is a ticket for a red eye tonight, Ms. Haskins the neighbor is going to pick you up."

"Thank you brother."

"We will meet you there tomorrow."

"Okay."

Jen smiled, "I'll help you pack after dinner and then take you to the airport when it is time. I will pick you up, just call me with the flight time on Saturday."

"Thank you Jennifer."

Mattie just sat there eating dinner in silence and Mac gave Harm a knowing look. She excused herself after dessert and went to go pack her bag. She was excited about meeting her great grandmother, but wished it was underneath better circumstances.

Mattie feel asleep around 2200, Harm looked in on her when he didn't see her after dinner, and he could feel Mac come up behind him.

"Mac, I knew it was too good to be true."

"What was too good to be true?"

"Life. My beautiful girls, our love, having Sergei here, I'm losing it all Mac."

"You aren't losing it all. You are leaving for a couple of months. We will all be here when you get back."

Mac watched him watch Mattie sleep. "Promise me Mac that you won't let her revert back into being a 15 year old adult. Promise me you will help her stay a teenager, let her go out, have AJ scare away her boyfriends." He said holding himself trying to find some comfort. "She is just a kid Mac."

Mac led him away from Mattie's room. "I promise you that she will always be able to be a teenager. I won't let her grow up too quickly. Come on Flyboy. Let's check on Mackenzie. We have to pack the car with all her stuff. We need the pack-n-play, her Tommy, her pacifier, her blanket, a ton of clothes, bottles, the walker." She said starting to get teary eyed.

"Mac, honey," he thumbed away her tears. He led her downstairs to the couch and switched on the stereo. "Shh, it's okay. Let it out." She cried silently in his arms, seeking the warmth that was him, the arms that would cradle her and never drop her, and his eyes that would tear into her soul.

"Dance with me Sarah." He pulled her up from the couch and pulled her into his arms. He swayed with her slowly to the lyrics of the song.

_**THANK YOU FOR LOVING ME (Bon Jovi)** _

_It's hard for me to say the things _

_I want to say sometimes _

_There's no one here but you and me _

_And that broken old street light _

_Lock the doors _

_We'll leave the world outside _

_All I've got to give to you _

_Are these five words when I _

_Thank you for loving me _

_For being my eyes _

_When I couldn't see _

_For parting my lips _

_When I couldn't breathe _

_Thank you for loving me _

_Thank you for loving me _

_I never knew I had a dream _

_Until that dream was you _

_When I look into your eyes _

_The sky's a different blue _

_Cross my heart _

_I wear no disguise _

_If I tried, you'd make believe _

_That you believed my lies _

_Thank you for loving me _

_For being my eyes _

_When I couldn't see _

_For parting my lips _

_When I couldn't breathe _

_Thank you for loving me _

_You pick me up when I fall down _

_You ring the bell before they count me out _

_If I was drowning you would part the sea _

_And risk your own life to rescue me _

_Lock the doors _

_We'll leave the world outside _

_All I've got to give to you _

_Are these five words when I _

_Thank you for loving me _

_For being my eyes _

_When I couldn't see _

_You parted my lips _

_When I couldn't breathe _

_Thank you for loving me _

_When I couldn't fly _

_Oh, you gave me wings _

_You parted my lips _

_When I couldn't breathe _

_Thank you for loving me _

"Mac, I don't have much to give you but my love."

"Honey for me that is al I need in life."

He kissed her eye lids. He led her outside. "Look at all the stars."

"They are beautiful."

"When I was younger me and Dad used to look at the stars, he taught me the constellations. He told me that when I was missing him that I should look at the stars and thing of him because that it where he would be, flying among the stars."

She held him even tighter. "I don't know how to let you go now."

"Then don't. Keep me forever in your heart."

"You got it Harm."

They went up to their room and started settling in for bed and turned on a movie. An hour later they heard sobbing coming down the hall. A minute later Mattie walked into their room.

"Dad?!"

"Mattie come here baby."

Mattie climbed in the bed between Harm and Mac. "Dad, I had a dream that you went down." She sobbed into his chest. "Dad, can I sleep in here with you and Mom."

Mac jumped in. "Yes honey." Just then Mackenzie started crying. "I'll go get her. Go wash your face, and then all of us will camp out in the big bed."

Mattie gave her a nod and Harm went to the closet to pull out Mackenzie's bassinet. Mac walked in a couple minutes later with Mackenzie who was wet and that was the reason that she woke up. "Da!" He cradled her in his arms and settled her down in the bassinet and Mattie crawled in to bed beside her parents. Mac set her internal alarm for eight so they could get on the road to his grandmother's farm.


	52. Chapter Fifty Two

**Chapter Fifty Two**

**AN-I have spent summers in Buffalo, NY so I am basing weather from that area around lake Erie, and I always wear jackets there in the summer. That is my only stick for right now.**

1300 EST  
Sarah Rabb's Farm  
Belleville, PA

Sergei and Gram were sitting on the front porch sipping their ice tea when they saw the gold SUV pull up into the drive. "Sergei, darling, help me up."

"Yes ma'am."

"Sergei, I may be old, but I am your Gram, so call me that sweetheart."

"Yes Gram." He helped his grandmother up from the steps and walked out to the car. Mac was trying to wake an asleep Mattie and Harm was unstrapping a wide eye Mackenzie.

Harm flipped Mackenzie around so she could see his grandmother. "Look Mackenzie it is your great-grandmother Sarah."

Mac finally was able to wake up Mattie and ran her fingers through Mattie's hair quickly. "Honey, we are here. Your great grandma is waiting to meet you."

"Okay Mom." She replied rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

Mattie quickly got out of the car and stood at her father's side. "Gram, this is Mattie, my other daughter. You have spoken with her over the phone."

"Ma'am."

"Let me make this announcement on last time, it's Gram. That includes everyone," she said winking at Sarah. "Now, Harm hand me my great grandbaby, and Mattie come give me a hug. Sarah, Sergei has told me that Harm proposed to you in an unusual way. Was it better than his grandfathers so eloquent speech of 'So, you know, what do you think?' Then he tossed the ring to me."

Mattie laughed. "Well now I know where Dad gets his eloquance from!" Harm playfully swatted Mattie's arm.

"Sergei, show Mattie to her room. Harm, I have you and Mac with Mackenzie in your old room."

"Yes ma'am." Harm immediately got to work unpacking the car while Mac and Mackenzie went inside with his grandmother. He heard the sound of laughter coming from the house and decided it was music to his ears.

He finally got finished setting up the pack-n-play for Mackenzie when he heard her high pitched wails coming from downstairs. Mackenzie never cried when left along with anyone, so he immediately went into father mode and ran down the stairs. Harm turned the corner and found his family gathered around the entrance to the family room, and Mackenzie was in the room on her play mat.

"Mac, what's going on?"

"There is a snake in the living room with Mackenzie. Harm, go get her!"

Sergei came running in the house with a garden hoe. "I found something we can kill the snake with."

Harm looked at the snake, it was a large brown snake that was uncoiling from the woodpile basket by the fireplace. "Sergei, you kill the snake, I'll grab Mackenzie."

"Sounds like a plan."

Harm gradually walked in the living room and got on the couch above were Mackenzie was screeching. Mattie was hugging Mac. He reached down and grabbed her right before the snake got to her. Sergei beheaded he snake that was going after his niece.

Harm held the baby close to his heart and that calmed her down. "Mackie, Daddy has you. Daddy loves you." He told her in between her cries. He drew lazy circles on her back and she started sucking on her thumb. "Gram, when did you start having problems with snakes?"

"I don't. He must have been hiding in the woodpile that Jefferson brought in for me yesterday."

He handed Mackenzie to Mattie when she had finally calmed down and walked over to the woodpile and started sifting through it looking for anymore unwanted vermin in the house.

His grandmother escorted everyone out to the porch to have some lemonade before she started dinner. Mackenzie reached over to grab her father's cup. "Do you want to try some?" he asked her as he brought he cup up to her lips. He was rewarded with her puckering up her little lips and then her laughing.

Mattie was sitting next to him. "Dad, can we go riding tonight?"

"Sure Matts."

His grandmother walked out of the house and looked at her family sitting on the front porch. "Harm, Sergei, go scrub up for dinner."

"Yes Gram." The boys answered together.

"Mattie, go upstairs and clean up for dinner too." Harm instructed her.

"Okay Dad."

Mac took Mackenzie and got her situated in the high chair while helping the older Sarah in the kitchen.

"Sarah dear, tell me how are you really coping with Harm being deployed?"

"Just fine Gram. He is coming home to me and to his girls."

"Good to hear dear. You must have incredible strength, I was scared to death when both Harm Sr. and Zachary, Harm's grandfather, left for war."

Mac had her back turned to the older Sarah. "I have to believe he is going to be fine, or else my knees would buckle from underneath me and I would cry just at the thought of him going over there."

"Sarah, its okay to be weak."

"No it's not. I have to be strong for my girls, I have to be strong for Harm." Harm was right behind her. Mac walked out the back door.

Grams looked at Harm with pleading eyes. "Go to her," she mouthed to him. Sarah exited quietly with Mackenzie and Harm pulled Mac close to him.

"Go for a walk with me Sarah, then we will come back and have dinner, just me and you."

"Will Grams be fine with Mackenzie?"

"Sure, besides she is not alone, Sergei and Mattie are with her."

"Let me run upstairs and grab our jackets." Mac suggested. She found that summer nights in Pennsylvania were a little cooler than what she thought they would be.

She found Harm standing out on the porch waiting for her. "You ready for our walk sailor?"

"Sure am." He slipped on his jacket and then helped Mac on with her jacket. He saw the glint of her engagement ring in the setting sun. He walked her down to the creek and had her sit on a fallen down tree. "Mac, I have been thinking."

"Don't do that too much, it may hurt you."

"Mac, this is serious." He slipped the engagement ring off her finger. "I don't want you to wait for me to return home. I can't ask you to wear my ring, not with this much uncertainty." He whispered it off into the sunset.

"Harm, don't you dare shut me out. Of course I am going to wait for you to come home, because you are going to, I know you are going to." She added for an extra hint of confidence.

"My father didn't, my grandfather didn't. Now my nightmare is coming true, I get shipped off to war, and I am leaving my wi – fiancé and children behind."

"Your father's fate is not your own fate. Damn it Harm. I love you, do you hear me! Look at me." She turned him around and made him face her and looked at her engagement ring. "I will wait for you no matter what, ring or no ring."

He looked in her eyes and saw a determined look in her eyes only secondary to the love that was burning with intense desire. "I love you so much Mac. What if I don't come back?"

"Then your legacy lives on through two little girls and a woman who will never let them forget how much you love them." She said with her voice cracking full of emotion. She tried to steal her emotions up and he immediately saw the walls starting to go up again.

"Mac, I heard you in the kitchen. You don't have to be strong for me. I am going to be strong for the both of us and even though there is a small chance I may not return, I promise you I am going to try my hardest to make it home to you."

She fell into his arms and allowed the stress to come out in the forms of tears. "Promise me you will come home."

"I can't promise you something that is beyond my control, but I promise I will stay in touch as much as possible."

"I guess that'll have to do." She sighed into his chest and let his strength be her comfort. "Can I have my ring back now? It may sound silly, but it helps me find the strength I need for our family, and I feel the connection to you so much more when it is on."

"It doesn't sound silly at all. Knowing that you are wearing my ring gives me strength and hope. It helps me remember that after all this craziness is over, I am going home to the most beautiful woman and two of the most beautiful daughters that any man could ask for."

Her stomach started rumbling and he started laughing. "I need to feed you, don't I."

"Yes you do." She said as he slipped the engagement ring back on her finger.

"I love you so much it hurts to know that I'm leaving you." He whispered into her ear.

"I love you too. Don't forget it flyboy."

They made their way back to the house where they ate quickly so Harm could take Mattie out on their ride.

They spent one week at Gram's farm, and when it came to an end, they knew that they would have to face a very uncertain future.


	53. Chapter Fifty Three

**Chapter Fifty Three**

_0630 EST  
__13 days later  
__King George, VA_

The whole house woke up in a solemn mood knowing that Harm would be leaving for the Patrick Henry the next morning. Mattie had wanted to stay home, but since it was her first week of school they made a compromise, she was going to be picked up in the middle of the day for lunch to spend some time with Harm, but then she would have to go back to finish up the day, and they were going to pick her up twenty minutes early before dismissal.

Harm had woken up to the sounds of Mackenzie crying. He stepped into her nursery and found her looking up at him with big blue eyes. "Come on Mackie, Daddy has something he wants to do with you." He picked her up and changed her diaper and made her a bottle.

He reached the living room and went to his office pulling out a camcorder and set it on the fireplace mantel. He started the camcorder and sat down with Mackenzie, cradling her in his arms.

He looked down at his little girl and then looked at the camera. "Mackenzie, today is September 12, the day before I have to leave you for a very long time. Baby, I want you to know I am sorry I am going to probably miss your first steps, but I know that Mama is going to figure out a way to let me know how much you grow. I am so sorry I am going to miss that sweet pea.

"Let me explain something to you, Daddy never wants to leave you ever. But I know that it is impossible. If I don't come back though from the God-forsaken desert, I want you to know one thing, you were always a very wanted and loved little girl, no matter the circumstances behind how you came into this world. I remember the first day I saw you. You were sitting in a carrier on my desk. You were wearing a yellow sleeper that had ducks on it. You came to live with me and your mommy on that warm April day. I was scared to death but overwhelmed with love for the little wiggle worm.

"There are a couple of things I want you to know about life that a daughter should learn from her father. When picking out a good man to spend the rest of your life with, pick one like your father. I may not be perfect, but I love you and so will he. I am sure that Mattie will teach you how to fly, no matter how much your mother hates it. Make sure you listen to her, she is a natural. No matter what the DNA says, Mattie is your older sister, respect her . . . she loves you too baby.

"Under no circumstances are you or your sister going to spend your life in regret. Make sure that you always dance when you hear music and sing at the top of your lungs. Always tell your mother that you love her before you go to sleep. Look at the stars and tell me goodnight before you go to bed. I love you Mackenzie Nicole Rabb. Be a good girl for Mommy." He got up with Mackenzie and turned on the stereo. "My Girl" came playing out of it and he danced with Mackenzie. Mac had woken up and came downstairs. She stopped at the bottom three steps and sat down and waited for their moment to be up. She quietly slipped into the kitchen and started making breakfast for her family.

"You hear that Mackenzie, it is the most beautiful, loving woman in the world. She is going to take great care of you while I am gone." He kissed his baby on the cheek and set her down in her high chair.

Mac was making the batter for the pancakes and was reaching in the cabinet for the syrup.

"Harm, honey, can you get down the plates and go wake up Mattie before she is late for school."

"Sure, call down Sergei, his first class is at nine and he needs to come down. I don't know where he has learned to sleep in like this."

"Okay honey." She picked up Mackenzie and headed up to Sergei's room above the garage. "Sergei, rise and shine. You better get a move on."

"Yes ma'am," he said groggily. He pulled on his shirt and headed down stairs to meet his brother and nieces for breakfast.

Harm stood in the entrance way sipping his coffee after finishing up his pancakes, just watching Mattie wipe syrup from Mackenzie cheek, Mac laughing over Mackenzie tipping her bowl of oatmeal over her head, and his brother reading the newspaper. He went from having no family to a family that would be there for him always.

"Dad, are you going to stand there all morning, or are you going to take me to school?"

"As soon as you are ready, I will let you drive to school today, that way I know you can drive the path, and then maybe when things calm down you can convince Mac to take you for your driving test."

"So cool Dad!"

"Okay Mattie, if you do pass your driving test, this means no late night driving, no driving with Mackenzie in the car just yet, and you always have to let me or Mac know where you are. The only way we can do this is through this," Harm said pulling something out of his pocket.

"Dad, you got me a cell phone!"

"Correction, it was Mac's idea. You, Mac, and Sergei all have a cell, use it wisely. You have 400 daytime minutes and unlimited nights. Now go get ready."

She ran upstairs and Sergei took off to go to school. "You know Harm, if she didn't already worship the ground you walk on, then I would think that you got one up with her just now."

"I'm her Dad. Right now I can't do wrong."

She picked up Mackenzie out of her high chair. "Did you pack you sea bag?"

"I am going to pack as soon as I get back dropping of Mattie."

"I'll pack it for you. That way I can sleep better knowing that you have everything you need."

"Thanks Mac."

Mattie came bounding down the stairs. "Which car are we taking, the vette?"

"No, we are taking the Lexus. Mac, me and Mattie are heading out. I will see you soon."

She walked out the kitchen with a clean Mackenzie in her hands. "Ok you two be safe. I love you. Mattie be good in school, and I will see you for dinner tonight. What do you want?"

"Pasta primavera, grilled chicken, Caesar salad."

"Okay. That is a can do."

Harm kissed Mackenzie on the cheek and gave Mac a kiss on her nose. "I'll be back in about two hours. There are some things I have to pick up after dropping Mattie off, and I have to run by JAG to give stuff to Bud for the kids."

"I understand. Do what you have to do honey."

Mattie honked the horn to the car and Harm made his way to his not-so-little girl. Mac stood watching Harm tense as Mattie started backing the Lexus out of the driveway. She started chuckling, the man who has nerves of steel was nervous when his teenager drove. She took Mackenzie arm and helped her wave bye to them and she turned around and walked back into the house.

Inside the house, Mac put Mackenzie down in the playpen in the living room and switched on a DVD for her to keep occupied with, knowing it wouldn't last long, Mackenzie liked to experience the world through doing it herself, not by watching it on television. She cleaned up the kitchen hearing Mackenzie cry out for her Mom.

"You want to be with Mommy?" Mac asked as she walked in with her hands all sticky from cleaning up their mess. She picked her up blowing kisses on her stomach causing her to laugh. "Let's go get clean for Daddy." Mac took her into the shower with her just enjoying the little moments that they had together. She walked down to the office to finish some of the administrative cases while Mackenzie played on the mat.

Just as Mac was settling in on her second case, the phone rang.

Ring . . . Ring . . .

"Rabb/Mackenzie residence."

"Sarah, its Trish."

"Trish, how wonderful to hear from you. Harm isn't here right now."

"That's alright. Frank and I are in New York. I am just calling to find out if it is okay if Frank and I come over to say bye to Harm before he leaves."

"Totally fine. I'll prepare the guest room for you. Can you be here for dinner, Harm doesn't know it but his friends are coming in to say bye to him."

"When is dinner?"

"1800. Mattie is going to convince Harm to take her out for something around 1600, and is going to keep him occupied until 1745. Will that work for you?"

"Sure will. We will see you soon."

"Okay Trish. Looking forward to it. Bye."

"Bye honey."

Mackenzie was playing with a ball when she threw it at Mac causing her to look up. "Want to play with Mommy?" Mac leaned down to pick up the ball when she saw the video camera (a DVR to be more correct) that Harm had purchased. She looked at the DVDs he had neatly stacked up. Each one had a label on it: Jen, Sergei, The Roberts Family, AJ, Admiral Jonas, Frank and Trish, Mackenzie (who had a couple), Mattie (who also had a couple), and Mac.

Harm walked into the office just as she got finished pulling out the tapes. "Mac did you watch the tapes?"

"No. I figured that these were something private of yours. Mackenzie knocked them over when she threw her ball under the desk."

"I made a couple for Mattie and Mackenzie for you to play that way they would always remember me. There is one of me reading different stories to Mackenzie for bedtime, there is one of me singing different songs to her," he pulled them out of the stack. They were labeled a little bit differently so he could tell what they were. "Mattie has one of me giving her advice about driving and another DVD is ready for her birthday in case I can't call on that date. There is one for you. I hid it, so you have to find it. I will let you play it when I'm gone. Whenever you miss me, play that. The rest are for in case I don't make it back."

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Don't leave." She asked irrationally knowing that he was going to have to go.

"I would give anything to stay here with you and the kids." He whispered in her hair. "I love you so much."

"I love you too. Do you think Mackenzie will go down for her nap?"

"I think she will be ready to go down soon. I can't wait to spend some time with you alone."

"I know the feeling." Just then Mackenzie seemed to have become aware that her father had walked into the room. She reached for him to pick her up and she sleepily set her head down on his shoulder. He started singing softly in her ear and she quickly drifted off to sleep. Harm reached out to Mac and she followed him up to her nursery as he put her to bed.

Harm reached for the baby monitor and the couple made their way back to their own bedroom. Harm and Mac were able to spend about an hour together just being with each other until the baby woke up. He picked Mattie up to take her to lunch at their favorite place like he promised, and then he worked on some of the household projects that needed to be finished before he left.

1500 EST

Mac came walking in through the doors with Mattie who was mumbling stuff about school. Harm had decided to stay behind to finish building Mackenzie's new swing set and to finish installing the new diving board while Mac picked up Mattie.

"Mom, where's Dad?"

"He is around here somewhere. Check the backyard. Tell him I will be in the kitchen, remember keep him out for awhile Mattie."

"Got it Mom."

Mattie walked out to the patio and found Harm sitting by the pool with Mackenzie. "Dad, you put in a diving board!"

"Yes, I did. Do we have to go over the rules?"

"Sure, why not, this is the last time in a couple of months you will be able to lay down the law."

"First, no diving without an adult out here watching you. Second, no friends can dive off without us knowing that they can swim first."

"Seems pretty simple."

"Dive lessons start next summer. I already set up lessons for Mackenzie to do baby swimming, and Miranda is staying to teach you."

"Dad, how awesome. I wanted to learn all this before I went to the academy."

"I know honey."

"Dad, I am going to miss you."

"I am going to miss you too. Any last requests before I have to go?"

"Well, me and you rootbeer floats and birthday shopping?"

"Your birthday isn't for two more months."

"But you won't be here for it."

"Point taken, lets tell your mom and Mackenzie, and we will head out." He went inside and found Mac and Mackenzie in the living room, Mac was reading Mackenzie a fable on how the world came to be.

"Mac, me and Mattie are heading out to do father/daughter things." He picked up Mackenzie and tickled her tummy. He was rewarded with the famous Rabb smile. "Wiggle worm." She started wiggling in her daddy's arms. He kissed her little face and smiled. "Daddy loves you so much. We should be back in around two hours. Do you need me to pick up anything for dinner?"

"The garlic rolls. I love you."

"No problem honey. I love you too."

He handed Mattie the car keys and they headed down the stairs of the porch to the Lexus. "Dad, while we are out, can we go car shopping?"

"Don't push your luck kiddo."


	54. Chapter Fifty Four

**Chapter Fifty Four**

Mattie and Harm pulled up to the driveway after an extensive shopping trip which only produced a pair of shoes for Mattie. He saw Mac on the front porch with Mackenzie and he waved to them.

"Mackie, look who is here!"

"DADADA!"

"I swear Harm, this kid thinks the sun and moon rises and sets with you."

"No, I'm just her Dad." He picked her up and threw her in the air and caught her in his arms. "Mattie and me had a blast."

"That's good. Dinner is done. I thought for a change we would have dinner in the formal dining room."

"Okay Mac."

He helped her up off the porch and they went inside as a family. Harm opened the dividing doors in between the kitchen and formal dining room to be greeted by warm familiar faces.

"Son, why don't you pull up a seat and lead the family in grace?"

"Okay Frank," Harm replied. He cleared his throat, and everyone rose around the dinner table, and he went into parade rest out of force of habit and bowed his head. "Bless oh lord, for these are thy gifts, which we are about to receive through thy bounty through Christ our Lord, Amen."

"At least you didn't forget you dinner prayer." His mother spoke up. Harm looked around the table and saw Sergei and Jen, Admiral Chegwidden, Admiral Jonas, the Roberts, and Sturgis with Varese.

"You guys didn't have to come out here for dinner."

"Yes we did." Sturgis replied. "Who cooked?"

"Actually, I did." Mac said.

"Harm, you trust a Marine to cook? Have you had her coffee in the office?" Sturgis asked.

"Sure have. In Mac's defense though, it has to be the coffee maker. She makes great coffee here." He kissed Mac on the cheek and Mackenzie started reaching for Harm so he ended up picking her up and eating with her on his lap. He reached over and broke up some roll for her to gum on.

"Harm, do you always eat with Mackenzie on your lap?" His mother piped up.

"No, but today is different." He said feeding Mackenzie some of her baby food.

The extended family sat around joking with each other. Harm's mother told some rather embarrassing stories of him when he was a baby while Harm took Mackenzie and Mattie outside to gaze at the stars. "Harm Sr. used to do that with him when he was younger. I am surprised he remembered."

"My father knew about the stars?" Sergei asked genuinely curious.

"Oh yes. He was a science buff. He loved astronomy, anatomy, biology, and physics. He used to love the stars, and I guess that is why he flew."

"Harm one time told me that flying always put him closer to the stars and that made him feel closer to his dad." Mac commented.

"Sergei that's where you get it from." Jen said to him. "He gazes up at the stars at night, and then proceeds to tell me where all the constellations are." Jen explained to everyone else.

"Sergei, you should call me more often," Trish said. "I am sure I can tell you stories of your father, and I am sure your grandmother would tell you stories. You are no longer alone. We are here now. We are your family."

"Thank you Trish."

_Same time outisde_

"Mattie, I know this is going to be hard for you to hear, but there is a chance that I may not come home." Harm started to say to her.

"Daddy, no don't say that." She said with tears streaming down her face. "In my dreams you will always be here, pulling up in the Lexus and wrapping me up in the hugs only you can give."

"Come here honey." He pulled her closer and whispered, "I hope you always keep me in your heart and in your dreams." He hugged her close. "Always remember, I love you Mathilda. If I could stay here with you, I would, but I can't."

"I know Dad."

Mackenzie started giggling while sitting on Harm's lap. He sang quietly to them as they rocked on the swing they had put up. Before he realized it, Mattie was fast asleep leaned up against him, and Mackenzie was snuggled up in his arms. Mac came walking out and claimed Mackenzie from his arms to put her up in the bassinet and Harm carried Mattie up to her room. Mac made it downstairs before Harm.

"Sarah, dear, the kids in bed?"

"Yes they are Frank. They were out like a light. Harm has always had better luck putting Mackenzie to bed than me. She is going to have a hard time when he leaves tomorrow. Mattie worships Harm." She sighed knowing that the morning would soon be approaching.

AJ came up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. "You know Mac, you will not be alone in raising these children."

"I know AJ. I'm just scared."

Trish walked through the door. "It's alright to be scared Sarah. Lord knows, when Harm Sr. went off, I don't think I got a wink of sleep."

Harm came bounding down the stairs and saw Mac being surrounded by the group of people. He made it to the middle of the group and swept her up in kiss. "I won't be able to do this for several months, I might as well do it as much as I can right now."

Harriet, being the ever so diplomatic person, grabbed her husband and pointedly said, "You know, it's getting a little late, we should get going now."

Sergei looked at Jen and invited her to his room to watch a movie, and Harm raised an eyebrow telling them to behave. Sergei laughed at that. AJ, Admiral Jonas, his parents, and Strugis and Varese decided to go get coffee at the local coffee shop, leaving the lovebirds behind to face the uncertain future together.

TBC


	55. Chapter Fifty Five

**Chapter Fifty Five**

0430  
1395 Kalmia Drive  
King George, VA

Mac woke up and reached over to pull Harm closer to her. It was 0430 and she was missing his presence in the bed. She wanted to spend a couple of more minutes in his arms, but she realized she wouldn't get her wish, Harm was no where in sight. She heard him in the nursery. Mac crawled out of their bed and walked into the nursery. She entered the room and found him just staring at in her crib. "You know, she isn't going to disappear. Harm, come to bed with me. "

"I know Mac, just days like this I need to watch the baby sleep. I need to know that I am doing the right thing by packing up and leaving my beautiful girls behind."

"Harm, you need to realize that you are not leaving by choice, but you are being ordered to go. Your girls will not forget you. They are always going to know what a good father you are, and we are going to think of you every night, and we are going to write you an email every night, and you are going to get pictures every night. You may not be able to be here for them, but that doesn't mean that you won't know what they are up too."

She leaned in to kiss him, and they watched Mackenzie sleep for just a little bit longer. Their reverie of watching their little girl was soon broken by a scream coming from Mattie's room. Harm ran down the hall into Mattie's room. She was tossing and turning in her covers. He sat down on her bed and stroked one of her curly strands out of her face. "Mattie, honey, wake up, it's just a nightmare."

Her eyes opened with a start. "Daddy, they had you. You crashed, and they had you. We thought you were dead."

"Baby, it was just a nightmare. Look, I am right here."

"I know it was just a nightmare, I'm fine now."

"Mattie, you don't have to be brave for me, do you know that?"

"Yeah Dad I know that."

"You know Mac is going to be here for you. Remember to let her be the mom every so often. Now crawl back under the covers and let your old man tuck you in. You hardly let me do that anymore."

"I know Dad. But I am getting older."

"But don't forget that you are my little girl always."

"Dad, you are such a sap, but you are my sap. I love you."

"I love you too baby. Get some sleep." He tucked Mattie back into bed and kissed her on the cheek.

"You know Dad, you got really good at this dad stuff really quick, and you make it look really easy."

"It's only easy because I have two really good beautiful girls. Now close your eyes and dream good dreams. If you need me again, I am down the hall."

The next morning Harm woke up early and watched the sunlight spill onto Sarah's face. He would never admit it to her, but at night and while she was sleeping, she was very much his Sarah, beautiful and calm, and while she was awake she was his Mac, a take charge Marine. He smiled as he watched her smile in her sleep. She looked so peaceful when she slept; no one ever knew that she was a kick-butt marine when she awoke in the mornings.

Mac had the strangest feeling that someone was watching her as she drifted slowly in between consciousness and dreamland. She woke up slowly and caught him staring at her. "Morning Gibraltar."

"Gibraltar? Is there another man you are replacing me with Mac? You could at least wait until I'm gone, yesh!" He teased her crawling back into their bed hovering over her.

"I would never replace you, I swear! You know Gibraltar, as in rock of Gibraltar? You know, sometimes you are so dense." She teased, pulling him down on top of her.

He caressed her face slowly with his fingertips. "You are so soft, so beautiful. I'm kinda bummed that Mackenzie doesn't have your eyes. She would be the spitting image of you almost, your looks my brains."

"I love your eyes and her eyes. They pierce into my soul breaking down almost every wall that I have up. She has your smile, the killer Rabb smile. You are going to have a hard time when she starts dating."

"I won't have to worry about her when she starts dating, the boys will have to worry about my service weapon!" He kissed her snaking his hand up her night shirt, yet again one of his old academy t-shirts and began to tickle her. She broke out into fits of laughter.

She tried to tickle him back, only sneaking in a couple of assaults on his body when reinforcements came into the room to help her out. Mattie had entered the room with a very wide awake Mackenzie. "Mom, Dad, guess what I found Mackenzie trying to learn how to do!"

"What honey?" Mac asked wiping the tears from her eyes.

Mattie didn't answer. Instead she climbed up on their bed and put Mackenzie on her stomach. She looked at her parents intently and then looked at her older sister. All of the sudden she got this concentrated look on her face and propped herself up on all fours. Something she had never done before.

Harm immediately picked her up off the bed and threw her in the air. "You are so smart," he squealed at her. "Soon, you will be crawling!" He looked at Mackenzie and Mattie. He put Mackenzie back down on the bed and left the room.

"Mom, did I do something wrong?"

"No honey. Your dad is just going through a tough time with having to leave his girls."

"I wish he didn't have to go." Mattie said staring wistfully at a picture of her and Harm together.

"I know honey. Can you feed your sister? I need to knock some sense into his head."

"Mom, how can you let Dad go to the Pat?"

"I don't have much of a choice. Yes, I will miss him terribly, but I know that he will be home soon." She handed Mackenzie to Mattie and went downstairs to find him. She found him by the fireplace. She put her hand on the small of his back and kissed the back of his neck.

"You know, I love it when you do that."

"Uh huh."

"You know if you don't quit it we will have another little baby running around the house."

"Uh huh."

"You know I love you, and wouldn't leave you if I had the choice."

She moved towards his jaw line and then to his lips. "There is only one thing I want you to remember is how much me and the girls love you."

"I could never forget that Mac." Him and Mac went into the kitchen and found Mattie helping them out like she said they would. He put a pot of coffee on to wake everyone up.

His parents were the first people to come down the stairs. "Morning Son," Trish said. "Mattie, look at you. You look real good in the big sister role."

Harm looked at the man that he had been so rotten to when he was younger, "Frank, can I see you outside?"

Frank seemed a little startled. "Sure Son." Frank set his coffee cup down on the kitchen island and followed his pajama clad stepson to the pool area. "You are scared out of your mind Harm." Frank said to him before Harm could get a word out.

"Yeah Frank I am. How did you know?"

"Just because I don't say much, doesn't mean I didn't notice the look that you had last night that is more profound this morning. It is the same look your mother had on her face when you called and told us about this deployment. Harm, you don't have to hide and put on a brave face."

"Frank, I am leaving for a war that not many people agree with, just like Dad. I am leaving a family behind, just like Dad. I need you to promise me something."

"Anything Harm."

"If something happens and I don't come back, I want you to help make sure that my kids, Mac, Sergei, and Jen still live their life and follow their dreams. Don't let them become obsessed with my death like I was with my dad."

"Harm, I will try to insure that everything you want to happen for them comes true. But I will tell you one thing, you have a very stubborn 15 year old when it comes to you and a stubborn fiancée who is even worse."

"Thank you. Frank, I have something to give you before I go."

"Harm, you didn't have to do that." Frank said as Harm handed him a small wrapped gift. Frank opened it and found a small sculpture of father and son, not a traditional one of a young man and child but it depicted an elderly man embracing his grown up son. The plaque underneath it read simply read "Thank you Dad."

"Harm, I don't know what to say. I love you Harm. Come home safe."

"I will Frank I will. Frank, I'm scared." Harm said sinking to his knees. "I'm not scared for me, but for my family. I don't want them to have to go through what Mom and me went through."

"You can't control that, no one can. Fly smart and come home."

"I promise I will try to."

"This has been exhausting, let's go spend some time with our wonderful family."

They walked back inside and Frank went up to the guest room to put up his sculpture. He passed a picture of Harm Sr. on the credenza in the hallway. He picked it up and sent a silent prayer to the heavens praying that his son would not meet the fate of his father.

* * *

They drove to Andrews several hours later to drop Harm off. They found their favorite ZNN correspondent there, Stuart Dunston.

"Rabb, picking someone up?"

"Nope, dropping someone off."

"You? What's the case?"

"No case. I'm TAD to the Patrick Henry for air wing. What are you doing here?"

"Doing a story on how the war affects our families. Care for your family to be a part?"

"I don't think so."

Several hours later they were saying their goodbyes. Harm was standing in the terminal holding Mattie close, tears were streaming down her face. "Dad, don't go."

"Baby, I have to. But I will talk to you whenever I have the chance. Be good for Mac will you? Help out with Mackenzie."

"I'll see you in a couple of months." Mattie hugged him one more time and ran to the arms of Jen who had already said her goodbye.

Sergei handed his brother Mackenzie. She was screaming like a siren, it seemed as if she knew that her Da would be leaving her. She instinctively held on to him as if her life depended on it. He kissed her fine baby hair and stroked her back until she calmed down, he didn't want her to get worked up.

Sergei hugged his brother and wished him a good luck. Admiral Chegwidden came out to wish Harm luck, Harriet brought little AJ and Jimmy. He hugged the boys and hugged Harriet.

"Help Sarah through this will you?"

"Of course." Harriet replied.

He gave her one last hug and shook Bud's hand. "Sir, I will make sure that Mattie and Mackenzie are okay."

"I appreciate that Bud."

Harriet looked at the crew, "Well, I think I will see what we can find close for lunch. Anyone else hungry?"

The rest of the guys got the hint and left Harm and Mac alone. Harm locked his eyes in his hers. Tears started streaming down her face. "I'm going to miss you so much."

He held her tight. "I'll fly safe, I promise, and I will be home soon to hold you close. We can finally get around to planning our wedding once I get back. I love you Sarah."

"I love you too Harm." She heard the announcement for him to board the plane. The tears started flowing more freely.

"Honey, don't cry."

"I can't help it. I'm scared."

"I'm scared too baby." He squeezed her and thumbed away her tears and kissed her eyes. "I love you. Don't forget it."

"Never. I love you too Harm." She took something out of her pocket and slipped it into his hand. "It's a locket. I know men don't wear these sort of things, but just keep it near to you."

"Mac, I love it, and I will wear it close to my heart." He kissed her. His tongue traced her lips as he we seeking hers. An urgent but passionate kiss. Then her internal clock kicked it; it was time for him to go. She walked him as far as she could and watched the love of her life disappear down the terminal.

Mac dropped to her knees and started sobbing into her hands. She had never felt so alone, but so loved in that moment. She felt someone embrace her. "Sarah, it will be okay. My son will come home."

"Thank you Trish. I better go to the restroom before seeing the girls. They will know something is wrong." Sarah Mackenzie got up from the terminal chairs and went into the restroom to freshen up. Before Trish could realize it, Sarah Mackenzie was gone and Mac the Marine had returned. "Trish, where are we meeting everyone?"

At that moment Trish knew what Mac was doing. She was building walls around her heart to steel herself for bad news. She knew it, because she had done it too. "We are meeting the girls and the Roberts at a hamburger joint down the road."

Trish hugged Mac and they made their way back down the terminal. "Trish, I miss him already."

"I know you do Sarah."

AN-Okay – A lot of this chapter with him leaving happened in my own life, a hodgepodge between my boyfriend leaving after 9/11 and my dad getting transferred to Diego Garcia when I was 4 for six months. Military Brats, what can I say.


	56. Chapter Fifty Six

**Chapter Fifty Six**

_1900 EST  
September 13_

_King George, VA_

The night he left was a grueling night for Mac, she was numb. She tried to keep life as normal as possible for the children. At dinner, Mattie was so distraught, Mac didn't know what she could do to help her. Mattie went outside and started gazing at the stars and Mac went into the office to call in for more time off. Just as she was getting ready to dial the number for the office she saw a note that Harm had left her. The note instructed her to open up the locked file cabinet.

She walked over to the cabinet and pulled out several wrapped gifts. There were two for her, and three each for the girls. "Oh Harm, you always know when you are needed." She scooped up Mackenzie from her pack-n-play and went out to Mattie.

She walked out to where Mattie was and put her arms around her. "You know your Dad loves you."

"I know."

"Well, he left some presents for you." Mac handed her the gifts starting with the larger on. Mattie unwrapped it and found a black and white picture of her and Harm standing by the biplane, and on the matt around the picture, he had written a message.

_Dear Matts,_

_Leonardo da Vinci once said"When_

_once you have tasted flight, you will_

_forever walk the earth with you eyes_

_turned skyward, for there you have_

_been, and there you always long to_

_return. Mattie, I love you, and when_

_you turn your eyes skyward, remember_

_that I am there soaring in the sky._

_Love always,_

_Your Dad_

Mattie turned her eyes skyward and felt immediately better. "Can Uncle Sergei help me hang this up?"

"Sure Matts. You dad left you something else too." She handed her another small package which contained a small MP3 player with songs that Harm picked out and put on it, one was her favorite song, Against the Wind. She went to listen to it and realized that it was her father singing to her. They had listened to the Forrest Gump soundtrack on their way out to fly one day, and it was her favorite song. The last gift she was instructed to open when Mac opened hers. They went inside and opened up the last gift together. Mattie and Mac eagerly tore into theirs, and Mac opened up Mackenzie's present. They had all been given star necklaces with engravings on the back.

Mattie's simply said "Wish Always, Love Dad."

Mackenzie's said "Paint the world, Love Dad."

Mac's read, "You'll always have someone who loves you."

Mac shed a tear when she placed her pendant around her neck. She put Mackenzie's in her hope chest for when she got older, and helped Mattie put her necklace on. She put the children to bed and went to sleep alone for the first time in a long time.

Mac woke up around 0500 not being able to sleep. She reached over for Harm and realized he wasn't there. "Damn," she swore softly to herself. Mac stumbled out of bed and rummaged through his drawers until she found what she was looking for, his favorite t-shirt. She unfolded it and something fell to her feet. She picked up the object, another one of Harm's hidden surprises.

She opened up the case and popped the disc in the player. She started smiling when his face popped on the screen. She sat on the bench at the bottom of their bed and heard his voice filling the room.

"Mac, honey, I know you are missing me right now, baby, right now I am missing you so much. Anyway, I was sitting around one day, and I was tinkering on my guitar, and I wrote this song for you." She was awestruck; a man had never done anything like this for her before.

_Promises Melody (lyrics by me)_

I promise you we will spend a lifetime together

We will make that lifetime last forever

Honey, our souls will always intertwine

Baby for you I would spend my last dime

I promise you it will all be okay

This war won't last for long

There are so many things that I will remember

That will help me through those long days

_Chorus:_

Tell our friends I'll see your face again

I'm so sorry that I had to go away

Our memories will help me make it through

And baby, there is one promise I'll make to you

I'll love you until the end of time

Our love was made to last forever

Mountains may crumble and oceans may go dry

Your heart is always with mine

I promise you, we will make this last forever

Throw your shoes in the corner

I'll make dinner

And then we will tuck the kids in together

Moonlit nights I remember

When we drove out to the edge of town

I promised you I will catch you when you fall

And baby, I'll hold you, I won't let you down

_Chorus:_

Tell our friends I'll see your face again

I'm so sorry that I had to go away

Our memories will help me make it through

And baby, there is one promise I'll make to you

I'll love you until the end of time

Our love was made to last forever

Mountains may crumble and the oceans may go dry

Your heart is always with mine (repeat chorus twice)

Mac always knew that her fiancé was talented, but she didn't realize how talented he was. She had heard him sing a couple of times as they were sitting at McMurphy's together with the jukebox, and she had heard him sing the children to sleep, but listening him sing his own words struck a different chord in her heart. The guitar played a haunting country melody, one that she had never heard before. She missed him so much and knew that this DVD would be worse for wear by the time that his deployment was over.

The song brought Mac to tears as she watched Harm put the guitar down. He gave her one of his flyboy smiles, "I know the song wasn't Oscar caliber or anything, but it is your song, it is called the Promise Melody. I know it isn't anything fancy, but the song is forever yours." He blew her a kiss, and the video faded out. Mac smiled and turned off the equipment and started getting ready for work. Soon her baby would be getting up and her teenager would be fussing over what to wear to school.


	57. Chapter Fifty Seven

**Chapter Fifty Seven**

_0730 EST  
JAG Headquarters  
One week later_

The week flew with Mac trying to get the kids into a new schedule. Harm's parents had stayed with them until the night before and Sergei was a godsend. His classes started a little bit after Mattie had to be at school, so Mattie was able to hitch a ride with him. Mac headed into JAG with Mackenzie, thank goodness for the nursery there. She was getting Mackenzie settled into the daycare when she saw Nikki come up out of the corner of her eye. Nikki had taken off the past couple of weeks to go to the mountains with her husband.

"Is it true about the Commander?"

"I'm afraid so Nikki. Because her dad is overseas right now, I am adding a couple of people to Mackenzie's pick up list."

"Okay Colonel."

"I just want to add his parents whenever they come into town and his brother Sergei Zhukov."

"As you wish Colonel. I hope he makes it home safely, and before Christmas so he can see Mackenzie's first Christmas."

"I hope so too Nikki. If she begins to be any trouble, call me or Commander Roberts, lately she has been taking a liking to him."

"Or you can call me Nikki," Admiral Jonas said coming in from behind.

"Sir, didn't hear you come in."

"It's alright Colonel. Was the Commander able to talk to you yesterday?"

"Yes sir. He couldn't talk long though yesterday, something was happening with the Tomcats, the onboard navigational systems were malfunctioning."

"If you need any help with things that go wrong around the house, or just need a friendly ear, don't hesitate to call."

"Thank you sir."

"I need to see you in my office as soon as you get finished with Mackenzie so we can decide who gets what cases, and I have a case I need you on."

"Aye aye sir."

The admiral left his granddaughter down in the daycare and Mac finished up saying goodbye to Mackenzie.

"Can you say 'Bye bye Momma?'"

"Da!" Mackenzie squealed.

"I miss your dad too." She kissed her baby on the forehead and pushed back her strands of dark baby hair. "I'll see you for lunch kiddo."

She picked up her briefcase and handed Nikki the baby bag. She trudged up the stairs and stopped to look at Harm's empty office. She went into his office and could feel him all around her. 'Stop Mac, this is ridiculous, he is still alive and will be home in a couple of months.' She thought to herself. Mac observed that there were several pictures missing. Mac looked up on the bookshelf and found one of Mackenzie, she must have just been three months old. She picked up the picture to take into her office when she saw someone standing in the doorway.

"Excuse me, what are you doing in my office?" A tall naval Lieutenant Commander said effectively blocking her path.

"Your office? This is my partner's office. Who are you?"

"Lieutenant Commander Derek Smalls, the new kid in town."

"Well, I am the Chief of Staff Lieutenant Colonel Sarah Mackenzie, and if you don't mind, I would like to get to my office now." He stepped out of her path. "By the way, don't touch any of the Commander's things. He will be back in a couple of months, and it would be a shame for you to get settled in only for you to have to move again."

She sidestepped him and moved out of the office holding a picture of Mackenzie. Mac came to Jen's desk. "Jen will you put these things in my office for me?"

"Yes ma'am. Oh look, it is a picture of Mackenzie on the day the Commander found her at JAG."

"How do you know that Jen?"

"Well, she is wearing that cute jumper, and Commander Rabb didn't have any other clothes for her at the time. The Admiral is expecting you ma'am."

"Thank you Jen."

She knocked and waited for him to say enter. She entered and waited at attention for him to get off the phone.

"Take a seat Colonel. I heard you meet Commander Smalls today."

"Sorry about that sir. I didn't realize I had caused a ruckus."

"No need Colonel. I'm sorry to inform you that he is your new partner, at least until Commander Rabb gets back. I need you and him on a case, you may like this one, or you may not. After we assign cases, I want to see you and him in this office so we can discuss this case."

"Aye aye sir."

"Get ready for staff call Colonel."

She snapped to attention when he dismissed her and she made her way through the bullpen. She had plenty of time before the staff call, so she reached into her briefcase and pulled out a white flag with a red border and a blue star and hung it on her door. The deployed serviceman flag, she found one the other day and Mattie wanted her to buy it. She pulled a suction cup out and hung it on the glass door.

Sturgis came up and gave her a hug. "Superman will be home soon."

"Tell that to his kids." She gave him a sad smile.

"You know, I was wondering if I could take Mattie and Mackenzie out for ice cream one night."

"That would be great Sturgis," Mac said. "Mattie will look forward to hearing some of your adventures with Harm during the plebe summer."

They walked into the conference room and everyone stopped talking. "Guys, yes, my fiancé is gone, but he will be back."

"No ma'am, it's not that, all of us chipped in and bought a big deployed serviceman's flag and we were going to put it up in the room." Bud said quickly, "Where should we put it?"

Sturgis took out a small hammer, "Great minds think alike Mac."

The admiral picked that moment to enter with Commander Smalls. "The commander's service flag should be flown on the conference room doors." The admiral proclaimed. After Sturgis hung it, he started the meeting.

"Everyone, I would like to introduce you to Commander Smalls, he is _temporarily _filling in for the Commander. A little bit you may want to know about the Commander, just so we can stop scuttlebutt, he has worked as an engineer in the Nuclear School, graduated from there in 1990, worked for awhile then went to University of South Carolina Law School. He will be partnered with Colonel Mackenzie. Any questions?"

"No sir." Replied the staff. He handed out cases and then requested Mac's and Commander Smalls presence.

He handed them a file folder. "Ensign Justine Kromer has been accused of downloading a virus on an F-14. The captain wants her charged with article 108, destruction of military property."

Mac raised an eyebrow. "Why do I sense there is a but in there somewhere?"

"Because there is Mac. She claims she is innocent, and there isn't any evidence, and wants an investigation."

"There's not much here in the case file. It seems to be an open and shut case. Where is she being held?"

"The Patrick Henry, naturally because of the accusations she is not allowed to perform her duties as a computer programmer out there, but Captain Ingles has her on galley duties."

"Isn't this something we would give to the shipboard JAG?" Commander Smalls brought up.

"Are you questioning my decision? Because it is wartime this could be looked at as an act of terrorism against a service member, hence I want my senior attorney and her trainee on the case."

"Damn," Mac swore softly. "How long will I be out there?"

"Don't worry Colonel, not to long. Can you set up adequate childcare?" Commander Smalls looked at her. He would have never pegged for to have been a mother.

"I believe that I am leaving my children in the best hands possible I mean between retired Admiral Chegwidden, a Petty Officer, and an ex-Russian military officer, I hope they could handle my children. I would be worried if they couldn't handle this."

Admiral Jonas gave a quick laugh. "Petty Officer Coates has your travel arrangements. You leave tomorrow."

Lunchtime was quickly approaching and Mac didn't know if she was going to be able to break away from her cases until the Admiral came to her office. "Colonel, I was downstairs and Ms. Mackenzie was getting all fussy. I suggest you take her out and spend some time with her."

"Yes sir." The admiral handed Mackenzie to her and she picked up the baby bag and took her outside for a picnic lunch. Mackenzie seemed to enjoy basking in the sunlight on that September day. Mackenzie was lying on her back reaching for her rattle when she saw a shadow standing over her.

"Da!" she squealed reaching for the man.

"Colonel, is she yours?" Commander Smalls inquired.

"Yes." She said picking Mackenzie up. "Sorry about her calling you Dad, or at least that is what we think it is. But she has been calling a lot of things Da lately." Mackenzie noticed it wasn't her dad and continued clapping her hands with Mac. Mac checked her internal clock and noted that it was time for her to go in.

"Colonel, if I may suggest something?"

"Go ahead Commander Smalls."

"Since we will be working together, you can call me Deek."

"Okay Deek. Is there something you need?"

"Nothing in particular."

"Well, if that is all for right now, then I must really get Mackenzie back upstairs for a nap before she has a meltdown." Mac picked up Mackenzie and the baby bag and headed for the building. She couldn't help but think the Deek wasn't quite what he seemed to be.

* * *

AN - I am almost finished with it - turns out to be around 79 chapters - lol - it will take a while to post them though, I have to study for my boards and I do all the proofreading. They will be posted soon, read and review. 


	58. Chapter Fifty Eight

**Chapter Fifty Eight**

_AN-Side note to Joanoa- LOL, I am a Gamecock, I bleed Garnet, but after the last display at the Carolina/Clemson game, at that time these chapters were being written, well, I was feeling a little agnsty against my alma mater – but GO COCKS!_

_USC FB RULES!_

_1945 EST  
__Rabb Family Household  
__King George, VA_

Mac walked in after a grueling day, and she knew that she was going to have to tell Mattie that she was leaving. She hoped she was going to take it alright.

Mattie was walking by Mac's room when she was packing her bag. "Mom, where are you going?"

"I have to go on an investigation on the Patrick Henry."

"When are you going to be back?"

"Why honey?" Mac asked while sitting on her bed smoothing Mattie's unruly curls.

"Well, there is a volleyball competition and a NJROTC thing that I wanted you to come see. I guess Jen and Uncle Sergei will have to do."

"Matts, look at me. I love you, and your dad loves you. I will try to wrap up this case soonest to be back in time. When are these events?"

"Friday night is the NJROTC, in the school gym, they are the exhibition for the squad. Saturday is volleyball at 1700, it is qualifiers for regionals."

"That might be doable." She kissed Mattie on the top of her head. "Is there anything you want me to tell your dad while I'm out there?"

"To be safe."

"Okay honey."

"Mom, if you get to go to see Dad, then I want to go."

"Mattie, don't be ridiculous, you know you can't come with. Besides, I don't know how much I will see your father."

"I know Mom, I just had to try."

Sergei and Jen came into the room to help smooth things over. "You know Mattie, with both me and Jennifer having to be at school or work until 1900, this means we will be eating a lot of pizza!" Sergei said with his thick Russian accent.

"I guess it will be worth it then for a couple of days." Mattie replied to Sergei. Just then the phone rang, and Mac picked it up.

"Rabb residence."

"Hi Honey."

"Harm! Hi. I miss you."

"I miss you too. How is ship life?"

"Same old same old. I miss my office, my family, and my bed partner. How is your new partner?" Harm inquired.

"WellGibraltar doesn't take up nearly as much room in the bed, he has blue eyes, a dark complexion, and he is a little shorter than you."

"Very funny Mac, I was talking about your partner at work. Bud imed me and told me you guys got in a new guy."

"Let's not talk about him. What is going on out there? I am being sent out for an investigation."

"Since I will see you tomorrow, do you want to put Mattie on if she is there?"

"Of course. I love you."

"I love you too." Mac tossed Mattie the phone. "Matts, it's your father."

Mattie squealed and took the phone to a quiet place where she could talk to him. She needed to tell him to look out for her Mom. She wanted at least one of her parents to come home.

Mac turned to Sergei and Jen. "Are you guys sure you can handle the kids?"

"Ma'am we have done it before. This time, AJ will be here more also."

"Thanks Jen. Call for what you want for dinner tonight, I have to go pack my bags again."

"Mac, how do you feel about getting a new partner?" Jen said, knowing that she shouldn't have been assigned another partner so soon.

"Deek is only temporary anyway. He just seems too perfect and maybe a little obsessive. But what Navy guys aren't like that?"

Jen started helping Mac pack when she found three more wrapped gifts. "Ma'am, I think your fiancé has struck again." Since the first week that Harm had been gone, the family had been finding little presents that Harm had left around the house constantly reminding them of his presence. Jen handed Mac the gifts and Mac. "I think I will leave you to this." Jen said feeling that she needed some alone time.

Mac unwrapped her tiny gift. It was a leather bound journal with her name inscribed on it. She opened the inside cover and he had wrote "For all of those thoughts that are in your beautiful head." She sighed and put the journal on her night stand. She knew it would be a poor substitute for Harm, but at least in her own little way she would be able to talk to him in her own way.

Mac looked at Mackenzie's larger gift and Mattie's. She looked at the wrapping and could tell that he had meant for those gifts to come around Christmas. She put them up in her closet for safe keeping. When she looked to his side of the closet she found other gifts that were wrapped up in Christmas wrap. She sighed at the thought of him not coming home in time for Christmas, but then decided that the holiday was too far away for her to think about. This investigation had to come first.

She went down to the kitchen to grab some water when she heard a knock on the screen door. Thinking it was the Japanese food that Jen and Sergei ordered, she answered.

"Colonel?"

"Deek? What are you doing here?"

"I thought we could go over the case history one more time."

"I guess that is fine. Come in." She heard Mackenzie over the baby monitor. "Hold that thought, I need to grab her." She opened up the door and ushered him inside.

Deek took in his surroundings. The Colonel kept a lovely home he thought. Just then Mattie came flying down the stairs in her riding gear.

"Who are you?"

"Who are you?" Deek questioned back.

"I live here. Mathilda Grace Johnson, and you would be?"

"Lt. Commander Derek Smalls." He said suspiciously.

"You are Mom's temporary partner? You don't seem like the military type. Anyway, I better not tie you up to long. Mom is getting her stuff ready for the trip." Sergei came down the stairs.

"Mattie are you ready for you daily ride? Is the new instructor here yet?" Sergei asked.

"Natalie is on her way. She called and had gotten lost. I gave her better directions. Uncle Sergei, this is Mom's new partner, Commander Smalls."

"It's a pleasure to meet you. My girlfriend is picking up the Japanese food, are you going to stay for dinner?"

"I don't believe so, but thank you."

"Mac's is gathering her things for the trip and digging out the information you needed. Have a seat at the table and wait for her." Sergei instructed as he was walking out with Mattie.

Mac came bustling down the stairs with Mackenzie in the snuggly. "Colonel you didn't tell me that you had a teenager."

"She's adopted. Now let's talk about this case. I will give you a moment to read that case file while I am warming up Mackenzie oatmeal."

While feeding Mackenzie, she ran over what she read about the case in her head. She left Mackenzie in the chair while she went to go get her a bottle. In the process, she watched the scene in front of her happen in slow motion. Deek was trying to be funny with Mackenzie and she was having none of it, so she picked up her bowl of oatmeal and flung it on him.

"Son of a" Deek began.

"Commander Smalls, let me apologize for Mackenzie, she is just a small child. She doesn't know any better." She handed him a kitchen towel to wipe off his shirt. "Now, from what I can gather, Ensign Kromer is denying that she created and loaded the virus that knocked out the navigational systems. She is saying that she did load a program on that was supposed to upgrade the older systems, but it was not a virus."

"So she is lying." Deek said.

"That, or she is being framed. Are you packed to leave at 0700 tomorrow?"

"Yes ma'am."

"I appreciate your eagerness about this case, but I should really spend some time with my children before I leave tomorrow for work."

"Sorry for bothering you Colonel. I will take the file with me and have it thoroughly reviewed before tomorrow."

"Thank you Deek."

She escorted him out the door as Jen was pulling up with the Japanese food and Mac went to help her. "Was that Commander Smalls I saw leaving?"

"Yes it was Jen." Mac said exacerbated. "He just showed up when I was trying to feed Mackenzie, and well, she got mad and threw her oatmeal on him." Mac said with a smile. "Now did you get me my noodles that I love so much?"


	59. Chapter Fifty Nine

**Chapter Fifty Nine**

0900 Local Time

USS Patrick Henry

Mac stepped off the COD and looked around the deck expecting to see Harm there. One glance over and she was able to find his six foot four frame waiting for her and Commander Smalls. He was wearing his flight gear. He looked fabulous.

"Colonel Mackenzie, pleasure to have you aboard the Patrick Henry." Harm said joking with her.

"Harm we have missed you in the office. There is no one shooting up the courtrooms." She whispered in his ear as they were walking towards the door.

"Ah, come one Mac I have come a long way from that point." He said flashing her his famous smile. "Captain Ingles is expecting you on the bridge. Mac, can I catch you for dinner around 1900, I have to go up, but it shouldn't take that long."

"Sure Harm. I have a letter that Mattie wrote for you and pictures of Mackenzie."

"Great. I'll see you for dinner hun." He gave her a quick hug and left went out to his aircraft.

"Cocky Flyboys always think they can get what they want."

"Excuse me?"

"Well, just watch yourself on this ship Colonel, it seems like the men on board are too friendly." Deek said not realizing who Harm was.

"That was just Harm, he has been like that ever since I met him years ago. I wouldn't worry about it."

She walked up to the bridge. Mac fleeting glanced back at the place where Harm hit the deck, there were still some scorch marks. She watched him take off and was thankful that he was in total control of the plane this time. Mac walked up to the bridge and stood at attention waiting for Captain Ingles to acknowledge her and Commander Smalls.

"At ease Colonel, Commander. Commander Smalls, this is your first time aboard my ship. I'm sure Colonel Mackenzie can fill you in on how things are done on my ship. Colonel, Commander Rabb sure saved a 40 million dollar aircraft the other night."

"What did he do?" Deek asked.

"He was able to pull the bird up and catch the wire after their navigational systems went down. He had to do it all with sight." The Captain explained. "What we didn't understand was how the electronics went out on in perfectly good weather. It was just a stroke of luck he didn't have to eject again. I need you guys to figure this out quickly. I don't need any of our pilots getting hurt or any good computer programmers to be out right now."

"Hell of an aviator." The CAG spoke up. "But then again Colonel, if you were on his plane, he wouldn't need a navigational system." She laughed at that.

"Rabb was the pilot that was in the cockpit?" Mac asked.

"Colonel, does Commander Rabb keep you in the dark?"

"Only when he thinks I will worry, which in this case, I might have."

"That sounds like Rabb. He probably thought it was another walk in the park. Colonel, before you get angry at him, think about the amazing feet he pulled off."

"Yeah, but he isn't the one at home with two scared girls. Now, if you point us in way of the accused, we will start the investigation."

"She is in the brig. A fight broke out two days ago in the galley, apparently Ensign Kromer threw the first punch, but for right now, until something can be done about the charges, this is probably safer for her. By the way Colonel, your fiancé was just as shaken up about it, but you know the flyboys, they won't ever let you know that."

"I understand Captain." Mac told him. "I know CAG, trust me, I know. Harm has nine lives. I'll make my way to the brig now to interview the accused."

_In the brig:_

"Colonel, I swear I didn't do this. I was working on a new software program to update the older F-14s. I was okayed to work on this project, it is the main reason they brought me on board a month ago. The program worked fine in all the tests, I don't understand what could happen. To speed up the process, the software was spliced on several discs."

"We don't believe you Ensign!" Deek yelled at her. They had been in the brig for over an hour, and the case was running into a dead end.

"Lay off it Deek. We aren't going to accomplish anything by yelling. Ensign Kromer, if you didn't do it, how did the virus get on the F-14?"

"I don't know." She replied.

"I don't know isn't good enough right now Ensign Kromer."

"That's all I have."

"Okay. Well, there is still some investigating that we have to do around the carrier Ensign, but I want to warn you that this just doesn't look good for you." Mac told the young woman empathetically.

"I'm going to get coffee," Deek announced and left the room.

"Colonel, why would I intentionally want to hurt any of these men? I joined the ROTC in college so that one day I would hopefully be able to use my knowledge to help keep the US safe. Besides, I like Commander Rabb and Lt. Commander Graves. If I ever wanted to off anyone, it wouldn't be those two. I heard about all the awful stuff that happened to them two months ago. No one deserves that, especially them. They are fun people to be around, and they always help boost the morale here."

Mac smiled. "Yeah, I was out here when all that happened. It wasn't a fun night for anyone. On that note, I will call it a night for right now. I will be by to check on you tomorrow Ensign."

"Thank you Colonel for not jumping to conclusions right away."

"Don't thank me just yet Ensign. Commander Graves is my cousin. Hammer is my fiancé, if you did anything to hurt them, I may just prosecute." Mac told her seriously.

"I trust that you will ma'am." She stood at attention and the guard led her away.

Mac started gathering her notes and made her way up to vulture row to do some thinking. The genuinely trusted Ensign Kromer, but there was no proof to back her up, and if it was a mistake, it was a grave mistake on her part. She took out her legal pad while watching the planes land and made a list of people she needed to talk to before writing her final report.

She was staring out into space, and didn't even hear Captain Ingles come up behind her. "Colonel, so what do you think?"

"Honestly, I don't think she did it. I have a feeling that it is something else and I just can't put my finger on it. I want to nail the bastard that did this to her and to my family."

"Well, your new partner is running around trying to prove her guilt."

"He is a little wet behind the ears still. Trust me, when I figure out what really happened, then I will be going after that person for trying to harm my Harm!"

Captain Ingles smiled at her. "This should be his plane coming in from the recon mission we had him fly. I bet he catches the number three wire."

"Betting man huh?" Mac said watching him land. "Well, I agree with you." She watched the plane land. "Well I guess I should go find him."

"Remember rules of conduct Colonel," Captain Ingles said dryly knowing that he would have no problems with the two of them while she was onboard.

"Always Captain, always."


	60. Chapter Sixty

**Chapter Sixty**

She met up with Harm in the dining area where she found him waiting for her by the entrance.

"Why didn't you tell me it was you and Em up in the plane?"

"I didn't want to make you worry Mac, and besides I landed the washing machine, didn't I?"

"That is beside the point," she said yanking his arm and motioned for him to follow her. "Now you are a witness in this damn case, and I have some questions for you."

He raised an eyebrow up at her as they left the galley. He followed her to her state room, from behind he couldn't tell if she was angry or not. "Mac, are you really that mad?" he asked after a couple of minutes of silence.

She grabbed him and kissed him. "Okay, now I am cooling off a little. Harm, honestly I am glad I didn't find out until after the fact, but you still need to tell me these things especially since I am working this case and you are now a witness."

"I know honey." Her stomach started grumbling. "How about I get you something to eat?" He kissed her hand and the corner of her mouth. "God, I have missed you so much."

"Me too babe. How are the children?"

"Mattie wants to start dating," Mac stated nonchalantly as they had grabbed their food.

"She wants to what?" Harm stated louder causing them to get stares from other officers eating.

"You heard me, Mattie wants to start dating." Mac stated a little louder as they went up to their seats.

"Well she can't. She is only fifteen." Harm said arguing with her.

The CAG and Emily came walking up and Mac gestured for them to join them. "What can't Mattie do because she is only fifteen?" Emily asked.

"Harm won't let her date." Mac said while cutting up her chicken. "I think Mattie is showing the grace and maturity of a woman at least a 21 year old."

"That is the problem Mac, she is older than her age, and boys will seem so immature compared to her, and I know what immature boys do." Harm explained picking at his salad.

The CAG interjected his opinion, "Would you rather have Mattie sneak out?"

Mac looked up, "You know what I did when I was fifteen, and Mattie is a good kid Harm, we can trust her instincts."

"It's not her instincts I worry about! We already have a six month old, and I don't think I am ready to be a grandfather."

"Harm, you are over-reacting. She is a good kid, and the boy she wants to go out with is in her NJROTC class."

That statement alone made Harm turn up his eyebrow, "Do we know him?"

"Max, the summer camp counselor, transferred to her school, and now they are in NJROTC together. If it will make you feel better I will have Admiral Chegwidden come over just for the intimidation factor."

"Well, I guess it is okay for now."

"Good, because I was going to let her go anyway."

"I figured that, how is my other daughter? No one year old from daycare hitting on her yet?"

"She's good Flyboy. I have a DVD for you. Mattie made it one afternoon when she had a half day. We will watch it when you have time."

The CAG spoke up one again, "Colonel, how is the case going?"

"My gut is telling me that Ensign Kromer was duped into loading the virus on the plane, but I haven't quite been able to figure out how."

"That is because she is guilty," Deek said coming into the room.

"Commander Smalls, how many times do I have to remind you we are here on investigation and not to pass judgment?"

"Colonel, I don't know how you and your last partner operated, but when I do investigations we do things by the book and don't go on instinct."

Harm looked up, "I don't believe we have been formally introduced, Commander Rabb, the Colonel's last partner, pilot turned lawyer, back to pilot, now most of the time lawyer and part time pilot."

"So you are her famous partner I have heard so much about."

"I don't know about the famous part, but yea, she is my partner."

"She _was_ your partner." Deek corrected him.

"No, I _am _her partner, in more ways than just being partners at JAG. I am also the father of her children and her soon to be husband." Harm stated simply, getting ready to lose his cool with him.

"You are the father of those kids," Deek said in shock.

"Yeah. Now if you excuse me, I have preflight in an hour and emails to type to our family. Mac, I will catch you in a few so you can give me the stuff from the kids?"

"Sure Hammer." Mac told him as he was getting up from the table. Deek sat down in his place. "Well, you sure made an impression on Commander Rabb."

"Well, what can I say, I am a guy you will never forget."

"I am sure that is not always a good thing. Now, if you want to talk about the case that is fine, but my gut says that Ensign Kromer didn't do it."

"All evidence points to her though."

"We haven't seen all the evidence." She countered back at him. "I have to call Admiral Jonas and get a timetable. I refuse to let a young girl's career slip through the cracks because of sloppy investigations, so if you don't mind, I am going to excuse myself."

As she was leaving Deek spoke up, "Colonel, why didn't you tell me your fiancé was onboard?"

"You never asked, and I didn't tell. My private life remains private unless I know you, and quite frankly, I don't know you all that well. I will find you later and we will compare notes." She turned to leave the hall to find her fiancé.

She left the hall and found him in the corridor. "Mac, I don't like your new partner."

"Temporary partner, and I don't like him either. Now let's watch Mattie's movie she made for you and then I figured you could make one to send home to the kids."

"Good idea Mac." They made their way over to his room and pulled out his laptop. He popped the movie in and they heard Mattie's voice filling the room.

"Hi Dad. It's me and Mackenzie. Mom is sleeping right now, she would never admit this, but she is having a hard time without you. The other day she was trying to make brownies for the NJROTC bake sale, and they burned! She said it was because she couldn't cook, I think she was too preoccupied thinking of you." Mattie said. Harm paused the video.

"My Marine was making brownies!"

"Attempting to, and they didn't turn out all that bad, I did break a knife trying to cut them though." Harm started laughing and pulled her closer to him and hit play on the movie.

Mattie turned from the video and started playing with her. "Even Mackenzie feels that you aren't here. She misses you too. Mackenzie, say hi to Daddy." Mattie instructed her pointing to the camera." Mackenzie looked up and clapped. She saw her stuffed F-14 in the corner and started to reach for it, then out of nowhere she started to crawl towards it slowly. Mattie jumped up, "Mom, wake up, Mackenzie is crawling!" She yelled. Harm heard Mac running down the stairs.

Suddenly Mac appeared on the screen "Mackenzie!" she exclaimed as she saw her daughter contemplating her next move to get to her beloved stuff toy. She crawled a few more inches and reached her toy. She held it up triumphantly and started chewing on it. Mac ran over and picked her up and threw her in the air. Mackenzie just giggled in her Mom's arms. "You daddy is going to be so proud of you!" She looked over at Harm who was watching the movie.

"Her first crawl. I didn't even realize that Mattie had the DVR out." Mac mused.

"Mattie caught it all on tape. I miss my girls so much." Harm said.

"I know you do." Mac said giving him a comforting squeeze. The DVD continued to play and it should the girls laughing around the house and dancing.

The soft melody started filling the room and Harm got off his bunk and held his hand out to Mac. They started dancing together until the music on the computer died.

They stood their in the warmth of their embrace and smiled. All of the sudden, Mac started hearing her own voice again over the computer screen. She saw Mattie's face suddenly on the screen, "I heard them wake up and decided to catch this for you Dad, bet you didn't know that Mom could sing to."

_**In My Daughter's Eyes** _

Album: Martina (2003)

In my daughter's eyes I am a hero  
I am strong and wise and I know no fear  
But the truth is plain to see  
She was sent to rescue me  
I see who I wanna be  
In my daughter's eyes

In my daughter's eyes everyone is equal  
Darkness turns to light and the  
world is at peace  
This miracle God gave to me gives me  
strength when I am weak  
I find reason to believe  
In my daughter's eyes

And when she wraps her hand  
around my finger  
Oh it puts a smile in my heart  
Everything becomes a little clearer  
I realize what life is all about

It's hangin' on when your heart  
has had enough  
It's giving more when you feel like giving up  
I've seen the light  
It's in my daughter's eyes

In my daughter's eyes I can see the future  
A reflection of who I am and what will be  
Though she'll grow and someday leave  
Maybe raise a family  
When I'm gone I hope you see how happy  
she made me  
For I'll be there  
In my daughter's eyes

"Hey Marine, I didn't know you could sing." Harm stated.

"I can't . . . you are the singer. I found the DVD you left for me. Sing my song?"

"For you always." He gathered her in his arms and danced with her again singing the soft melody that he wrote for her. When he finished, he heard her humming softly. "You know, I think I will let you continue putting Mackie to bed."

"I think she is her daddy's little girl."

"Thank you for taking care of them while I am away."

"You don't have to thank me. I have been meaning to ask you, when is your first shore leave?"

"I don't know, but I will let you know. Why?"

"Well, I was thinking of bringing the kids out. I talked to Mattie's teachers and they all have said that it won't count against her just as long as she keeps up with the regular school work and writes a report about the country she visited."

"That's great. I hate to do this, but I have to go down for preflight instructions."

"I have to go investigate this case before Deek strings Ensign Kromer out to dry."

"I will see you in a couple of hours. I love you."

"Love you too." She watched him leave the stateroom and reminded herself to give Mattie a call.

**AN - I am going MIA for the weekend, and wouldn't have posted this chapter if it was for a request from a loyal reader - Thank you to everyone who has reviewed keep it up, the more reviews I get for a story the more likely I am to post earlier - reason being is that I have so many open projects, I write or proofread in this case for the story thatpeople seem to enjoy more, so just bear with me - this storywill not be abandoned, in fact there is a sequel already being written, I'll be it slowly, but it has a flowmap of ideas and the first couple of chapters written. You guys rock - thanks for the reviews HARM and MAC forever.**


	61. Chapter Sixty One

**Chapter Sixty One**

**0720 Local Time  
****USS Patrick Henry**

Mac woke up the next morning to the sound of the ship engines. She never understood why her flyboy loved carrier life so much, there wasn't much to do, no mall, no phone calls, not much of the life that she was used to. She was getting ready to drop down from the top bunk when the door swung open.

"Colonel Mackenzie!" Deek exclaimed coming into her room.

"Deek, get out, I haven't put on my uniform yet, I will meet you in an hour. Dismissed." She screeched at him.

Harm popped his head out from the head. He was brushing his teeth and foam was coming out of his mouth. "I swear I am going to deck that guy one day."

"Thank God you were in the head when he decided to burst in here. Can you imagine the nerve of him! Are you using my toothbrush?"

"Can you imagine what would have happened if he actually caught us in bed together?" Harm said with a smile. "I have missed you so much, and not because we are great in bed, I just miss waking up early and watching you sleep, and yes, I am using your toothbrush."

He helped her down off the top bunk and kissed her. "Commander Rabb report to the bridge immediately." He heard being announced over the loud speaker.

"Gotta cut this short." He kissed Mac again on the forehead and ran out of the room.

Mac jumped in the shower and thought about her night with Harm. She realized that every word he spoke was true, she loved lying in his arms. With other men, she never wanted to be touched, but with him, she couldn't stand to be near him and not touch him.

She pulled on her skirt cursing the fact that she hadn't had time to get more of her uniform pants cleaned before she went on this trip and headed towards Ensign Kromer's room and locker. She pulled out several items and placed them in a cardboard box. Nothing seemed to jump out at her as out of the ordinary. She grabbed some breakfast which included a box of cereal and a banana and made her way to the JAG office onboard.

"Good morning Colonel." Lt. Downs greeted. Lt. Downs was a nice looking guy who reminded her a little bit of Bud.

"Good morning Lieutenant."

"Is there anything I can help you out with this morning."

"Nothing right now, do you have a CD that I can use though to save a copy of my report on?"

"Actually we are all out at the moment. There are some in the cardboard box though that you brought."

"Thanks Lieutenant."

Mac reached down and popped one of the CD rewrites into the computer, normally she wouldn't have but she would reimburse the ensign later. She hit save on the computer then all of the sudden her computer started acting haywire. "Lieutenant, can you tell me what is going on?"

"Must have been a bad disc ma'am."

Mac didn't think much of it, and when she took out the disc, the problem with her computer stopped and she just decided to email it to the Admiral.

"Are you alright Colonel?" Downs asked when he heard her sigh.

"I had to recommend to the Admiral that I needed more time and wasn't certain about the case and would get back to him at a later time, but I had to draft a preliminary report. Unless you can give me an alibi for Ensign Kromer, then I don't know what you can do to help me."

"You know, Ensign Kromer is such a nice girl. The moment I met her I knew that she was the type of girl I wanted to bring home to meet Mama."

"Infatuated Lieutenant?"

"Yes ma'am," he said, then he stammered, "No ma'am, but you know the type of girl. She is the type of girl that is intelligent, she went to college when she was sixteen, and when her parents didn't have the money, she qualified for a ROTC scholarship. I let her sit with me a lunch, that way she always has someone to sit with, being the new kid and all. You know, the type of girl that a guy like me would be proud to bring home to Mama."

"That is really nice of you."

"You know, Commander Rabb and Commander Graves taught us all on the ship to be nicer to everyone. Commander Rabb has really helped morale, and every so often he comes down to help us out," the lieutenant started prattling on. Mac just smiled at him.

"I have worked with the Commander for years, and Commander Graves is my cousin. They have a way of bringing out the best in people. What do you like most about Ensign Kromer?" Mac asked getting to know her client better.

"She is smart, funny, and she makes friends with everyone. In fact she got a package from one of her friends from home the other day. Not that I'm stalkin her, she was the only one the other day to get a care package, everyone else got letters."

"What was in the package?"

"I don't know, you have to ask her."

"Thank you Lieutenant. You helped me out a lot today." She quickly got up and left the office and headed down into the brig.

"Corporal, open up, I need to talk to Ensign Kromer." The Corporal opened up the doors and led her to where Ensign Kromer was.

Upon seeing Mac enter Justine Kromer snapped to attention. "At ease," she said a second later. "This just a quick question, who did you receive a care package from the other day?"

"A friend of mine from the ROTC unit back in Illinois, Officer Candidate Nasser."

"What was in it?"

"Well, JJ sent me an angel, a card, a pack of cards, a tin of cookies, and some computer CDs."

"Why did he send you computer CDs?"

"Well we were running out here, and I had asked my friends back home that if they could spare some to send them out. I needed them to burn some music on it, or to do everyday things, sometimes when we run out, I use my own just to get the job done quicker."

"Sounds like you have some pretty good friends. Thing is, I think that one of your friends sent you a disc loaded with the virus that brought down the Tomcat." Mac could see the look of betrayal that swept across her face.

"Why would they do that? I mean, we are all Officers for this country! Why would they try to sabotage a program that would help out our fighting men and women? It doesn't make any sense ma'am."

"I know Ensign. I need your help. I have a feeling that they laced all of the programs instead of just one, not knowing which one that you would use."

"It makes sense ma'am. We didn't have a problem with the test Tomcat that received the program from the disc from here onboard, but the ones that were used using the other discs were infected. But wouldn't the diagnostics test ran before pick it up?"

"Ensign, who runs the diagnostics?"

"I don't know."

"Okay Ensign." Mac figured that the person running the diagnostics had to have been helping out the person on land and was using Ensign Kromer as a scapegoat. Why couldn't she have an easier case?

**1100 Local Time  
Patrick Henry**

Mac found Deek who was standing out interviewing the maintenance crews. "Commander Smalls, I need to speak to you."

"What do you need Colonel?"

She pulled him aside. "Ensign Kromer didn't design the virus, the disc already had the virus on it, and there is someone working on this ship using her as the scapegoat."

"How do you know that she didn't put the virus on the disc and is duping you?

"Because I am running diagnostics all of the discs that Ensign Kromer has received from a care package, and all of the discs have the same virus on them, even the package of discs that was unopened."

"Well how did it escape being detected on the diagnostics?"

"It had to be the person running the diagnostics."

"How are you going to prove it?"

"I have a plan, but I have to get it okayed by the Captain." Mac said not feeling to sure about this plan.

**1300 Local Time**

Harm strutted down from the cockpit, and helped Emily down. Mac and Emily still looked so much alike, but acted nothing alike.

"That was good flying up there Hammer."

"Thanks Kanga."

Harm looked up and found Mac waiting for him on vultures row. She saw them and smiled, and Harm and Emily made their way up to the row.

"Hey Emily, guess who I talked to?" Mac said to her as they approached her.

"No clue."

"Aunt Mabel and Uncle Charlie."

"Mom and Dad called? Why?"

"Seems that they won a vacation to Bermuda for two weeks and wanted to know if you could arrange child care for Brennen."

"I can't do that, I'll have to put in for emergency leave."

"Well, I already offered to take Brennen. After all, he is my cousin, and we only live thirty minutes apart."

"Mac, you have a teenager and a baby at home. I think a three year old is going to add to the stress."

"Don't worry. I have plenty of help, seems that my fiancé arranged to have someone stop in every five minutes. It is settled, if you can't take leave then I am taking him."

"Thanks Mac. Mom and Dad haven't had a vacation in awhile."

"It really is no problem Em. Besides, what I am getting ready to ask you to do will pale in comparison to babysitting."

Mac told them the plan, and they readily agreed. The plan was a simple one, it was to catch the diagnostic crew in action by staging a test run of the new software again. They would then see who let the virus through the next time the pilots had an op to run. Captain Ingles was all for this plan and anxious to get his ship back to tip top shape.

**AN – You guys rock, I wasn't going to take a break from my midterm, but here you go – thanks for all of the reviews, keep it up and the chapters will get out faster (at least as fast as I can crank them out with real life right now)**


	62. Chapter Sixty Two

**Chapter Sixty Two**

_AN – I am taking some liberties with the NJROTC things. I know some people who did JROTC, but apparently they got ranked only once a year. I am having Mattie fast track just because this is her junior year of high school. Author's privilege. _

**1900 Local Time**

**USS Patrick Henry**

Mac stood up on Vulture Row watching the sun go down, she had become a permanent fixture up there with her fiancé taking off constantly. She hated the fact that they were going to catch the person after the sun went down, but they really had no other choice, she only hoped that they could pull it off.

She watched the plan go into action, with the person in charge of maintenance telling everyone that they cleaned up the software and were going to proceed installing it in the navigational systems. Deek was standing down below watching the computer guys go. There was a clatter and Deek turned around briefly. Mac saw a seaman pull a disc out of his pocket, replacing one disc with another. Mac grabbed an MP and got on to the deck, but it was too late, Harm and Em were already in the air.

"Seaman Jarvis, you are under arrest for destruction of military property," Mac declared to him as she started reading him his rights.

"Doesn't matter now ma'am, your family up there is as good as gone," he said smirking.

"Why did you do this?"

"I believe you know my uncle, Sadik." He said grinning evilly.

She blanched at that name. "Oh God." She ran up to the LSO and told him to get Harm down as soon as possible. She got on his frequency, "Hey Harm, you have to get down before the navigational systems go."

"I thought you guys gave the tech guys dummy discs."

"Seaman Jarvis switched discs, I saw from where I was standing. Deek ended up turning his back for a split second, and I saw Seaman Jarvis switch discs."

"Okay Mac we are heading back now." Just as he said the words, the computers started flipping out again.

"Hammer, not again!"

"It's okay Kanga, I got us down once, I will get us down again, besides, we are closer to the carrier this time."

He griped the stick and called the ball all the while, Mac was holding her breath. He caught the number three wire and climbed down. He threw his helmet down and ran up to Mac.

"What the crap happened!"

"Sadik came back to haunt us. Apparently his nephew was in ROTC with Ensign Kromer. They were all friends, and when you came on board, she wrote home about you and Emily. Apparently you guys are well liked on board. Anyway, his nephew was friends with Seaman Jarvis and they sent the computer virus to Ensign Kromer on blank discs hoping that she may use them to do some things on board."

"If you didn't already kill the bastard, I would have done it for you."

"Harm how many times is that fiasco going to come back to haunt us?"

"I don't know, but hopefully this is the last of it. It seems that they were coming specifically after me though this time."

"Or they could have been using anyone of our family members to get to me." Just then, Mac's breath got caught in her throat. "Harm, I have to call the kids, just to make sure."

"We will go down and make a call now if it will put your mind at ease."

They made their way down to the com room and placed their call.

Ring . . . Ring . . . Ring. . .

"Mackenzie/Rabb/Johnson/Zhukov/ and for the time being Coates residence," Mattie said into the phone. "How can I direct your call?"

"Well, this would be Mackenzie and Rabb wanting to speak to a Johnson."

"Mom, Dad." Hearing her Dad's name be brought up, Mackenzie looked up from the playmat and started squealing. "Where are Sergei and Jen?"

"They are riding the horses in the back. Uncle AJ came over to help with Mackenzie, and to help me with my physics homework. I hate aerodynamics."

"Well baby, get used to it, you will be taking a ton of it when you get to the academy." Harm said to her. "What are you working on?"

"Bernulli's equation."

"That is a simple one," Harm said as he started explaining it to her.

"You know Dad, I wish you were home, you are so much better at physics than Mom."

"Well, your Mom can do English better than me."

Mac started to gets angsty. "Mattie, is everything okay there?"

"Yeah Mom. Are you almost done with your investigation?"

"Just got done."

"Are you going to make it home in time for the NJROTC competition?"

"I hope so."

"Well, I hope you get there. I made drill team on first try and Lieutenant Commander Netters said that he had never seen anything like that before. Said I really knew how to handle a rifle. I really don't understand what it means, I have been twirling batons since Mom enrolled me in baton twirling when I was four."

Harm got this big grin on his face, and then it fell when he realized he wasn't going to be there. "Good job baby, I didn't know your Mom did that."

"Thanks Dad. I have to go now, do you want to talk to anyone else?"

"No, we are good."

"Tell your sister I love her. I love you too sweetie."

"Love you too Dad. Don't pull any Rabb tactics."

"I won't.

"I will see you tomorrow Mattie."

"Bye Mom, bye Dad."

Harm hung up the connection. "This sucks Mac. My daughter is going to be doing her drill team exhibition, and I won't be there to see it. I understand why we are here, but damn, I wish I could be there too for my girls."

"You may not be able to see it in person, but you can watch it happening while it is going on."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, there will be a lag of a couple of seconds, but Mattie's school is rigged for wireless internet. I will hook the DVR into the computer and send it to you while it is happening."

"Is that possible?"

"I will try, if not, you will get it twenty minutes later and you can see the entire thing."

Harm's stomach started to growl. "Look who it is this time who needs to be fed, lets go get some chow Stickboy." Mac teased him.

"Sounds like a plan Ninja girl."

They walked into the officer's mess hall and found something to eat. Harm settled on a Caesar Salad, and Mac settled on a hamburger. They found a seat at a table and were joined a couple minutes later by Captain Ingles, the CAG, and Emily came a little later.

"Why are you looking down Rabb?" The CAG questioned him.

"Mattie joined NJROTC and Harm is pouting about missing one of her NJROTC exhibitions."

"What is the big deal? You should be happy your kid is following your footsteps."

"It's not that, I am missing her drill team thing tomorrow night at the school. I missed Mackenzie learning how to crawl, I'll probably miss her first word, her first steps. I already missed all that with Mattie!"

Captain Ingles looked up and smiled, "She made drill team? I didn't know your little girl could handle a rifle."

"She takes after Mac." Harm said smiling. "Mac took Mattie shooting one day, and it seems like she has a knack for it, and apparently she is really good at twirling the things too."

"You know Harm, if the Navy wanted you to have a family. . ." The CAG started.

"They would have issued you one," he finished. "I just thought being at JAG would shelter my kids from what I had to go through when I was young."

The rest of the officers agreed in unison. Mac spoke up, "I am sending the video though, it is going to be at the high school."

"That should be refreshing, we already get the M3 hour anyway."

"What is the M3 hour?" Mac asked.

The Captain smiled even more, "Your fiancé comes in every morning and gives updates during breakfast about you, Mattie, and Mackenzie. The M3 hour. All of the accomplishments, the problems that Mattie is having with boys, etc."

"We fill up the hour?"

"No, he just can't stop talking about you." Em said. "Are you sure about taking Brennen?"

"Yeah, Sergei is setting him up in the room with Mackenzie. He will be fine Em." Mac smiled at her cousin. "In fact, I talked it over with your Aunt Mabel, and she is bringing him JAG on Friday and I am taking him for the weekend to see how it goes. He should be fine."

"You haven't met a hard headed three year old."

"No, but I have been putting up with a hard-headed Rabb for nine years." She kidded.

"Mac, you wound me."

They finished up their dinner and said goodbye to the rest of everyone. They knew that Mac would have to leave soon for home and they wanted to spend a couple of more hours together alone.

**AN - The next couple of chapters deals with how life goes on even with someone you love overseas, this I have lots of experience with.**


	63. Chapter Sixty Three

**Chapter Sixty Three**

_AN-I am still guessing at the NJROTC things. It fits my story, so I am going to go with it. This is what my friends though said they did on drill team – so, lets go with the flow, if it is wrong, I apologize to people who it will offend._

Mac cursed the fact that she an internal clock at that moment. She had only twenty minutes to get everything situated in the gym before the rifle team exhibition. She wouldn't get a chance to see Mattie before because she had to be at the school an hour ahead. Thankfully Sergei's classes got cancelled and Jen was able to secure early to take Mattie to her event. Mac swung her car into the parking lot. She hated the fact that she wasn't able to get home and shower after her long flight over the Atlantic, but she made a promise to her daughter and she was going to make it.

Mac ran into the gym and spotted Sergei with Mackenzie almost immediately. She laughed when she saw the outfit that they had put her in. She had on little jeans and a t-shirt that said Marine in the Making. Because she was running late, her relatives had dropped Brennen off at their place, and she saw the little man sitting with Bud by the computer.

"Hi Sergei. Thank you so much for doing this. I know you and Jen have better things to do than come watch Mattie's high school events."

"Ma'am, there is no where else we would rather be right now. Mattie has worked really hard," Jen commented.

"Colonel," Harriet said addressing her. "I got your message, and the DVR at your house went dead, but Bud was able to hook ours up and we are going to send the ceremony to the Commander."

"Thank you so much Harriet. Harm was upset that he was going to miss this. You would think to him that it was like he was missing her wedding day." Harriet chuckled at that. "Where is your brute?"

"Mikey is watching them for the night. I don't think that my children could sit through this. Did you like the shirt I found for Mackenzie?"

"I love it. Harm it going to flip out though." She saw Harriet smile.

"Looks like the whole JAG family was able to make it." She said pointing over Mac's shoulder.

Mac snapped to attention when she caught sight of Admiral Jonas walking up with Sturgis. AJ was also walking with them in his uniform. He had just come from a friend of his funeral and figured since this was a military function he should just stay in his uniform. Admiral Jonas and Sturgis had just come from work and were still in uniform as was Bud.

"Carry on Colonel. I got a call about your daughter the other day." Admiral Jonas said addressing her.

"Which one sir?"

"Mathilda. It seems that she is being fast tracked. Did you know that she scored high on one of the promotion tests and feels that she would make a fine officer, but because she started late they weren't sure if they would be able to do it. They needed a recommendation from a non-family member."

"I'm sorry sir if it was a problem." Mac said with a grin. Her daughter was getting promoted. "Does Mattie know about this?"

"It's going to be a surprise. It was a pleasure to give my recommendation. I explained that Mattie has been working with the Navy for quite a while now, helping out with workings of our JAG offices when she had the time over the summer. She really is an exceptional child."

"She takes after her father I think." She blew a raspberry on Mackenzie cheek and she started giggling. "I think this one takes after her father too."

She ushered everyone to the spot in the bleachers when one of the Naval Science instructors came out and then rushed back in and grabbed the other instructors.

Mac was filling in Admiral Jonas about the outcome of the case when she noticed the NJROTC instructors coming to attention in front of the JAG family. She could hear AJ snicker, those kids probably had no clue what was coming. Admiral Jonas raised an eyebrow at AJ and gave AJ the go ahead. "At ease." AJ Chegwidden said.

They blanched at the site of a Lt. Colonel, two Admirals, a Commander, a Lt. Commander, and a Petty Officer all standing together. "Sirs, I am Lt. Commander Netters, and this is Chief Anderson. We are the instructors of the NJROTC program. We just wanted to say thank you for attending this event. Which cadet is yours?"

Mac looked up, "Well, we are all here for Mathilda Johnson."

"Cadet Johnson is a good kid. Her school records say that she is living in a foster home right now and is in the process of being adopted by her guardian. She said her parents couldn't make it today."

"There was a delay at the airport in Spain. I had to call Mattie to let her know that I may not make it on time. I'm her stepmother Lt. Colonel Sarah Mackenzie." She introduced herself and extended her hand to them.

"Is her father here?" Lt. Commander Netters asked. "Her school records say that her father is Tom Johnson, and that she is living with her guardian Harmon Rabb."

"Her biological father couldn't make it today, sir." Jen answered, "Her adoptive father _Commander_ Rabb is currently stationed aboard the Patrick Henry."

"No wonder she was able to pass those promotion exams so quickly. She really surprised us at camp. She didn't let anyone know that she was around military personal all the time."

"I'm sure Mattie didn't want to seem like she knew everything." Mac explained. "She tends to downplay her family situation, it is a little different then most traditional households." She said looking at all her friends.

"Who will be on stage for the congratulatory kiss or handshake?"

"I think it should be Lt. Colonel Sarah Mackenzie." Admiral Chegwidden said. "Considering she thinks that her mother wasn't able to make it today it would nice surprise."

"Okay." Lt. Commander Netters said. "They are going to go through the drill team exhibition. Cadet Johnson is a natural with a rifle, and then we are going to make an announcement for the special promotion."

"What will her new rank be, I know right now she is a Cadet Seaman." Sergei spoke up.

"The school finally got her records from her middle school, and apparently Cadet Johnson had taken two semesters of JROTC at her middle school in Oregon, so we want to place her as Cadet Ensign."

Admiral Chegwidden smiled. "Well, our girl made Officer rather quickly. I am so proud her. To bad Rabb is going to miss this."

"He won't exactly miss it sir." Bud said walking up. "Lt. Commander Bud Roberts, Cadet Johnson's uncle so to speak." He said extending out his hand. "I actually have him online right now, and we are going to give him a play by play. He said there is no way he is going to like Mackenzie become a marine."

"And what is wrong with that?" Mac said smiling at her daughter who grabbed her mother's hair. Mac untangled herself from her daughter who then reached her Uncle AJ's trident.

"I think she is going to become the first female SEAL." He said taking Mackenzie from Mac's arms. "Lets get you a bottle."

Mac turned back to the instructors. "Just call me up when it is time, and I will come up. Thank you for the opportunity to be able to do this." They came to attention and got their cadets ready for the exhibition.

Mac went back up to the rafters of the gym and held Mackenzie in her arms. The color guard came out and presented the colors and the pep band played the Star Spangled Banner and they snapped to attention. Mackenzie started crying at the sound of the band and Mac gave her a pacifier to calm her down. She stroked her daughter's beautiful brown hair.

The NJROTC drill team came out and started their exhibition. The parents were exhilarated by their children's abilities. Mac could see Mattie because she was front row center. If Mattie saw her, she gave no indication because she was intently focused on the task at hand. At the end, Mac could hear the command given, Mattie stepped forward with two of her fellow drill team members. They took the rifles and started spinning them. They then took the rifles and threw them in the air. Mac held her breath, not wanting Mattie to get hurt, she saw the two guys go to catch the rifle and miss, and Mattie nailed it. That got the whole JAG crew up on their feet clapping. Mac felt her cell phone vibrate a minute later.

"Mackenzie." She whispered into the receiver,

"Mac, did you see what our little girl just did!"

"Sure did Flyboy. Call at the end, and I will make sure she gets to talk to you."

"Love you Mac."

"Love you too Harm."

Mac hung up quickly and watched the rest of the team fallout with the taps and make their way to the reserved seating.

Lt. Commander Netters made his way to the podium. "I want to acknowledge the parents who have allowed me to monopolize their children's free time after school. Without the support of the parents, these kids wouldn't be here today." He then started to go into the history of the NJROTC program. "This is where we would normally end, with the exception on one little detail.

_Back on USS Patrick Henry_

_15 minutes before_

There was a knock on Harm's stateroom door. "Enter," he replied.

The Captain walked into Harm's quarters and smiled. Graves and Rabb had become inseparable since he had come aboard. The captain knew it was because they were family, and Harm had helped save her life. Harm and Emily were watching his laptop. "The Colonel was successful in pulling this off." The captain said knowingly. They watched Mattie catch the rifle. "Which one is your kid Rabb?"

"The one that just caught the rifle."

"She's good."

"I know," he said smiling.

The Captain watched the rest of the ceremony with them.

_Back to the HS_

Lt. Commander Netters, "Cadet Johnson front and center." Mattie got up out of her chair and made her way towards the stage and stood at attention when she got to her destination. "Cadet Johnson has only been with us for two months and she completed the summer boot camp experience. She has already shown so much promise as a Cadet. Her efforts quickly excelled her through the program. Lt. Colonel Sarah Mackenzie, please come forward."

Mattie gasped as she heard her mother's name being called. She made it after all! Mac made her way to her daughter.

Netters continued, "Cadet Johnson, you are out of uniform. We know that this isn't proper protocol, but after getting your school records from Oregon, we found out that you went through two semesters of JROTC training there and with the stellar reviews you received from two Admirals and a Commander, we hearby promote you to the rank of Cadet Ensign. Congratulations Cadet Ensign Johnson. Colonel Mackenzie, would you do the honors?"

Mac stepped forward and put the insignia on her daughter. "Congratulations Matts." She told her pulling her into a hug. "I'm proud of you Honey."

"Thanks Mom." Mattie came to attention and saluted her mom and receiving a salute back, she made her way back to her seat. Mac stood onstage watching her children.

"The 20th Annual Exhibition is now over. Please continue with your support." Netters said. The cadets all stood at attention and then made their way towards their parents.

Mac's cell started vibrating again. "Mackenzie."

"You knew our daughter was going to be promoted!"

"I didn't know that. It was a complete surprise to all of us. Admiral Jonas told me about it today."

"Is she there?"

"She is making her way over to me now."

Mattie walked over to her mother. "Mom, you made it!"

"Of course I did. I told you I would definitely try to make it. Oh, your father is on the phone." She said turning on the speakerphone. She knew that they would have a ton of things to talk about. Her NJROTC instructors came up to talk to Mac and the rest of the JAG Crew when they heard Mattie on the phone with her dad.

"Cadet Johnson?" Harm started. Mac bit her lip to keep from laughing at the serious tone that Harm took on.

"Yes sir?"

"Did you know that this was going to be happening today?"

"No sir." Mattie answered. "Commander Dad, are you flying safe up there?"

"Yes ma'am."

"No crazy air stunts, no crashing into decks, no crazy terrorists, nothing out of the ordinary?"

"I am completely behaving myself, ask your mother."

"Believe me I will. How did you know I what was going on?"

"Well, your Mom set up the DVR to direct link me to the exhibition on real time. Your cousin Emily, Captain Ingles, and I watched everything happening. Captain Ingles has something to say to you." Harm said.

"Cadet Johnson?" Captain Ingles started.

"Yes sir?"

"I saw that exceptional catch of the rifle and the promotion ceremony. Keep up the good work."

"Yes sir, thank you sir."

"I have to get back to commanding my ship, if you need any letters of recommendations to the Academy, I will be happy to write one for you. It may help smooth out the fact you are Rabb's daughter." Captain Ingles said.

"Thank you sir." Mac started laughing along with AJ at the Captain's statement.

"I look forward to meeting you when we have a two week liberty in Italy in a month. Maybe I could talk to someone in charge about bringing some of your Officers out here on a field trip, you may be able to earn a couple of ribbons."

The NJROTC instructors just looked at each other, Mac was smiling. She answered in, "Thank you Captain, I will get you the appropriate numbers."

"You are most welcome Colonel. Good job on the investigation."

"Thank you sir."

He handed the phone back to Harm. "Hey guys, I have to go, we are taking the birds up, I'll catch you tomorrow. Mattie, honey, I'm proud of you. Love you kiddo."

"Love you too Dad." He hung up the phone.

"Mom, are we going to Italy to see Dad?" Mattie handed the phone to her mother who was holding her sister.

"I already talked to your teachers, and if you keep up with the school work and write a paper on the experience, then yes. You may actually not have to have any missed days if what Captain Ingles suggested happens."

"That would be awesome. What are we having for dinner?"

Mac laughed, "I don't know yet."

Harriet spoke up, "Ma'am, Admiral Jonas let it slip about Mattie's promotion, so we are having a cookout at your house. Mikey is there already there with Mattoni starting the grill."

"Harriet, you are a genius."

"We calculated around 30 people."

"Wow. Aunt Harriet, you didn't have to do this for me," Mattie said.

"Honey, you worked hard and deserved it." Harriet said.

Jen came walking up with Brennen in tow. "Everything is loaded in the car Colonel." Brennen looked up and smiled.

"Aunt Mac, I'm hungry. Eak otdogs."

""Yeah buddy, we are heading that way right now." Jen took Mackenzie from her and Sergei scooped up Brennen to get them situated in their carseats. Mac handed Mattie the keys to her corvette. She looked at the instructors, "You are more than welcome to come to the cookout. We are really informal people at home. We don't use ranks, and you guys can call me Mac."

"Thank you for the invite Ma'am. We will follow you there."

"Sure, and while we are there, I will get your numbers for Captain Ingles, I am sure these kids will have a trip that they would never forget."


	64. Chapter Sixty Four

**Chapter Sixty Four**

**1900 EST**

**King George, VA**

Mac sat in the passenger seat while Mattie pulled up to their house. "So, how did I do, am I allowed to take the driver's test yet?"

"As soon as I can take off from work, I promise you that I will pick you up and take you to the DMV, but you will be taking the test in the Lexus."

"Thanks Mom."

"No problem Matts."

They walked indoors and headed up the stairs to change into something more comfortable. Mac looked at her bed and realized how big it was without Harm there. She pulled on a pair of jeans and a three quarter length white shirt and tossed on a pair of flip flops to meet their friends out in the pool area. It was still unseasonably warm for the beginning of October.

"Colonel, Mattie, do you want cheese on your hamburger?" Mikey asked not feeling comfortable using Mac's nickname.

"Yes Mikey." Mac answered for the both of them.

"Thanks Mom for making it seem like Dad was there."

"Honey, I would do anything for you kids."

"Mom, do you think after volleyball competition tomorrow that it would be alright if I saw Tom. He called and asked if I could come out to Blacksburg for a night."

"If you feel comfortable with it, then that is fine. He loves you too Mattie."

"Then why didn't he try to make it out tonight, even Dad was able to be there in some sort of way."

"I don't know honey, did you ask him to come out?"

"Yes. He even told me he would be."

"So that explains Jen's weird answer to your instructors."

"So it's okay if I go to Blacksburg tomorrow?"

"Sure hon, it has been a month since you have seen your dad."

"He isn't my dad anymore, he is just Tom."

Mac's heart went out to the teenager. "How about when you get back from Blacksburg I will take you on a horseback ride?"

"Great Mom."

" Sweetheart, now go mingle with your friends. It seems like half your unit is having a hard time warming up to two 2-star admirals over there." Mac smiled at her daughter. "I'm proud of you Baby."

"Thank you Colonel." Mattie fired off a mock salute to her mom. Mac waved her off and headed over to the pool where AJ was playing with Jimmy and Brennen in the shallow end.

"How are the water babies?" Mac said. She put her hand in the water and tested the temperature. Even though it was the beginning of October it was unseasonably warm and they had a heater installed in the pool which made it nice for the kids to go swimming.

"Aunt Mac, I am not a baby."

"No you aren't AJ, I'm sorry."

"Aunt Mac, why Mackie not swimming?" Brennen asked.

"Well, she is too little to swim without me or your Uncle Harm, and I don't feel like swimming right now. Don't go out to far Brennen."

"Yes Aunt Mac."

Brennen paddled out a little closer to AJ and they began playing war with their floats. Mac smiled at the scene and sent a glance at Mattoni's daughter who was watching the kids making sure she was fulfilling her job. Admiral Chegwidden came up behind her.

"Watching your cousin's child?"

"Yes. He is a good kid, and he hasn't seen his Mom in over six months now."

"Must be hard."

"He seems to be well adjusted, and Emily loves fighting against the men who stole her husband."

"Still, she must miss him a lot."

"AJ you just gave me a great idea. I'll need your help to implement it." She went inside and found their DVR locked up in the office and brought it out. AJ was still standing by the pool watching his name sake. "AJ, can you tape the kids sending a word out to the fighting men and women overseas?"

"That is a great idea Mac." He held steady the DVR and they started pulling the kids aside.

_Two Days Later_

_Aboard the Patrick Henry_

Harm and Emily woke up that Monday morning and got called to fly another recon mission near Iraq. They finished rather quickly and made their way back to the ship. The LSO greeted them the minute they left the cockpit.

"Commander Rabb, Commander Graves, your presence is being asked for in the projection room."

"Thank you sir."

They made their way to the room and the Captain was waiting for them. "Hey, your family sent a great email today, sit and watch." The room was full of officers, and they found two empty seats. "I know that we are getting weary, but, I thought we could all us a reminder of why we are all here today." The Captain gave a nod, and took his seat next to Harm and Emily.

There was a frantic 911 call heard over the taping of a newsreel of the attacks of 9/11.

"911, how can I help you?"

A terrified voice came from the other end, "A plane just hit the World Trade Center! Oh my God!" The newsreel continue playing showing the towers crumbling and the effect it had on the Pentagon. Emily gasped, remembering the loss of her husband in the towers. Harm squeezed her hand.

Admiral Chegwidden's and Admiral Jonas's faces appeared on the screen next. "Greetings to all on the Patrick Henry. I am the JAG, Admiral Jonas."

"I am the retired JAG, Admiral Chegwidden. We want to say that you guys are doing a bang up job. Keep up the good work. Oh, keep Rabb straight." Chegwidden said smiling into the camera.

The crew on the Henry laughed at that. Harm smiled at his old CO. Bud and Harriet were the next to appear. Bud started first, "I, of all people, know what the cost is for us to fight the war on terror. Two years ago, I lost my leg in Afghanistan. But with the help of my wife, I fought back to stay in the Navy. Our sacrifices are not over looked."

"Come home safely," Harriet added hugging her husband.

Little AJ popped on to the screen, "Hi Uncle Harm. Hi to everyone on the Patrick Henry. I am AJ Roberts, and I am five years old. Mom and Dad say that when I am big and strong I can join the military just like them. I want to fly jets one day like Uncle Harm." AJ was in his swimming trunks and waved to the camera and jumped back into the pool.

Brennen was up next and Mac was holding him on her lap. He could hear Mac whispering in his ear. The little boy with hazel eyes looked up and smiled into the camera. "Momma, Aunt Mac says that you are on a big boat!" He said with a huge smile on his face. "She is going to take me horsieback riding tomorrow. Her an Uncle Harm have horsies at the house! They also have a swimmin pool and lots of toys. But not a lot of boy toys. Mackenzie won't let me play with her Tomcat. I tried to share with her, but Unca Ser – Ser – Ser" he tapped on Mac's shoulder.

"Uncle Sergei." She supplied.

"Yeah him, he told me I could play with toys that aren't made for babies," he said with his tongue sticking out. "I miss you Momma. Aunt Mac says that that you are doin a impotent job. I love you Momma, I'm gonna eak a otdog now." He waved at the camera again.

Emily smiled. "He seems to be adjusting at your house well Hammer."

"Imagine he must have only been there for a couple of hours. Probably the horses and the swimming pool and the acre of toys that have accumulated are helping." Harm said smiling. "He looks like you."

"He has his dad's eyes."

Many other people started giving their well wishes and their thanks. Then on the screen the NJROTC groups fell into formation snapping off a quick salute to the crew of the Henry.

Lt. Commander Netters barked, "Cadet Johnson front and center."

Harm smiled, "Mattie." He watched Mattie march to the center of the screen and stand at attention. "You know Em, Mattie helped pull me back from the brink of a disaster. She is one of the best things that have happened to me."

"Cadet Johnson reporting as ordered sir."

"Give greeting to the crew."

"On behalf of the NJROTC unit, I would like to say, that I appreciate all your efforts. Thank you for everything. You are my heroes." Mattie got this mischievous smile on her face, and the unit fell out of formation. Max handed Mattie her practice rifle.

"Hi Dad. I miss you so much. Be safe, because if you don't I will kick your six. I love you." Mattie took her rifle spun it around her wrists and threw it in the air. She caught it with one hand and spun it again. "I'm working on trying to make it revolve more in the air, Mom says you can probably teach me a thing or two, so come home safe." Mattie was thinking about what to say her dad, but then she felt a cold splash of water against her head. "I'm going to get you!" She picked up her Super Soaker and AJ proceeded to catch the kids engaging in a water gun fight on screen. Harm watched as Mattie climbed on the roof of the pool house and began to take out her friends.

"Hammer, I would be scared to be your daughter's friend. Look at her, she hasn't missed yet!"

"She takes after Mac. When she broke her ankle over the summer she spent a lot of time teaching archery at the summer camp. It only took Mattie a day to learn how to hit the target, Mac taught her a trick or two."

The Captain smile, "Our military in the making!"

Mac came back on the screen. "I know it feels like you are a world away, and that probably is because you are. We all know that freedom is not free, and sometimes a dear price has to be paid. But sometimes, the price that we pay insures a safer future for all of us. Big," the screen pointed to AJ and Jett having a beer, "little," the camera took a shot of Brennen and Mackenzie in the play area, "and all different races. Mac walked over and picked up Mackenzie. "Mackie, how much do you love the Patrick Henry?"

Mackenzie opened up her arms as far as they would go and started giggling. "Mackie, say bye bye."

Mackenzie waved her hands at the screen. "Da!"

"Don't worry Harm, I am working on expanding her vocabulary." Harriet started singing softly. Then the whole crowd started singing it.

_God Bless The U.S.A. _

_by Lee Greenwood _

_If tomorrow all the things were gone,  
I'd worked for all my life.  
And I had to start again,  
with just my children and my wife. _

_I'd thank my lucky stars,  
to be livin here today.  
'Cause the flag still stands for freedom,  
and they can't take that away. _

_And I'm proud to be an American,  
where at least I know I'm free.  
And I wont forget the men who died,  
who gave that right to me. _

_And I gladly stand up,  
next to you and defend her still today.  
'Cause there ain't no doubt I love this land,  
God bless the USA. _

_From the lakes of Minnesota,  
to the hills of Tennessee.  
Across the plains of Texas,  
From sea to shining sea. _

_From Detroit down to Houston,  
and New York to L.A.  
Well there's pride in every American heart,  
and its time we stand and say. _

_That I'm proud to be an American,  
where at least I know I'm free.  
And I wont forget the men who died,  
who gave that right to me. _

_And I gladly stand up,  
next to you and defend her still today.  
'Cause there ain't no doubt I love this land,  
God bless the USA. _

_And I'm proud to be and American,  
where at least I know I'm free.  
And I wont forget the men who died,  
who gave that right to me. _

_And I gladly stand up,  
next to you and defend her still today.  
'Cause there ain't no doubt I love this land,  
God bless the USA. _

The Captain looked at the group. "Okay, I viewed this earlier today, and I thought that it would be a good way to remind all of you what we are doing out here. I think Commander Rabb's family and friends have reminded us all of it."

Harm sat stoically. He knew that he was missing out on everything, but he also remembered that it was for a reason. He pulled the picture that he held of his family out. Emily pulled out a picture of Brennen, he was just a baby. "He has gotten so big."

"We will see them soon Em. Just remember what we are doing is for the greater good." He said realizing how lucky he was.

The Captain gave them a glance. "Are you two hanging in there okay?"

"Yes sir." Emily answered.

"I know that Mac sent this two both you individually, but AJ sent this to me and thought that it may help boost morale."

"It was a good idea sir."

"I will see you two in awhile."

"Aye aye sir," Harm said. He made his way back to his room to catch a couple of hours of shut eye. He knew that he would have to go up in a couple of hours again.


	65. Chapter Sixty Five

**Chapter Sixty Five**

_1000 EST  
__JAG Headquarters  
__Falls Church, VA_

Mac walked into the office with already a splitting headache. The weekend had gone great until Mattie had called Mac all frantic.

_Flashback_

_1500 EST_

_Blacksburg, VA_

Ring . . . Ring . . . Ring . . .

"Mackenzie speaking."

"Mom, I need you to come get me now!"

"I am about thirty minutes away. I was going to take Mackenzie to see your Dad's plane. Mattie, what's wrong?"

"Tom, he started drinking again. He came in drunk, I thought he would sleep it off, but he started throwing things."

"Listen to me Mattie, I want you to lock your bedroom door. Is there anyway out of the house?"

"I can climb out my window and scale down the porch."

"Honey, don't hurt yourself. Use it as a last resort."

Mac hung up the phone and looked at Sergei. "We have to get there now." Mac pushed the accelerator and punched it.

Mac pulled up to Mattie's father's house and made her way towards the door.

"Mac, I think I should go." Sergei started saying.

"Sergei, stay here and watch Mackenzie." Mac answered in a tone that wasn't to be messed with.

She knocked on the door and a very drunk Tom Johnson answered. "Colonel Mackenzie very nice to see you again."

"Hello Tom, I'm here to pick up Mattie. She has school tomorrow, and it is a three hour drive."

"I've decided that I won't let you guys adopt her."

"Well if that is the case then you have to call your lawyer, but right now Harm is still Mattie's legal guardian."

"Harm is stationed overseas."

"The court said it was fine for her to stay with us. You know that."

"I want my daughter." He said grabbing Mac's arm. Mac didn't take to that too kindly, she grabbed his arm and slammed him against the wall.

"Mattie, it's safe to come out of your room now honey. Sergei is in the car with Mackie."

Mattie came trotting down the stairs. "Mac" Mattie was hesitant to call her Mom around Tom, "I will be in the car, Tom you have to stop drinking, its going to kill you one day."

Mattie ran to the door and Mac released him. "Tom, I liked you, and I think you need to seek more help for this problem, and until I am sure you aren't going to drink anymore, I am not going to allow Mattie to spend any time with you unsupervised."

_End flashback_

Mattie had a terrible night and ended up crawling into bed with Mac. Mac even drove Mattie to school that day and told the principal that Tom Johnson was no longer allowed to see Mattie.

Jen walked up to Mac. "Ma'am Sergei told me about what happened to Mattie. I am so sorry."

"I need to meet with the lawyers and call the social workers."

"I know ma'am. I took the liberty of clearing the last three hours of your day."

"Thank you Jennifer."

"No problem ma'am. Also, Admiral Jonas is waiting for you."

Mac dropped her things in her office and looked at her door. The service flag was still hanging prominently. "Harm, I could use your help right now."

She knocked. "Enter." She walked into the office and stood at attention. "At ease Colonel." He gestured towards a chair.

"Sir, I need to request a couple of hours of leave to discuss things with my and Harm's family court lawyer and the social workers concerning an incident that happened yesterday."

"I understand Colonel."

"Thank you sir."

"Captain Ingles also thanks you for the numbers to Mattie's NJROTC instructors. They are having fundraisers to help raise the money for the flight and they have picked the officers on GPA, community service, and extra curricular activities. Guess who was on the top of the short list. What do you and Harm feed this child?"

Mac smiled, "Mattie has had a rough couple of years, and me and Harm just try to make her life as easy as possible. She is Miss, Mom take me here, pick me up, drive me here."

"You wouldn't change it for the world, would you?"

"No sir." She answered with a smile.

"Now, I have received news saying that a blast from the past was screwing around with Harm's plane."

"Yes sir."

"Are you handling it okay?"

"Sir, I thought it was all behind me, but now it came back and reared its ugly head. What if they hadn't gone after Harm and Emily, what if they had gone after Mattie or Mackenzie? They are just children."

"Colonel, I wouldn't know what to do if I was in your position, but Mac, are you talking to anyone about what is going on?"

"In a way sir."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Harm bought a journal for me, and I have been writing in it every night. It helps with everything that has transpired."

"That's good. I was just checking up on you Mac."

"Thank you sir, if that is all?"

"Dismissed."

"Aye aye sir."

She made her way out of the office and walked smack dab to Deek. "Sorry Commander Smalls, I wasn't looking where I was going."

"Looks like you were right about Ensign Kromer. I thought for sure that sure she was guilty."

"Well, you had an opinion before you started the case." Mac answered him. "Sometimes the most obvious answer is not the correct one."

Deek flashed a smile at her, "I will keep that in mind Colonel. Are we ready to talk plea bargain on the McAlister court marshal."

"Commander your client is a guilty as sin, and I'll be damned if I let a wife/child beater walk on the streets."

"Alleged. He has a clear record, and no prior arrest. His wife is refusing to press charges."

"But his 15 year old daughter is."

"You are too close to the case."

"Like hell I am."

He spun away knowing that he had hit a nerve. Bud came up to stop Mac from going after him. "Ma'am he really isn't worth it."

"He rubbing you the wrong way too Bud?"

"Yeah. Harriet told me what happened with Mattie's biological father last night. Is there anything we can do to help?"

"You guys have been a great help since Harm got called back to fly. There is something I need you to do though."

"Anything."

"I need four plane tickets for Italy and I don't have the time right now to go bargain hunting. The Patrick Henry is going to be in port in Italy. Apparently this is part of a goodwill gesture from the SecNav, the boys need time off, but the ship can't come all the way home. I am going out with Mackenzie to meet Harm. Mattie is flying with us, and she will be meeting her fellow NJROTC friends there."

"Mattie made the short list? I thought Captain Ingles only wanted around ten of the officers."

"It seems like Mattie has been playing the straight and narrow. I also need a ticket for Brennen, I am bringing him out as a surprise for Emily."

"Harriet will be more than happy to look into this. Just the other night she was saying she missed doing things like this."

"Thanks Bud."

"No problem ma'am. How are you doing with the McAlister court marshal?"

"I am going to nail his six to the wall."

"Good to hear ma'am."

Mac entered her office and heard her phone ring.

"Mackenzie."

"Soon-to-be Rabb." Harm answered back into the receiver.

"Hi Honey. How has your day gone?"

"Well, the Captain called all of the officers into the projection room and showed us a little movie courteous of my family."

"Did you enjoy the movie?"

"Yeah. It helped remind us all why we were out here."

"Good Harm."

"Captain Ingles mentioned to me that he is setting up a deal with the NJROTC unit to bring some of their top officers out here."

"From what I hear, your daughter is near the top of the short list. We are raising one really smart cookie."

"That we are. How is Mattie doing lately?"

"Doing alright. She had a bad weekend at Tom's." She sighed into the phone, she wasn't going to tell him, but decided that they didn't need any secrets between the them.

"What happened Mac?"

"I was on my way to Blacksburg to pick her up. She wanted to see him, it seemed like she was just making sure he was okay and that she wanted to see some of her old friends out there. I was about 30 minutes away from the house when she called to tell me Tom was drinking."

"Is Mattie okay? He didn't harm her did he, I'll kill him."

"Harm, she is fine. He threatened to pull the adoption, and I am meeting with the lawyer and the social worker today. On a bright note though, I am having Harriet call around to get prices on airfare out to Italy for liberty. Did you guys get the date yet?"

"October 30. I volunteered a couple of days though to help out with the NJROTC cadets. The Captain said that we could make it a family day."

"Speaking of family, Brennen is just the cutest thing. It must kill Emily not to see him all the time."

"Yeah, it kills all of us who can't see our children."

"I know Harm. But you will be seeing me, Mattie, and Mackenzie sometime soon. I am bringing Brennen to see his mom."

"Does Emily know?"

"It is going to be a surprise. I talked to her the other day and I asked if she would be flying home for liberty and she said she didn't have the money, so I am bringing him to her."

"You are brave flying with a toddler, infant, and teenager."

"I know, don't remind me." Just then the general alarm went off.

"Mac, I have to go, that is the general alarm. I am pretty sure it is just a drill. I love you baby."

"I love you too pookie." She hung up the phone circling the day on her calendar that her family would be together again, if only for a short time.

_AN - I gave you guys two chapters today because I am going out of town for the next week or so where I may or may not be able to get to post. Please read and review - I will try to post two to three chapters a week now to try to get this ending out before the season finale. _


	66. Chapter Sixty Six

**Chapter Sixty Six**

1200 EST

Mattie's School

One week later

Mac swung her corvette into a parking space. She smoothed her skirt instinctively and went into the principle's office. She had been out on an investigation and found on her voicemail that she was needed to contact Mattie's school as soon as possible. She called back and scheduled an appointment with the secretary to meet since she was on that side of town.

"Dr. Porter will see you now Colonel Rabb."

"It's Colonel Mackenzie," Mac said correcting the secretary.

"Of course," she said smiling politely.

Mac entered the office. "Colonel, what a pleasure to see you again." Mattie, since it was uniform day was in uniform, and her NJROTC instructors snapped to attention.

"As you were." Mac instructed feeling a little weird commanding her daughter.

"Colonel, you do that was such authority. I must remember to teach my own children that when I walk in the door." Dr. Porter said laughing.

"Thank you Dr. Porter. What did Mathilda do this time?" Mac asked, she knew that Mattie was generally a good student, but there were days that Mattie could back talk any teacher.

"Mattie has been nothing but a role model student since we took her out of that English class." Dr. Porter answered. "I wish my secretary would have informed me that you were coming, this is something that I could have done with you over the phone."

"It's okay I was on this side of town finishing up with a potential witness that could put this man I am prosecuting away for good."

"Captain Ingles aboard the Patrick Henry wanted you to meet with each of the cadets to pick out a final list of candidates for their trip to Italy."

"I have a daughter on the list, I can't possibly be partial."

"Mattie is going irregardless. She is our top pick for junior officer to go on the trip. I believe Max Durham is our senior pick." Her NJROTC instructor answered.

"I will interview each of the cadets," Mac said thoughtfully. "How about some type of fit course and final interview process, and I insist that Mattie and Max be put through the same process that way impartiality is not shown."

Mattie looked at her Mom, "Why don't we run the obstacle course down a Quantico? I have run the fit course a thousand times here at the school."

Her instructors took that in regard. Mac picked up her cell phone, "Hi Greg. It's Mac. I need a favor. The NJROTC cadets at the Mattie's high school need a training course. Can you provide one? 1600 Friday, I will call you back to let you know. Thanks Greg."

Mac looked at the instructors, "A friend of mine from boot runs the obstacle course. He says we can have it Friday 1600."

"Colonel when can you start interviewing the Cadets?"

"I can start today. How about I start with you Miss Grace?" The lunch bell rang signaling the end of lunch. "Did you just miss lunch Mattie?

"Yeah, but I least I get to see you. You have been so busy trying the case against Commander Smalls I haven't seen you in a week."

"Dr. Porter, I am going to sign Mattie out for lunch right now, and conduct my interview during lunch."

"Sounds good Colonel, and thank you for helping with this whole field trip. People were coming to blows with this trip. When the 10 were announced based on GPA and extra curriculars, many of the parents got mad and wanted to get their child in on the trip."

"No problem."

Mac stood up to leave the office and signed Mattie out for their lunch date. She put a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "I know I haven't been there much during the waking hours during the past week. I have had a rough case."

"It's okay Mom. Don't forget, Dad's birthday is in ten days."

"I won't Mattie."

"Mom, behind you!" Mattie screamed. Mac turned around to be face to face with Tom Johnson. Hearing Mattie's distress, many of the kids returning from lunch turned around and began staring at them.

"Tom, the courts said you couldn't come within 100 yards of Mattie anymore. You are violating the restraining order." Mac said placing herself between him and Mattie.

Dr. Porter came out and dialed 911.

"Dad," Mattie began to address him.

"You haven't called me that in a year. Come to Daddy baby." Mac could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"Tom, you can fight me and Harm on the adoption, but the judge told you last week you couldn't come and see Mattie without supervision anymore." Tom took a step forward and swung to hit Mac. Fortunately, she was able to step out of way and grabbed his arm and subdued him. The campus cop came out and put him in cuffs.

"Morgan, where were you? I radioed for you at the beginning of the ruckus." Dr. Porter explained.

"I was dealing with two fighting kids in the cafeteria." He supplied an answer for.

"Colonel Mackenzie, were you hurt?"

"No, thank you for asking. I have been in worse combat situations." Mac said smiling. "Now as you young lady, lets get you some lunch." Mac tossed Mattie the keys, and they roared the corvette to life.

**1300 EST**

**Bellacinos Submarines**

"Mom?"

"Yes Mattie?"

"Thank you for taking really good care of me. I mean, you really only have to take care of Mackenzie. When you got involved with Dad, you ended up with me, and now it seems like all I am doing is causing you a ton of problems. Tom really could have hurt you."

"Honey, look at me." Mattie turned up her eyes and saw her Mom's concerned look. "I love you, and I don't care if you were born to me. Just because me and Mackenzie share the same genes doesn't make her any more of a daughter to me than you are. I will fight like crazy to keep you with this family, if that is what you want, and I will try my hardest to give you everything that you want."

"I love you Mom."

Mattie and Mac food came and they ate fairly quickly. "Okay Cadet Rabb, can you tell me one thing you expect to learn from this trip to the USS Patrick Henry."

"I expect to learn more about seafaring life, to learn more about what is like aboard a carrier."

"Why do you want to join the military?"

"A while back, I had nothing in my life. My mother had died, my father was out drinking every night, and I had to learn to be self reliant. I ran a crop dusting business to try to make ends meet. Then I met some people who changed my life. Ever since then I have wanted to be like them. They cared about a stubborn teenager, and helped change my life."

Mac smiled at her daughter's response. "I think you helped them out more sweetie."

"Mom, you are supposed to be conducting this interview to find out if I can go to Italy."

Mac smiled even more, "One last question."

"Shot."

"What do you want to do when you grow up?"

"Honestly, I don't know. We get exposed to a lot of things, but there are also things that we haven't been exposed to either."

"Good answer Mattie. Honey, it's 1345, I am going to sign you back into the school and call the other kids up for their interviews, then we will go pick up Mackenzie and meet your Aunt Harriet and her boys for dinner and dessert. How does that sound?"

"Great."

Mac and Mattie made it through the rest of the day. After another brief meeting with the principle and the NJROTC instructors, they decided to make it an open forum for parents to come watch the competitions on Friday so they could attest to impartiality.

**1600 EST**

**Friday**

**Quantico**

AJ Chegwidden held up his surrogate granddaughter on his shoulders, the drool was coming out of her mouth and on to his head, but he didn't seem to mind. Mac clicked a picture with the camera.

"AJ, I'll have to frame this one for you." Mac said shifting Brennen to her other hip. Mac called and decided to take Brennen for another weekend. Her aunt and uncle were looking older beyond their years, and she needed to be surrounded by her family at the moment.

"I'll hold you to that Mac. Mac, by the way, I decided to go to Italy to see Francesca. Let me know what flight you get on, and I will help you fly with the kids.

"Thanks AJ, I appreciate it. Are you ready to get this started?"

"Sure am. How much do you want to bet Mattie will rank in the top ten?" AJ asked.

"You are setting you aspirations a little to low, don't you think?" Sturgis said walking up, "Top five."

"I bet you she is the first female to finish, and may finish in front of some of the guys!" Mac tossed in.

The competition was divided into areas. The first area was the shooting competition. Each cadet had to demonstrate proficiency on the target range. Then there was the obstacle course. There was the interview, and then they were going to be split into random teams and going to be tested on how well they worked in teams.

AJ and Mac had volunteered to help out with judging during the shooting part of the competition and Sturgis and Admiral Jonas were conducting interviews.

Mac set Brennen on the ground, "Brennen, remember when I came and got you from Grammie and Pawpaw's house today?"

Brennen nodded his head, "Yep, I called you and you came!"

"Yes I did Brennen. Your cousin Mattie is going to be playing with some older kids today, and Aunt Harriet, Uncle Bud, and Jen are going to keep and eye on you. Be a good boy, okay?"

"Yes Aunt Mac." He gave her a kiss on the cheek, and skipped off to where Bud and Harriet were waiting. She ushered Mackenzie off of AJ shoulders and tucked her hat around her ears. "I love you Wiggle Worm." She carried her off to where Harriet and Bud were waiting. "Thanks guys. I would never be able to do this on my own."

"No problem ma'am." Harriet said taking Mackenzie from her. "I made reservations at Tokyo's for dinner."

"Great Harriet."

"Ma'am, I believe that there are some people here looking for you."

"Get your butt out of bed you sorry excuse for a human being!"

"Greg, you know, I outrank you now boy!" She said hugging the Major standing before her.

"Mom!" Mac turned around and saw Mattie getting off of the school bus.

"Hi Mattie."

"Sarah!" Mac spun around and saw Trish and Frank standing there with Sergei. "We thought we would come and show our support for Mattie."

"Grams! Gramps!"

"There is our girl today!" Frank said sweeping her up in a hug.

"How did you know? I mean I love it! I can't believe you came!" Mattie said excitedly.

"Well, a little Russian bird and a Petty Officer called and told us about you competing. So your Grandpa decided to take the new Glufstream V jet out for a test flight, and we ended up here." Trish explained. "Chrysler opted to buy a new jet, being senior VP has it's perks. Family trips just as long as the jet is not being used for company business."

Mac smiled. "I want to introduce you to my friend, Major Greg Gentry. We went through boot camp together."

Harm's parents introduced themselves. "So, you are Mac's little girl." Greg said addressing Mattie.

"Yes sir."

"Well, lets get to your unit and get this show started."

"Sir, yes, sir."

"Lead the way Cadet Johnson."

"Good luck Mattie!" Mac yelled to her.

"Thanks Mom."


	67. CHapter Sixty Seven

**Chapter Sixty Seven**

Mattie and her unit got outfitted for the things they would need to begin the competition. The unit assembled themselves at parade rest in front of their friends, family, and other well wishers.

Mac came up to the microphone set up on the podium with the NJROTC instructors and Greg. "Hello. I am Lt. Colonel Sarah Mackenzie, JAG corp. Many of you know your children's NJROTC instructors, Lt. Commander Netters and Chief Anderson. The man standing to my right is Major Greg Gentry. He is going to tell you what is going to happen here today."

Greg stood up and took the microphone from Mac. "Thank you Colonel. It seems like many of the parents of this fine NJROTC unit was not happy with how the decisions were being made to pick out who was well suited to go on the trip to the USS Patrick Henry. This seemed like the best way to settle this dispute. They will start at the rifle range, then obstacle course, and then we are going to split them apart for a quick dip in the pool to test if your cadets can tread water and the interview process. After all of that the cadets will come together and be placed in random groups to demonstrate how they work together in groups. The final score will be tabulated and the top ten will proceed to go to the USS Patrick Henry. Any questions?"

"Who is judging?"

"Colonel Mackenzie and retired Admiral Chegwidden are judging the shooting portion. The men in my unit are timing the obstacle course, and Commander Sturgis and Admiral Jonas are conducting interviews. Then all of the judges will get together and judge teamwork." The judges came on stage.

"Colonel, how can you ensure impartiality?"

Mac spoke up, "Even though I have a daughter in this competition, I can assure you that the portion I will be judging can only be scored impartially with a numeric values being where the shot goes through, just like darts. Also, I am expert qualified, so, I am one of the best for the job." Mac said smiling, "Also the teamwork portion is being judged by ten people, low and high score being thrown out. Also, since this question will probably be brought up, there are corpsmen on standby and an ambulance waiting in case someone hurts themselves. Anymore questions?"

No one spoke up at the time. Greg spoke up, "I now declare the 1st annual NJROTC competition started. NJROTC cadets fall out of the rifle range, outfit yourself with ear protection."

Mac walked up and gave the cadets instructors. "There are markers showing the yardage, you get five shots at each yardage, if the level is mastered you move on to the next round."

Mac pulled on her ear protection and watched Mattie pull out and fire. Her and AJ then went up and looked at the targets.

"Cadet Poe, Cadet Durham, Cadet Johnson, Cadet Pierce, Cadet Rameirz, Cadet Malkovich, Cadet Jackson, Cadet Nu, Cadet Lucas, Cadet Emmett, step back to next position." The ten cadets took a step back and fired again. They advanced until they couldn't advance anymore. Mac and AJ looked at the targets. They had a three way tie.

"Cadet Johnson, Cadet Durham, and Cadet Pierce, step forward." Mac commanded.

AJ took over, "There has been a three way tie, so now we want to test your skill. There will be targets popping up, when you see it shot." Mattie and Jack stepped off the range.

"Hey Johnson, you don't shot bad for a girl!" One cadet yelled.

"I'm still standing here, dummy!" She jeered back.

Mattie walked out next, it reminded her of playing paintball with the campers all summer long. She walked slowly, crouched low to the ground and paid attention to her surroundings.

"Dear God Mac, what do you guys teach this kid?" Greg said coming up behind her.

"Well, she is a daughter of a Marine, believe it or not, she has only come to the range with me once. Her father trained with the force recons, SEALs, and is a fighter pilot."

She turned to watch Mattie out on the field. Mattie hit six of the seven targets. Mattie came out and smiled at her Mom. "Piece of cake. The summer campers were harder targets when we played paintball and laser tag!" Jack went next not doing as well as Mattie, but satisfied all the same.

They then went and got outfitted with the camos for the obstacle course. Mac and AJ quickly scored the results of the shooting skills. "Seriously Mac, what do you feed her?" Sturgis asked.

"Sturgis, it is no secret, when Mattie worked at the summer camp this summer they taught her archery. Once she knows how to acquire a target, all she had to was change weaponry. After the riding accident, Mattie went to the archery range every day since she couldn't ride." Mac said smiling.

They computed the scores and ranked the kids. Mattie fell first and Max and Jack tied. They met up with the group getting ready to run the obstacle course and took their places on the side of the course to cheer on the kids. First they had to go through the tires, which Mattie did with no problems, swing over a mud pit, army crawl underneath wire, go across monkey bars, climb over the wall, and balance their way across some beams and run a quarter of a mile to the finish line. When they got to the wall, Max boosted Mattie up and she held her arm out to him and helped him over. They quickly finished ahead of the other Cadets. Mac stood at the finish line.

Her NJROTC instructors looked at the both of them, "You aren't supposed to help each other out."

Max looked at them, "Being part of the military means being a team, helping each other out. If you can't trust your friend to watch your back, then you are SOL, sir!"

Mac smiled. "There are no rules about helping each other out on the obstacle course. How did you guys manage to do so well anyway?"

"Everyday after school, Max and I ran the fit trail at Rock Creek Park to get ready."

"They don't have a wall there, that doesn't explain the wall scaling honey."

"We set a makeshift one up using the hay down in the barn." Mattie said sheepishly. "He had problems finishing the wall, and I had problems starting."

"Mattie! You could have been hurt . . ." She started getting ready to go on a tirade.

AJ smiled, "Next time, find something sturdier then stacks of hay Matts."

"Yes Uncle AJ."

The lagers of the group came bursting across the finish line. Many of them had problems over the wall, in fact, only around 10 of them were actually able to scale the wall. After letting them rest for a couple of minutes, they broke them up into the groups for treading water and the interview process. After that was done, they fell into order and waited for instructions for the ropes course.

They fell into 4 groups. There was a platform set up in the wave pool area dividing the pool into two halves. All of the cadets stood on one side with their group, and had to make it safely to the other half using only the one board and rope. The team with the most members on the other side in four minutes won. What the cadets didn't know is that platform was rigged to rumble. No swimming was allowed from the beginning to end, only if they fell into the water.

Mac watched from the stand as Mattie drew a number with Max. They broke up into their groups and the Marines started the wave pool.

"Okay guys, this is what we have to do. We will use the plank and send five to the middle platform, you will then use the plank to get three over, two stay back and secure the plank to the other side. Stay in either groups of two or three, watch each other backs," Mattie whispered to her team. They sent the first five over with Mattie and Max staying behind to cheer on their team. The waves started getting higher in the pool, when they saw three of their members on the other side. The other two secured the plank and three more went over. Mattie's group always stayed in pairs or triples, the other teams worked one by one. Suddenly when Mattie and Max were making their way over, the platform shook.

Max and Mattie were there when their members reached out and grabbed them.

"Got you!" Cadet Morris exclaimed when he pulled them on to the platform. "Welcome, let's win this." Max and Mattie held the plank while the rest of their group made it. The rope they had fell into the water.

Max and Mattie got on the plank and started making their way over when a wave and a simultaneous rumble of the platform knocked Max off and Mattie was able to jump on to the platform that was still rumbling. 3 others of her unit were in the water, but none of their team members were doing anything. Mattie didn't see Max come up, so she dove in after them. The divers were in the water making sure the cadets didn't need assistance, but when Mattie didn't see Max after five long seconds she dove in after him.

Mac stood up, "Mattie!"

AJ put a calming hand on her shoulder. "Mac, she knows what she is doing."

Mac watched knowing that if something wrong were to happen that Mattie and Mac would be out of the water in no time. She saw Mattie come up and put him in a lifeguard hold and saw her team members make a rope using their BDU jackets to haul them in.

Greg and Mac stood off the side. The rest of the judges stood there. The teams assembled. Greg spoke up first. "No team got all 10 members over in the time period allowed. Team 2 got 9, Team 3 got 9, Team 4 got 9, and Team 1 got 8." Mattie's team groaned. "Hit the showers guys." Mattie came up to her Mom and her work team.

Harriet threw Mattie her bag. "We are so proud of you Matts!"

"Why Aunt Harriet I let my team down."

Harriet smiled, "Jump in the showers. We will see you during the award's ceremony."

Mattie grabbed her bag and head off to the showers. Mac turned to Bud, "Did you send the video feed to Harm?"

"Sure did. You should be expecting a call about now." He said. Just as he said that her phone rang.

"Mackenzie."

"You know, one day you will be said Mackenzie-Rabb."

"I know Flyboy. Did you see what your daughter did?"

"You mean jumping into seven foot tall waves in a pool at Quantico to go fish out her team mate? She comes from parents who are a really good team – remember the time you fished me out of the ocean?"

"How could I forget? I was thinking about the time you wouldn't leave me behind with the poachers."

"How about the time you saved my six with ammo can on the landmine?"

"Oh don't remind me of that one, you really had me scared. Anyway the judges are trying to debate who won."

"Ask Captain Ingles and the CAG, they were watching it with me."

"I'll put them on speaker phone."

She walked over to the judges table, "Do you guys want some real outsider input? Captain Ingles and the CAG are on the phone. They watched the exercise with Commander Rabb."

"Your words of wisdom are greatly needed on this matter Captain Ingles." Greg spoke into the phone.

"When you are on a carrier, many things go wrong, and you can't swim out of an ocean without a little help from your friends. Isn't that right Rabb?"

"Don't remind me sir!" Mac heard him say.

The CAG laughed, "I remember that one. We put a swimmer in the water to pull you out. The exercise was to demonstrate teamwork abilities, and I know who I would vote for, the team that showed teamwork. The girl who pulled her friend out of the water, they were also the same team to formulate a plan before executing it. It was also a proficient plan. If you can get your hands on some footage of it, you see the other teams are sending one over at a time, whereas the team 1 always sent them over in twos or threes. That is exactly what we do here on ship."

The judges nodded their heads in unison. "Thank you for your input."

"No problem, we look forward to seeing the next generation Navy in a couple of weeks. Colonel, do all of the cadets have a security check?"

"They sure did sir." Mac answered him. It was procedure now since they would be boarding a Navy vessel, and it was learned all to well that terrorist came in all shapes and sizes. "The only blemish that showed up during the check was Mattie's sir, and that is because she is a foster child."

"Rabb?"

"Sir?"

"Is your kid a terrorist in the making?"

"Other than terrorizing my credit card, nope. I think she is a fine Naval Officer in the making."

"Or Marine."

"Over my dead body Mac."

"That can be arranged Flyboy."

Admiral Jonas cleared his throat, "Why don't we just let Mattie decide you two?"

"Aye aye sir." Rabb said over the phone. "Mac, Honey, I have to go. There are skies to explore."

"Good luck Harm."

"I love you Marine."

"I love you too Flyboy."

The girls in the unit came out first and found their parents. Mattie didn't exactly find her Mom, she found the JAG crew. Brennen saw her coming up and ran towards her.

"Mattie! I saw you go swimmin. You swim good."

"Thanks Bren." She said sweeping him up in a hold. She heard Mackenzie start babbling.

"Hi Mackenzie." She said tickling her toes. Max came up behind her.

"Hey Mattie."

"Hey Max."

"I never thanked you for jumping in after me."

"You could have handled it on your own."

"Actually Mattie, I couldn't. You'll understand in a minute." They looked out on to the podium and saw the judges getting ready to start. Mattie handed Mackenzie and Brennen to the crew and went over to her unit where they fell into attention and the leader called them to parade rest.

Greg walked up to the podium. "We wanted to announce the standings for the team competition. The team member got ten points for each person that made it to the other side of the pool. Teams 2, 3, and 4 members each got 90 points added to their final scores. Team 1 members got 200 points for completing the exercise and winning."

A parent in the audience yelled out. "But they only got 8 members over, how did they win?"

"Well, the point of the exercise was team work. Each of the groups had someone fall into the water, but only one person dove in to retrieve their fallen team member. We had pulled the strongest swimmers aside from each group and told them all to fall off and see if their members would devise a plan to rescue them. Only Cadet Johnson dove into the pool, and then the team members made a makeshift rope to pull them out. Hence, they won the exercise."

Mac smiled at her daughter. "It takes teamwork to pull off many missions. I know when I am working with my partner, there are so many times we have only had each other to rely on. That is what we were trying to accomplish through the exercise."

AJ Chegwidden came up, "The top ten people who will be going to Italy starting from number 10: Antonia Peterson, Liliana Moritory, Sam Michaels, Brandon Cooper, Connor O'Leary, Tobey Anderson, Jonathan Rosen, Jackson Pierce, Maxwell Durham, and Mathilda Johnson. Will the parents of these children please stay after for an informational meeting that will last maybe ten minutes. Thank you. Cadets, dismissed."

Mattie stood there is shock. She thought she would place in the top ten, but didn't think she would be the top winner. She felt Max shake her. "Mattie, you did it."

Mattie saw her Mom coming up and launched herself towards her. "Hey Kiddo. You're going to give me a run for my money." Sergei came up with Trish and Frank who both gave Mattie their congratulations.

"Sergei, can you get the family ready to go to Tokyo's we will meet you guys there after the meeting."

"No problem Mac." He replied.

While Mattie was talking to her grandmother, Frank quietly pulled Mac aside.

"Sarah, I know that you are looking to fly the kids out to see Harm at the end of this month."

"Yes I am Frank."

"Well, if you wouldn't mind, Trish and I have a villa in Naples we haven't been to in quite awhile, we could help babysit the children for you and Harm for the two weeks, and you wouldn't have to pay for airfare if you want to fly in the new jet."

"Frank, are you sure?"

"Sarah, airfare is ranging anywhere in between 1000 and 1500 for one person. Let me help you do this. Mackenzie will fly easier in the jet. Besides, what is the point behind having all this money. I can't take it with me."

"Thanks Frank, I appreciate that a lot. Admiral Chegwidden was going to fly out to see his daughter, can he hitch a ride with us?"

"Sure. We can trade Harm stories," he said with his eyes twinkling.


	68. Chapter Sixty Eight

**Chapter Sixty Eight**

Mac looked around the house and started loading up the SUV for what was going to prove to be a very long flight to see Harm. She started running through a mental checklist to see if she remembered to pack everything for Mackenzie.

"Diapers, baby wipes, bottles, formula, juice, baby food, clothes, bibs, shoes, pack-n-play." She trotted Mackenzie's things downstairs and set them by the door.

"Mattie shake a tailfeather!" Mac yelled as her teenager daughter came down the stairs with her suitcase and a garment bag full of her uniforms.

"Mom, Commander Smalls is on the phone waiting for you to get back to him on the plea bargain for the case that you were working on."

She grabbed the phone from her, "Yes Deek."

"Colonel, best offer that my client will take – reduction in rank, forfeiture of pay for three months, no brig time."

"Deek, reduction in rank, four months forfeiture of pay, and 6 months brig time. He tried to steal from the NEX!"

"We will take the deal."

"You are a good man. Draw up the paperwork and bring it by my place and I will sign off on it tonight before I leave for Italy."

"You are leaving tonight?"

"Deek, how many times do I have to tell you, I am leaving for a two week vacation to see my fiancé in Italy with his children starting tomorrow."

Just then Emily's parents came driving up in their Honda Accord.

"Sarah, how good to see you again!"

"Aunt Mabel, Uncle Charlie, how is little Brennen?"

"He is doing just fine. Sarah, we want to thank you so much for taking him. Your Uncle Charlie hasn't been feeling all that well lately."

"It really is not a problem. My father-in-law is flying the family out using the corporate jet so it really isn't going to be that bad."

"Does Brennen have everything he needs?"

"We believe so."

Mac started taking Brennen's things to the SUV when Jen and Sergei pulled up. "Mac, take a breather, we will load the SUV for you." Sergei said popping out of Jen's car.

Mac said thank you to him and lifted Brennen out of the car seat. He immediately ran towards the tire swing the Harm and hung on one of the trees. "Boys and all their energy. Jen, grab him for dinner in about an hour will you?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Aunt Mabel, Uncle Charlie, forgive my rudeness, would you like to come in doors for a dime tour of the house?"

"We would love too." She escorted her relatives inside. "Welcome to my home."

"Sarah, isn't this your fiance's home?"

"Well, yes it is." She heard Mackenzie from upstairs stirring from her mid afternoon nap. "Excuse me for one moment."

She ran up the stairs and grabbed Mackenzie from the nursery and changed her into a little dress and came back downstairs.

"Let me show you around the property." She showed them around. She led to the back patio. "This is the pool house. Sometimes Mattie will have friends over and they will stay in the pool house. I believe Mattie is with the riding instructor right now. She is supposed to be learning how to jump fences sometime soon."

"Well Sarah, you are certainly going to marry up!" Her aunt said to her.

"Excuse me?"

"Well, after your last disastrous marriage to the punk and then throwing yourselves into the marines, we are surprised that you were able to find a man to take you. Of course, Emily did tell us that you too had a child together. That explains so much."

Mac felt her world crumble from underneath her. The only reason why Harm was with her was because they had a child together.

"Please say Sarah that you knew this," her aunt Mabel looked at her.

"Excuse me!" A voice said from the back porch, "Hi, I'm Patricia Burnett, Sarah's mother-in-law. I assure you, it is my son that is so very lucky to have someone as wonderful as her. Now, if you like, I believe my stepson can show you to the door."

Sergei showed the O'Haras to the door. Trish put a comforting arm around Sarah. "Oh darling, don't listen to a word they say. It is not you who is marrying up, it is my boy. He loves you so, and would marry you even if it wasn't for Mackenzie."

"How do you know that Trish?"

"Because, he asked me for my engagement ring before he knew about Mackenzie, right before he went after you in Paraguay. He was going to propose, and I still don't know why he didn't, but there is a reason for everything darling."

Frank put a reassuring hand on Mac shoulder. "The boy loves you, and so do we."

He swept Mackenzie up from Mac's lap. "Don't listen to that awful woman."

Mattie came up from her riding lesson, very excited to tell her mother what she learned for the day, she didn't mean to overhear, but she did. "Trish, Frank, what happens if I take after every single woman in my family? My mother ran off when I was fifteen, my aunt just told me that I wasn't good enough for this family."

Mattie came up, "I don't care who what Aunt Mabel said, but you definitely belong in this family."

Mac shook the tears from her eyes, she wouldn't cry in front of her daughters. "Mattie, when did you get done with your lesson?"

"Just a few minutes ago. I learned how to ride side saddle."

"That's great Baby. Dinner is arriving in a few minutes. I ordered from the Italian Kitchen."

"Sounds great Mom."

"Take Mackenzie and go wash up for dinner."

"Yes ma'am."

Mattie took Mackenzie, asking her grandparents to come with her to make sure everything was secure for their trip tomorrow. She seemed to know that her mom needed sometime by herself. Mac kissed both her girls on the cheek and watched her family walk inside.

She slipped on her jean jacket which she had in the pool house and started cleaning up a little outside. When she reached down to pick up one of Mackenzie's toys and her star necklace came tumbling out from underneath her sweater.

"Harm, honey, I really need you right now." She sat down on the grass and looked up that sky. Just then she felt her cell phone vibrate.

"Mackenzie."

"Hi Honey. I was lying in bed and I just got this overwhelming sense that you needed me."

"Are you only marrying me because I am Mackenzie's mother?"

"Baby, I love you. I proposed to you because I couldn't imagine my life without you in. Yes you make a phenomenal mother, but I want to marry you so you can be my wife."

He heard her sobbing on the other end of the phone. "Marine, calm down and take a breath. Now, I want you to feel my arms around you, I want you to imagine me running my hands through your hair." He lowered his voice, "You are an amazing woman, you are strong and when you love, you love with all her heart. And because you love with all your heart, you also hurt with all you heart." He heard her breathing stabilize on the opposite end.

"I miss you so much Harm. I thought I could do this but I can't. I need help."

"Talk to me."

"We will see each other the minute the ship docks."

"I'll hold you to it Marine."

"You just hold me the minute you get in."

"I promise, now go feed our children and I will see you in two days."

She closed the phone and wiped her eyes. She got up and whipped off her jeans and finished putting on the winter pool covering on the pool. Just then Brennen came running around the side of the house.

"Aunt Mac, I love you!"

"I love you too Brennen Bug. Are you ready for dinner?"

"Yeah!"

In the window, Trish was watching her daughter-in-law play with her little cousin. Sergei came and put his hand on Trish's shoulder.

"Trish, I am worried about Mac."

"Sergei, she is a woman dealing with her husband off fighting a war that half of America thinks we shouldn't be in, and she feels like she has to fill the roll of Mom and Dad to her girls. Not to mention there is Mattie's stressful schedule of where she is supposed to be. She is trying to be the mother she never had."

Mattie came downstairs with Mackenzie and put her in the high chair, she looked over and saw her mother came walking in, and ran over to give her a hug.

"I love you Mom."

"I love you too Mattie."

"Are you excited about flying to Italy tomorrow?"

"I can't wait to see Dad again. Are you sure that it is okay that Max is flying with us?"

Frank looked up, "The more the merrier. Besides you need someone to talk to on this flight. We take off at 0500. Have Max and his parents meet us at the airport at 0400."

"Thanks Gramps!"


	69. Sixty Nine

**Chapter Sixty Nine**

Mac stood at the pier with Mattie, Mackenzie, and Brennen anxiously waiting the arrival of the Patrick Henry. Mattie and Max were in their uniforms because they were supposed to be meeting the group of cadets that were supposed to be coming a few hours after the ship docked. They saw the ship coming in at a distance.

Mac was holding Mackenzie, and she smiled. "Mackenzie, do you know where Daddy is?"

Mackenzie smiled at her Mom and pointed at the ship that making its way to port. "Da!" She said. Mac put her on the ground and held her fingers helping her stand, and then she started bouncing.

Brennen was playing with Max and Mattie's ribbons, fascinated by them. It was the first time in six weeks that her family would be together. The ship got in closer and blew the whistle, startling Mackenzie. She let go of her mother's fingers and fell to the ground crying.

Mac picked her up and rubbed her back. "It's okay Mackie. That is where daddy is." She gathered her cousin and headed towards the ship as it got closer, she bent down with the kids. "Look Brennen, Mommy is on the ship."

Brennen saluted the ship. They watched the crewmen get ready to disembark the ship. "Aunt Mac, where is Mommy?"

"Come here Brennen." Max requested of the toddler. "I'll put you on my shoulders so you can spot your Mom." Mac whispered a thank you to him and watched as Max swung him on his shoulders.

Mackenzie was content in her mother's arms. Suddenly she heard Brennen yell, "Mama!"

"Oh my God, Brennen baby!" Max put him down and they watched Brennen run towards his Mom.

"Brennen, who flew you here?"

"Aunt Mac."

Emily quickly spotted her cousin standing off to the side with her children and the boy she assumed to be Mattie's boyfriend.

"Mac, thank you so much!"

"No problem Em. Where is Harm?"

"He landed about an hour ago on board, him and Johns are getting debriefed as we speak."

"Why was he flying?"

"There were a couple of unfriendlies in the area."

"Where did they come from?"

"We don't know. We don't even know how they got the planes, Harm said the planes looked like throwbacks from the old Soviet Republic."

Mac sighed and shifted Mackenzie to her other hip. "Thanks Em." They looked around and saw other family members kissing and hugging their deployed family members. Out of the blue they heard Mattie yell and saw her running towards Harm.

"Daddy!" She ran up to him and he caught her in mid air. "I missed you so much Dad!" Realizing she was in uniform, she squirmed out of his grasp. "Sorry, sir, I will remember proper military conduct."

"Don't even try Cadet Johnson. I missed you too Mattie. So your mother told me that Max was going to be here, where is he?"

Mattie pointed him out, and Harm went over to him and Max stood at attention. Mac watched waiting to see what Harm would do to the boy that was dating his daughter, Harm stood there for a minute and studied the boy. "At ease Cadet Durham." Captain Ingles said from behind Harm. "Rabb, give the poor boy a break."

"Sir, he is the one dating Mattie." Max started shifting uncomfortably with all the brass that was standing around him.

"Sir, I just want to let you know that my intentions towards Mattie is nothing but pure. I care deeply about her." Max said to him.

"Good to know son. So who are your parents?"

"I was adopted, so I don't really know who my real parents are. I was adopted when I was just a baby. My adoptive parents are both CPAs working for a firm in DC. They have since adopted two more children from Russia."

Harm smiled when he realized that Max was rambling. "So, where is the rest of your NJROTC unit?"

"They are due in a couple of hours." Mattie supplied.

"Where is Mackenzie?" Harm asked her.

"Over talking to Cousin Emily, Gram and Gramps." Mac and he locked eyes and they started walking to each other.

"Mackenzie look who it is." Mackenzie started squealing when she saw her father. "Harm, I think she missed you."

Harm reached them and swooped Mackenzie up and tossed her in the air and caught her. "Wiggle Worm!" She laughed, being content in her Dad's arms. He leaned down and captured Mac's lips in his crushing Mackenzie between them. She was their bond, their child. They looked over the Mattie, the child they both loved fiercely.

"Hi Honey, I have missed you."

"I missed you too."

"What is on the agenda for today?"

"Well, I have to stay for a couple of hours and help the captain give a tour of the ship to Mattie's group, he has already given permission for you guys to be on board. Then after that, the night is ours."

"Good, we are already settled at Frank's villa, and they are watching the babytonight."

"What did you want to do?"

"Well, I made reservations for a room, that way we could have a couple of nights alone. Then tomorrow, I figured we would meet the cadets for their two day cruise in a couple of days."

"How did we get roped into helping out?"

"Considering our daughter is taking place in this cruise, I only thought it would be nice to help out."

"Rabb, Mackenzie, front and center!" Captain Ingles said. Mackenzie started squealing at the top of her lungs hearing her name.

Harm and Mac walked towards him. "Colonel, it is a pleasure to see you again. I trust that I can see you and your lovely family in my stateroom for a late lunch while we are waiting for the rest of the cadets to show up."

"It would be my pleasure Captain Ingles. Do you mind if Cadet Durham comes along? I got his parents to agree to let him come on this trip if I kept an eye on him. They are very protective of their son."

"That is fine."

They gathered the kids and walked up to the ship. "Permission to come aboard Captain?" Mattie asked.

"Rabb, you taught her proper etiquette?"

Mattie spoke up, "My father has taken me sailing, and we practice proper boarding and unboarding procedures on The Star of the Sea."

"Commander, you didn't tell me that you sail."

"Only every so often sir, after what happened in China, I take to only sailing in the Atlantic now."

Mattie and Max looked at the sheer size of the aircraft carrier and were in complete awe. Max spoke up, "Commander, so you fly jets off the carrier and then land them back? It seems almost impossible to land."

"Max, it takes tons of practice."

"The Commander here right now is our most experience fighter pilot, and a damn good one at that."

"That is awesome Dad," Mattie exclaimed while walking into the officer's mess hall.

Mac walked up with Mackenzie and handed one of the workers Mackenzie's bottle to be warmed up. "Colonel, may I hold the baby?" Captain Ingles asked.

"Sure. She isn't exactly a shy baby when it comes to being held by different people." She handed Mackenzie over to him. Mac smiled, "Captain, you are a natural with children, do you have any?"

"Oh no Colonel, I am married to the Navy. But when I see the innocence of a child, I remember the reason why we are fighting this crazy war."

* * *

_AN - There will be more to come, thanks to all for the excellent reviews, this story is finished with a sequel in the works, all of this story will be out before the series finale of JAG. I will try to post another chapter tonight._


	70. Chapter Seventy

**Chapter Seventy:**

Harm, Emily, Mac, and four other guys from the air group all stood in front of ten very impressionable cadets giving many of them a stare which could cause most cadets to freak.

Captain Ingles came out and watched as Mattie refused to flinch, 'must be having to live with a marine and a naval commander.' "Hello Cadets. I am Captain Ingles, the captain of the USS Patrick Henry. I want to introduce you to the men and women who will be giving you the tour today. Starting left to right, Commander Rabb, Lt. Commander Graves, Lt. Michaels, Lt. Commander Jones, Commander Desia, and Commander Ngyun. I know all of you know Colonel Mackenzie, who has volunteered to help out on board. Today is the tour and we will show you the ropes. Tomorrow we are taking you guys out to sea where you will gain experience learning how a ship operates while underway. Any questions?"

No one hand any questions so they continued with the tour. "Commander Rabb, is it true that you convicted a terrorist named Mohandese?"

Harm looked up, "I didn't do it by myself, I had some really good help."

"When did you receive your silver star sir?"

"Playing tag with a dirty nuclear warhead. I had it chase me out to sea waiting for it to run out of gas."

"Why would you do something like that?" Liliana, a cadet that Harm knew, brought up in a small voice.

"Well, Lili, I couldn't let the nuclear warhead hit the battle group."

"It could have hit you though." Lili answered back.

"I had to try, we would have all been dead anyway if I didn't try."

They brought the cadets to the mess hall. "Okay who wants to hear the Afghanistan story?" Mac asked. All ten of them raised their hands. Harm looked up. "Harm, why don't we tell them stories while walking around?"

"Where do we begin?"

"Landmine? Almost getting blown up? Military tribunal of Mustafa Ateef? The murder of Commander Aiken? I mean the whole thing started with a vision of yours."

"A vision?" One of the cadets asked.

"Don't ask." Mattie told them, "Mom possesses a gift, and well, it's really cool for the most part. You would think though that you could have used that gift and had gotten some insight on Dad here."

Mac looked at their child, "Doesn't exactly work like that Matts. Your father and I were finally getting our footing back after losing our way. It is hard to work beside someone you love and never tell them."

Harm snorted, "That is the understatement of the year. Anyway, we got assigned to investigate Kabir Ateef. He was smuggling a dirty nuke to target American troops. While Colonel Mackenzie was driving a jeep, she swerved to miss a goat, and I got thrown out into a field of landmines."

"Commander Rabb decided to try to walk across the field to make it back to the humvee, but in the process stepped on what I think was a Soviet butterfly mine. He got lucky."

"Will you quit saying I was lucky to step on a landmine? Bright one here used a trick she got from a movie to get me off the mine. She replaced my weight with the ammo box and then we dove for cover. She saved my six. I was going to tell her how much I loved her, but we were in the middle of a war torn country, our friend just lost the woman he loved, another friend lost his leg a couple days later. I never told her how I felt until a few months ago."

Lili looked at Mattie's parents, "So let me get this straight, you both saved each other's life, but you still couldn't tell each other how you felt?"

"It's complicated, but we finally figured it out."

"Nothing beats Mac though dressing up like a Gypsy." Harm said laughing. Mattie laughed at her parents. She has heard their stories a million times.

"Let me remind you though, my parents have lived an extraordinary life. They aren't the typically military representative." Mattie said jumping in. She knew of the life, and hated that her parents lived through it.

Mac and Harm guided the cadets to the ready room. "This is where we get ready for missions, receive op instructions, and go over rules of engagement."

The cadets looked around the room and felt a sense of awe. Many important things must have happened in that room. For the last part of the tour, the officers took the cadets down to where they kept the planes. Mattie and Max disappeared into one of the helicopters.

"Mom, does Uncle Sergei still fly?"

"He is like your dad, every chance he gets." Mac said. "Don't wonder too far."

"Okay Mom."

Mac settled Mackenzie down on and held on to her as she tested her sealegs. She was enthralled. Mackenzie stopped short when she saw Harm standing next to one of the F-14s. "Da!" Mackenzie squealed and dropped to the floor holding up her hands to him.

Harm walked over and scooped her up. He walked over to his F-14 and put Mackenzie in the cockpit. Mac took out her camera and snapped a picture, this would be going next to the picture he had with his dad.

"I think flying runs in your blood." Mac stated walking up to them.

Mattie and Max came up and Harm let them climb into the cockpit. Mattie looked at ease behind the stick, she had flown Sarah several times and loved the feel of soaring through the skies. Mac noticed that look and groaned.

"Our next one is going to be a Marine!" She said decisively.

"Over my dead body!"

"That can be arranged Flyboy." She said with a smile on her face. "Let's get these kids topside so we can get on with our vacation."

"I couldn't agree more with you Mac."

They corralled the troops and led them topside where Captain Ingles was waiting for them giving their instructors last minute instructions for what was going to happen on their trip out tomorrow. He saw the cadets walking towards them. Harm and the other guides saluted.

"So what do you guys think of my home?"

Tobey Anderson spoke up first, "It was great Captain. I can't wait until I can join up and get sea duty!"

Captain Ingles and the rest of the adults smiled at the youngster. "Harm, what do you think about the living situation?"

"I like my bed at home better, it accommodates my six foot four frame a whole lot better than these holes in the walls."

"The Commander here is one of our taller sailors. Poor guy has to duck half the time to make it through the hatch," Captain Ingles explained. "Okay, your tour portion is over. If you want to fly when we shove off in two days, I need your permission slip for that."

Mattie walked up to her dad, "Dad, I need you to sign this."

"Procrastinating Mathilda?"

"Not exactly Dad, I needed both guardians permission, and because I'm still classified as a foster kid, I had to get special permission to leave the country, and the social workers had to sign it, so I had to jump through a lot of hops." He took out the pen and signed the paper. "Oh yeah, Mom said the only way she would let me fly was if you weren't the pilot." Mattie said smiling.

Harm gave Mac a look, and she took off running and Harm took off after her. "You think you can hide on my home turf Marine?"

"You wouldn't dare, I have Mackenzie!"

"Big Bad Marine hiding behind her baby?" Harm teased as Mackenzie reached for him, and he took her from her mother's arms. He then proceeded to grab Mac with his free arm.

"You know I trust Mattie with you!" She said in between giggling fits.

Mattie smiled. Captain Ingles walked up beside her. "Are you parents always this childish?"

"Sometimes worse Captain." Mattie answered handing him her permission slip.

Harm walked over triumphantly and Mackenzie was still squealing, playing with one of her many stuffed tomcats. Harm collected Mattie from the group and they headed off to drop the kids off at his parents' villa for the night so they could have a couple of nights alone.


	71. Chapter Seventy One

**Chapter Seventy One:**

Harm knocked on the adjoining door of the suite. He didn't understand why Mac didn't want him to see her before she was ready to go, he had seen her in the morning when they got up, so he didn't understand what the big deal was.

"I'm almost ready." Mac yelled from the other side of the door. "You can come in."

Harm walked inside and saw Mac with her back to him. "Do you need help zipping up your dress? Half your back is showing."

"Harm, it is the style of the dress darling."

"Well then you better grab on of those thingys that women wrap around themselves."

"A thingy, what thingy? Oh you must mean a wrap. I have one." She turned around to grab it.

"And, what about the front?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm going to have to keep you in to keep men from staring at you," he said nipping at her earlobes.

"Well, you are the one who said lets go out for a night on the town. So when I went dress shopping at the hotel boutique I had to pick out a dress quickly."

Harm sighed, "Well then I was a damn fool for not wanting you all to myself tonight."

"How about a compromise then Flyboy? We go see this opera, it starts in 20 minutes by the way, and then we skip the late dinner and we have dessert back at the hotel."

Harm sighed. "I guess that will work. In case I haven't told you yet, you look completely stunning." He tilted her chin up and lightly kissed her lips not wanting to smear her makeup.

"You look great yourself." She had once teased him that dress whites were over-rated, but on him, he could make her world melt. "I love you."

"I love you too." He walked her through the sitting room where she saw the roses that he had gotten for her.

"Harm they are beautiful."

"They are nothing in comparison to you. Let's go watch this opera and then we can come back here." He lead her downstairs and the people along the way to the opera house couldn't help but notice the couple who were completely oblivious to the rest of the world. She whispered something in his ear causing him to break out in a smile and he said something back causing her to laugh. Before they reached the opera house, Harm stopped her at a fountain.

"Sarah?"

"Harm, what's wrong did you forget the tickets?"

"No nothing like that." He said reaching into his pocket. He pulled out an oblong box and handed it to her. She opened it and pulled out a bracelet.

"Harm it's gorgeous." She exclaimed. The bracelet was made of platinum and was designed like Xs and Os.

"If you don't like it, I can return it. I saw it in the shop and though of you. We are always ending our emails with Xs and Os, and well, I just wanted you to have something that couldn't be deleted." He explained putting the bracelet on her wrist.

"I already have something that can't be deleted or erased," Mac told him. He looked at her with a confused look in his eyes, "Our love."

He kissed her wrist and led her the rest of the way to the opera house where they watched Miss Saigon which was currently finishing its European tour. Mac had been moved by the entire musical, soaking it all in. She looked so beautiful. When the heroine died, Mac shed a tear and Harm smoothed it away with his thumb. After leading the applause, Harm led Mac back to the hotel and they were making idol conversation on the way home.

"Harm, the musical was beautiful."

"I loved it. It was written during our generation, so I guess it was something that we could relate to." Harm said, thinking about when the hero had to leave his love behind. He remembered when he had to leave Mac in Iran, the sheer thought of having to leave her tortured his soul.

He led her back up to the suite. The room had been turned into a candlelit paradise. Rose petals were strewn on the bed and a pink rose was placed gently on the pillow.

"How did you manage to do all this?"

"I called the hotel during intermission and had them set everything up." He answered her walking over to the nonalcoholic champagne that he ordered. She was mesmerized by the fire dancing in the fireplace.

He handed her the champagne and kissed the back of her neck, his hands roaming over her body. "I have missed you so much," he whispered into her ear nipping on her ear lobes.

She smiled. "I missed you so incredibly much too Harm." She said wrapping her arms around his neck. "Why don't we skip dessert? Make love to me." She whispered teasing him on the place on his neck that she new drove him crazy.

Without answering her he scooped her up into his arms and brought her to the bed. He laid her on the bed and drank in every movement, every sound, and every scent that was her. His thoughts that were completely consumed by her were interrupted by her pulling him into an intense kiss.

The next morning they awoke in each other's arms completely content. She was lying on his chest and he was drawing lazy circles on her back. They had spent the night making love, making up for the lost months that they couldn't be together. Mac woke up when she felt the slight change in his breathing patterns as he was remembering the moments of passion.

She murmured an I love you into his chest and snuggled even closer into her fiancé's form. "Can you make the sun go down more?"

"I don't think I have that much power baby."

"Can you at least call of breakfast considering I haven't eaten in the past 14 hours."

"Now, we couldn't have the happening now could we?"

He reached for the phone, and she stopped him muttering something about needing more time to be with him.

"If I went UA, do you think anyone would notice?" Harm spoke up after just being with her for a few more minutes.

"Yeah, I think they would." She said, her stomach growling.

"Okay Marine. I'm ordering you breakfast." Mac got up and picked up Harm's dress shirt from the floor and threw it on. He picked up the phone and admired her legs. "Okay Marine, the food will be here in 45 minutes, that is enough time for both of us to take a shower."

She sighed not wanting the morning to end, but she knew it would have too. She walked into the bathroom and found Harm getting the shower ready. "You know we don't have anywhere to be. Why are we getting in the shower?"

"Well, I do like my marine clean, but figured you would want to do some of the more romantic things around the city without have our kids as well as probably 9 other children with us."

"What do you have planned?"

"I thought we would go sightseeing."

"You have something up your sleeve."

"No, not really. I just want to walk around a little around the city with you, we can get a cappuccino and sit at one of the little cafés, maybe pick up some things for our daughters' hope chests. Naples is a great city."

"Sounds great. Now turn around so I can get your back." She said kissing his shoulder sending a shudder through his body. "So is this shower better than the shower on the carrier?"

"In more than one way Mac." They finished up their shower and made their way towards the sitting area. They heard the knock on the door. Knowing that it was the food, Mac scrambled to put on one of Harm's button down shirts again to pay room service.

Just as the bellhop was looking appreciatively at Mac's form, Harm stepped into view to tip him. "Sir, if I may say, you are the luckiest man."

"I know, I know. I am in love with this woman."

"And I am in love with this man," she said hopping onto his back, wrapping her legs around him. "Feed me Flyboy." The bellhop smiled at the flirtatious interlude he just witnessed watching the man carry the woman on his back pushing the food on the cart to the sitting area.

"Love never dies, it just changes with time." The bellhop told them. Closing their door and putting up the Do Not Disturb sign up, he left the two lovers alone.

**_AN – Attention – I hate to toot my own horn, but I passed the dreaded boards I have been studying for all semester long, I will have a great time finding a job as a speech therapist! _**

**_So I really didn't like chapter seventy so I decided to put this one up._**


	72. Chapter Seventy Two

**Chapter Seventy Two**

Harm and Mac found themselves tangled up in the hotel sheets again. "You know, I think we could give Sergei and Coates a run for their money in the love department." Harm said, "And I have around 16 years on him."

"I agree with you there." Mac said smiling. "So do you want to walk around the city before dinner?"

"Sounds like a plan. Did you check in with the children?" Harm asked.

"Yeah, Trish and Frank are doing fine with the children. They are taking the troop to go see a matinee today."

"What about Mackenzie?"

"AJ took her to go see Francesca. Francesca was dying to meet her, and AJ can deal with Mackenzie's mood swings better than your mom and Frank right now."

"Speaking of Mackenzie, we need to pick out godparents for her and get her christened when I get done with deployment."

"Who were you thinking?"

"Well, I was thinking of Jen and Sergei." Harm answered.

"They are the cool young aunt and uncle, how about Bud and Harriet for a sensible set? Mackenzie can have two sets of godparents."

"Sounds good. Now, I am going to get dressed and run some errands down in the hotel mall. Meet me in 20?" Harm asked her.

"Sure."

Harm threw on a pair of light grey slacks and a light blue mock turtleneck and made his way to the hotel mall. Italy was the best place to get pieces of silver jewelry for a nice price. He headed over to one of the merchants and found exactly what he was looking for. 5 minutes later, Mac met him in the lobby and they started off on their tour of Italy.

"Mac you look stunning!" Harm exclaimed as he watched his fiancée walk over to him. She was wearing a pair of strappy silver sandal, khakis that looked tailored to fit her, a light blue turtle neck, and a metallic dove blue brocade topcoat.

"Thank you." She said blushing. She didn't know why, but his compliments to this day still made her blush.

They walked through the open air marked near one of the piazzas that were close to the hotel where Mac found a charm for Mattie's charm bracelet and a pair of shoes that were too cute for Mackenzie.

"Mac, I wanted to go see one of the famous churches in the area."

"A church?"

"I'm a closet architect freak. Why do you think I love the house?" Harm told her. She thought about it and never realized that the house did have some beautiful architectural structures ranging from the vaulted ceilings and the columns.

They walked into the San Fancesco di Paolo Church. Mac stood in awe of the beauty of the church, there were miraculous statues of the saints around the altar surrounded by the columns.

She watched Harm walk over to one of the small chapels. He kneeled down on one of the kneelers and lit a prayer candle for his father and said a silent Our Father to heaven. Mac took her place on the kneeler next to him and also lit a candle. 'Keep him safe,' she implored to God. She put a comforting hand on his back, and he knew right then that he was home, wherever Sarah Mackenzie was, was home. The mother of his children, the love of his life, the woman that made him whole, just being with her was all he ever needed.

"Could you imagine what it would be like to get married in this church? It just seems so majestic. You would feel like royalty."

Harm looked at her. "Why don't we?"

"What?"

"Why don't we get married in this church, we have already finished the whole premarital counseling phase."

"What about family and friends?"

"Okay, so we may be drawn and quartered, but I love you." Harm reasoned with her. "Why don't we just make up our vows right here to one another, speak from our hearts, kind of like a private ceremony, you, me, and the big man upstairs. Then we get home we will have the real one. Our souls are already joined. I know it sounds crazy Mac, but this could be just a little ceremony between the two of us. We will make it legal with a priest and our friends when I get home."

She smiled. "Let's do it."

They looked around the main church and found it completely empty. Harm stood at the altar and held Mac's hands in his.

He looked deeply into her eyes. "Sometimes the words I love you seem woefully inadequate when it comes to describing my love for you. You, Sarah Catherine Mackenzie, are the only person who can fill my soul. You start my sentences for me, you make me laugh when no one else can.

You are the most amazing thing that has happened in my life. You are a wonderful mother to our children. You are the most incredible woman I have ever known, and since there is no other phrase that can describe what I feel, I guess I will just have to say that I love you more than I ever thought was possible. You have saved my life, and I mean that literally." He pulled out a necklace and put it around her neck. It was just a plain silver chain with a heart pendant. "I know we don't have rings, but this will do for now. You are my heart Sarah."

Harm looked at Mac, whose eyes were watering. A tear escaped from her eye and he wiped away her tear.

She laughed, "You know, I don't think I can follow that, but I will try. Looking back on my life, I can think about all the bad things that have happened, and when those have happened, you were always there to rescue me, so if anyone has saved a life, it was you. I may have helped rescue you out of the ocean, but it was nothing in comparison for what you did for me.

"Years have flown by and we have tried to deny our love, to only end up in the same place. I would have to say it was because our souls, our paths, were always meant to intertwine. You have made me feel safe when I thought there was no safe harbor and you were my lighthouse guiding me home when I get lost. You are right, the words I love you are woefully inadequate, but will have to do." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small pin of an airplane. "Cheesy I know." The back of it said "You make my heart soar. All my love, SM."

He tacked it on to the lapels of his sports coat, "I'll wear it always close to my heart." A priest had wandered in right before the couple started their ceremony and he witnessed their vows to each other. He saw their camera bag and instructed one of the alter boys to videotape it for them. He picked up their digital camera and snapped a shot of them kissing.

Harm looked up and saw the priest there. "I'm sorry Father. I didn't realize anyone was here. We were just . . ." The alter boy quietly put the camera back.

"It is quite okay my children. I witnessed your beautiful vows, I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not." Mac told him.

"Sorry Father, I am on liberty, and my fiancée and I were looking for a place to escape the chaos."

"A Sailor? We don't get many of you here on liberty, if you know what I mean," the priest said with a twinkle in his eye. "I will send a prayer to St. Michael to keep you safe. Would you like me to take one more picture of you together on you "wedding" day?"

"Yes Father. Thank you." The priest snapped several more pictures of them just hugging or kissing each other's cheek. He would have to say his favorite, which they didn't know he caught was the look Harm gave Mac right before he tilted her chin to kiss her.

"We are sorry for interrupting your duties." Harm told him again.

"It was my pleasure. Thank you for stopping in, and come back, bring some of your sailors back and we will say a special mass to keep you safe."

"Thank you Father."

Mac gathered the packages and the cameras from the pew that she had set them on and Harm escorted her out of the church. Silently Harm was glad that they were able to say their vows to each other in private before they had to stand up before their friends. This little "ceremony" made Mac feel like their souls were joined in the eyes of God now, and she was happy that Harm came up with that idea.

"That was wonderful Flyboy." Mac said as he reached for her hand. "That was so special."

"Yeah, I know." He stopped, "I love you."

"You know I never get tired of hearing you say that. I love you too." She placed her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. They made their way back to the hotel to show each other just how much they loved each other.


	73. Chapter Seventy Three

**Chapter Seventy Three**

Harm and Mac made their way to the Patrick Henry to meet their daughter and her group. They had made arrangements to have the Harm's parents keep Mackenzie while they were on the two day cruise. Trish was excited to get to have Mackenzie all to herself for a couple of days. The last time they talked, Trish was taking Mackenzie in Milan with AJ to go to a new baby fashion show with Francesca.

"It's not that funny Mac." Harm said protesting with her.

"What isn't funny Commander?" Captain Ingles asked reaching them on the flight deck.

They snapped to attention and he told them at ease. "My mother is turning my baby into a fashion freak. If I'm not careful she is going to end up walking the runways instead of flying off of them."

"Well, both of our children are beautiful. I think both of them would look beautiful in Marine green."

"Bite your tongue. Besides we both know what Mackenzie's favorite toy is." He said triumphantly.

They looked and saw a group of very tired cadets load off of the hotel shuttle van. Harm looked down at his watch to make sure Max and Mattie would get there on time, they still had twenty minutes to show up.

The group milled around the port for awhile when they saw Frank and Trish's limo pull up. "Wherever my parents travel, they travel in style." Harm told the Captain.

The Captain smiled, "It is a far cry from the navy life isn't it Rabb."

"Sure is sir, Dad was great, but Frank had been great for this family. He was the rock when I ran away to Laos."

"I had forgotten you did that Rabb. You hung out with Striker for awhile."

"Yeah."

"Does Mattie know what you did?"

"No, she know a little about the recent past, but not a lot about what happened when I was a teenager."

Mattie and Max jumped out of the limo to be followed by Frank and Trish. Mackenzie squealed when she saw her dad. "Harm look at what she can do." Frank said to him.

Trish leaned down, "Mackenzie, where is Daddy?"

She pointed at him and smiled. "Da!" She screamed triumphantly. She launched herself from her grandmother's arms to her father's arms.

"Mackie baby, Daddy missed you so much." She reached around his neck for his dog tags and began to play with them. He carried her up to the deck where they found the cadets standing at attention. She saw her mom standing there in uniform.

"Mami, dada, lalala." Mackenzie babbled to her mom. The captain stood their smiling at the family.

"Can you try captain?" Tobias Ingles asked the young baby.

"Tan." Mackenzie replied burrowing her head into her father's shoulder.

"Commander, do your parents want to stay for breakfast? We aren't shoving off until 1000. I'm sure you would love to have Mackenzie for a little longer today."

Harm nodded and thanked Captain Ingles. His parents readily agreed to staying on the ship for a little longer so Harm could spend time with his youngest daughter. Mackenzie smiled and reached for his wings.

He smiled. "I told you Mac, she is going to be just like me."

Mac looked at him, "That is precisely what I am worried about."

After breakfast Harm and Mac excused themselves to Harm's stateroom to change Mackenzie into an outfit that Harm had bought for her at the local NEX. Harm took the diaper bag.

"Man I have missed doing this."

Mac smiled, "Changing dirty diapers?"

"No, being her dad."

"Harm, just because you can't be there 24/7 doesn't mean that you aren't her dad. Trust me, she loves you and no one can replace her precious Da."

He sang his lullaby to her and she snuggled against his chest. "I have missed just being around the family, singing to them at night, checking Mattie's homework whenever she has problems."

"I know honey." She hugged him.

They left the stateroom and they made their way through the ship and found the cadets and his parents on the flight deck.

"Maybe we should take her on the tiger cruise."

"Maybe we should take her on one when she is a little bit older."

"You mean it?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I want our daughter to go on a tiger cruise with her father, it is Rabb family tradition."

"You know what happened on the last tiger cruise I went on with Josh Pendry."

"No Harmon, I don't know what happened on your last tiger cruise with Josh. What happened?" His mother said walking into the conversation.

"Mom, I don't think you want to know."

"No Harmon, I'm your mother, tell me what happened."

He sighed and Captain Ingles laughed, "Okay Mom, you want to know, I had to shot a woman in the head because she was threatening to kill all the tigers on the ship with a bomb." He said covering Mackenzie's ears as if to shield her from all the things that could happen.

"You never told me that."

"Mom, I didn't think it would be a good thing to bring up in conversation. Besides, would you have really wanted to know that I had to kill a woman, I mean, that is not exactly great dinner conversation. We are getting ready to shove off." He handed the baby bag to his mother and handed Mackenzie to Frank.

"We will be by to pick you up at 5:00 pm tomorrow."

"Thanks Frank. Make sure Mom doesn't go crazy with Mackenzie at the fashion show."

"Harm you know better than me that I can't control what your mother does. Is there anything you need from The Hague? I am going there tonight for business."

"Actually Frank when Mac and I were there last year she really loved the chocolates. Can you pick some up?"

"Sure Son. No problem. Mackie, say bye bye to daddy?" Mackenzie smiled. Mattie came up and held her little sister.

"I'll see you in a couple of days." Mackenzie held on to her sister, she didn't want to let go. Frank coaxed her away and made their way down to the limo.

"So how many times have Mattie and Mackenzie been separated?" Captain Ingles asked the family.

"Not much. Even when Mackenzie was sick, Mattie visited her every day." Mac answered.

"You can't even tell that they are not blood related." The CAG on the ship said.

Harm smiled as he watched Mattie fall into formation. The captain began his lecture to the cadets. He had written down the ten mentors and let each cadet draw a name out of his cover.

"After each cadet draws a name, I want you to find your mentor. Cadet Johnson, if you end up with your dad's name you can choose to follow him around, or you can pick someone else."

Max drew Harm's name and Mattie drew Captain Ingles' name. Mattie walked up to him. "Looks like you are stuck with a Rabb sir." Mattie said smiling.

"Well then, maybe I can get your head out of the clouds and get you thinking about commanding a ship. Hey Commander, you daughter is your CO for the day."

Harm grinned, "So what you are telling me is that it is like any other day at my house."

Max looked down at his feet, "Tell me about it," which solicited a laugh from Captain Ingles.

Captain Ingles got the cadets together. "If you want to go up in the air, we will do that this afternoon when we are further out. Harm, there has been no record of a father and daughter ever being in the air together. So if you don't mind flying with your old man . . ."

"Sir, I love flying with my dad, he makes it, well interesting."

"Huh?"

"Well Dad always makes it into a lesson about aerodynamics, or he tells me about Grandpa Hammer. It is like bonding time, so honestly I am looking forward to it."

The NJROTC instructor came up, "So that is why Cadet Johnson knows a little about aerodynamics."

"Yep."

"One day we caught her and another student flying paper airplanes in the gym. The poor kid bet Cadet Johnson five bucks that he could build a better airplane and Mattie bested him."

"Mathilda Grace Johnson." Harm said smiling at her, he had done that with her a couple of time launching paper planes off the balcony in their bedroom.

Mac piped up, "Harm she paid her penance. She takes after you after all. Mr. Gun in courtroom. Besides, you are the one who taught her all this stuff."

"Okay point taken. Let's get to work."

Mac collected the papers from the kids to find out what they were interested in learning about. About half of them wanted to know about military law, all of them wanted to know about wartime procedures, and then there was a hodgepodge. She knew that most of the parents consented to having their children fly, however many of them would go up in a COD. Mac consented to letting Mattie up in the F-14 with Harm and one of the other parents who was also in the military were letting their son up in the air with another one of the F-14 pilots.

Mac wandered around the ship and spotted Harm and Max in the ready room. Harm was outfitting him with the things he would need. He was going to teach the kids a lesson in survival in the water.

"Harm, some of the cadets are interested in military law, what would you think of having a fake court marshal?"

"Great idea marine."

"Good. We can use one of the old cases where all of the research is already done and then they would have to present it too us. We can do a military tribunal since they seemed really interested in the Mohandese case."

"Good teaching experience to let them know what goes on. We will let them draw parts out of a cover that way it is fair what part they get to play."

Captain Ingles walked up. "Sounds like a good idea. Mattie is getting ready to make her the announcement for the cadets to meet in the ready room. We will let them know about the court case, and then Commander can lead the exercise in survival in the ocean."

"Well Flyboy, that is something you should know something about." Mac told him.

"Well, let's just put it this way, according to the review board, I did everything wrong that night when it came to surviving, but what can I say, I had something I had to go home to."

"Renee?"

"No, silly, I was coming home for you."

They heard Mattie's voice over the PA announcing that the cadets were expected in the ready room.


	74. Chapter Seventy Four

**Chapter Seventy Four:**

Harm looked at his daughter wearing a flight suit. "It suits you Kiddo."

Mac looked at her, "Are you sure you want to do this? Flying with your dad in a tomcat is completely different than flying with him in a Steerman."

"It's okay Mom. I know you hate flying." Mattie said winking at her dad. "Are you ready to rock and roll?"

Mac walked out with them on the flight deck and met up with the NJROTC instructors who were getting the rest of the kids ready to go up in a COD. "How can you be so calm about the commander taking Mattie up?"

'Mattie flies with Harm all the time, and I know that Harm will never put Mattie in harm's way, no pun intended." She explained to them in her white flight gear. She stood next to the LSO and watched the COD take off with the cadets. She then waved to Mattie and Harm as they took off the flight deck.

The Captain made his way out to the deck. "Colonel you are taking this fairly well."

"He isn't going to do anything stupid with his daughter in the back seat. If he does he would have a really angry Marine to deal with."

"I don't doubt that. Are you ready to relive the tribunal?"

"Well, I already know the outcome of the case. Harm and I have never wanted to win a case that badly before in our entire lives."

She looked up and saw Harm's tomcat doing rolls and loops. "I swear to God if makes my baby sick, I am going to kick his sorry six."

The Captain smiled as they got on the headset and listened in on Harm and Mattie's conversation.

"This is great Dad, I mean Commander!"

"Can it Mattie, I told you I am always your Dad first, superior officer second. What do you want me to do now?"

"Can you pull a couple of G's?"

Mac got this look on her face as she watched the plane pull a G-force turn. She was rewarded by hearing Mattie squeal. She sighed.

"Something wrong Colonel?"

"Well Captain, I am pretty sure now that both my daughters will end up being Navy pilots. Harm and I will just have to try for another one so I can have my little Marine someday," she explained to him still hearing Mattie giggle.

Harm pulled the plane into position to become the guardian for the COD while the other F-14 took the other cadet for a spin.

"Dad, that was so cool!"

They let the cadets fly around for 15 more minutes before bringing them back in. Mac watched from vultures row as she watched Harm come in. She watched him help Mattie down from the plane and she automatically flung herself into his arms and he spun her around on the flight deck.

"You know Colonel, there are some things in life that you can't replace."

"Trust me Captain, that much I know."

"You know, I am amazed that Mattie isn't embarrassed by her father yet."

"I don't think that Mattie could ever be embarrassed by her father. He will always be her hero."

He looked out and he watched as Harm tickled Mattie down to the ground and she took off after him tackling him to the ground. "I see your point Colonel. I take it you have to be the enforcer of the family."

"Nope, we have great kids." She said smiling. "Are you ready to watch the recreation of the military tribunal? Mattie and Lil got prosecution and Max and another cadet got defense. It will be fun to watch Mattie go up against her boyfriend."

"I can imagine. Now I need to go claim my mentee from her father now."

"Good luck trying to break up that pair."

Captain Ingles scoffed as Mattie found him and Harm found Mac. "Mom, did you see that? I mean I know Dad flies, I mean he did work for me for awhile, but wow!"

"Commander, when did you work for your child?"

"For a couple of months a year ago. At the time she was the only woman who could keep me honest."

"Bye Dad, I'll see you for the tribunal."

"Bye Baby."

Harm linked his hand in Mac's while they watched the other F-14 land. "In case I haven't told you today yet, I love you."

"I love you too."

"I can't believe I am going to miss Mackenzie's first Thanksgiving."

"Don't think about it."

"What are you planning on doing for Thanksgiving?"

"Well Trish and Frank are flying in, Sergei is driving up to get Grams with Jen, and then I figured I would ask Harriet and Bud with their kids, Sturgis and Varese of course, and can't forget AJ Chegwidden."

"And you are going to cook?"

"No, actually Grams won't let me. She said I can only set the table."

"That sounds like Grams."

"Any word on how much longer your deployment is going to last?"

"They are bringing in my replacement in the beginning of December."

"Great."

"Don't tell the kids yet, something could go wrong and I don't want to get their hopes up yet."

She planted a kiss on him. "So you will possibly be out here for only one more month!" He swept her up into his arms and held her tight.

"I can't wait to get back home and to my girls full time."

They heard Mattie make the announcement over the loudspeaker for the cadets to go to their respective areas to get ready for their tribunal in the morning.

"What do you say me and you go get chow without having all of the cadets running around us?"

"I would say lets go now. Last one to the mess hall gets to do all the laundry for an entire month."

"You are on!"

Mac took off flying and Harm took off after her. She won and he had to get her tray for her.

The rest of the trip to Italy was spent with Harm spending time with his girls. Mattie's highlight of the trip was, of course, flying with her father in his F-14. Mackenzie's highlight of the trip was, of course, flying high on her father's shoulders while they took in the sights of Italy.

Harm and Mac made one more trip to the church were they attended a mass said for them by the priest on the last night that Harm was in port. They made their way to the side chapel and Mac lit another candle for the man.

"God, please let him make it home to his girls. We can't imagine our lives without him. Lt. Rabb, keep an eye out on your son. Please."

* * *

AN - Two more chapters left everyone - to answer some questions I read in the reviews (and yes I do read them) - I will continue to write after the demise of JAG, I have a couple of other ideas already - there is the sequel I am working on for this one, Sarah's Letters, All in the Family, maybe I will do a hot summer days series like I did the ICE series - the sequel called A Resemblence of Life will start soon and probably continue through the summer, and I may just write my own JAG series (keeping the dream alive)!- I just want to work a little ahead so I can proof it, ummm - any other questions? 


	75. Chapter Seventy Five

**Chapter Seventy Five**

_The Week of Thanksgiving  
__Harm and Mac's House  
__0900 EST, Wednesday_

"Mom!"

"Mattie, if you scream any louder, you are going to wake up your little sister, and if she wakes up!"

It was too late. Mackenzie started wailing from her nursery. "I'm sorry Mom, I swear I will take care of her."

Just then, the house phone started ringing. "Colonel Mackenzie."

"Colonel, it's Admiral Jonas. I know I gave you the day off, but I need some advice on who to send for an investigation ASAP."

"What about?"

"There was an unauthorized transmission sent off the Patrick Henry. Your fiancé is already working the case, but since he isn't out there in the capacity as a JAG, I need to send someone. I don't want to send you, its your first holiday with the kids, and well, I don't want them to have both their parents overseas."

"How about Commander Smalls? His investigation skills have come a long way and can probably handle it on his own, but since Harm is already working the case, there is a good lead off."

"Good. I will let him know. I need you to come in for part of the day now to help clear whatever is on his plate."

"No problem sir. I will be in as soon as possible."

Mac got changed into her uniform. "Mattie, are you going to be able to keep an eye on Mackenzie while waiting for your grandparents or do you need me to take her to daycare?"

"I'll watch her."

"Okay Mattie, I am only a couple of minutes away and a phone call away in case anything happens."

"What if Dad calls?"

"Tell him I had to go into work and that I will try to catch him on IM while I am at work. I know that you are bummed that your Dad couldn't come home for your first Thanksgiving with him, but hopefully it will work out for Christmas."

"Yeah, I know Mom."

"Good."

Mac ran out the door to be greeted by Mattie's social worker. "Hi Colonel Mackenzie."

"Andie, nice to see you again. Call me Mac."

"I just wanted to come by to let you know that Mattie is officially Commander Rabb's daughter."

"Hold on, I think Mattie will want to hear it from you too."

Mac called for Mattie to bring down Mackenzie. "Hey Andie."

"Hi Mattie."

"I wanted to let you know that the petition to adopt you has finally went through. You are officially Commander Rabb's daughter."

"There is no chance that Tom can ever try to take me away again?"

"No, we terminated his parental rights. It will be up to you if you want to contact him again."

Mattie rushed over to where Mackenzie was waiting for her in her playpen. "Did you hear that Mackenzie, I am officially your older sister!" Mattie squealed.

"Thank you Andie you have made her week." Mac told her.

"I trust we can see papers crossing our desk sometime soon for Mattie to be made officially yours?"

"If that is what Mattie wants." Mac said looking at her daughters playing in the great room. "She was glad to see you here last week for her sweet sixteen."

"I was more than happy to make it. How did you manage getting a satellite uplink to the carrier?"

"I have a friend who owes Mattie's father a couple of thousands of favors."

_Flashback_

_Mattie stood in the mirror for the last time looking over the outfit she had chosen for her sweet sixteen. Her grandmother had insisted on it being a blast. She knew that her grandmother though was trying to make up for the fact that her father couldn't be there for her._

_Mac walked in the bedroom and found Mattie tugging again at the light blue dress with tears coming down her face._

"_Oh Mattie. If this isn't what you want for your birthday to be, we can cancel everything and order out for pizza." Mac told her._

"_No Mom, it's not that. It's everything, or nothing." Mattie told her burying her face in her pillow._

"_Mattie, that doesn't help me out any."_

"_It's I miss my real mom, you know. I wonder if she would be happy for me today. I won't be able to dance with Dad on my birthday. I just really wish that life was different." She said touching the star necklace that her father had left for her._

_Mac had touched her necklace also. "I was going to let you open your father's gift at the party, but now is as good as time as any."_

_Mac handed her a couple of packages. Mattie opened the first gift and found a Sweet Sixteen charm that she could add to her bracelet._

"_Your father found it while we were in Italy together. He made me promise to give it to you today."_

_Mattie added it to her bracelet. "I love it."_

_Then she opened up the last gift. "I think your father wanted you to watch this on your own." Mac slipped out of the room and finished getting ready for the party._

_Mattie slipped the DVD in. Harm came on. "Okay Mattie, I know you are thinking, how lame, I can't believe that Dad didn't buy me a car for my sweet 16. Trust me baby, I wish I could right now, but well, if you are watching this, you understand why I am not there right now._

_Okay, let me tell you something. I know that you are probably really sad right now, even though you should be really happy because you are missing your real mom, and maybe even Tom a little. And I want to tell you baby, it is okay. I know I don't let it show, but I still miss my Dad all the time, especially on my birthday. I wonder if he would be proud of the man I am today. Sometimes I don't know. But I can tell you one thing Matts, I know that your Mom would be very proud of you. You are smart, intelligent, and you are the most caring woman I know. I love you Mattie. Happy birthday Baby."_

_She was getting ready to shut off the DVD when she heard him start singing Sixteen Candles. "I'm sorry I couldn't dance with you. I guess you are going to have to take me singing. It is official, I am a dork!" Harm smiled and the DVD faded out._

_Mattie came walking down the stairs a couple of minutes later as Mac was telling the caterers to set up in the pool house. Mattie was smiling and Mac sent a silent thank you to Harm for once again knowing what to do for his children._

_A couple of hours later, Clay had helped Harm make it possible for him to talk to Mattie via satellite video phone. It had made her the happiest girl that Mac was able to bury the hatchet with Clay for what happened to them in Iraq almost six months back._

_End Flashback_

"Hey Mattie, your grandmother, uncle, and Jen just pulled up. I have to go to work now. Tell them the good news. I will secure early and make it home. Behave!"

"Yes ma'am."

"I'll walk you out Andie."

"Sure."

"Mattie I will call your Dad when I get to work so that way he knows and he can celebrate with the boys on board."

"Great Mom. I will see you when you get home."

"Love you Honey."

"Love you too Mom."

Andie smiled Mattie definitely couldn't have found a better home to end up in as she watched Mattie's great grandmother walk up to her. "Mathilda Rabb!"

"Gram, it is official, I am finally a Rabb and Mom is going to pick up the change of name papers on her way home!"

"You better come give your Gram a hug before I get to work on Thanksgiving dinner."

"You're cooking! Great, Mom can cook but not as good as you."

"Mattie I heard that." Mac said.

"I know." Mattie replied.

Mac jumped in the Harm's corvette. They had talked about selling one of the cars but decided that they should keep the classic car, Mac's was already paid off, they needed the Lexus for transporting Mackenzie, Sergei had saved up enough for a reliable Civic, but Mac really wanted to get another family car to try to keep the Lexus from obtaining a ton of miles on it. She gave Trish and Frank a hug and told them that she should be back from work sometime soon.


	76. Chapter Seventy Six

**Chapter Seventy Six**

Mac strolled into the office and bumped into Commander Smalls. "Deek, I'm sorry, I was in a rush to get to the Admiral's office."

Deek flashed a not so sincere smile at her. "I am headed out to the Patrick Henry. Apparently someone sent an unauthorized transmission, and JAGMAN has been asked to figure out what is going on."

"I recommended that you go. You have proven your investigational skills. It will be a good experience. I hear that the Pat has a great Thanksgiving spread." She smiled at him.

"I better get going now Colonel. I will tell your fiancé that you say hello."

"Thanks Deek. I will probably talk to him tonight though. The adoption of Mattie finally went through."

Mac looked around the office. Most of the staff had been given off today. Bud and Mac were the only lawyers there for the time being. Jen had taken the day off to spend it with Sergei and Gram. She approached her office and touched Harm's service flag.

"Only a couple more weeks now Flyboy." She said to no one in particular. She put down her things and picked up a picture of Harm, Matte, Mackenzie, and herself. While in Italy, Francesca had it arranged for them to have a family picture taken together, it just happened to be a casual picture. Mac was wearing just a plain white dress with a jean jacket, Harm and Mattie were wearing a white button down shirt and blue jeans, Mackenzie was wearing a white jumper. The background was a light blue which brought out Harm, Mattie, and Mackenzie eyes. They weren't even posing which is what made the picture just capture who they were. Harm had Mackenzie on his lap and she was giggling, Mac had looped her hand around Harms waist and Mattie was sitting next to them. The photographer had snapped it so it just looked like a family together.

Mac picked up the next picture which was Mattie and Mackenzie playing airplane. Mattie was on the ground and was holding Mackenzie up above her. She smiled at the pictures.

Admiral Jonas came walking out of his office and found Mac staring at the pictures. "You know Colonel, we all know he is coming home."

"I know, the safety of the air. Harm is a great pilot, I know this."

"Good to know Colonel. Oh, he is on line one. You know with my yeoman being gone and most of the staff at home, well . . ."

She smiled. "Don't worry sir, we will muddle through the day."

She picked up the line. "Mackenzie."

"Hey Honey."

"Hey Sailor. I have good news for you."

"What?"

"The adoption of Mattie went through. The social workers cut parental rights after Tom showed up drunk for a visitation with Mattie."

"How is Mattie taking it?"

"Just fine. She was excited to be considered your daughter. Harm, she stopped thinking of Tom as her father a long time ago. You are the father that will be there when she graduates from Navy flight school."

"You sound upset about that."

"No, I just wish that one of our children would be a Marine."

"Don't give up on Mackenzie just quite yet. Besides our next one could be a little Marine in the making."

"Next one?"

"Yeah, I think after we get married we should work on at least having one more little one, what do you think?"

"I think that there is nothing more that I could want than being pregnant with your child."

"Boy or girl?"

"What do you want?"

"Honestly I would love to have a little boy. I mean I am getting outranked at my house already, and at least with a boy it would be one less wedding that I would have to pay for."

"Why did you call?"

"Needed to bounce this new case off of you. I know that you aren't the one coming, but . . ."

"Okay. What is going on?"

"Unauthorized transmission was sent and it looks like it was the communication officer's fault."

"Did anyone else have authorization to his station?"

"Yes, one of the new trainees and many other people. We don't even know what was sent out. That is the scary part."

"Be safe Harm. Mattie probably would love it if you called her."

"I will, I want her to know how much I love her."

"She knows. I'll let you go so you can call her."

"Yeah."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

She hung up the phone and pulled up a list of everyone on the Patrick Henry. She started narrowing down the list of people. The admiral came in.

"What are you up to Mac?"

"Trying to get a suspect. So far I have been able to take four names off the list, Captain Ingles, Commander Rabb, Lt. Commander Graves, and the CAG are off the list."

"Talk about your no brainers."

She then ran a list for people who were related to people who were not American citizens, Harm's name being one of them and then sent the list to him.

A couple of minutes later he signed on

_M&MDad: Hey there honey._

_Hammersgirl: Hey, did you get my email?_

_M&MDad: Yeah, looks like I am one of the suspects, except I was no where near that communication dock today._

_Hammersgirl: I know baby. So did you get a chance to talk to Mattie?_

_M&MDad: Yep. She was excited. I can't wait till I get home so we can all celebrate._

_Hammersgirl: I know. I was thinking maybe we could take the girls to California, they haven't been out there yet._

_M&MDad: Mac, one of these names you sent me is really jumping out. Seaman Ben Ladir-Famino._

_Hammersgirl: Weird last name._

_M&MDad: No more than Rabb. Anyway, Seaman Famino has family leave._

_Hammersgirl: When does he leave?_

_M&MDad: Left this morning right after the transmission was sent out. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?_

_Hammersgirl: Yeah. Harm, you have to find out what was on that transmission. According to his service record he has no family to speak of. I have to go, I am trying to secure early to get home early. I will talk to you tomorrow. I love you so much._

_M&MDad: I love you too. I have to go inform the captain and find Seaman Famino._

Their communication was terminated and Mac went into the Admiral's office to let him know what Harm and she had figured out.

"Enter," she heard.

"Admiral, Commander and I found a lead. Seaman Ben Ladir-Famino left for family leave, he has no family listed in his service record."

"Damn."

"What kind of name is Ladir-Famino?"

"I have no clue sir."

"Good work, I will call Commander Smalls to let him know what is going on."

"Thank you sir."

"Go home to your family Mac. Have a happy thanksgiving."

Mac saluted him and wished him a happy thanksgiving and turned to go home to her family. All of the sudden she started feeling light headed and the world started to spin. "Colonel are you okay?"

Admiral Jonas was right behind her and helped to steady her. "You looked a little faint there for a minute."

"I'm probably just run down sir."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I haven't been feeling all that great since Italy. At first I thought it was jet lag, and then I had a stomach virus for a couple of days. I should just get home and take a nap. That will clear everything up."

"Colonel call me when you get back to your place, I want to make sure that you get there okay."

"Sir, that is really not necessary."

"Colonel, it is an order, not a request. I can't lose my chief of staff one week before she gets her fiancé home." He said smiling at her. "I could order one of the guards to drive you home."

"Not necessary, I will call you when I get home sir. Thank you for the concern." She said smiling. "You are still more than welcome to come for dinner tomorrow."

"Thanks for the invite, but my wife always loves cooking a big spread for our children."

"Harm's grandmother is going crazy. Honestly though, I can't wait for her apple pie with some ice cream on top of it. It is a shame that Harm will miss this."

"He will be here next year for it. Now get home."

"Aye aye sir."

* * *

AN - One chapter left, do you guys want it now, or after I get back from a weekend trip? 


	77. Chapter Seventy Seven Conclusion For Now

**Chapter Seventy Seven**

_0800 Local Time  
__Thanksgiving Day  
__USS Patrick Henry_

Harm and Emily got suited up. "Can you believe that we will be out of here soon?"

"I'm excited." Emily replied. "Brennen and I will finally be in the same home again after being separated for nearly half of his life. Sometimes I wonder if he will hate me."

"No, I don't think so. Mac says he calls you his hero."

"Harm, I want to apologize again for what my parents said to her. I just want you to know that I do not share my parents sentiments, and if they weren't taking such good care of Brennen, I wouldn't even associate with them." Emily said still totally disgusted at her parents for the comments that the said to Mac. Mac had tried not to make a big deal out of it, but Emily's parents had called and fessed up thinking that Mac had told her.

"Em, I know. Don't worry about. You are not your parents." Harm said giving her a smile. "Now are you with me?"

"To hell and back Hammer."

They made their way out when they saw the CAG waiting for them. "Hammer, Emily, good luck on this mission. We just found out that the transmission held some of our troop activities, so air support is definitely needed for them today."

"Of course sir." Emily said. "Keep some turkey warm for us sir."

"Hell, I'll save you guys an entire bird."

"We will hold you to it." They climbed into the cockpit and took off to fight for what they believed to be right.

_0800 EST  
__Rabb Residence  
__King George, VA  
_

Mac woke up to the sound of Mackenzie babbling away in her crib. She got up and went over to her baby. "Hi Honey. Do you want to go with Mommy to the drug store?" Mackenzie reached up for her mom. "Mommy's sweet angel," she cooed to the baby. "You have your Daddy's eyes."

"Dadadada, mamama, tatata." Mackenzie babbled to her mother as if trying to talk to her while she was changing Mackenzie into one of her cute outfits. "Bababa."

Mac made her way down the stairs. She found Grams already in the kitchen peeling potatoes. "Grams, you don't have to do that all by yourself."

"Nonsense, this is thanksgiving. I need to get started early. Besides Sergei got up early when he heard me down here at 5:30. I sent him back up to bed an hour ago to catch some last minute shut eye."

"I need to go to the drug store and pick up some cough drops and baby food for Mackenzie. She doesn't particularly care for the kind I have left, and I want her to have a good thanksgiving too." Mac said. "Is there anything you need?"

"No, but thank you for asking."

"Well, Mackenzie and I are going to run out then."

"I will see you in a few."

Mac walked into Walgreens a couple of minutes later. She went to the one hour photo place and had some digital prints picked up she picked up Mackenzie's baby food, extra toothbrushes just in case someone had forgotten theirs, toothpaste, and a pregnancy test.

She got back to the house a couple of minutes later, her bladder getting ready to burst. Mac settled Mackenzie into her playpen and turned on PBS and ran upstairs to take the test.

Mac mentally set her clock for five minutes and walked around the house keeping herself busy picking up Mackenzie's toys and Mattie's school things. When five minutes was up she saw the read out on EPT digital, Mac was definitely pregnant. She did the math in her head and realized that it must have happened when they were on board the Patrick Henry together, she had already missed two periods but thought it was due to travel and stress.

"Well Kiddo, I guess you and I are going to have to figure out how we are going to tell your daddy abut this."

She heard Mattie start her shower and then she heard Mackenzie start pitching a fit downstairs. She smiled at the thought of their family getting bigger. "Hopefully you will be a boy for your daddy's sake."

Mac walked downstairs and picked Mackenzie up out of her playpen. "Do you know you look just like your Daddy when you look at me with your pouty eyes? What's wrong baby?" Then she smelled it. "Oh yuck. I can't wait for your dad to get home so he can start changing your diapers again. Just my luck you will be getting out of diapers when this one will be getting in diapers."

Grams came out, "I knew you were pregnant Sarah."

"Oh, please don't tell anyone, I want Harm to be the first to know."

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me. How far along do you think you are?"

"Around seven weeks. It happened when I was on the carrier with Harm."

Grams smiled at her. "Harm will be so excited when you tell him. Now, you need to take care of yourself. You are looking a little tired. I bet you didn't get any sleep last night."

"I don't get any sleep while he is out to sea."

"Well, try to make an old woman happy, and go lie down. I will take care of the children. Mattie will be all to happy to help me out." Mac smiled.

"I guess I could look into getting the sleep. Thank you. I will get up in two hours to help."

"Take as much time as you need dear. I will have sandwiches ready for lunch around noon."

"Our guests will probably arrive around then."

"Good, because I plan on feeding this woman's Navy." Grams informed her. "Now get some sleep. Mattie will wake you in time for lunch."

"Do I look that bad?"

"No sweetheart, but you should sleep as much as you can now. I am sure you know that with a baby you get no sleep whatsoever."

Mac trudged up the stairs and luckily made it to her bathroom before she lost all the contents of her stomach again, at least this time she didn't think it was a stomach bug. She went to Harm's closet and pulled out one of his sweatshirts that she stole from him. She put it on and it still smelled like him, she crawled on to his side of the bed and that is where Mattie found her when she woke her mother up for lunch two hours later.

"Mom, time to wake up. It's Thanksgiving. Uncle AJ, Aunt Harriet, Uncle Bud, Sturgis and Varese just got here. Great Grams invited everyone over for lunch."

Mattie crawled on to the bed and Mac pulled her into a hug. "Happy Thanksgiving Matts."

"Happy Thanksgiving Mom. Are we going to hear from Dad today?"

"Probably not Mattie. He was going to fly a little this morning, and then the guys on ship had a party planned, duel party, a Thanksgiving feast and they are celebrating the adoption. He wrote me an email saying he would call tomorrow if he could get to the com room. But he said that he loves us all."

They heard AJ call them from downstairs. "Mac move it. ARE YOU READY FOR SOME FOOTBALL?"

"I almost forgot. I signed up for it last week, the God Squad against the JAG team." We are all meeting at the park to play football."

Mattie ran downstairs to say hi to her Uncle AJ so Mac could change into jeans and a long sleeve shirt. She grabbed her Navy ballcap and pulled her ponytail through and ran down the stairs.

"I knew we would convert you sooner or later Marine!" Sturgis hooted as he spotted her.

"It's Harm's hat, I lost a bet with him last week, so this is my punishment." She grabbed Mattie and Mackenzie and Trish snapped a picture.

"I'll send this picture to Harm."

"Thanks Trish."

Grams looked up, "Sarah, are you playing football with those boys?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Be careful honey." She said knowingly.

"I will Gram." AJ quirked his eyebrow up. "You boys better be back by 1700 for the first course of dinner. Trish and I will keep the kitchen cooking." Sarah Rabb commanded them.

"Yes ma'am." Sergei said kissing his grandmother on the cheek.

Mac grabbed a turkey and cheese sandwich and grabbed one of the milk chugs from the refrigerator. "Are you sure you can watch Mackenzie? I can take her with and set her up in a stroller."

"No, I want to spend some quality time with her."

"Okay Gram. I will make sure we are in time to wash up for dinner and to make sure the kids are presentable."

"I'll see you soon sweetheart."

Mac stood out on the football field and called the play out to her teammates. "Guys, are you ready to beat the God Squad?"

"Sure are!" Harriet screamed. Harriet normally didn't join in on the sporting events but made an exception since it as touch football.

"On three scream Go Navy!" Mattie yelled. Mac rolled her eyes.

"Why can't you just say Go Marines for once, or even Go JAG?" Mac chided her child.

Admiral Jonas snickered, "Admit you are beat Mac."

"Okay on three . . . one, two, three, GO NAVY!" Admiral Jonas, Mattie, Harriet, Mac, AJ Chegwidden, and Sturgis took the field against three chaplains and two Marines, and Lil whose father was on the chaplain team.

Mattie faced off against Lil who smiled. "Ready to get beat?"

"In your dreams Lil."

Mattie stood in front of Mac and snapped the ball back to her mother. The JAG team continually ran their plans and beat the God Squad by one touch down. It was something that they all needed.

Everyone had been invited back to Mac's, but several people already had prior obligations, so the JAG family said goodbye to their CO and they made their way back to the house to enjoy the family dinner.

Mac came walking in the door just as Mackenzie was getting ready to have a meltdown. "Time for a nappie Sweetpea." She took her daughter and clicked on Harm's lullaby DVD that he had made for Mackenzie. She put her head down in her play pen and immediately calmed herself down.

"You know Harriet, if Harm didn't make that DVD, then Mackenzie wouldn't have taken him being gone to great." She said closing the door to the family room where the Mackenzie was napping. The twins were upstairs in the nursery and Jimmy was in the office taking his nap.

"It is a shame he is going to miss Mackenzie's first bite of cereal."

"I'll catch it on tape. Can you keep an ear out for her, I need to take a shower."

"Sure. You took a hard one for the team." Harriet said commenting a time where Mac got tagged a little too hard.

"We have a pretty big water heater, I'll be out quick and then you are more than welcome to use my shower if you want to get one. I will leave a clean towel out for you."

"Thanks Mac, I appreciate it."

After Mac finished her shower she checked her email. Harm had sent her a quick email.

_Dear Mac,_

_Well, we were able to celebrate Thanksgiving dinner in between missions. I don't think our enemies particularly care for our holidays. We got a lead on Ben Ladir-Famiro, and I am providing the air support for our troops. _

_I got the proof of you wearing my ballcap! Great picture, that is one that will go with me in my flight suit. Anyway, sorry it is so short. I love you and the girls so much. Only two weeks until I get home. _

_See you soon, love you lots,_

_Harm_

Mac sat down at the family dinner and looked at Mackenzie smiling and Mattie laughing at little AJ play with his food. Sarah Rabb got up, "I don't know if you guys do this, but I would like for everyone to go around and say what they are thankful for."

Mac sat and listened to the JAG family say their piece and then Mattie got up, "I am thankful for my new life. When I wasn't wanted by anyone in the world, I was proven wrong. Many people fought for me last year, and I am thankful for that. I love you guys as much as I loved my old family. Thank you for making me feel loved again." Mattie addressed everyone.

Sergei stood, "I was alone much like Mattie, no mother, no father, my wife was killed. I found new love over here, for that I am thankful for. My father's family and his wife opened up their arms to me, and I want to express my gratitude. Thank you for helping me through the transitions."

Mac smiled at them. "I am thankful for family, friends, and love. I never really had much of it until I moved to DC. Now I am completely surrounded by it."

They all ate a wonderful thanksgiving spread complete with turkey and ham. Sergei prattled on about how they didn't celebrate Thanksgiving and that it was his first ever, and it wouldn't be his last. Towards the end of dinner, Mac started helping clear the dishes and Mattie ran upstairs to call Max.

"Mom, there is a car pulling up."

Mac walked to the door as she was drying one of the platters. "I got the door."

Mac opened it and saw Admiral Jonas and Chaplain Turner standing on the other side of the door.

"Mac," Admiral Jonas started saying, sympathy pouring from his eyes. The platter fell to the ground and shattered. "It is my duty to inform you that your fiancé, Commander Harmon Rabb Jr. was killed in the line of duty." In that instant Lt. Colonel Sarah Mackenzie's world shattered.

AN – OKAY EVERYONE, BEFORE I GET STONED, THERE IS A SEQUEL ON THE WAY – AND I WROTE THE ENDING IN AROUND JANUARY, AND WANTED TO END IT SOMEHOW – SEQUEL ON THE WAY, SO STICK WITH IT PLEASE! KEEP AN OPEN MIND. REMEMBER, I GREW UP WITH A NAVY FATHER WHO WAS ON A SHIP MORE OFTEN THAN NOT FOR BIRTHDAYS AND HOLIDAYS, THAT IS WHY I KEPT HARM AWAY FOR SOME OF THE BIRTHDAYS AND HOLIDAYS – I WROTE MATTIE'S PART MUCH LIKE THE WAY MY LIFE WAS WHEN I WAS YOUNGER – THAT IS WHY MATTIE ADORES HER DAD, MAYBE BECAUSE I ADORE MINE.


End file.
